The Little Pony Legend 2: Spirits of Courage
by MaggiesHeartLove
Summary: Korra and the Mane Six are back in an all new magical adventure! This time, Korra must stop some dark spirits and her evil uncle before her entire world gets plunged into darkness. But it's not her world that's in danger, but Equestria as well! It's an epic tale that shows that the true magic of all comes from believing in yourself and you're friends. RE-UPLOADED! NEW SCENES!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the continuing of The Little Pony Legend. A great story, pleas give it a chance.**

**This is a re-make of book 2 form Korra and what it would have been like if the Mane Six (and Spike) were intertwined with the story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Rebel Spirit/A New Adventure**

_Not too long ago, In the magical land of Equestria, six ponies discovered six magical artifacts called the Elements of Harmony. Each Pony represented one element: Generosity, Laughter, Kindness, Loyalty, Honesty, and Magic. They used these elements to protect their world from evil…but one day, for the sake of their home, the pony friends had to return their elements to their place of origin…The Tree Of Harmony. But, once the Elements returned, the tree gave the ponies a magical book. The leader of the six, Twilight Sparkle, read a spell that was on the very first page. When she did, a vortex opened up and sucked the ponies in. They woke up in a place called Republic City, where two legged creatures called humans lived. Some of these humans had the ability to control the four elements of nature: water, air, earth and fire. These people where called benders. But there was one bender in particular who could bend all four of the elements at once…her name, was Avatar Korra. _

_When the ponies first met Korra, they felt an instant connection and became best friends. Every time Korra did a deed that matched the six Elements of Harmony, their physical form would appear on her and she passed it down to it's respected pony. As time passed Korra showed the ponies the wonders of her world, but much like in Equestria it had it's share of evil. A masked man named Amon possessed the power to take away people's bending away. Korra and the ponies, along with some new friends, banded together and defeated Amon…but with a price._

_Amon was able to take Korra's bending away and he had damaged Twilight's wings beyond repair. But something wonderful happened, Korra was able to connect with her spiritual past life, Avatar Aang, who used his energy bending to restore Korra's powers. At the same time, the ponies Elements glowed and Twilight's wings were healed._

_It was at that moment that they all realized that Korra was the Legendary seventh Element of Harmony. The Element of Unity. And ever since, Korra and the ponies have been as close as friends could be and showed everyone around them the True Magic of Friendship…_

"And that is how Avatar Korra was revealed as the Element of Unity and she and the other ponies helped bring peace to Republic City."

In Canterlot's castle, Spike was leading a group of young ponies and showing them glass stained windows with Images of Korra's adventures with the ponies. The very last one was Korra in the center of a blue heart with the Mane Six around her. Ponies looked in aware and started taking pictures.

"Any questions?"

One pony raised her hoof, "Yes, what ever happened to Avatar Korra after they all stopped Amon?"

"And what about Asami Sato?" another asked.

"Is Korra still with with her boyfriend?" another asked.

"Slow down, I'm getting to that." Spike said, "Well, after the Council disbanded Republic City elected it's very first President, Asami Sato took over her father's company, Bolin became captain of the Fire Ferrets, Korra's boyfriend Mako became a police officer and the two have been together for six months already."

"Ohhhhh!" the ponies were very tank by the story.

"Well that's all the time we have for this tour, now if you would please-"

Just then, the two large doors of the hallway opened, and all the ponies gasped in amazement...

"Look! It's Princess Twilight!"

"And the other Elements of Harmony!"

Twilight and her friends where immediately swarmed with happy exited fans, "Oh, please you are all too kind." Rarity said.

"Can I have you're autograph?" one pony asked Rainbow Dash, "I thought you'd never ask" said the pegasus proudly. The ponies all gave their "fans" their autographs.

"Okay, everypony that's two gems per autograph" said Spike. Twilight narrowed her eyes at him, "Spike!"

"What?"

She politely turned to the adoring public, "Thank you all so much for coming but, we have an important meeting with the princesses"

Okay, okay move along everypony, move along, tour's over" Spike began shoving the large crowed away from the Mane Six and out the door. Once they were all gone Twilight sighed, "Man, that was crazy" she said.

"Are you kidding? That was awesome!" said Rainbow Dash as she flew across the halls, "We've got our ow fan clubs"

"I wonder what the princesses want" Fluttershy asked. Twilight shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure, they just said it was important."

Then, Twilight accidentally bumped into somepony. The moment she saw who is was, the princess immediately blushes, "Oh, um hi. Flash Sentry"

Flash Sentry, who had transferred as a guard to Canterlot about two months ago, smiled kindly at the princess. His cheeks were tainted with red as well. The girls silently giggled as they watch the two ponies shyly interact.

"Hello Princess Twilight." Flash greeted shyly, "Celestia and Luna are waiting for you."

"Thank you" both he and Twilight exchanged smiles as she and the rest of her friends walked into the throne room. Spike then ran quickly inside to join them.

There in the center of the room stood none other than Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. "I'm so happy you all made it." said the sun princess. The other ponies bowed in respect,

"Princess, what's wrong? Is there trouble?" Twilight asked. The princess simply smiled, "Not at all, we actually have as upraise for you all"

"A surprise?!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed happily.

Celestia nodded to Flash Sentry who stood near the doors. He cleared his throat before speaking in a regal manner, "Presenting, her esteemed mistress; Avatar Korra"

The doors opened up and in walked Avatar Korra. Her appearance has changed when she entered Equestria,

*try to imagine her like in Equestria girl's style, only not as skinny and with a not so large head for her torso*

Korra still had her new cutie mark on her left cheek and she was wearing the same cyan heart gem that appeared to her when all six elements where together again. She now wore it as a friendship neckless they gave her for her birthday and she never took it off.

She smiled at the pegasus guard, "Thank you for that very sweet introduction Flash Sentry"

"Korra!"

The ponies happily rushed to their beloved avatar and they al group hugged,

"Hey guys!."

"Korra asked us to invite you all here so she could surprise you" Celestia explained.

"Surprise!" Luna exclaimed happily.

Rainbow Dash ruffled Korra's hair, "We haven't seen you in like, forever!"

"It's only been two weeks." Korra said, "You girls have been pretty busy yourselves you know."

"Tenzin still training you to the bone?" Applejack asked.

"You have no idea. But I'm not here to talk about Tenzin. I'm here to tell you guys some exiting news"

Pinkie Pie starts hopping around and and talking fast, "You're village in the south pole is having an annual festival and you planed on going there for a mini vacation from airbending training which has really been bumming you out lately and you though the festival would be the perfect way to relax and so you came here to tell us that you wanted all of us to come with you too! (INHALE) Right?!"

Korra and everypony drops their mouths, "How did you know all of that?"

"Just a hunch" the pink pony smiled widely. Rarity gleamed as she pulled her mane exitedly, "A festival? At the south pole?!"

"Yeah and, like Pinkie said, I want you ponies, and you're majesties," Korra said as she gestured to the princesses, "to come join me and my family."

"That sound marvelous" said the sun princess.

"YAY! Do they have rides?" Pinkie sake.

Rainbow, "And games?"

Applejack, "And lots of foods on sticks?"

Korra, "You know it!"

Twilight galloped excitedly "Oh, I can't wait"

Applejack galloped as well, "This is so exitin'"

"And you can bring the entire apple family too Aj." said Korra.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm sure Mako would love to have the crusaders there too. And Shinning Armor and Cadence and anyone else you'd like to invite."

"My, you certainly are enthusiastic about this" said Princess Luna.

"Well it's a special occasion for my family and I like to consider you all my family." said the avatar.

Celestia smiled at this, "And we consider you family as well. We would love to attend the festival. We'll keep the portal open once we all get there."

Korra smiled widely, "Thank you Celestia! AH! This is so exiting!" the Mane Six Spike and Korra all jumped up and down excitedly.

"Okay, sorry to cut this trip short girls but I really should go get ready." Korra said.

"No sweat, suguarcube we'll all have plenty of time to hang out at the festival." said Applejack. Rarity suddenly gasped, "Oh, and I should get home right away, I've got some winter coats to make for all of us. When do we leave?"

"In three days" Korra replied

"Perfect! It was wonderful to see you again, darling. Now I must be off! Inspiration waits for nopony!" the unicorn exclaimed as she ran out the doors. Korra laughed, some things never change, "Oh, Rarity"

"I should call my brother," said Twilight, "this is going to be so great!"

After a while Korra existed through the doors while waving at her friends, "I'll see you guys latter. Love you!"

The doors close and she continued walking dow the halls. Until she bumped into somepony, "Oh, my apologies Avatar"

"Oh, that's okay Flash Sentry"

"I see you and Twilight Sparkle share the same characteristics of bumping into me" the pegasus said jokingly.

"She bumps into you a lot, hu?" Korra asked with arching an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Well, not all the time but, ever since I was transferred to Centerlot, it's happened."

Korra knew plenty about Flash Sentry, having heard nothing but good things from Twilight. She could easily tell that the alicorn princess had a bit of a crush on the royal guard. She only wished the two weren't so shy around one another so they could get to know each other better. Just then, an idea hit her!

"Hey, Flash. How would you like to come to this festival my tribe is having?"

The pony was quite surprised by her invitation, "Me? Really?"

"Of corse"

"But surely the Avatar doesn't need a guard to keep an eye on things"

"You don't have to come as a guard, just as yourself. At the festival you are officially off duty"

Flash rubed his left hoof bashfully, "Well, I don't know"

"I invited everypony, my bonded ponies, their families, even the princesses. That includes Twilight Sparkle" she said the last part in a slight singing voice, added with a sly smile.

Flash instantly blushed at the thought of him and princess Twilight actually spending time together. He knew he had a bit of a crush on her but he wasn't entirely sure if she liked him back. Maybe this festival would serve as the perfect opportunity to get to know her better. "Well….I suppose, and it would be rude to deny such a generous invitation from someone as legendary as the Avatar"

Korra clapped her hands together, "Great! I'll let Celestia and Luna know I invited you. See ya there!"

"See you Avatar Korra"

"Just call me Korra!"

For the next three days, the Mane Six prepared for their trip, Rarity designed each of them the very own parkas and placed one human parka into a box, It was a gift for Korra. Twilight got in touch with her brother and sister-in-law and tolled them about the festival. Of corse they agreed to come. Applejack asked her family to come as well and Apple Bloom tolled Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, who were equally exited.

Finally, the day to leave arrived. Korra and Team Avatar were waiting for their friends at Air Temple island. "Everybody ready to go" Korra asked. Her friends all replied:

Mako, "Yep"

Bolin, "All set"

Asami, "Ready."

Korra then walks to Asami, "Hey Asami. I just wanted to say…..good luck with you're business deal"

Asami smiled, "Thanks Korra"

Even though the two girls had become aquainted with one another and enjoyed each other's company, Korra was not a hundred percent sure if she and Asami were as close friends as she hoped they could be. She really wanted to have a real friendship with the heiress, but she couldn't help but feel that something was keeping them from doing so.

Just then, a colorful portal opened and the ponies, all wearing parkas of different colors, arrived with bags, which Spike was carrying…and struggling with. Mako happily greeted them, "Guys, you made it"

"We wouldn't miss it" Rainbow said.

"I thought the princesses where coming?" asked the firebender.

"They are, we're going to meet them there." Twilight explained.

"But we wanted to be the first to go with you guys." Fluttershy added.

"Besides, who could pass up the opportunity to ride with our best friends on a ship?" said Rarity. "It was so kind for you to invite us all to the festival"

"Of corse. It wouldn't be a party without you guys." Korra said. Her eyes sparkled when she took a good look at what Rarity was wearing, "I love that parka, Rarity!"

"Well you should darling. After all, you were the one who inspired this line."

The unicorn modeled her creation; a navy blue parka with light violet fur lining and a diamond broach and matching boots similar to Korra's on each hoof. She also wore a up the neck full body jump suite underneath the parka. All the ponies were wearing similar ones but with their respected colors

*you can see them on my deviantArt page*

"And of corse I designed the four of you some fabulous new winter coats. First for the two bending brothers"

Rarity levitated two winter coats almost similar to their usual cloths to the two brothers.

*their the same coats they wear during the festival in book two, pretend it was Rarity who made them*

Bolin, "Wow! Awesome"

Mako, "Thanks Rarity."

"And for Asami." Rarity gave the heiress a lovely winter dress coat.

*the same one she wore when she was about to meet Varrick*

"I thought you would look marvelous in a pinkish ensemble" the unicorn said proudly.

Asami marveled at the beauty of the gift, "Cute, I love it. Thanks"

Rarity then turned to the avatar, "And Korra, I saved yours for last"

"Aww, Rare. You really didn't have to-" once Korra saw what Rarity was levitating, her jaw dropped.

"-design me the most gorgeous parka I have ever seen in life!"

The parka was deep blue with a light blue gem clip on the center shaped like an a octagon (not to big of corse), fur lining with a hood, long sleeves also with fur lining, at the em there are lovely patterns that match the patterns in her arm band, the same patterns are on the arms of the sleeves. It also had two strings of small pearls hanging from the center piece gem and small pears around the em waits of the parka. Korra was speechless, she takes the parka and smiled.

"It's amazing! You're amazing! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Of corse darling. Nothing but the best for my favorite Avatar. Oh and it comes with a brand new top! And matching gloves!"

Rarity showed Korra her new top, it was deep aqua blue, sleeveless with an asymmetrically necked top with white lining and two long dark gloves that show her fingers.

*same outfit she wears in book 2*

Korra was speechless, only Rarity would know her style, "Have I ever tolled you I love you?"

"Only all the time" Rarity said while rolling her eyes but still smiling.

"And with good reason! It's perfect!"

"It's beautiful." her boyfriend complimented, "Simple but yet stylish."

"Now that defiantly says "Korra" said Asami.

"Give me one sec", Korra quickly rans inside to try on her new shirt and gloves. In a few moments, she walks out shiny off her new outfit.

Mako was quite taken by his girls' new look, "Wow, looking good." he said flirtatiously.

Bolin gave her a thumbs up, "Nice"

Asami clapped her hands, "It's perfect"

Fluttershy hugged the avatar, "Oh, Korra this is going to be so much fun."

"Yeah, fun." Spike said as he Spike struggled with the bags. As they headed towards the ship that would take them to the south, The ponies all started to tap their hooves in rhythm and sing,

(Song of a parody of the Cafeteria song from Equestria girls)

Twilight, "_Hey, hey everybody"_

Ponies, "_We're here to shout, that the magic of friendship is what it's all about." _

_Everyday's an adventure when we spend it with you, so let's get on board cause we can't wait to see what's new!_

Ponies and Team Avatar, "_So get up, get down, let's all sing it loud, cause when we work together, everyday's a new thrill"_

_So get up, get down, cause it's gonna make a sound, now that we're together we are setting sail for new thrills!_

They all got on the ship, and continued to sing as the ships started to sail toward the south.

Pinkie, "_Hey, hey hands out loud! We're sending a message to the crowd"_

She goes to Bolin and moved his arms up and down,

Pinkie, "_Hands wave up, then come down"_

She spins around the deck.

Pinkie, "_Party together all around"_

Asami, "_Generous, Honesty"_

Korra, "_Laughter, Kindness, Loyalty."_

Fluttershy,_ "A friendship that will never die: _

Rainbow, "_That truth we can't deny"_

Ponies and Team Avatar, "_So get up, get down, let's all sing it loud, cause when we work together, everyday's a new thrill"_

_So get up, get down, cause it's gonna make a sound, now that we're together we are setting sail for new thrills!_

Twilight, "_A Glacier Festival, waiting just for us"_

Korra,_ "We're gonna celebrate from morning to dusk. Just the thought of it fills up my heart with so much glee"._

Mako takes Korra's hands and looks lovingly into her eyes.

Mako, "S_o long as I'm with you the cold will never bother me!"_

Ponies and Team Avatar, "_Get up, make a sound HEY! Stomp you're hooves, turn around. Team Avatar, Equestria girls, spread the love around."_

_Get up, get down, let's all sing it loud, cause when we work together, everyday's a new thrill_

_So get up, get down, cause it's gonna make a sound, now that we're together we are setting sail for new thrills!_

_YEAH!_

The humans and ponies, plus dragon all huddled together and laughed. A new adventure awaited them and they couldn't' wait to see what was in store. However as the ship sailed, something underneath the ocean swam underneath them.

With sinister glowing eyes.

Latter that night, Korra and Mako were talking while sitting besides Naga in the ships lower deck. Twilight was sitting on Korra's lap as they both listened to Mako's latest "cop story"

"So I walk up and say, "looks like you had some car trouble, good thing the police where here"

"Ha, ha, Did you right that before hand?" Korra asked.

"Yeah. I had a few others"

Twilight arced an eyebrow when she saw the usually serious firebender take out a list from his jacket, "You actually made a list of comebacks? Really?"

"I think it's cute" said Korra.

"A.K., You think giving someone a bloody nose was cute" Twilight said.

"Hey, In all defense he was getting too close for comfort, I was just trying to help." Mako said.

Twilight simply rolled her eyes, "Whatever." Korra playfully flicked the alicorn's ears as a sign to leave him alone, "Show us what you got so far" she encouraged.

Mako began reading from the paper, "Okay, let's see. "Looks like you guys should put more 'try' in triad" "

Twilight crinkled her nose, "Eh…next!"

"Or how about this one "When you get to jail, tell em Mako sent you" "

"Oh, I like that one." Korra said, slightly flirtatiously.

"Okay, I'll use that next time." he placed the list back into his jacket.

Twilight shrugged her shoulders "It's not bad"

Mako arced an eyebrow, "What does it take to impress this kid?"

"What? I said not bad"

Korra and Mako laughed as they both playfully mess up Twilight's mane, "Hey, quit it! Ha, ha, ha"

Korra turned to Mako, "You know should show read them to the cutie mark crusaders, I'm sure they can come up with some good ones too"

"You did invite them to the festival too, right?" he asked hopefully. In time he grew very found of the spirited little fillies.

"Yeah, I invited them, the apple family, Princess Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Shinning Armor and Flash Sentry"

At the sound of that name, Twilight's eyes pop open and she jumped from Korra's lap, "HU!? Y-You, you, YOU INVITED WHO NOW?!"

Mako arced an eyebrow in curiosity, "Flash Sentry? Isn't he that human guy Twilight met in that mirror world?"

Korra smirked, "Yeah, but in the pony world he's a royal guard, and a dashing pegasus"

The alicorn was blushing from embarrassment, "KORRA! Stop. Talking"

Mako then smiled mischievously as he put two and tow together, "Oh, I get it. Our little Twily-Whily's has got a crush!" he said while batting his eyes teasingly at the alicorn princess.

"I DO NOT! And I tolled you never to call me that!"

"Twilight and Flash, sitting in a tree, K-i-s-s-i-n…" Mako stopped singing once Twilight used her magic to cover up his mouth with his own scarf, "Real mature Mako. Real mature." she said sarcastically,

Korra tried to explain the situation to her friend, "Twilight, I-"

"Korra, why would you invite him? Without telling me?!"

"Twilight relax, first for all; it's not like a arranged it to be a date or anything, and second I thought this would be the perfect opportunity for you guys to socialize with one another."

"Haven't you ever talked to him before? Besides in that other world?" Mako asked after he removed the scarf from his mouth.

"Of corse I have." Twilight said, "I see him all the time in Canterlot castle."

"And have you ever had a conversation with him?" Mako asked.

"Yes!"

Both Korra and Mako both arch their eyebrows at the alicorn.

"Kind of….a few….Okay nothing too mayer but we've gotten to know each other a bit. And sure, it was while he was on guard duty. And he usually calls me "you're highness", or "princess". But it's still considered talking."

"Yeah as a guard and a princess, not as yourselves." Korra pointed out. Mako looked at Twilight with sympathy, "Twilight, you really like this guy don't you?"

Twilight was blushing like mad, "W-What? No, of corse I-….absolutely do!" she said the last part as she kneeled to the floor and covered her eyes in embarrassment,

"But every time I get near him I get all nervous and tongue tied. Now I know how Fluttershy feels. And I'm not even sure if he likes me, I mean I know his human self from the mirror world kind of liked me but, I'm not sure about him as a pony. Just thinking about it makes me want to faint, or through up. Or both!"

Mako smiled, "Girlfriend you've got it bad."

"Which is why this festival is the perfect excuse for you guys to ditch the formalities." Korra explained, "You won't have to treat each other like a boss and employe, just two ponies having fun and getting to know each other."

"But, what if he doesn't like me that way and I make a complete fool of myself?" Twilight asked.

"You never know if you don't try. Just go for it." Mako encouraged. Twilight looked at him surprised, "Wow, Korra's really had an impact on you hasn't she?"

Mako and Korra chuckled as they hold hands. Twiliy looked at their happy faces and deep down she knew she did wanted something like that to happen to her and Flash. Maybe they were right and this was a good chance for them to get to know each other a lot better. The princess smiles confidently,

"Alright, I'll do it!"

Korra spreads her arms wide, welcoming the alicorn into a warm hug, "That's my girl" she said proudly.

"But if anything happens I'm blaming you guys" the pony said threateningly. Mako waved his arms in defeat, "Hey, why me?"

"Because you agreed with her on this"

The teen chuckled at Twilight's humor. Then Mako remembered, "Oh, and guess what?"

"What?" both girls asked at once.

"Bei-Fong says that if I keep up the good work she'll promote me to detective too."

Twilight smiled proudly, "That's wonderful Mako. Congratulations"

"Yeah, that sounds so fun." said Korra before her voice began to sound disappointed, "All I do is train all day. It's like Tenzin's totally forgot how me I beat Amon"

Twilight cleared her throat, "Ahem!"

"What?" Korra asked,

"Korra!"

The avatar laughed as she ruffled Twilight's mane, "I'm teasing! You know I never could have stopped him without you."

Twilight smiled and fixed her messed up mane,

"But seriously, I just can't seem to catch a break with Tenzin. I just feel like I'm in a rut sometimes"

Mako placed his hand over Korra's for reassurance, "Tenzin's just trying to help you become the best avatar you can be"

"You know he's got a point." Twilight agreed, "Thanks to Tenzin you really have been improving a lot. You've become such an amazing airbender, and you kill at the air scooter races. When you're not using the avatar state of corse."

"There ya see, even Twilight agrees." said Mako. The alicorn bit her bottom lip before saying, "Then again, when are you suppose to learn more about the spirit world and stuff? It's been six moths already and you'd think you would at least be on the first chapter on that."

"Thank you! _Somepony_ who gets where I'm coming from." said Korra.

"Maybe he's just taking his time" Mako suggested. And at this point, Korra was annoyed, "Of corse you take his side"

"I'm not taking a side"

"I'm gonna go take a walk" she said as she stood up and left, leaving Twilight and Mako looking at her with concern.

"Korra" Twilight called her name but the avatar was already gone, leaving just the cop and the princess with Naga.

Mako slumped, "Why is it so much easier to bust Triads and it is to go through one conversation with my girlfriend?"

The out of nowhere, Pinkie Pie pops from his jacket, "Don't worry! Korra's just need to blow off some steam. She'll be back to her upbeat self in no time." she got back in the jacket and Mako sees she wasn't there anymore, "I never understand how she does that"

"Do what?" Pinkie asked as she popped from behind him. She then zips away and disappears, Mako arcs an eyebrow and he and Twilight share confused looks.

"She's right you know." said Twilight, "We both know Korra's not the most patient person on the planet but she's smart and she understands. She'll come around. She always does in the end."

Mako sighted, "I know"

"She's been feeling kind of…trapped lately." Twilight explained.

"Like how trapped she felt back at that compound?"

"Yeah. And I've been thinking the same way. She just needs to break out somehow. Try something new, learn something new and frankly I think she needs it. I believe that is how she'll really be able to grow as an avatar. There's something out there just waiting for her…I know it."

"She tolled you all of that?"

"She didn't entirely have to. We're bonded, remember? I may not be able to read her mind but I can see what she feels, and I perfectly understand."

"Right, that whole somewhat empathy thing."

"Exactly. Also, since me and the girls can always see exactly how she's feeling, we've become very familiar with her most frequent emotions and situations. And with close attention and careful observation, we can often pinpoint the very reason for Korra's specific emotional states and the way she is most likely going to respond to them. It also helped when we first met her we already had a very clear vision of Korra's overall wonderful personality and we can read her heart's truest desires and how she truly is on the inside.

Mako blinked a few times before answering, "You just love to clarify stuff don't you?

Twilight smiles, "Just one of my manny skills. Don't worry, I think this vacation is the perfect way to clear her mind and forget about her duties for a while. Personally, I can't wait"

Then to Twilight's surprise, Mako started fixing her hair, "What are you doing?"

"What, you want to look nice for Flash don't you?"

Twilight glared at him, "Mako, stop it"

"Come on let me help"

"I mean it"

"Is that a speck of dandruff?"

Twilight growled and used her magic to move him across the room and he hit the wall. Sometimes her outburst surprise even her,

"Okay, I'll back off" said Mako from the other side of the room.

"Sorry! You okay?"

"Yeah, I've been hurt worse."

The next day, the ship finally arrived at the docks. The teens and the ponies all walked down the platform as they left the ship. Twilight's eyes sparkled at the beauty of the place, "Wow. They really go all out for the festival"

"Wait till you see it up close" Korra said excitedly.

"This place look fabulous" said Rarity.

Pinkie Pie could barely contain herself, "Oh, I am so nervusexited!"

Mako arced an eyebrow, "You do realize that's not a real word, right?"

"It's Pinkie Pie." Korra reminded him.

"Right, silly question"

Korra then looked at her boyfriend with a look of regret, "Hey, I'm sorry for-"

But he simply wraped his arm around her smiling lovingly at her, "It's okay, avatar stuff gets to you I understand. Don't worry about it"

The two teens smiled as they snuggled close. Twilight smiled at them and Spike nudges at her, "That could be you and Flash Sentry, someday" he said slyly. Twilight pouted and used her magic to cover Spike's head with the hood of his winter coat.

Jinora, Ikki and Meelo greet Katara and their aunt Kya, "We missed you aunt Kya" said Jinora as she hugged her aunt.

"I missed you too. You're father doesn't bring you to visit nearly enough. He's probably scared I'll beat him up like when we were kids", she playfully punched her brother's arm.

"I'm not scared of you!…anymore."

Applejack was taken by this, "Wow, that's Tenzin's sister?"

"She and Korra are going to get along swimmingly." said Rarity, "Get it, "swimmingly"? Because their waterbenders?" she laughed at her little joke but Applejack rolled her eyes, "Yeah, leave the jokes to Pinkie Pie" she said, earning a pout from the unicorn.

Korra happily greeted her parents and re-introduces Mako to her father, "You remember Mako"

Mako offers his hand to the grown man, "Sir"

But Tonraq crossed his arms and looked down at the boy, "I hope you're not getting my daughter into any more trouble in the city"

Mako quickly became a bit nervous, he can clearly see where Korra gets her slight intimidating nature from,

"Uh, no, I-uh, no"

"Knock it off dad" Korra said playfully.

Tonraq laughed as he shook Mako's hand. Pinkie Pie began jumping in front of them, "This is sooooooo great! Look at all the people, are you exited, because I'm exited I've never been so exited well except for when I first met you in Republic city and I was all (INHALE!) And then there was the time I saw you and Mako kiss for the first time and I went all (INHALE!) And of corse there was the time you lost you're bending but then got it back and I was all like (INHALE!) But I mean, really who can top that?"

Korra grabed Pinkie in mid air and held her in her arms, "And of corse you remember Pinkie Pie"

Tonraq ruffled the pony's mane, "How can I forget?….Seriously, I'm still trying to find ways to forget and I can't"

Korra rolled her eyes, "Dad!"

"Just kidding" he said playfully.

Twilight bowed before the older man, "It's very nice to see you again Tonraq, sir"

Tonraq bowed in return, "Like-wise Princess Twilight and please, just call me Tonraq"

"Sorry"

"No need to apologies"

"Sorry"

Bolin marveled at all the people around them, "Wow, look at these people that came out to greet us"

"Uh, no they came to greet them" Korra pointed he thumb towards a large ship that just arrived at the docks. It was white with the northern water tribe symbol on the sides.

"Now that's ridding in style" said Rarity.

Tonraq however, was not impressed, "The great Chief of the Northern Water Tribe comes to grace us with his presence. Hooray." he said the last part with obvious sarcasm. His wife Senna tried to ease him, "Just relax Tonraq, he'll be gone soon enough"

Rainbow Dash flew to Korra, "I'm guessing you're dad has issues with the chief" she said.

"What makes you say that?" Pinkie asked.

They all saw the chief of the north walk out of the boat, he looked so calm and regal. He was followed by two teenagers who appeared to be identical twins wearing long and somewhat boring robes. Bolin quickly found them attractive, "Wow, who are the lovely ladies?" he said flirtatiously. Applejack rolled her eyes, "Here we go"

Korra smiled mischievously, this was going to be fun, "That's Eska and Desna, the chief's children…Desna is a guy"

Bolin's eyes widened at this and Rainbow, Spike and Pinkie burst out laughing, "AH HA HA HA HA! "

"Oh sure I knew that…which one is Desna?"

Rarity scoffed at Bolin's interest in the new girl, "Darling, why would you even bother? She seems so…"

"Creepy?" Applejack asked.

"Disturbing?" Fluttershy asked.

"Bland" Rarity answered.

The chief and his children walked up to Korra and her friends and bowed to the avatar, "Good to see you again, Avatar Korra", she bowed to him as well, "Nice to see you too"

He then noticed the little ponies beside her all smiling at him, "And these must be the famous ponies I've heard much about" he said with a polite smile.

"You know about them?" Korra asked curiously.

"Yes, I have heard much about you're adventures in Republic City and how you defeated Amon. Is it true they can only be heard by the ones who are truly open-hearted? Especially towards you?"

"Yes, that's true."

The chief smiled warmly at the ponies and they all bowed in respect, "Hello Chief, my name is Twilight Sparkle" said the alicorn princess.

The chief bowed to her as well, "It is an honor to meet you Twilight Sparkle"

The alicorn gleamed, this man could understand her. The chief's polite exterior shifted as he turned to Tonraq.

"Tonraq" he siad bitterly.

Tonraq glared at him... "Brother"

The moment the word left his mouth, the ponies all gasped!

"So much for our relaxing vacation" said Spike.

Rarity couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Brother? Wait, he's you're uncle?" she asked Korra while pointing a hove at the chief. Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"Yes, Rarity" Korra said casually.

"You're uncle is the chief? Of the Northern Water Tribe?!" Rarity sounded like this was the biggest news in the history of the world.

"Yeah" Korra replied again casually. To her surprise, the pony jumped up and held Korra's face with both her hooves close to her own face, "Why didn't you ever tell me?!"

Korra remained calm, "Probably because I had a hunch you would act like this! Besides, it's not that big a deal" The unicorn jumped down back to the snowy ground, "Not that big a deal?! You're related to royalty! So that would make you a-a-a prin-"

"Not exactly." Korra stated.

"But you're father is a royal right? Maybe not chief but he's still considered a member of the royal family, right?"

"Well, yeah but that's not entirely how it works here" Korra explained.

"But-"

Rarity, give it a rest" said Rainbow Dash indifferently.

The unicorns pouts in defeat, "Fine."

All of the humans gasped as a glowing rod suddenly appeared from the sky and lowered down in front of them. Once the light disappeared, there stood Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, then Princess Cadance and Shinning Armor, also Big Mac and the Cutie Mar Crusaders.

Applejack ran to greet her family, "Glad ya'll could make it"

The crusaders saw Mako, "Uncle Mako!" the little fillies all tackled him with a great hug. The firebender hugged them in return, "Ha, ha, ha, hey girls. I'm happy to see you too."

Korra walked up to Celestia and Luna. Twilight and Cadance do their signature "sunshine sunshine" dance and she hugged her brother,

"Celestia, Luna, I'm so glad you could make it." said the avatar. She turned to the others and introduces the princesses, "Everyone, I would like you all to meet Princess Celestia. Princess Luna. Princess Cadence and her husband Shinning Armor"

Tonraq an the chief bowed before them, "Welcome you're highnesses" said Tonraq.

Celestia bowed to him as well, "Thank you, good to see you all again. Korra, this place is beautiful."

"I'm so happy you're all here"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world" said Luna. Then another pony came from behind the princess and bowed before Korra, "Good day Avatar Korra"

Korra smiled kindly at their new friend, "Flash Sentry, I already tolled you, just call me Korra"

"She's right," Celestia said, "you're off duty today Flash, you don't have to be so formal among friends"

The pegasus guard blushed and rubed the back of his head with his hoof, "Forgive me princess. Force of habit"

Mako walked next to Korra and looked at the young stallion, "So you're Flash Sentry Hu? It's nice to finally meet you"

Flash's ears perked up at the sight of the firebender, "Yes and you must be Mako!" he said excitedly, "Princess Twilight Sparkle has tolled me so much about you"

Mako was quite surprised by the pony's enthusiasm to meet him, "Really?"

"Oh yes! She tolled me you're a police officer which is a position very similar to my position as a royal guard. She tolled me how you help people the same way you're beloved Korra does as well. You also helped fight against that wicked villain Amon and his anti-bending revolution." he bowed in respect of the firebender, "It's an honor to meet such a hero"

"I like him" Mako whispered to Korra and he also bowed to the pegasus pony, "Well it's an honor to meet you too Flash. And speaking of Twilight." both he and Korra moved apart to reveal Twilight behind them, she blushed and smiled, "Oh, Flash I didn't see you there."

Flash shyly waved, "Hey Prince-I mean! Twilight."

Korra and Mako both winked at each other. This was going to be interesting.

Latter, Korra, Tenzin, Chief Unalaq, Tonraq, the ponies and the princesses were all walking around the festival looking at the booths and all kinds of games. The people around gasped in wonder at the sight of the regal princesses. They had never seen anything so beautiful and majestic in their lives.

Fluttershy's eye sparkled, "This place is so beautiful" she said.

"Look at all the food!" said Rainbow Dash as she pointed to all the varieties of treats.

"Most impressive" Luna said.

"I'm so happy you like it, princess" said Korra. As they continued to walk, Luna spots a ring toss game booth and her eyes widen, "Sister, look! I have not played that game in ages! Oh-forgive my outburst."

Celestia turned to the avatar, "Korra, is it alright if we-"

"Not at all, you guys came here to have fun. So go have fun"

Celestia smiled mischievously at her little sister, "Race you Luna" she ran ahead with her sister right behind her, "No fair!"

Unalaq watched as the two regal sisters ran off together laughing like little kids, "Those are the princesses of Equestria" he said rather stoic-like.

Korra smiled at the princesses enthusiasm, "Yes. Wonderful aren't they?"

"Honestly, unlike anything I have ever seen." said Unalaq, both slightly impressed and slightly monotone.

"Everypony else seems to enjoying the festival" Korra quickly spotted Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash already platting for prizes at one of the booths. Rainbow Dash had her competitive face on, "Come on baby!"

Twilight rolled her eyes, "They sure didn't take long"

Unalaq was not smiling at their antics, "It's a shame the southerners have abandoned all connection with the spirits. Even in the most hollowed times" he said seriously as they all continued to walk around the festival.

"I've always loved the Glacier Spirits Festival." said Korra, "It's fun."

"This festival use to be a solemn time of fasting and meditation. Now it's just a chance to watch some rub try to stick an entire arctic hen in his mouth"

They all stopped and see Bolin doing just that, "What? It's so good" he said with the hen still in his mouth.

"Boly please get that thing out of you're mouth, it's most unseemly" said Rarity. Korra and Twilight rolled their eyes but smile.

"Traditions change. It's not the end of the world." Tonraq said. Unalaq stared at his brother with serious eyes, "Tell that to the sailors who were being attacked by spirits in southern waters. Some traditions have purpose."

This caught Korra's attention, "Wait, spirits are attacking ships?" both she and Twilight shareed a curious look, "I thought all spirits lived in the spirit world" said Twilight.

"Some spirits have a way to crossover into our world, little one." Unalaq explained before turning to his brother, "I'm surprised the avatar doesn't know about that." he briefly glares at his brother before turning again to Korra, "Apparently you haven't been given all the information. It would be my honor to instruct you in the spiritual ways of the water tribe"

"You can teach Korra about the spirits?" Twilight asked intrigued.

"Indeed I can"

"I wouldn't mind learning about fighting spirits." said Korra, "Airbending is getting pretty boring." she said the last part while giving Tenzin a bored look. Twilight nudged Korra's arm, "It hasn't been all that bad, ya know" she pointed out.

"I know but you gotta admit, learning about spirits is something I really should be focusing on too."

"Tenzin is Korra's instructor." Tonraq said seriously, "He can give her all the training she needs"

"So you've said." said Unalaq unamused before he walked away.

"What do ya'll think he meant by that? Tenzin's taught her plenty" said Applejack.

"Yes, but what he said about the spirits sounded quite serious" said Rarity

Twilight and Korra looked at each other, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked the princess. The avatar nodded, "Yep. We need to find out more about these angry spirits."

Tonraq placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder, "My little brother may be good with spirits but that doesn't mean he knows everything."

"Wait, if you're uncle is the youngest brother then why is he chief instead of you're father?" Fluttershy asked.

"He left the north pole and gave the throne to Unalaq." Korra explained. Rarity's eyes bulged open…again, "AH! So HE was suppose to be chief?!"

"Here we go" said Twilight with a bored tone. Rarity was getting extremely exited as she galloped in place, "So if he had stayed and became chief then, that would have made you a-a-a pri-"

Realizing the unicorn was not going to quit, Korra tolled her what she wanted to hear, "Yeas, Rarity if my father had become chief then that technically would have made me…. a princess" she said the last part very un-enthusiastically. The unicorn was slowly loosing consciousness.

"AH! A princess!-a-a princess-oh" Korra and Twilight shake their heads as they look at Rarity passed out on the snow,

Korra, "Unicorn down."

Twilight, "Again"

Meanwhile, Asami, Bolin, Pabu and Spike stood in front of a large hatch.

"I'm glad you came with me to this meeting." Asami said.

"Hey, no sweat it Sami." said Spike, "So who are we suppose to be meeting again?"

"His name is Varrick. He is the richest man in the world and he controls the entire global shipping business. So you two are my assistants. Just stand there and don't say anything"

Bolin smiled in reassurance, "No problem, Pabu, Spike and I are natural assistants"

"You can count on us" said the dragon as he followed his friends up to the boat.

Inside see a man sitting cross-legged on a pillow with other people watching him. The man looked at if he were concentrating on something. Spike arced an eyebrow, "Is this guy okay?" Bolin shrugged his shoulders, "I don't now", Asami shushed them both.

Finally, the man opened his eyes, "Did ya see that? Levitation!"

Bolin and Spike both looked confused when they see the man take a bow while everybody else claped for him, even Asami.

"Did I miss something?" Spike asked.

"It looked like you were just sitting on a pillow" Bolin stated.

Asami faced palms herself. There goes her business deal.

The man, who's name was Varrick, walks up to Bolin with and closes in on him with an angry look, "Are you saying, I wasn't levitating?" even Spike felt a bit intimidated by the man's angry face. Bolin gulped before answering, "Uh….no."

Varrikc looked at him angrily while Spike ziped next to Asami and hides behind her skirt, "Nice knowing ya, buddy" said the baby dragon.

Varrick finally turns to his 'followers', and said, "Well why didn't anyone tell me? Now I look like an idiot!" t

" "Now"? Seriously?" Spike looked at the man like he was a big fat idiot. Asami looked down at him, "Spike, please"

Varrick then pointed to a man in a funny looking hat, "Swami you're fired!"

The swami bowed to him and walked out. Varrick pplaced him arm around Bolin, "I like you kid, you're a real strait shooter just like me." he turns to Asami, "Miss Sato, he's with you?"

Asami nodded in yes. Varrick then noticed Spike bellow. The dragon nervously waved.

"What's that?" asked Varrick.

"This is Spike." said Asami, "He's with me too."

"But what is he?"

Asami looked at Spike shrugging his shoulders, he didn't know if she should tell him the truth or not. "Say something Spike" she encouraged.

"What do you want me to say?"

Varrick slightly backed away in shock, "It can talk?!…weird"

Spike was not amused, "Seriously? I'm the weird thing in the room?" he asked sarcastically. Varrick smiled at this, "Feisty too. I like him!" the eccentric man lifts the dragon up and inspects him, "To think, a real life talking scaly thing!" the dragon narrowed at the man, "Actually, I'm a dragon" Varrick held the dragon with his left arm and placed his right arm around Bolin, "Brought you're tiger shark and you're little scaly buddy with ya to do business with ya, hu? Now that's moxie!"

Varrick took both boys to their seats, which were pillows on the floor, while Asami tried to talk to him about her business. But the guy was a bit hard to try and have a serious conversation with. He got his assistant to hand the boys some fruit in bowls, Spike was the only one who ate.

*this scene doesn't change, the only thing that does is that Spike is there, enjoying the food*

Varrick enthusiastically showed them his latest creation; The movers! Once he did that he introduced them to his actress Ginger, a dazzling woman with oddly red colored hair. Bolin drooled over her while Asami quickly covered Spike's eyes from looking at the woman who wore a pretty 'suggestive' dress.

"We're gonna do big business with these "movers" as I call em" Varrick said enthusiastically as he sat with his new 'friends'.

"Movers? Why not just call em movies?" Spike said. Varrick stared sternly at Spike who lowered his ears and gulped, "just a suggestion"

"Movies, hu?" Varrick tapped his chin in thought before shouting, "…I love it! Movies it is!"

Even Asami was beginning to notice the weirdness of this man, but as crazy as he was, she needed him, "Oookay. But I'm just concentrating on getting Future Industries back on track. If we could hammer out a deal-"

Varrick stopped her midway, "Stop. Look me in the eye" he stared at Asami supper close at her face….after a few seconds, "We got a deal!"

His reaction caused Asami to fall on her back, only to have Spike help her up. Varrick then shakes Asami's hands, "We'll hammer out the details at the royal feast tonight." he turns back to his 'followers', "Now, who wants a rocket boat ride?!"

The people cheered as they followed him out. Bolin and Spike were both still very confused to what had just happened.

"Uh, is that how business usually goes?" asked the earthbender. To his surprise, Asami hugged him and then ruffles his hair, "You are a natural assistant."

"Hey, what about me?"

Asami lifted Spike up and kisses his cheek, "You're a great assistant too Spike"

The dragon blushes, "Aww, it was nothing. I tolled you you could count on us"

That night at the royal dinner, Korra sat with her parents, uncle and cousins at a large table while the two princesses sat in their own beautifully table reserved just for them, close to the large table where Korra and her family was. It's a beautifully decorated table reserved just for the princesses. Other tables reserved for the ponies as well. Both princesses gave Korra a friendly wave from their table and she happily waved back. She spotted her pony friends at the table on the other corner near theirs and waved to them as well. Shining Armor and Princess Cadance sat in a table for two. The pony coupled waved also at Korra and she of corse waved back.

A waiter walked to the princesses table, "More tea you're highness?"

"Yes please. Thank you" said Celestia. The waiter poured the tea into their cups before bowing and walking away.

"It was kind of Unalaq to arrange us this gorgeous table. And so close to the royal family" said Luna.

Celestia nodded in agreement, "Well you should also thank Korra, she arranged half of this just for us as well"

Luna looked over at Korra as a concerned look came across her face, "Sister, do you truly think she could be…"

"She has shown promise as of yet" said her big sister.

"I agree but…could she be? I mean, can it be possible?"

"Anything is possible sister. We'll just have to wait…then we will know if she is ready."

"This is a wonderful feast in you're honor uncle" Korra said to Unalaq.

"This is nothing. When this festival was founded the tribal elders would commune for spirits. People would watch the brilliant displays of light as spirits danced in the sky"

Korra smiled at how he described this, it sounded amazing, "Wow. I've never seen that"

"Well that is a shame, since the avatar is the bridge between the material world and the spirits. That is why I want so badly to teach you. To help you fulfill you're destiny"

"I thought I had made it clear that Tenzin is teaching her" said Tonraq seriously.

"Every avatar before you traveled the world to learn." Unalaq said, "It was Tenzin and you're father who kept you secluded at the south pole"

From the table close to the royal family, the ponies heard what the chief had just said. Twilight spited out her drink in shock, "What the hu!?"

"I thought Aang ordered the White Lotus to keep me down here" Korra said, she was really baffled this this news. She looked at her father, waiting for an explanation.

"We all did what we though was best for you" he said. But this answer did not fall well for the young avatar, "Who I train should be my decision dad, not yours. Or Tenzin's"

Then a plate of cookies is levitated at them. Twilight smiled awkwardly, "Cookies?"

Korra takes one, "Thanks"

Twilight levitated them to Tonraq and Unalaq but they decline, "Ooooookay." Twilight takes the plate back, she was so hoping that would help make things less awkward.

Unalaq rose from his chair and spoke to everybody in the room, "As you're chief, it is my honor to speak at this festival and to welcome our two esteem guests, the Princesses of Equestria."

The people clapped for the princesses who nodded in response.

"This festival was founded to bring our tribes together, and restore the ancient balance between our world and that of the spirits. But I am saddened to see what it has become. A cheep carnival that celebrates greedy and trivial humans."

As he said this, Varrick was looking at his refection on a plate cleaning his teeth with his finger.

"I fear the time is fast approaching when the north can no longer stand ideally by while our southern brothers slip into total spiritual decade. Angry spirits are already attacking ships in you're waters. I only hope we are not to late to chance corse."

The ponies and the princesses all shared concerned looks, what Unalaq was talking about sounded very serious. Celestia stood up from her seat and spoke to the chief, "If I may, Chief Unalaq. I understand you're concern about this matter, and if by any chance that you, you're people or Avatar Korra need any assistance. I will not hesitate to help."

Unalaq bowed in respect, "Thank you for you're concern and generosity, you're highness. But I am certain we will find a way to sooth these angry spirits and bring balance once again. Thank you none the less."

Celestia smiled and bowed, "Thank you Celestia" said the avatar.

Celestia winked at the avatar before sitting back down. Varrick stood before the crowed, "Chief Unalaq and Princess Celestia everybody! Always great to have them in town, now let's have some fun with Waky Wu's dancing otter penguins!"

Latter at the festival, Korra and Mako are feeding each-other cotton candy while Bolin looked at them with annoyance. He than spots Elsa and smiles. He hands Mako the treat he was eating, (not sure what it's called). The earthbender fixes his winter coat,

"Wish me luck, making my move" he goes off exited while Korra and Mako look at him weird.

"Good luck" said his brothe

"Those two always crapped me out." said Korra, "They smell like a grandma's attic"

Meanwhile, Twilight and Flash Sentry are walking around the carnival. They both struggle on what to say. And when they did decided to speak, they said at the same time:

"So how do you like-. Sorry, you go first. No you. Sorry"

They turn away blushing. Twilight spoke first, "So how do you like the festival so far?"

"It's amazing." said Flash, "Then again it is my first time in this world. It's so different and beautiful."

"Yeah. It really is"

"And I can't believe so manny people live out here too. I can't even imagine living in a place that's so cold all of the time"

"It's not so bad. And besides, you get use to it."

As they continue to walk, someone accidentally let's their half done cotton candy drop, Twilight doesn't see it and the sugar treat, mixed with the snow, causes her to slip.

"Wow! WOAH!", she slides across the floor, passing Korra and Mako and slams into a booth. The alicorn's eyes roll in her head as she groans, she was laying on her back.

"Twilight!", the young couple rushes to her side. Flash runs to her too with a very concerned face.

"Are you okay?" Mako asked.

Twilight didn't even bother to get up, "No. Flash must think I'm a total idiot right now"

"It wasn't that bad" Korra assured her,

"Yeah it was" the alicorn said sadly.

Korra bits her bottom lip, "Okay, maybe a little but still I'm pretty sure he didn't even notice"

Flash rushes to the princess, "Twilight! Are you okay? that was some hit."

Korra face palms herself, "But I have been wrong before"

Twilight finally gets herself up and shakes the snow off of herself, "Yeah. Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Nothing broken or bruised?"

"Nah, It wasn't nearly as painful as when I was bloodbended against the wall."

"Yeah, that was brutal" Mako said. Korra nudges his arm, "OW! What? We were there"

Flash looks at the princess, "Wow. That's incredible."

Twilight looked at him confused, "What?"

"That hit you just took, to me looked way painful but you come out without a scratch. I mean I always knew you were strong based on the stories I've heard but, wow, I never realized you were this tough."

Twilight blushes at Flash's kind words, "You don't think I looked ridiculous?"

"Why would I think that? That slip could have happened to any pony. I can't tell you how manny times I've slipped and fell. Almost broke a hoof one time."

"For real?"

"Yeah, and that was just while I was walking down the hallway."

The two ponies laugh while Korra and Mako smile.

"Hey, you wanna go try out some more games?" Twilight asked, "That is if we don't both slip and hit an iceberg first."

"Absolutely. Let's try that ring toss game."

"Sure."

As they run off together Korra and Mako give each other a fist pump. The ice was broken.

Meanwhile Pinkie Pie is zipping here and there playing games and winning prizes like there's no tomorrow.

"I win! I win! I win! Fun! Fun! Fun!", she wins stuffed animals, eats sweets. While Cadance and Shinning Armor are sharing cotton candy she come sin between them.

"You gonna eat that?"

She ticks out her tongue and eats the two whole clouds of cotton candy, leaving the prince and princess confused.

Latter Korra and Mako are playing a carnival game with water guns and shooting water at a chibi Aang

"Unalaq offered to train me." Korra explained, "He says he can teach me about the spirits and my connection to them."

"Sounds good. What does Tenzin think?" Mako asked.

"Tenzin thinks I'm his prisoner, or one of his kids. I never finish training with him in charge!" as she said this, she shoots a ton of water into Aang's mouth, making her the winer of the game. She is latter holding her prize, a stuffed Appa.

"I mean, you heard what Unalaq said. The south is spiritually unbalance and it's the avatar's job to fix it, but my dad won't even let me think about Unalaq teaching me…" she waited for Mako to say something,

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What do you I should do?"

"Haven't you asked Twilight or the others? You normally asked for their opinion first and they always agree with you"

Korra arcs an eyebrow, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well they do"

"Hey, just because we have an empathic connection doesn't mean they agree with everything I say."

"Well, what do they think?"

"Twilight thinks I should at least consider it if I'm to learn about the spirits, so do Applejack and Rainbow Dash. But their also concerned about me leaving Tenzin. Fluttershy's freaked out about the idea of angry spirits and Rarity passed out once she discovered there was a huge possibility I could have been born a princess."

"What about Pinkie Pie?"

Korra points to a booth where Pinkie is playing, and winning, another game with big smile on her face.

"She's preoccupied. But I want to hear you're opinion too. I want to be 100% sure if I'll be making the right decision here."

Mako smiled at his girlfriend, "I think you should do what you think is right. I support whatever decision you make."

"Oh, thanks that's a big help" she said sarcastically.

"I thought you wanted me to be supportive. Now you want me to tell you what I think? Make up you're mind"

Korra angrily throughs the stuffed Appa at his face, "Just forget it"

And she leaves Mako holding the stuffed Appa. Just then, Twilight and Flash walk by Mako, laughing and talking.

"Oh, hey Mako." Twilight greeted, and then noticed he was missing someone, "Where's Korra?"

"She…needed some time alone" said the firebender.

"Trouble in paradise?" Flash asked.

"You could say that"

"Don't worry, they may argue but they can never stay mad at each other." Twilight said to Flash, "Korra will come around, she always does."

Mako smiled at her encouragement, "Thanks."

Twilight flaps her wings and flies up a few feet from the ground, "Come on Flash, let's go try out the ferris wheel"

Flash also flies up, "Race ya!" he zips pass her and flies ahead, "No fair! You got a head start! Bye Mako!" she waves to her friend as she joined Flash.

Mako smiled as they flew off, "Glad to see someone's having fun"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders are playing that shirting game that Korra was playing earlier and win a stuffed Appa.

Sweetie Belle hugged him, "Awww, he's so cute!"

"This festival is awesome, I wish it was like this all of the time" said Scootaloo

Apple Bloom then gets an idea, "Hey! When we get back home, let's see if we can earn our cutie marks in hosting festivals!"

"YEAH!"

Latter, after a fun time the princesses and the others prepared to leave. They were all gathered in a clearing from which they could see the entire festival.

"Thank you so much for inviting us Korra" said Princes Celestia.

"Yes, it was quite enjoyable" said Luna.

Shinning Armor agreed, "Best festival I've ever been to"

Cadance turned to her sister-in-law, "You sure you don't mind staying Twilight?"

"Not at all. We planed on having a sleepover anyways."

"Alright. Let me know when you get back" said her brother. The three of them hugged while Luna noticed Korra's upset expresing, "Is something troubling you child?"

Korra sighed before answering…somewhat quickly, "My uncle says he can teach me a lot about the spirits and how to bring balance back into the south pole but I'm not entirely sure if I should go with him or stay with Tenzin, even though it was really his and my father's idea to have me locked up at the south pole my whole life." once she finished she crossed her arms in frustration. The tree princesses looked at each other with concern.

"Sometimes we must think about what one needs instead of what one wants." said the moon princess.

"I guess. But something is telling me I need to learn about the spirits and put a stop to it, but-"

"But you don't want to hurt Tenzin do you?" Celestia added with concern. Korra lowered her shoulders, "No. I'm so sick of everyone making decisions for me. That's how it's always been, and now that I want to make my own choice I don't know what to do because-gah! It's so frustrating!"

Fluttershy placed her hoof on the avatar's shoulder, "You're scared you'll make the wrong choice."

"And that you'll disappoint everybody because you want to show them you're a good avatar?" Rainbow added.

Korra snapped her fingers, "Bingo." she then bowed to the princesses, "Forgive me, you're highness."

"There's no need to apologize." Celestia said kindly, "We understand you're situation, but I'm afraid no one can really tell you which choice to take."

"But I really don't know what to do. I'm at a crossroads here and…I'm scared of messing things up."

Celestia lifted up Korra's face with her hoof and spoke with much kindness. And began to sing;

_"You're destiny's uncertain. And that's sometimes had to take. But it will become much clearer with every new choice you make"_

Princess Luna joined in the song, _"Patience is never easy. I understand wanting more. I know how hard it is to wait, to spread you're wings and soar." _

As she sang the last part she flapped her wings and lifted up with the moon shining behind her.

Princess Cadance sang along as well, _"But you stand here for a reason. You're gifted and you are strong"_

The avatar blushed as she said this. Twilight sang as well, _"The Elements lye within you cause, you belong!_

Princess, _"Know that you're time is coming soon. As the sun rises so does the moon. As love finds a place in every heart. We are faith that, you'll play you're part._

Luna, _"We understand you wanting more. A chance to shine a chance to soar"_

The four princesses flapped their wings and flew around above Korra.

Cadance, _"Soon will the come the day it turns around"_

They flew around Korra lifting her up with their magic,

_"Know that you're time is coming soon. As the sun rises so does the moon. As love find a place in every heart. We have faith that, you'll play you're part"_

As Korra was lowered down Twilight lifted up her chin with her hoof, _"I have complete faith, you're play you're part"_

The alicorn and avatar embraced in a warm hug.

"You are a kind, smart and determined individual and you're heart is always in the right place." said Celestia, "You just need to truest it. Whatever choice you make, you have our support."

"But what if the choice I make ends up becoming a big mistake?" Korra asked.

"You never know if you don't try. And even if by chance you're choice does end up as a mistake…the important thing is that you learned from it. And learning is how you grow. That way it was worth taking."

Korra warmly hugged the princess who hugged her in return, "Thank you princess. You always know just what to say."

"Anytime my dear." they released and Celestia placed her hoof on Korra's shoulder, "But I do recommend this: before you make you're decision, whichever it may be, be sure not to let you're anger influence it. It will prevent you from thinking clearly. I understand it's hard, especially after what you had just discovered…but at least try."

Korra nodded in understanding, "Okay."

"Remember this as well…a friend is a need for every one, and every one is a friend in need."

Korra smiled at her advice. She always felt safe around Celestia and knew she gave advice from the heart and always tried her best to understand her and her problems. Something Korra wasn't always so use to when it came to mentors.

Applejack then looked around, "Wait! Where's Apple Bloom?"

"And Sweetie Belle?" Rarity asked

"And Scootalo?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Right then, Mako shows up with the Crusaders by his side.

"Hey! Sorry we're late. The girls wanted to ride on the ferries wheel. Again"

"It was fun" Apple Bloom said while jumping happily.

"Well now, it's time for you to go home with Big Mac. It's pass you're bedtime." said her big sister. Her brother agreed, "Yyyyyyyyep!"

Crusaders all lowered their ears in disappointment, "Awwwww"

"Now say good night" said Rarity. The crusaders all turned to Mako and said in union, "Good night Uncle Mako"

The firebender welcomes the fillies with open arms, "Good night my little ponies. We'll see each other again soon"

"Promise?"Scootalo said,

Mako smiled and placed his hand over his heart, "Promise"

"Pinkie Pie promise?" said Sweetie Belle.

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye". They all hug one more time then Mako gives each a kiss, "By girls. behave yourselves."

"We will" they all said.

Twilight and Flash said their goodbyes as well, which was something they didn't really want to do yet, "Bye Flash. I had a lot of fun" Twilight said shyly.

"Me too. Maybe we can meet up again some time."

Twilight gleamed, "Here or at home?"

Flash smiled, "Whichever"

Luna hugs Korra goodbye, "Farewell Korra"

"Bye, Luna"

Celestia opened the prophesy book and they are all magically transported back to Equestria. Once they were all gone, everybody smiled at Twilight.

"What?"

They all started to sing, "Twilight and Flash sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Stop it!"

That night, the ponies, Korra, Naga and Spike were all sound asleep in their hut. Then Naga suddenly woke up and ran outside, waking Korra up.

"Naga what are you doing?"

Naga begins to howl which now fully woke Korra up as she run to the beast, "Naga hush."

The ponies wake up as well and run beside her, but Spike covered himself with his blanket and tried to go back to sleep, "Five more minutes"

They run towards Naga who keept howling, "Quiet Naga, you'll wake everyone up" Korra tried to calm her down, Fluttershy did too, "It's okay, girl." said the pegasus.

But Naga continued to howl, Bolin came outside of his tent yawning, "What's going on?"

Then the girls all spotted something in the distance. Korra tried to make out what she was seeing, "What…is…that?"

Then strange thing charges at them!

It slammed right into Korra and she falls into the snow. The creature then grabed Korra's arms and pined her against a rock. She struggled to break free of it's hold until a pink magical blast hit the creature from behind. Tt's head turns around to see Twilight glaring at it,

"Back off, whatever you are!"

The monster released Korra and then gets hit by a fire blast. Mako and Bolin started bending at the monster, drawing it away from Korra

Bolin shouted, "Got it!"

The monster dodges his attacks.

Bolin shouted, "Don't got it!"

The monster then ramed into the brothers and they rolled down the hill. Rainbow Dash sees her friends laying in the snow and glares at the beast, "That's it!"

She charges at the monster, zips left and right dodging it's "arms", "What's the matter tough guy?" the creature then slaps Rainbow and she lands on the ground.

"Rainbow!"

Korra gets up and firebends at the creature while Twilight keeps shooting magic at it.

Spike stepped out of the hut rubbing his eyes, "What in the name of Equestria is going on out-" he sees his friends fight a strange dark creature, "Oh…"

The girls tried to hold off the beats but it was far too fast for them to hit.

"I don't suppose you have a spell to stop this thing?" Korra asked Twilight as she jumped away from the creature trying to grab her with it's tentacles-like arms.

"Don't you think if I had I would have done it already?" Twilight said as she kept avoiding the creatures attacks.

"Okay, now's not the time to get all sassy!" Korra exclaimed with her hands on her hips. The creature comes at them again, but both girls jump right out of the way. Korra left and Twilight right (rhyme)

Applejack then jumped onto the creature's back and began ridding it like a bull, "YE-HAW! Get along little doggy!"

She takes out her lasso and ties the thing up with it. Applejack does a back flip and lands beside her friends and tips her hat.

"Beet that, partner"

However, the creature manages to breaks free with ease. Applejack lowered her ears, "I guess you can"

"Korra!"

Tonraq came and waterbeded ice to around the spirit to trap it. But it's arms breaks free and grabs Tonraq, slaming him against the roof of his hut. It also takes Korra, and Applejack, Twilight and Rainbow in the process, and tosses them down the slope. The others quickly run to their side.

The creature breaks free from the ice entirely. Tenzin then runs to the spirit to try and reason with it, "Spirit, why are you angry with us? What have we done to offend you?"

The spirit looked at Tenzin with scorn and slamed him into the snow.

Korra and the others get up, "There's just no stopping this thing!" said Rainbow.

Korra gets an idea, "There is one way"

Fluttershy gasped, "Are you sure?"

"What other choice do we have?"

"You make a good point"

Korra puts her fists together while the ponies surround her. Korra's eyes glowed white and the ponies' Elements of Harmony appear on their chests, their eyes also start to glow. The spirit ran towards them as Korra airbended herself and the ponies up in a sparkly whirlwind. The spirit rams at them but they all quickly dodge it. The spirit slide across the carnival while Korra shoot fireblasts at it. With the power of the elements, the fire was colored bright magenta. The girls then channeled their power to create a rainbow beam and shoot it at the spirit. The creature laid on the ground for a few second before bouncing back up. The spirit stretched out it's arm/tentacles and grabed the girls all at once, breaking Korra and the ponies concentration and the elements stoped glowing. It slammed them into a pile of boxes.

Korra rubbed her head, "What just happened?"

Twilight groaned, "The elements. They didn't work. But how?"

The spirits walked up to them, the girls watched in horror as the spirit was about to unleash it's final blow…until water started surrounding it, the spirit suddenly looked at if he were in a trance and the water around it glowed bright gold. They see it was Unalaq waterbending at the spirit.

"Eh…what's going on?" Rarity asked in confusion/amazement.

They all watched in aware as the spirit walked away and eventually disappeared from view.

"Go in peace." said Unalaq.

Twilight's eyes were wide in wonder at what she had just seen, "Wow"

Tenzin and Tonraq quickly rushed to them, "Korra!"

"Are you alright" Tenzin asked.

Korra ignored them and looked at her uncle still slightly stunned, "How were you able to control that spirit when no one else could?"

Pinkie Pie jumped, "Yeah! How did you make the water do that whole "whooooooooooooo!", she moved her hooves around for emphasis, "….can you do it again?!"

"As you're father could tell you I spend my life studying the spirits and learning their ways." Unalaq explained, "All of this knowledge is lost in the south. But I could teach you everything I know"

"What he did was really impressive." said Fluttershy, "And a good way to confront a dark spirit as far as I know."

Rainbow Dash agreed, "Heads down! This guy knows what he's talking about"

Rarity, "I agree."

Applejack, "Me too"

Pinkie, "Me three!"

Tenzin however, was not on board with this, "Chief Unalaq, clearly you are very knowledgable, but Korra still has much to learn about airbending. And I hope that going to the air temples will help her connect with the past avatars."

Korra groaned in annoyance. Even the ponies shared the same disappointment.

"The Air Temples will teach her nothing." said Unalaq, "Only I can give her the training she needs to be a complete avatar."

Twilight tried to say something, "Excuse me, but shouldn't Korra-" but she was interrupted by Tonraq, "I've tolled you that will not happen!" Tonraq exclaimed to his brother.

Korra could take no more of this as she walked in between her father and uncle, "Hey! I'm right here. Anyone wanna ask me what I think?"

Rarity stood next to the avatar to defend her, "Honestly, all of you just standing round deciding her future? That's all you gentlemen have been doing ever since we got here." Both Tonraq and Tenzin looked at the pony with guilt, "Korra is not some child you can just order around all of the time." she said sternly.

Rainbow Dash agreed, "Yeah, she should at least get the chance to voice out her opinions"

"Thank you girls, but I can take it from here." Korra gently tells them. Tenzin tried to reason with the avatar, "Korra please listen,"

"I'm tired of listening to you, both of you! You keep me locked up, telling me you know what's best but both of you were powerless against the spirit attack"

Twilight flies up to her, "Korra, remember what Celestia said."

Korra paused for a brief moment and took in a deep breath before continuing. Her voice was not exactly sweet but not harsh either. It was serious,"I think it's time I had a new teacher." she said to Tenzin. The air nomad was deeply upset by this, "At least for now." Korra added.

Tonraq tried to get through to his daughter, "Korra-"

"Unalaq has proven he's the only one who knows what I need to learn. I have to go with him."

"Please, I know you're angry, but we've come so far together" said Tenzin.

"You really have" Fluttershy added. Pinkie Pie clenched her head with her hooves, "GAH! All of this indecisions is making my head hurt!"

Korra's fists were half clenched,, "I'm not angry, I'm-" before she spoke again, she took a moment to inhale and exhale. Then she remembered Celestia's advice as she whispered to herself, "…a friend is a need."

She looked at Tenzin with a serious face. Not cold, just serious and not harsh, "I'm sorry Tenzin. I admit you have taught me a lot and I am grateful for that…but I truly believe this is where I need to be. My mind is made up."

She didn't look at him, she feels bad about letting him down but was unsure on what else to say. The ponies shared her sadness.

Tenzin hesitantly agreed, "…it has been a pleasure serving you. Avatar Korra" he bowed in respect and so does Korra, "Likewise."

With that he walked away, leaving Korra and the ponies looking sadly as he left.

Latter that night, Korra is laid against Naga with a sad expression. Fluttershy removed a strand of hair form her face with her hoof. Twilight spoke first,

"Korra, we know deep down you love Tenzin and you're only doing what you think is best. You saw those things, there is clearly something wrong with the south pole's spiritual side and you're the only one with the power to stop it. And because we share a piece of you're avatar spirit we need to be there for you. Unalaq can teach you what you need to learn in this situation."

Korra wiped away a tear that came out of her eye, "I know. I just don't think I said exactly what I should have said."

"He's not leaving until tomorrow morning"

Korra smiled at Twilight as Rainbow Dash hoof palmed herself, "Man, if things are intense now I can't imagine just how intense they'll get latter on"

The next day, Tenzin and his family, including Kya and Bumi, were preparing to leave on Oogoe. He then heard Twilight Sparkle calling for him,

"Tenzin wait!"

He turned to see both the alicorn and the avatar running towards him;

"Before you leave, Korra has something to tell you" Twilight said. Tenzin looked at the avatar curiously, "Korra?"

Korra looked down at Twilight who nods in reassurance, "Go ahead"

Korra took a deep breath before talking, "Look, Tenzin I-"

"No need to apologies Korra." Tenzin interrupted, "Perhaps I was holding you back-"

"No Tenzin, let me explain. I've had some time to think and…I really do appreciate all you have taught me but you, and my father, need to realize that I need to make my own decisions. And if I make mistakes, hey I'll work around them, but I have to at least try. I want you to understand that. And…even though I might not be you're student anymore…I hope I can at least still be you're friend. If you're not too mad that is." she said the last part hopefully.

Tenzin smiled sincerely and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Korra, I understand that you want to make you're own choice, after all most people have been telling you what to do you're entire life. I regret to say I was one of those people and I'm sorry. Though I'm still uncertain about you're choice, perhaps I should give you the benefit of the doubt. I hope what you have learned will help you on you're new journey."

Korra smiled at him, "Thank you Tenzin."

Tenzin smiled in return, "Thank you for being honest with me"

"Well don't. Twilight Sparkle was the one who knocked some sense into me"

Twilight blushed and Korra and Tenzin hugged goodbye, "Good luck, Avatar Korra. I hope we will meet again soon."

"Me too. Thank you"

They released from the embrace and Tenzin and his family fly off on Oogie. Twilight zapped herself and Korra to Mako and Spike standing on a hilltop watching as they all watched Tenzin fly off.

"You think I did the right thing?" Korra asked her boyfriend.

"I don't know. Sorry, but I'm not very good at this avatar counseling thing"

"I was actually referring to me clearing the air with Tenzin just now."

"Oh…then yeah. You did. You're not mad anymore?"

"Not as much as I was before. I'm still pretty upset about what I discovered…but at least I got Tenzin to finally understand. Now if only I could get my father to do the same."

"I'm sure he'll come around." he said supportively.

"I hope I made the right choice."

"Like Celestia said, we can't make the choice for you nor can we decide which one you should take." said Twilight, "Because their yours"

Mako agreed with the alicorn, "We know you're heart is in the right place. You'll just have to truest it"

Korra's eyes slightly widen, "That's exactly what Princess Celestia said"

"Then you know it's true if a one thousand year old pony princess says so." said Mako. Korra reaches for his hand and their finger intertwine. The two teens smile lovingly at each other.

Twilight flew up to them and smiled, "And just like before with Amon, we'll all be here for you."

"Unless of corse everything ends up in disaster" said Spike.

They all narrowed their eyes at him, "Just saying"

Unalaq appeared and walked to Korra, "I know this was a hard decision Korra. But it was the right one. Now it is time to put it behind you and begin you're new training. I have great plans for you"

"Alright. But there is one thing you need to know" Korra said.

"What is that?"

"The ponies and I do share a connection…and we share the avatar spirit."

Unalaq was very surprised by this, "Oh."

"My avatar spirit is connected to the Elements of Harmony an it's only stronger when we are all together. With you're training I can improve my spiritual connections and that will help the Elements as well."

"In other words we're a one package deal." said Twilight Sparkle, "You train Korra…you train us too."

The alicorn nuzzled Korra's face and Korra scratched her ears. Unalaq forced a smile.

"Very well then. I would be more than happy to train will all of you"

*No he is not*

**Keep in mind, the Elements of Harmony that the ponies have now carry a piece of the Avatar Spirit, so whenever Korra goes into the avatar state, the gems will glow and the ponies will connect with Korra's avatar state, but only if they are beside her, or if Korra really truly needs them (weather she knows it or not). The Elements and Avatar State are the same thing now, but because of Korra's lack of experience with spirits there was only so much the avatar sate and the elements could do against the dark spirit. These are the "new" elements, not the ones they had before. And as strong as the avatar state is without the ponies (seeing as she used it to win a race) it doesn't last for very long, so Korra needs the ponies.**

**Korra wants to train with the ponies because they share the same power now and since Korra will be learning about spirits she will most likely be using the avatar state often and they need to improve their united powers. After all, you never know when Equestria will need the Elements of Harmony again.**

**I hope that helps clear some things up for ya. God Bless *kiss, kiss***


	2. Southern Lights

**The Southern Lights**

Early in the morning, Korra and the ponies excitedly meet up with Unalaq in the city where he was placing his belongings onto the back of an arctic camel.

The chief was surprised to see his niece and her ponies so soon, "You're early"

"Hard to believe, normally Korra hates waking at this hour." said Applejack as she and the others jumped out of Naga's saddle.

"The morning is eviiiiiiiiilllllll!" Pinkie Pie quoted dramatically.

"What can I say? I'm pumped up to learn that Unalaq spirit fighting" Korra said excitedly.

While they talked, Fluttershy flew to one of the giant white camels and petted his head.

"Yeah, so Uncle U, when is Korra gonna be kicking some serious dark spirit butt?" Rainbow asked as she threw punches and kicks in mid air. Unalaq slightly chuckled at the pony's enthusiasm, "I'm not here to teach you to fight spirits, I'm here to help you begin you're spiritual training."

Rainbow Dash slowly lowered down in disappointment, "Way ta make it sound boring"

"Don't worry, my dear. We're going to one of the most remote places in the world."

Pinkie jumped up and ststayed in mid air in front of Unalaq's face as she asked, "What kind of place?" she landed on the ground.

"The long neglected spiritual center of our tribe…the South Pole." said Unalaq.

Korra was quite surprised by this, "You're going to train me in the South Pole?"

Pinkie jumped and stayed in mid air again, "Aren't we already in the South Pole?", she lands again.

"I'm actually referring to the wilderness of the South Pole." Unalaq explained,

This grabbed both Rarity and Fluttershy's attention as they exclaimed in union, "The wilderness?!"

"Can't you simply teach Korra here in the city, where it's civilized and clean?" said the unicorn,

"And safe." Fluttershy added.

"We will do more than just train." said Unalaq, "By neglecting the spirits the people of the south have brought darkness upon themselves. And now it threatens to destroy out tribe."

Spike felt his scaly skin crawl, "Yikes. Note to self: do not tick off any spirits."

"We must set things right." Unalaq continued, "The southern water tribe depends on you."

Korra grinned, "A dangerous trip to the South Pole?"

She and the ponies all looked at each other. Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash grined but Rarity and Fluttershy looked unsure. They looked at each other, sighed before smiling at Korra. Spike gave a thumbs up while Twilight winked.

"Count us in!" they all said in union.

"Alright! This vacation just got twenty percent cooler!" said Rainbow Dash as she and the others walked out in the snow, while Korra rode on Naga.

"Wow, you're very first step to getting in touch with the spirits. You must be over the moon Korra." said Applejack.

"I am excited. Well, more like "nervexited" Korra said jokingly.

Pinkie pokeed her hoof at Applejack in triumph, "HA! I told you it would catch on!"

"Don't worry Korra. Besides, you've got us. Whenever you need us." Twilight assured her before she nuzzled Korra's face and so does Rainbow Dash.

"Right, Rarity?" Twilight then glared down at Rarity who was quiet.

"What? Do you really think I would abandon my dear avatar just because the South Pole could be crawling with those, "icky" spirits? Huf! The very idea!"

Korra smiled graciously, "Thanks you guys."

Once they reached near the huts where they were staying Rarity jumped off of Naga's saddle, "Well, if we're going to the South Pole I suppose I should get my things ready. Now where is that Mako?"

She gallops away to search for the firebender with Spike followed behind her, "Hey, wait for me!"

Later that day, everyone was getting ready for the journey as they packed their things onto their arctic camels. Once Korra was done arranging Naga's reins she looked down at Twilight, "Well, this is it."

"Another adventure" the princess added exitedly. The ponies were all wearing their winter parkas and full body jumpsuits underneath.

"Careful darling, I don't want any of my parka's getting wrinkled."

They heard Rarity said as Mako walked over carrying a large, and heavy, bag over his back. The firebender landed the sack on the ground as he rubbed his sore back and breathed for air, "Do you really need to bring all of these?" he asked, "We're going out into the frozen wilderness not a royal ball."

"Well what if a spirit or wild animal came and ripped my parka or gets dirt on it?"

Twilight lowered her brows at Rarity, "You do realize we're surrounded by snow, right?" she pointed out with an annoyed tone.

"Still, being out in the cold doesn't mean I can't look still fabulous." Rarity flipped her mane and Mako rolled his eyes, "We still need room for Korra's things. Why don't you just take one or two instead?"

Rarity's eyes bulged open, "One or two? One or…TWO?! Are you mad, man?!"

Korra came in between both her and Mako, "Okay, let's put an end to this before boyfriend gets kicked in the gut by a pony…again!"

Mako crossed his arms in annoyance. Why did the ponies need to be just as tough as he was?…if not more.

"Mako's right Rarity," Korra explained, "you won't need these many parkas out there and we do need to make more room for supplies."

Rarity sighed bitterly, "I suppose." then she used her secret weapon…big eyes with quivering lips with lowered ears. Korra's primary weakness. "That's not always gonna work on me Rarity"

But the unicorn ignored her an kept doing the face. Korra realized her friend was not going to stop.

"Okay, okay. How about this-", she startsed looking in the large bag, "Where are they? Ha!" Korra takes out a pink and silver parka and showed them to Rarity, "Instead why don't you take you two favorites with you?"

But Rarity continues to pout. Korra knew what that meant. The avatar groaned, "Fine!" she takes out a navy blue parka from the bag and added it to the other two, "Three most favorites. No more, no less, no "buts". Deal?"

Rarity looked at the three parkas and taped her chin, "Mmmmm. I suppose. Then again, maybe the magenta one is more-"

"Rarity!" Korra and Mako were already loosing their patience,

"Alright, alright you win. Three it is."

Korra smiled proudly, "Atta girl"

Rarity groaned, but then Korra scratched her ears and she smiled.

"I still think it's unnecessary." said Mako.

"You want to hear her complain the whole trip?" Korra asked while arching an eyebrow and placed her hand on her hips. Mako quickly changes his attitude, "Let me pack that up for ya miss Rarity." he said as he packs the three parkas onto Naga's saddle without question. Korra and Rarity grined, "Good boy"

"I thought you said Bolin was coming." Twilight as the firebender.

"He said he'd be here, but I can't worry about it." said Mako as he continued to arrange everything in Naga's saddle, "I have to make sure you have everything you need for a safe trip."

Twilight playfully said, "Awww, how sweet."

Korra smiled and spoke sarcastically, "Thanks captain expedition, but I'll be fine."

"Besides, she's got us." Applejack said confidently.

"Yeah, that's' reassuring" Mako said sarcastically. Applejack glared at him and Mako held up his hands in defense and chuckled, "I'm kidding. Tough crowed"

They then all heard a strange noise: it was Tonraq ridding on a snowmobile. Twilight was surprised to see him, "Tonraq?"

"Hey, I didn't know you invited you're dad" said Spike. Korra looked at her father curiously, "I…didn't"

Unalaq saw his brother and approached him, "Tonraq, what do you want?" he asked angrily.

"I heard you're taking Korra to the South Pole. I'm coming."

"Absolutely not! You're a distraction to Korra and a hindrance to what needs to be done."

"My daughter is not going without me! She needs someone to watch after her."

Korra, Mako, Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie were already on Naga while Spike was on Twilight.

"Dad, why do you always think you knows what's best for me?" Korra asked.

"Because he's you're dad. Isn't that what dads do?" Spike pointed out.

"No, it's because he's misguided." said Unalaq, "The sad truth is it's men like you're father who have put the spirit world out of balance."

Korra and the ponies shared surprised expressions as Unalaq continued, "He's ignored my warnings in the past and he hasn't learned since!"

"What happened in the past?" Korra asked.

"Surely it couldn't have been that awful…could it?" asked Rarity.

"It doesn't matter." said Tonraq, "What matters is the Everstorm."

"The Everstorm?" Mako asked. Spike didn't like the sound of that, "Everstorm? Nobody said anything about an Everstrom!...So, what's an Everstrom?"

"It's a massive blizzard that's battered the South Pole for decades." Tonraq explained.

"Oh, joy" said Fluttershy both sarcastically and fearfully. Tonraq glared at his brother, "I'm coming! Unless you think you can stop me."

"OH! A starring contest!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she popped from behind Mako.

The two brothers both stared fiercely at each other.

"HEY GUYS! WAIT FOR ME!"

They all see Bolin ridding on a slick snowmobile with two side seats and was wearing a new snow jacket with the Verrick industries logo. The earthbender stopped the vehicle and smiled confidently, "Check it out, I'm traveling in style."

Rarity marveled at the vehicle he was ridding on, "Style is right"

Bolin accidentally turned the throttle which makes the snowmobile jerk forward. He promptly stops it, "Ok, uh, sorry, still getting used to that throttle."

"Uh, where'd you get the ride?" Mako asked with an amused smile. Rainbow Dash flies near the vehicle, "This is so cool!"

"I got it from Varrick." said Bolin.

"You mean mister "levitation"?" Spike used air quotes with the word, 'levitation'

"Yeah, he's awesome!" said Bolin "He also gave me this fancy snowsuit! It's inflatable, with an internal heater, emergency beacon, and food pouches! I mean, if I get lost, I can survive in this thing for like a month!"

He reached into his snowsuit and pulled out some cucumberquats, "Who wants some freeze dried cucumberquats?"

Pinkie Pie quickly grabbed them with her tongue, and ate the entire handful; she chewed with a great big smile, "¡Mmmmmm. Yummy!"

Pabu stick out of Bolin's suit and jumped onto Pinkie Pie's head. Spike jumped from Twilight and sat in the front on Bolin's lap.

"I call shotgun!" said the dragon.

Bolin then noticed the serious expressions from everyone, "Did I interrupt a conversation?"

"No, the conversation is over." Korra said strongly before turning to her father, "Dad, come if you want but don't interfere with my training."

She pulled on Naga's reins as they all prepared to leave.

"WAIT!"

They all turned their heads and saw a familiar Pegasus land in front of them. He was carrying a bag around his neck.

"Flash Sentry?" Twilight said surprised. As was Korra, "Flash?"

"What are you doing here?" Twilight asked when she walked up to him.

Flash Sentry bowed before her, "Princess Celestia heard that Korra had decided to train with Chief Unalaq and asked me to give her this."

He reached inside the bag with his mouth and pulled out a lovely simple white headband with swirled corners. It had a small blue heart in the very center. Twilight levitated it.

"She said it's a gift for good luck, and to show that she believes in you." Flash explained.

Twilight levitated the headband to Korra who takes it in her hands. She looked at the lovely gift before gently placing it on her head. It then shimmered with a **rainbow** colored hue that quickly vanishes before anyone should notice anything.

"Thank you Flash." she said and the pegasus bowed in respect.

"And also, Celestia asked me to stay with you guys." he said. This was a surprise for everyone.

"WHAT?!"

Flash slightly backed away due to their reaction, "If that's going to be a problem, I'll leave."

Twilight quickly stops him, "No! I-I mean, you don't have to"

"Why did Celestia asked you to stay?" Mako asked.

"She didn't say exactly, but she said I could learn a lot from all of you. As a royal guard of Canterlot, It would be my honor to learn from you and to assist the avatar and Princess Twilight in any way I can."

He bowed respectfully, again. Twilight flew up to Korra and Mako and gives them her puppy eyes and whispered pleadingly, "Please, please, please, please let him stay."

"I don't mind." said Korra shrugging her shoulders. She looked over at Mako behind her, who looked a little unsure, "I….don't see why not?"

Twilight and Korra smiled "Alright, you can stay Flash." Korra said, earning a smile from the blue haired pony.

"Just stay aside until we need you. Got it?" Mako commanded.

Flash saluted him, "Got it, sir!"

Flash and Twilight smiled at each other as Mako looked at them both. While he wanted Twilight to find what he and Korra had, something about the idea of her having an actual boyfriend made him feel a bit…weird.

Korra pulled Naga's rains as they prepared to depart. Pinkie hoped onto Naga's back behind Mako. Rarity sat in front of Korra while Applejack was on Naga's head.

Eska approached Bolin, "Does this sidecar have the capacity for two passengers?" she asked in her usual monotone voice.

Bolin smiled flirtatiously, "Sure does. But uh…who's gonna drive?"

At nightfall.

An upset looking Bolin was now driving the snowmobile while Eska and Desna sat together in the sidecar. Spike was on his lap feeling awkward with the twins so close.

Mako approaches them in his arctic camel and smiled at this, "Well, what do you know? Looks like—"

"Go away, Mako" Bolin responded bitterly.

Flash Sentry flew next to the young firebender, wearing an exited expression. Mako arced an eyebrow at the little pegasus, "Uh, hey?"

"I just want you to know that it's a real honor to be working side by side with you, Officer Mako, sir. Can I call you officer? Or simply sir?"

While Mako was flattered this pony admired him so, he was still getting use to having him around…especially when it came to Twilight Sparkle. Yet he remained as polite as he could, "Uh…just Mako is fine"

"Right, of course." the pegasus saluted him.

Meanwhile, Twilight and Korra observed the two from behind them,"Look like you got some competition there, Twily" Korra said jokingly, earning a playful glare from the alicorn, "Ha, ha, very funny. I'm not surprised though, Flash and Mako do 'technically' have the same job. He did kind of 'fan-boyed' when it came to my brother too. He really admires those who follow the same career as him"

"Seems you two really have become acquainted after all" Applejack said with a smirk, making the pony blush, "Well, we know each other pretty well, but I'm not sure if we know each other THAT well yet."

"Well, now you'll get the chance with him tagging along"

"Yeah, but I wonder why Celestia asked him to." said Twilight.

Korra grinned, "Does it really matter?"

"Well I'm just curious is all."

Rarity rolled her eyes, "Oh, come now, Twilight. You know you're happy he's hear."

Twilight blushed, "Well…maybe a little."

The three girls started to giggled excitedly along with the other ponies. Korra always felt comfortable with showing her girly and romantic side with the girls.

They then approached Unalaq who stood over the horizon on his arctic camel.

"So once we get to the South Pole, then what happens?" Korra asked her uncle.

"You will open an ancient spirit portal."

The girls all shared skeptical looks, "I'm sorry, what now?" Korra asked

"At the South Pole, there is a portal that connects our world to the Spirit Wolrd, but it has been long closed."

"And that's why the evil spirits are attacking?"

"There are no evil spirits," Unalaq explained, "there is light and dark in them all. But when they're unbalanced, the darkness takes over."

They all looked overhead and saw the Everstorm in the distance. Thunder roared loudly making Fluttershy hid behind Korra's back. Rainbow rolled her eyes at this.

"If you can open the portal in time, balance will be restored." said Unalaq.

Twilight looked at him curiously, "In time?"

"What do you mean…in time?" Korra asked

"There's a reason the Glacier Spirits Festival ends on the winter solstice." Unalaq said, "That's when the Spirit World and the physical world are close together. Only then can the Avatar open the portal."

"The winter solstice is tomorrow." Korra stated.

Pinkie Pie than takes out a calendar, "It is? Guess I'll have to cancel my dentist appointment."

"We can't afford to wait another year." said Unalaq. Just then, fog started to form. Naga sees something in the distance and started growling. Korra tries to calm the beast down, "Easy, Naga"

Applejack tried as well, "Down girl."

Flash Sentry squinted his eyes and points to something the distance, "Look over there!"

The fog started to clear up and the dark figures came into view. Two more appeared. Spike and Bolin hugged each other while shaking in fear.

"What are those?" asked the earthbender fearfully.

Korra looked at the creatures, "Dark spirits" she said seriously. Fluttershy hid behind the avatar, "Oh, I hope they're not hungry."

"I don't think spirits eat people, Fluttershy" said Twilight.

"Maybe not people…but what about ponies?"

The fog picked up again and the spirits disappeared from view.

"Let's keep moving." said Tonraq, "We have to find a safe place to set up camp."

"Sounds good to me." said Fluttershy.

Latter they are all huddled around a campfire near the opening of a cave. As they all sat around the fire, Twilight noticed Flash was standing up near Naga and the arctic camels, wondering where to sit. She gets up and walked towards him, "You can sit with me" she said kindly.

"You don't mind?"

"Would I be asking if I did?"

Flash smiled, "Okay."

Twilight sats in front of Korra while Flash sat in her right side. Mako eyed at the Pegasus who was sitting next to Twilight, he didn't notice before but Flash was much taller than Twilight. Almost the same size as her brother. Rarity levitated everyone bowls of hot soup, and handed the last one to Korra, "Eat up darling. You'll need all of you're strength if you're going to open that portal"

"Thanks Rarity" Korra took a sip of her soup before turning to her uncle, "Uncle, why do you think the dark spirits are following us?"

"Can we not talk about dark spirits, please?" Bolin said while shaking in fear and scooted closer to Eska, grabing her arm.

"My broth doesn't like ghost stories." Mako said with an annoyed tone.

Fluttershy covered her head with the hood of her green parka, "Neither do I" she said fearfully.

"I like a good ghost story" said Spike

Twilight grined, "Last time you heard one you peed you're bed."

"THAT WAS ONE TIME! And I didn't pee because I was scared, I just happened to have drank a lot of juice that day."

"Don't worry. I will protect you, my feeble turtle duck." Eska said to Bolin.

"Thank you"

Rainbow and Applejack gagged at the two of them. Why Bolin was attracted to this girl, they will NEVER know.

"Sadly, this isn't a ghost story." said Unalaq, "This is real."

Bolin and Fluttershy both gasped. Bolin closes his hood while Fluttershy flew into Korra's arms and she held the Pegasus tightly.

"The spirits are angry because he's here!" Unalaq looks angrily at Tonraq.

Rainbow Dash flew in between them, "Hold the phone! I get you and you're brother don't see eye-to-eye but, I don't really see how Tonraq is the reason the spirits are all completely whack."

"That's because you don't know the entire story." said Unalaq before turning to Korra, "Haven't you ever wondered how you're father ended up in the South Pole? Why he's never taken you to visit his homeland in the North."

Tonraq had had enough, "Unalaq, this is not the time."

"You're right. You should have told her a long time ago."

"Told me what?!" Korra asked impatiently.

Even Twilight groaned loudly, "I've been patient about this whole thing long enough! With all due respect Tonraq will you please tell Korra and all of us exactly what is going on around here? Why does your brother believe you're the reason the spirits are angry?"

Tonraq sighed, it was time his daughter knew the truth,

"I left the North because…I was banished"

Everybody gasped at this new information!

"Hold on a second!" Pinkie Pie takes a sip of her soup and then spits it out in shock.

Rainbow Dash dropped her jaw, "I was not expecting that."

Korra was utterly baffled by this confession, "You were banished from the North? Why?"

Tonraq hung his head in shame, "Because I almost destroyed the entire tribe."

"Yay! Flashback!" said Pinkie Pie.

She moved the scene as Tonraq tells the story. He explained how he was a general of the Noethern Water Tribe. The tribe was being attacked by barbarians, Tonraq and his troops managed to stop them but the barbarians hid in a sacred spiritual forest. Tonraq and his troops assaulted the barbarians while destroying the forest in the process. The spirits became angry and started attacking the city. Unalaq was able to calm them with his waterbending technique and guided the spirits back to the forest. For his actions, Tonraq was banished by his father and began a new life in the South.

At the end of the story, Tonraq hung his face in shame.

Bolin was speechless, "Wow…so you were supposed to be chief" he points at Unalaq, "then he became chief. No wonder you guys don't like each other."

Mako elbows him while Rarity kicked his arm, "OW! What? Isn't that what happened?"

Korra stood up and looked angrily at her father, "I can't believe you kept this from me."

"I was protecting you from the shame I brought on the family."

"Why do you keep hiding things from me and then telling me it's for my own protection? I'm tired of you protecting me!"

She angrily turned and walked away. Tonraq called her name,

"Korra!"

But the avatar ignore him. Twilight Sparkle looked at Tonraq sternly, "I get that you want to protect her. But keeping a secret like this isn't the right way to do it."

She flapped her wings and flies up a few feet, "Maybe you should try having a little more faith in her."

With that Twilight flew off after Korra. Flash looked at Mako, "Uh…should we do something?" he asked

Mako remained calm as usual, "First thing you gotta learn: never confront her when she's angry"

Flash arcs an eyebrow, "You referring to Korra or Twilight?"

"Yep."

Afterwords, they all continued to travel through the cold wilderness. Pinkie Pie was now ridding with Mako while Rainbow Dash flew near them. Rarity and Applejack rode with Korra while Twilight and Fluttershy flew beside them.

Tonraq pulled up next to Korra on his snowmobile.

"Korra, you have every right to be mad at me. But I don't want you to make the same mistake I made. I should never have gone into that forest, and we shouldn't be going to the South Pole now. Spirits and the physical world should remain separate."

Korra turned around, intercepting her father, "Dad, it's my job to be the bridge between the spirits and the physical world, and I finally have a chance to live up to my potential. My friends understand this and Tenzin finally does too. Why can't you?"

"You don't even know if what Unalaq says is true."

Unalaq stoped his camel between the two, "You want proof? Look to the sky."

They all look up at the night sky and didn't see anything diferent.

"Yeah, so?" Rainbow asked.

"Where I'm from, the spirits are at peace and they light up in the dark."

"The northern lights." Korra replied.

"Yes. There used to be lights at the South as well, but during the Hundred Year War, the South was thrown out of balance and the lights disappeared. When the war ended, the North helped rebuild you physically, as a nation, but we have not rebuilt you spiritually. Now the spirits no longer dance in your skies. Instead, they rampage in the Everstorm."

"That's awful." said Fluttershy.

"Suddenly I'm beginning to feel bad for those things." said Applejack.

They all heared Mako shout, "I think we're here."

They all approached the edge of a cliff. Korra and the ponies looked worried as they witness the Everstorm raging in the distance.

Flash Sentry starred at the mysterious clouds, "Let me guess, the Everstrom."

Mako nods "Yep."

"And here I thought this was going to be easy." Flash said sarcastically.

"He is perfect for Twilight" Spike said to Bolin.

They all continued their way in the direction of the storm, both humans and ponies, and dragon, had their hoods over their heads. Pinkie Pie starts to shake.

"Brurrrrrrr!"

"You okay?" Mako asked.

"It's really cold out here." said Pinkie Pie.

Rainbow flew beside them, "It's the Everstorm, what did you expect? Tropical breezes?"

Pinkie smiled, "Don't be silly Rainbow Dash, there can't be a tropical breeze in the cold. Duh!"

Rainbow groaned while Mako rolled his eyes. Spike's nose began to twitch, "AHCHU!"

Korra quickly stoped Naga, "I heard a sneeze! Everypony alright?"

Spike wiped his nose with his sleeve, "Yeah (sniff) just a little sneeze no big whoop. A-A-ACHHHU!"

"You sure you're alright?" Twilight asked with concern.

"Yep! I'll warm myself up in a jiffy" he instantly breathed fire to warm himself up. Then Applejack's ears jerked up, "Ya'll hear that?"

Korra, Applejack, Rarity and Twilight all looked back and they all hear a roaring from the distance.

Spike chuckled weakly, "I'm sure it's just the wind." he said hopefully. They then heard an even louder roar and Spike clanged on to Bolin while Fluttershy flew closer to him.

Flash looeds off to the distance to where the roar was coming from and says, "Unless the winds around here are supposed to sound like a hungry wild animal, I doubt it."

Another loud roar is heard, frightening Bolin, "Is that what I think it is?"

Fluttershy was shaking, "Depends, what do you think it is?"

"A dark spirit" Bolin replied fearfully.

"Then I hope you're wrong" said Fluttershy just as scared.

"We must keep moving" Unalaq said. He looked up as the angry spirits continue to roar. Bolin hugged a frightened Spike and Fluttershy.

"Oh man, I really don't like this." said the earthbender as the dragon clung on to him shaking, "That makes two of us."

Fluttershy was trembling, "Make that three"

"Guys just stay calm," said Mako, "there's no reason to—"

Just then, a dark spirit rose from beneath his arctic camel.

"PANIC!"

Spike said, "Okay. AHHHHHHH!"

More dark spirits emerged from the snow frightening everyone.

One grabed Unalaq's supplies while another grabs Korra's. One even grabed the bag with Rarity's parkas in. Needless to say, she was not happy about that.

"Unhand my one of a kind designer parkas you brute!"

She charged at the spirit, knocking it to the ground, but it escapes her and flies in front of Naga, frightening her. Naga stood on her hind legs and Korra and Applejack fall from their seat. A flying spirit appeared and Tonraq stood in front of them forming an ice wall to fend off the spirit but it flew above the wall. Twilight came in front of Tonraq and zapped at the spirit, causing it to flee. Korra, Rarity and Applejack turned to see a larger spirit charging at them.

"Korra, look out!"

Tonraq waterbed his daughter and the ponies away and attacked the spirit, but he missed and gets knocked aside. Another dark spirit entered Bolin's snowmobile.

"OH It's in the engine!"

The engine exploded in smoke as the spirit came back out. Bolin then started to lose control of his vehicle as it speeds into the tundra with Spike, Eska and Desna.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Korra and Mako started fighting the spirits with firebending. Twilight kept on zapping while the other ponies kicked and punched. One spirit comes up from behind Mako.

"Mako, look out!"

Flash Sentry slammed into the spirit and it disapeared into the snow. Mako was very impressed by this, "Thanks, buddy"

"Don't mention it"

More spirits came at Korra, she summersaulted out of the way and Rainbow Dash flew up from behind her and smiled cockily at the spirits.

"Up here!"

She quickly flew around the spirit causing it to spin around rapidly, tangling itself with its own arms. It managed to break free and Pinkie Pie kept hooping around taunting at the spirit keeping it preoccupied.

"Hu-ho! Come and get me!"

Rarity skipped along as well, "Don't forget about me"

The spirit came at the two ponies taunting it and while distracted Korra throughs fire at it, causing the spirit to temporarily disappear. But it reappraised in an instant.

Applejack, Flutterhy, Twilight and Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Pinkie all stood beside Korra as she entered the avatar state, making the elements of harmony glow along with the ponies eyes, and attempted to use Unalaq's purifying move on the spirit. It briefly stoped but manages to fight it. It pined Korra down, causing the girls to lose their glowing eyes, and before it could continue its attack, Fluttershy ramed into it. The spirit was knocked away, and the other ponies help Korra sit up.

"Thanks, Fluttershy"

The spirit charged at them but Unalaq used his waterbending technique on it and it instantly leaves in a golden glow. Mako walks over and helped Korra up.

"Is everyone okay?" he asked.

"¡AAAAHHHHHH!"

They all turned around and see Bolin's snowmobile heading up a mountain.

"Bolin! Spike!" Rarity cried out in horror.

"I can't stop it!" Boin shouted in fear.

"We're gonna die!" Spike screamed.

Eska and Desna both jumped off of their seats and grabbed Bolin while Spike clinged on to him.

"I'll save you." said Eska.

They leaped off the snowmobile, which crashed into the mountain and exploded. Desna and Eska drop Bolin and Spike into the snow, Bolin's snowsuit inflates and slides down the snow with Spike and Pabu on top of him.

"I'm a raft!" said Bolin.

The twins used their waterbending to cover their feet in ice and slide down the slope back to the others. Bolin's body landed too and Mako stoped him with his foot. Spike had his eyes shut closed.

Twilight giggled, "Spike, you can open your eyes now."

He hesitantly opens one eye first before blinking and opening both. He inspected his body, making sure everything was in it's place, "I'm alive? …I'm ALIVE!" he then glared at Bolin, "That is the last time I hitch a ride with you!"

"Hey, a dark spirit got in my engine! …huh, could someone please deflate me?"

Eska created three ice spikes which deflated Bolin's snowsuit.

"Thank you."

Mako looked at their destroyed supplies scattered all over the ground, "Oh, great. There goes our equipment."

Rarity started levitating her ruined parkas, "Clearly these spirits have no respect for anypony's personal belongings. Look what they did to my parkas!"

"Now what are we suppose to do?" asked Flash Sentry.

"There's only one thing to do. We have to turn back." said Tonraq. But his brother was against it, "No! The solstice is tonight. And we're so close."

"This mission is too dangerous. We're leaving."

"No dad. You're leaving." Korra's voice sounded harsh and cold.

"Korra, please—"

"Unalaq is right; you are a hindrance to this mission. I think it is best that you leave."

Korra looked away from him. Tonraq looked down at the ponies, they all shared the same concerned expressions, they lowered their ears and didn't look at him. Some played with their hooves on the snow to avoid eye contact. Tonraq sighed.

"Alright."

Korra sat on Naga, Pinkie Pie is on the driver seat in front of her while Applejack and Rarity sat behind her. Spike was no ridding on Naga's head.

"Snowmobiles are okay, but nothing beats taking a ride on you girl." he said while happily hugging Naga's head. Korra and the girls watched Tonraq speaking with Mako.

"Don't worry sir, I'll keep an eye on Korra for you."

"Thank you Mako."

They both shake hands. Korra watched with an irritated look on her face as Tonraq speeded off on his snowmobile. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash fly beside her and rubbed their hooves on her back. Korra's expression softened and nuzzled Rainbow Dash's face against hers.

Flash flew up to them and spoke to the avatar, "Korra, my orders where to assist you and the others in any way I can, but if you need me to leave or—"

Korra interrupted him by raising her hand, "No Flash Sentry, you have done wonderfully. Thank you for your help back there."

Flash smiles and blushed

"All I really need right now is for all of you to stay close." she said.

Flash Sentry bashfully rubbed his right front leg as he spoke again, "I know it's none of my business but…you should probably have a talk with your father. He only does these things because he loves you. I'm not saying it was right of him to keep such a big secret from you for so long, but being angry isn't going to fix it."

Deep down, Korra knew there was truth behind the stallion's words, "I just wish he'd trust me." she said.

"I'm sure he does, he's just scared." said Rarity.

"Sometimes people make bad choices when their scared or angry." Flash pointed out.

Twilight agreed, "He's right. I mean, you know we are all capable of taking care of ourselves…but does that stop you from worrying about us just the same?"

Korra sighs, "No. It doesn't. I get what you're saying, but at least I give you girls the space to do things and I don't keep secrets from you. Ever! And it doesn't excuse him from what he did."

"Well, like Flash said: just talk to him."

"Like you did with Tenzin. Tell him exactly how you feel and I'm sure he'll understand." said Applejack.

"I'm not so sure anymore." Korra said sadly, "But I can't think about that right now."

Unalaq walked up to her on his camel, "Let's open this portal and lead your father and the entire Southern Water Tribe in the right direction. We don't have much time."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Korra moved forward as the winged ponies flew beside her. Bolin sat with an irritated expression as he was being dragged on his damaged snowmobile which was being pulled by the arctic camel ridden by Eska and Desna.

Mako sat behind Korra with Rarity and Applejack behind him.

"So, what exactly where you and my dad talking about?" Korra asked bitterly.

"Nothing, he was just worried about you, that's all."

"Well…he should know that I can take care of myself!"

"Korra"

Korra's angry expression shifts to one of sadness and disappointment, "I just wish he would truest me."

"I'm sure he does, he's just scared for you." said Mako.

"That's what I said!" Rarity pointed out

"But asking me to abandon this mission…it's like he doesn't." the last part Korra said sounded shaky, as if she were trying to fight the tears.

"We all just want to help however we can." Mako assured her in the kindest way he could, "You have to trust that we're here for you."

"Yeah, why else would we all be out here freezing our tails off?" said Applejack.

Deep down Korra knew they were right, but she still felt pretty angry with her father. And guilty at the same time.

"We have arrived." said Unalaq.

They all see the interior of the South Pole, there were trees covered in sheer ice. Korra, Mako, Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie all get off of Naga as they approached the frozen forest.

Korras eyes sparkled at the beautify yet terrifying aspect of the ice, "Trees frozen in ice" she said breathily.

Pinkie Pie admired the ice, "Oh, Sparkly"

Fluttershy was shaking, "And spooky" she add.

"It's just like the sacred forest Tonraq destroyed in the North." Unalaq said with a disappointed tone.

"So what now?" Korra asked.

"You must find your way to the heart of the forest where the dormant spiritual portal lies. From here, you're on your own."

Mako stood next to her, "Wait a second, there's no way is she's going in alone."

"Yeah if she goes, we go too!" said Bolin.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." said Rainbow Dash.

Applejack agreed, "Ya dare tuten!"

However, Twilight Sparkle stood in front of them intercepting their way to the forest, "No you guys, the chief's right."

The other's were quite surprised by this, "What?"

"But Twilight, you said so yourself: the seven of us are a one package deal." said Rarity.

"Remember when I had to retrieve my crown after Sunset Shimmer stole it? It was scary having to go by myself but I had to do it. It helped me become stronger. It's the same thing with Korra. I know she can do it."

Korra smiled at her friend's encouraging words.

"Besides, she won't be entirely alone. We'll all be right here in case she needs back up."

Unalaq bowed in respect at the alicorn, "You are wise, little pony. I mean, princess."

Twilight blushed, then Korra petted her hear lovingly before then looking at her uncle, "But I don't have any connection with the spirits." Korra explained, "In fact it seems like they hate me."

"You have to believe in yourself, like I believe in you." her uncle said encouragingly.

"We all believe in you Korra." said Pinkie Pie.

Korra turned away with a somewhat serious/saddened look.

"What is it?" her uncle asked.

"You sound exactly like Princess Celestia. I guess I'm so used to people telling me how to do things that, aside from her and the ponies, I forgot what it was like to have someone of my own species trust in me."

She smiled at her uncle who smiled back with much pride, "Korra, all the past Avatars live on inside of you. Let them guide you. Let them help you find the light in the dark."

Korra looked at the frozen forest and then to her friends, "Wait here, I'll be okay." she said before heading toward the forest.

"Good luck" Mako said.

Spike quickly jumped from Naga's head and ran to Korra and hugged her leg causing her to stop on her tracks. The little dragon clung on tightly, "Oh, please, please do! You sure we can't come?"

Korra kneeled down and removed the dragon from her leg and handed him to Mako, and lovingly petted the dragon's head, "Don't worry, I'll be alright"

"Good luck, sugarcane" said Applejack.

"Be safe darling" Rarity said.

Korra walked towards the forest until Twilight stops her, "Hey, Korra."

She turned around to face the alicorn who gave her a wink and a salute with her wing, "Remember, If you ever need a pony to show-"

Korra also winked and saluted her, "I'll send you a glow."

As Korra continued her way into the forest, Flash landed beside Twilight who had a look of concern.

"She'll be okay. Don't worry" he said encouragingly making Twilight smile.

Korra walked deeper into the frozen forest with a look of uncertainty and fear. She then heard a screeching sound behind her. She turned around and gasped when she sees two dark spirits running towards her. She ran from them but they managed to catch her and begin to wrap themselves around her body. Another spirit shows up and attacked Korra but she shoots a blast of fire at it and uses airbending to free herself from the spirits' grasp. They charged at her but she defended herself by creating a wall of ice. Korra then found herself in a large cave, where she sees a glowing dome in the very center. Her eyes sparkled with fascination. Unbeknownst to her, her cutie mark started to give a faint glow, as did the headband Celestia gave her.

"The spirit portal. Amazing. I wish the girls could see this." she stood over the portal and sees a beaming light in the center. Somehow, the brightness reflected **rainbow** colors in Korra's eyes.

"The light in the dark."

She got into her stance and then punched the frozen portal with her airbending…but nothing happened. She then tried to blast it with fire but nothing.

"Why isn't it opening?"

Just then, more dark spirits appeared outside the hub and started attacking the roof of the cave. Korra gasped and then tried again to open the portal with airbending.

"Come on portal, open!"

The spirits break though and charged at Korra. They grab her waist and continued to tangle themselves around her. They started pulling Korra upwards as she kept on firebending the spirit portal to open but her attacks still didn't work. More spirits wrap themselves around Korra and around her arms, preventing her from continuing her attacks. Korra closed her eyes and opened them again; she had entered the avatar state.

From outside, the ponies' elements of harmony suddenly appeared on their chests glowing bright. Their eyes start to glow as well.

Unalaq was amazed to see what was happening to the ponies, "What's happening?" he asked confused.

The ponies ignored him and all six ran into the frozen forest. Mako yells at them to return, "Girls! Come back!"

But the Mane Six ignored his cries and continued to run into the forest as if they were in some sort of trance and needed to reach Korra immediately. Unalaq watched in aware,

"I don't believe it."

Inside the forest, Korra managed to momentarily break free of the spirits tangled around her and dropped toward the portal. The spirits are then blasted away by a powerful magenta magical blast. This causes Korra to land on top of the portal. Her eyes still glowing, Korra sees the ponies all with matching glowing eyes and their elements of harmony. Twilight then created a forcefield around them which prevented the spirits from attacking them. Korra and the ponies all stood around the portal. Korra kneeled down and, simultaneously, Korra with the tip of her index finger and the ponies with the tip of their hooves, they touched the portal.

An **rainbow** ring formed where they touched the portal and the ground cracked beneath them, creating a powerful blast that tossed Korra and the ponies aside, Twilight's forcefield disappeared and the spirits disperse.

Outside, the others watched in aware as a green beam of light rose up into the sky, and in a blast the Southern Lights appeared in the sky. The Everstrom then began to disappear.

With their eyes back to normal, Korra and the ponies all looked at the lights above them.

"Spirits, dancing in the sky" said the avatar as she marveled at the beauty above them

"It's amazing" said Fluttershy. They were all so taken away by the majesty and magic of the lights that now danced in the evening sky once again, and they were the ones who did it….together.

Twilight's mouth hanged open as she turned to Korra, "Maybe I was wrong about you needing to do this alone."

Korra chuckled, "Ya think?"

Back with the others they were all just as mesmerized by the beauty before them,

"I can't believe it" said Mako breathily.

"Me neither" said Flash

Bolin wiped away a few tears, "It's beautiful"

Spike jumped happily, "They really did it!"

Unalaq grined and from afar Tonraq stoped his snowmobile and also saw the lights. He smiled proudly.

"She did it"

Korra and the Mane Six all walked out of the forest

*cue dramatic slow move affect*

"Hey, Korra, girls, you're back!" Bolin ran to her and shouts at the others, "Hey, the girls are back!"

Bolin hugged Korra and then an ice wall separated them and brings Bolin to an annoyed looking Eska.

"Why are you initiating physical contact with another woman?"

Bolin looked at her fearfully. Rarity whispered to Rainbow Dash, "I don't know about you but she gives me the creeps."

Rainbow Dash nodded as she lowered her ears, "Same here"

Korra walked to her uncle, "Everything you said was true."

"And everything you said about you and the ponies was true too." he said with a proud smile.

Korra then looked down. Spike was clinging on to her left leg crying happily.

"I was so worried! I'd thought we'd never see you again!"

Korra giggled at her friend's overly dramatic happiness, "Spike I'm okay. You can stop crying. And please let go of my leg you're claws are starting to piece through my skin."

Twilight levitated the dragon away from the avatar as Unalaq continued, "Avatar Korra, you have taken the first step in bringing balance back to the South, and soon the whole world."

Mako rush in between them and hugged Korra, lifting her up and twirling her.

"You never cease to amaze me."

"Thanks"

Ponies swooned at the scene, "Awwwwww!"

"By the way, I'm really sorry for being a total pain." Korra said, "Things were really stressful and confusing. It's hard being the Avatar."

Mako nudged her arm, "It's harder being the avatar's boyfriend." he said jokingly

She giggled and the two hugged. Twilight flew up and joined in the hug, "And it's even harder being the Avatar's bonded ponies." she also said jokingly, making Korra give her a playful stink eye. The alicorn simply nuzzled her face, "But we still love you."

"Always" Mako added as he kissed his girl on the cheek. The other ponies join in the hug as well.

"You girls where absolutely amazing!" Flash said "I've never seen anything like that!"

"Thank you Flash." Korra said graciously.

"Being with you guys is going to be a blast, no doubt."

"Oh, just you wait." Twilight said while winking.

The next morning, they all returned to the Southern Water Tribe. Spike stretched and yawned, "Man, I am so glad that's over."

Rarity levitated her brush to fix her messy mane, "Now that the northern lights are back, I don't think we'll be seeing anymore angry spirits anytime too soon."

"We should have a "Southern Lights Welcome Back" party!" Pinkie Pie blows on a party whistle (I don't know what their called). The others smile while rolling their eyes.

Over the edge of a cliff, they all see a number of battleships entering the harbor. They also see troops marching in and more battleships approaching the city.

"Hey, what's all this about?" Rainbow asked.

"Why are their so many battleships?" asked Rarity.

"Who are they?" Twilight asked just as curious.

"Troops from the North." Korra stated. She turns to her uncle for answers, "What are all of your Northern troops doing here?"

"Opening the spirit portal was only the first step in getting the Southern Water Tribe back on its righteous path. There's more difficult work to be done before our two tribes are truly united."

Korra and Twilight shared unsure looks before looking ahead at the troops.

"I've got a bad feeling about this, ya'll." said a very worried Applejack.


	3. Civil Wars part 1

**Civil Wars part 1**

The Northern troops marched into the city. The southerners looked at the troops with worry and fear, they did not know why the north had suddenly decided to invade. Northern soldier's waterbeded ice barricades, separating the civilians and later more northern waterbenders formed ice walls around the docks preventing ships from leaving.

Inside the Water Tribe palace, the ponies, Spike, and Mako waited in the throne room as Korra spoke with her uncle.

Twilight kept pacing back and forth, "It just doesn't make sense." she said, "Why did Unalaq bring his troops here? I thought he was going to teach Korra how to handle spirits, but now he's causing all of this commotion."

"The people outside don't look all too happy." said Spike with much worry.

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this." Mako said, trying to calm his friend's nerves.

They all turned their heads when they see Korra enter the room

"Well?" Twilight asked somewhat anxiously

"What did he say?" Rarity asked.

"Did he explain why the troops are here?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes. He told me now that the spirit portal is open, it needs to be protected at any costs." Korra explained.

"You can protect it!" Rainbow Dash said proudly.

"That's what I told him." Korra said, "But he said he needs me, us, for something more important."

The ponies all listened attentively as Korra continued to explain, "There's another portal in the north. If we open it, humans and spirits will be able to move freely between the south and northern tribes."

"But the solstice is over." Rarity pointed out, "How are we supposed to open it?"

"I asked him the same thing. He told me that the spiritual energy is stronger in the north. And now that we've opened the portal, then that means our energy is stronger too."

"He really said that?" Fluttershy was surprised at this news.

Korra nods, "Yeah."

"So with the two portals open that would mean the two tribes will be united again!" Twilight said happily.

Korra smiled, "Exactly!"

"And that way the angry spirits will stop being so angry and leave everybody alone." Applejack said just as happily.

"Sounds good" said Mako.

Pinkie Pie throws confetti everywhere and held two flags, one saying south and one saying north and starts singing,

"_Two worlds, one family._ YAY!

"Okay, I can understand that," said Twilight, "but don't you think that some of the southerners are a little bit…not completely on board with the way he's doing things as of now?"

Korra agreed with the princess, "Yeah, I did notice that."

"He put HUGE ice walls at the docks so nobody can get out." said Rainbow Dash as he raised up her hooves for emphasis.

"I understand protecting the portal is necessary but this is ridiculous." Rarity said.

"Yeah, that was a little extreme." said Korra.

"Maybe we should have a talk with him about that." Twilight suggested.

Just then, the doors opened and Flash Sentry flew in and bowed before Korra.

"Korra, I have a message from your father."

"What is it?"

"He says that he will be hosting a meeting at his place to discuss Unalaq's troops invading the south."

"Their not invading" the avatar said defensively.

"Kind of looks like it, though" Spike pointed out.

"Well, it's not" she pointed out.

"Unalaq is simply taking some "unnecessary precaution"." Rarity explained, "I'm certain if Korra would have another word with him he will clear this entire misunderstanding."

"Sometimes when people have good intentions, they tend to express them in a way that's not entirely right." said Twilight.

"Exactly." said Korra, "I'll go to the meeting and strait this whole thing out with southerners, and then I'll talk with Unalaq again."

She bowed to Flash before walking out, "Thank you Flash"

"Want us to come with you?" Mako asked.

"Don't worry, I got this. Why don't you guys go with Mako and do some more exploring."

Applejack looked at Korra with concern, "You sure, hon?"

Korra simply smiled, "I'm sure. Don't worry. Go and have a little bit of fun."

Korra kneeled down to an unsure Twilight and lifted up her chin to look at her, "Don't worry. We'll fix this."

Twilight smiled and nodded and Korra walked out. Mako rubs his hands together, "So, what do you girls want to do first?"

Rarity's ears perk up, "Oh! I know!"

In the city of the south pole Mako wore and annoyed while he carried Rarity's shopping bags, all with watertribe fabrics and jewelry. Rarity happily galloped ahead of them all while levitating more bags.

"Does she always buy this much?" Flash asked while looking curiously at the enormous amount of bags.

"Only when she gets the inspiration to design cloths." Twilight said with a bored expression.

Rarity gasped when she saw a store selling beautiful water tribe jewelry. Her eyes sparkle with glee as she pressed her face on the glass widnow.

"Look at that gorgeous water tribe necklace!" she quickly ran to Mako and starts jumping,

"Please Mako. Please, please, please!"

"Rarity you've already used up all of your water tribe money on those last four necklaces and I already gave you half of mine to buy the last two. Don't you think you've bought enough?"

Rarity gasped, "Enough? Enough is never enough when it comes to jewelry. Besides, when am I ever going to get necklaces like these in Equestria? NEVER!"

Mako looked at the unicorn sternly, "No. More. Money"

"Please, please, pleeeeeeeeeease!" she gives him puppy eyes, lip quiver, tilted head and lowered ears.

Mako arced an eyebrow, "The puppy eyes, head tilt and pouty lips are not going to change my mind."

"That's how Korra gets you to buy her things."

"She also gives me a kiss" he said with a sneaky grin, knowing the pony's reaction would be.

Rarity stuck out her tongue in disgust, "On second thought maybe I do have enough."

Rainbow Dash smirked, "Well played my friend.", both she and Mako high five/hoof each other.

As they continued to walk they see Bolin running towards them with a frightened face,

"Mako! Guys! I'm so happy to see you!" he awkwardly hugged his big brother. The young earthbender looked troubled.

"What's wrong sugarcube?" asked Applejack.

"Everything okay?" Spike asked with equal concern.

"No! No, it's not okay! I can't take anymore." Bolin was on the verge of tears as he clung to his brother, "Listen, I don't want to live in icy bliss with Eska!"

"Well who would?" Twilight asked sarcastically, while the others gave her their own versions of the answer with bored expressions on their faces.

Rainbow, "A snake?"

Applejack, "A shark?"

Spike, "A vampire?"

Pinkie however was smiling, "A big giant man-eating chimera with fire-breath?"

They all look at her weird,

"What? I wanted to play the "name an animal game" too." she said with a smile.

Bolin weeped on Mako's chest, "Oh! Don't make me, Mako. Oh, please, please don't make me!"

Fluttershy flew up and rubbed her hoof on her back, "There, there Bolin. It's going to be okay."

Mako remained unfazed, "Uh, hey, if you're that unhappy, just break up with her." he said casually.

"Break up with her? You can do that?" his brother asked curiously.

"Yeah. Guys do that all the time."

Rainbow Dash ruffled his hair, "You should know mr. heartbreaker" she said jokingly. Mako angrily glared at the pegasus, "Really? I though we already moved pass this!"

Bolin was practically shaking at the idea, "Oh, no, no you guys, I don't think she'd like that."

"Of course you can, just be honest with her and say you're not all that interested." Applejack said encouragingly, "I'm sure she'll understand."

"Unless of course she doesn't take it so well and she'll cry her eyes out." Fluttershy pointed out.

Rarity rubbed the back of her neck as she lowered her ears, "She doesn't strike me as the 'crying' type." she said with a slight fear in her voice.

"Yeah, more like the "make me mad and I'll freeze you into an everlasting cold" type." said Rainbow Dash.

Bolin glared at her, "Thanks, that's very reassuring" he said sarcastically.

Mako held Bolin's shoulder, "Look, ending a relationship is kind of like pulling off a blood-sucking leech. You just gotta rip it off and get it over with. You'll feel a lot better afterwords. Trust me."

Flash flew up to the earthbender, "And besides, if she can't appreciate what a great guy you are, then it's her loss. You deserve way better, my friend."

Bolin finally smiled, "Thanks Flash Sentry. Thanks you guys."

Rainbow Dash flipped her mane proudly, "That's what we're here for"

"Whew! I'm lucky you're so good at breaking girls' hearts, Mako. Ha, Korra better watch out."

Mako scowled at him and folded his arms

"Oooh, no, it's just a-, uh, you kn-, uh never mind."

Twilight rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, at Tonraq's house, Varrick had just said something that could spell a whole lot of trouble fro everyone:

"If Unalaq doesn't pull his forces out, then we have no choice but to fight for our freedom!"

The entire room, minus Korra and her parents, agreed in anger at Varrick's suggestion.

"You want to start a war? Are you crazy?" Korra glared at the man.

"Unalaq started this not us." said her father. Pretty soon everybody in the room was shouting and yelling in support of Varrick's plan. Korra could take no more, she growled and her eyes close shut.

"Everybody stay CALM!" Korra rose her hands to quiet everyone down. Her eyes were closed shut.

Then the room fell silent. Korra opened her eyes and gasped at what she sees: Everybody had frozen! They were all standing still with a strange blue aura surrounding them all. Even the room itself looked slightly flue in color. Korra looked around confused.

"Wha-what just happened?" she looked at her hands, "Did I do this?"

Then, as quickly as it happened, everybody unfreezes. They had no idea what had happened. Tonraq sighed and looked at his daughter, who was still a bit shaken.

"I'm sorry, maybe you could speak with your uncle. Tell him how frustrated we all are. He'll listen to what the Avatar has to say. Do it for me."

Korra looked down trying to put together everything that had just happened. She took in a deep breath and looked at her father. She was still upset with him and hasn't had the time to properly speak with him yet.

"I'll do it for the tribe. I'll sort this whole thing out." with that she walked out the door.

Once outside she breathed heavily and once again looked at her hands. Could this be what Unalaq meant by her spiritual energy increasing?

Korra entered the Southern Water Tribe palace to see Unalaq sitting on the throne.

"Our next training sessions isn't until tomorrow." he said.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. It's about our conversation this morning."

"Yes?"

"I understand why you brought the troops here but, I'm afraid it's sending the wrong message."

Unalaq looked at her seriously, "You're father has been talking to you."

"Not just him. Varrick too. There was a meeting at my parents' house. A lot of Southerners feel like their tribe is being invaded." there was much concern in her voice.

"I am their chief. I'm uniting, not invading."

"I know, but I was thinking that maybe you could…take it down a notch?" she said as she had her index finger and her thumb mere centimeters apart.

Unalaq arced an eyebrow, "Take it down?" her repeated, the words sounded foreign to him.

"You know, remove that ice wall around the docks, maybe talk to the people and sort everything out. I'm just afraid if something doesn't change, there could be a civil war."

"If the water tribes were at war, the other nations would take sides. The dark spirits would thrive off this negative energy, and the world would be thrown into a battle between spirits and man. That would be catastrophic."

"How do we stop it?"

"We? No, Korra", he rises from the throne, "This is a war only the Avatar can prevent."

"What? Me? I'm usually the one starting fights. I don't know how to stop them from happening. Besides, you can help too if you just take my suggestion."

"I will try to "take it down" as you put it, but there is only so much I can do."

"What are you talking about?" Korra voice began to rise as her anger slowly builded up, "You're the chief! If you can bring troops and order them to create and ice wall that keeps others from leaving the city, then you certainly have the power to take it down!"

Then, out of her hands, Korra shoot a blue aura which hit a vase, breaking it and the water inside splashed all over the floor. Unalaq lookws at Korra in utter shock while the avatar looked at her hands nervously.

"What was that?" Unalaq asked both terrified and utterly confused.

Korra was practically shaking, "I-I don't know! It just happened! Is this what you meant by my spiritual energy becoming stronger?"

Unalaq thought for a moment before answering,

"I honestly have never seen anything like this. But I think it might have something to do with the negative energy coming from this talk of a civil war. Tell me, did this happen before?"

"Earlier today, at my parents' house. I was so frustrated with Varrick that everybody around me froze. It lasted for a little while and nobody noticed what happened."

"I see. It happened whenever you felt frustrated. Korra, as the Avatar you must remain neutral in this conflict. You will naturally want to help people, but showing favoritism will not help out the tribes find unity. And from what I have heard, that is you're "element of harmony", is it not?"

"Maybe Tenzin was right. Maybe I'm not ready to be the avatar." Korra hung her head in shame. Unalaq placed his hands on her shoulder, "Tenzin lacked faith in you. But I have no doubt that you will become the most admired Avatar the world has ever known."

"Thank you, uncle. And I wouldn't say Tenzin lacked faith in me, he was just a real "perfectionist" and sometimes it felt like he wanted me to be…more like his father."

"Forgive me, I didn't mean no disrespect."

Korra smiled, "It's okay. I kind of straightened things out with him before he left. He agreed I should make my own choice."

"In the mean time, try to keep your emotions intact. Who knows what else could happen."

Korra nods, "I will"

"Try you're best to conceal it. Don't even feel it…don't let it show"

Korra bowed to him before she walked out the door with a worried look on her face. Things just got a whole lot harder for her.

Korra rode on Naga across the streets, passing troops and civilians as she whispered to herself.

"Keep cool Korra, get it together. Conceal it, don't feel it. Conceal it, don't feel it. Stay neutral, show you care but stay neutral."

Then she heard a lot of commotion. She saw northerners and southerners fighting each other with waterbending in the middle of the streets.

"Pick on a waterbender your own size!" shouted one of the southerners,

Korra came running and stood between them on Naga, "Stop!"

"Tell these thugs to go back to the North. They're not welcome here anymore!"

"These Southerners need to stay in line." said the northern soldier.

"Everyone, calm down." Korra said with much authority in her voice, "You're all part of the same tribe, start acting like it."

"You're taking their side? We thought you were one of us."

"I'm not taking anyone's side, I just—" Korra flinched when she got hit in the back of the head by a snowball, "Hey!"

A little girl waterbeded water into a snowball and threw at at Korra.

"You're the worst Avatar ever!" she yelled. Korra rose her hand just as the girl threw the next snowball,

"Wait!"

From Korra's hand came out cyan ring hue and everybody around her gained a blue aura around them as they all stood frozen once just like what happens in her parents house. Even Naga was frozen. Korra looked at her hands in distress,

"Not again"

Then, the spell breaks again, and Korra grabed the now moving snowball into her hand and melted it with her firebending.

"Please, you have to stop this!" said Korra.

But instead of listening to her, they remained in their stances ready to fight. Then Tonraq walked in between them.

"Everyone, walk away from this. They're not worth our trouble. Go back to your homes."

The southerners dropped their water and they and the northerners walked away. Tontaq turns to his daughter, "Korra, I—"

But he then saw her already walking away on Naga,

"Korra!"

Korra ignored her father's cries as she started to breath heavily and her irises started to give a faint glow. She looked at her hands and saw her fingernails tuning blue.

"What's going on?"

Back at the team's temporary hut, Rarity was counting all of the neckless she bought as she places them all neatly over a lovely water tribe garment.

"Twenty three, twenty four, twenty five. Marvelous!"

"You're seriously going to wear all of them?" Mako asked with his usual serious tone while leaning against the wall.

"Well not all at the same time, obviously."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, "Can you believe her, Applejack?", she turned to see Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy looking outside of the hut.

"What are you doing?" Mako asked curiously. Pinkie Pie appeared from behind his shoulder and covers his mouth with her hoof, "Shush! Don't let them hear you"

They all gathered around the opening of their hut and saw Twilight and Flash sitting together a couple of feet away from the hut admiring the view.

"You were right, once you get used to the cold this place is pretty amazing." said Flash

Twilight nodded in agreement, "Yeah it is."

The two ponies smiled at each other, "I'm glad you stayed" said Twilight while blushing.

Flash was blushing too, "Me too." the princess returned her gaze to the scenery as the pegasus bit his bottom lip nervously.

"You know, Twilight…I'm really glad we got to know each other a lot better. I mean, we already knew each other pretty well before but now we do more-I-I mean! We know each other more, I—mean!…never mind."

Twilight giggled at Flash' nervousness, "It's okay, I get it."

"I'm sorry, I'm just not all that god at this kind of stuff."

Twilight looked at him curiously, "What do you mean?"

Flash began telling her his life story, "I grew up the only Pegasus in an earth pony village and my home was on the outskirts of the village. That made me a bit of an outcast. So with all of that free time I mostly focused on my dream of becoming a royal guard."

Twilight never knew about Flash's past, and as she listened she realized how similar they really where,

"I understand." she said, "When I was Celestia's student, I didn't care much for friendship. Until she sent me to Ponyvile, and now I can't imagine my life without my friends."

"Well it's not I didn't want friends, I just never found any pony with who I could really relate to. I want friends but, I just don't know how to make any. I say hello but, it's like I'm stumped on what do do next. That's kind of why I always act like I'm on guard duty, because I don't know how to be myself around other ponies."

"Then don't try so hard."

Flash looked at her skeptically.

"Flash, you're a really great guy and I understand it can be hard to step out of your comfort and try new things. But if there's anything I've learned from my friends, and especially from that crazy-in-the-head-yet-lovable Korra, is that you gotta take risks in life. Or else you'll regret it."

Flash's face blushed like crazy as he looked at her. Twilight arced an eyebrow, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just….uh…."

"Just…what?"

Flash took a deep breath before blurting out…, "Will you go out with me?!"

Twilight's mouth hung open while blushing. The others, especially Mako, all had their mouths hung open at the scene. Flash quickly got up and prepared to walk away.

"I'm so sorry, forget I said anything, I just thought that—"

"Yes!" Twilight happily blurted out while smiling widely,

"What?"

"What?!" the others from inside the tent were equally surprised,

Twilight blushed while smiling, "Yes, I would love to go out with you"

Flash's heart beater fast and smiled as well, "Really?"

"Really. How about we take a walk around the city tonight? I've got some water tribe money, we can go to dinner."

"Yeah, that'd be great! Wait, don't I have to pay?"

"What century are you living in?" Twilight asked jokingly, "I'm fine with paying."

"So…tonight?"

"Tonight."

The ponies inside the tent all giggled and high hoofed each other while Spike smiled happily. Mako's mouth still hung open,

"No…way….Twilight…on a date?"

"I know! Isn't it great?" Spike said as he jumped happily

Mako was unsure how to describe this, "Yeah…great…her and Flash…alone…without anybody around…..great."

Twilight's ears perked up at the sound of familiar footsteps. She then saw Korra coming while riding on Naga.

"Korra!"

At the sound of the name, the others all walked out of the hut to greet her.

"How was your day sweetie?" Mako asked with a smile as Korra jumped off of the saddle. The avatar spoke angrily and sarcastically,

"Oh, fabulous. My tribe's about to go to war, and I'm suppose to stop it, but will anyone listen to me? No! And I didn't ask for my father's help. Can't he just let me be the avatar?" she angrily crossed her arms and leaned against Naga.

"Um, do you want advice or am I just supposed to listen?" Mako asked, "Still not learn on that."

Rainbow Dash placed her hoof on Korra's shoulder, "Been holding that in the whole ride here, haven't you?"

"Yep. Ugh. I'm sorry. My dad just gets me all worked up."

"Didn't you say you'd talk with him?" Fluttershy asked.

"I will, but I've had a lot on my mind lately."

"Pretty" said Pinkie Pie, which caught Korra off guard, "What? How is any of the stuff I said, pretty?"

"No I mean you're nails." she said while pointing at the avatar's hands, "When did you paint them?"

"What?!", Korra looked at her fingernails, which were still colored blue, "I thought it finally wore off!"

Mako looked at her nails, which were an aery shade of blue, "So, that's not normal?"

Korra took in a deep, fast breath before speaking, "Okay, this may sound crazy but…earlier today at the meeting at my parents' place….I might have, sort of, probably…froze everyone."

"What?!" Mako, Spike and Ponies were all surprised by this,

"How?" Flash asked.

"I don't know! I lost my patience for a moment, I yelled and the next thing I know, everybody was still like statues! And then when I went to talk with Unalaq, a blue ray came right out of my hand and broke a vase, and then I froze people again earlier in town when I tried to stop a fight, and then afterwords, my nails turned blue!" she frantically waved her blue fingernails at them for emphasis.

Spike was completely baffled by this, "I don't believe this!….You tried to stop a fight?"

They all narrowed their eyes at him, "Sorry, you were saying?"

Korra continued, "Unalaq thinks it might be a reaction to the negative energy coming from the conflict between the tribes. Every time I lost my cool, something weird happened and then just as it did POOF it's gone."

"But, you just lost you're cool now when you told us what happened." Mako pointed out.

Korra realized what he just said. She looked around, "You're right…nothing froze. Nothing came out of my hands." she then noticed that her nails were returning to normal and she sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank goodness."

"You really think all of this negative energy could be the cause of this?" Twilight asked.

"So far, it's the only explanation. I can't believe things got so crazy so quickly."

She walked across the snow overlooking the city bellow,

(Parody of the failure song)

"_I was prepared to do my best. Thought I could handle any test. For I can do so many tricks. But I wasn't prepared for this." _

She began doing waterbending tricks.

_Waterbending is a breeze. Past lives I can name with ease._

She picked up Pinkie Pie and hugged her before placing her back down.

_I can make a speech of friendship's bliss. But I wasn't prepared for this._

_Was this choice right, or was it wrong? _

_I can't be sure…._

Mane Six, "_She can't be sure…"._

Korra, "_My mind is sharp, my skills intact. My heart is pure…or at least I hope."_

Mako, "You know it is…" he said as he sang along,

_"You've taken you're share of licks. You've made it through the thin and thick"_

Korra, "_But no I wasn't"_

Mane Six, "_Oh, no she wasn't"_

Korra, "_Oh, no I wasn't"_

Mane Six, "_Oh, no she wasn't"_

Korra, "_No I wasn't prepared…for this!_

"Oh, Korra I just hate to see you like this." said Rarity.

Mako smiled as he placed his hand on she shoudlers, "Why don't you take a break from all this avatar stuff and we go out for a nice quiet dinner tonight? Just the two of us."

Korra smiled at the idea, "That'd be great. Maybe I do need to get my mind off of things."

The two teens wrapped each other in their arms and shared a passionate kiss. The other ponies swooned at the scene, while Flash and Spike just smiled.

Latter as the sun began to set, Korra was in her room brushing her hair and is placing her hair ties. Twilight walked in.

"Hey, Korra."

"Hey, Twily. I'm just about to go meet up with Mako"

"Yeah, about that, I've been meaning to tell you something that I didn't get the chance to tell you before." the alicorn blushed as she spoke, making the avatar smirk,

"Oh, yeah, I did notice earlier that you were exited for something. Does it have anything to do with a certain Pegasus, who's first name rhymes with "Sash"?"

Twilight excitedly clapped her hooves and quelled, "YES! He asked me out today!"

Korra gaped, "No way!"

"Way!"

The two girls screamed, more like shirked, with joy as they jumped happily. Then they stopped and briefly turn away from each other with shocked looks on their faces.

"Nobody else can know I did that" said Korra while Twilight nodded,

"Ditto!"

They then continued to scream happily, "When's the date?" Korra asked excitedly,

"Tonight! I'm meeting him in a few minutes."

"Wait, tonight?"

"Yeah. I was going to arrange it to be a double date but, I just…well."

"It's okay, I understand. You and Flash want some alone time to hang out. I wanted to have some time with Mako too, anyway."

"So we're good?"

"Duh!"

The two girls giggled again, "Come on, I'll walk you out." said Korra.

Naga stopped in front of a water tribe restaurant. Mako got down first and helped Korra down by grabbing her waist.

"You know I can get down myself" she said while still smiling. Her boyfriend smiled too,

"I know, I'm just trying to be a gentleman."

Korra giggled and linked her arm around his, "Well, Officer, care to escort the avatar to dinner?"

"Gladly"

The two laughed as they made their way to the entrance of the restaurant.

"I am so glad I can finally get a break from everything that's happened." said Korra, "With any luck I won't accidentally freeze anything again."

"Just relax and don't freak out. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Thanks Mako."

Once they reached the door, they are surprised to spot two familiar faces,

Korra, "Twilight?"

Twilight, "Korra?"

Mako, "Flash?"

Flash, "Mako?"

They all looked at each other in surprise. This was a tad awkward.

"I didn't think we'd find you here." said Korra.

Twilight blushed, "We planned on going to dinner first."

Mako looked down at the pony couple, "So you two are…on a date?…right now?"

Twilight felt embarrassed enough as it is, "Um…yeah. Hey, if you want we can eat somewhere else."

As the two prepared to leave, Mako quickly came up with a somewhat good idea, "On second thought, why don't we make it a double date?"

Korra and Twilight both looked at each other. Korra tried to keep on a happy face, "You sure, Mako? I mean shouldn't we give these two kinds some time to themselves…" she spoke through her teeth, "without us around?"

"Yeah. What she said." said Twilight. But Mako had made up his mind,

"Come on, were all here, on dates, might as well."

Korra and Twilight both shared a worried look and then smiled,

"Okay, why not" Korra said.

"Great." the firebender opened the door and alowed his date to walk in first,

"After you"

"Why thank you"

Mako smiled as Korra entered and he followed. Flash kept the door open and let Twilight walk in first before following. The two ponies looked at the beautiful place, it looked kind of like the restaurants in Republic City, but more, as Pinkie Pie would probably put it, "Water-tribe-themy"

"Wow, nice place" said Flash as he admired the exotic looking restaurant.

"I know right." Twilight agreed,

"This was always my favorite place to eat, growing up." Korra explained.

Twilight smiled happily,

"Maybe this double date would be so bad after all." she said to herself.

"Me an my big mouth"

Twilight sat at the table wearing an annoyed/bored expression, while Flash Sentry had an awkward face. Korra and Mako both shared the same expression as Twilight.

The avatar's creepy twin cousins sat on the opposite side of the table while Bolin sat next to them, pretending to look happy.

Flash whispered to Twilight, "Are they always together?"

"You mean the twins?" Twilight whispered back, "Yes. It's supper creepy."

Bolin laughed awkwardly, "Isn't this fun, hu? We never get to spend enough time together, just the…five of us. So fun."

Eska eyed at the ponies, "Why must you're pets sit with us at the table?" she asked in her usual monotone voice. Twilight growled at her.

"Their with us and they hate being called pets." Korra said defensively.

Desna eyed at the ponies as well, "You claim that they have the capability of human speech. Yet I have never heard do otherwise."

"That's because you need to open you're heart in order to hear them." Korra explained to her unfeeling cousin. The two twins looked at each other and then at Twilight, "We do not understand" said Eska.

"There's a shock" said Twilight sarcastically.

Eska and Desna briefly turn to each other, "Excuse us while we retrieve more sustenance." said Eska as the two twins left the table.

Once they were gone, Bolin turns to Korra and Mako, "You guys gotta help me."

"Bolin, I thought you were breaking up with her." said Twilight.

"What happened to 'ripping off' the leech." his brother asked.

"I tried! But anytime I bring up the subject, she threatens to freeze me in a block of ice and feed me to dolphin piranhas!"

"So it was more like you tugged at the leech." Mako said.

"Yes, over and over and over, but it won't come off. Why didn't you warn me your cousin had the power to reach into my heart and crush my sole with her bare hands?"

Korra arced an eyebrow, "Uh, 'cause I thought it was pretty obvious?"

"No, no, not to emit wasn't. I'm very bad at reading people. You should know that by now."

"Its' true, he really is." Twilight tells Flash.

Bolin then began to sob, "Do something, avatar!"

"What can I do?"

"Nothing." said Mako sternly, "This is Bolin's mess, he's the one who's got to clean it up."

Bolin kept on begging and whining, "Come on!"

Korra, Mako and Twilight face/hoof palmed their faces. So much for their fun night.

A while later, they exited the restaurant.

"Well that was…not what I hoped for." said the disappointed firebender.

Korra held his arm and smiled, "Well, the night's still young. Want to go for a walk?"

Mako smiled at the idea, "Yeah."

Korra turned to the two ponies, "Um, Twilight why don't you and Flash go on ahead and we'll meet up back home." the avatar winked and the alicorn winked in return.

Mako was not to happy about that, "What?" Korra quickly elbowed him and Twilight turns to Flash, "If that's okay with you" she said.

"Yeah, I'd like that." said the pegasus.

"We'll see you two latter. Don't wonder off to far." Korra said.

"We won't" Twilight responded. The two couples take different ways but as Mako and Korra walked, he kept turning his head to the ponies.

"Korra, what did you do?" he asked with worry.

"Just cause our date didn't work out doesn't mean theirs can't."

"But they'll be alone. Without us around."

"What's your point?"

"Twilight alone with a boy. A boy I hardly know-I mean we hardly know!"

They briefly stopped walking and Korra crossed her arms, "I thought you liked Flash."

"I do but, him and Twily…it's just…"

"Don't you think you're being a tiny bit overprotective?"

Mako slightly blushed, "What? No, of course not, why would I be? It's not like I'm her father or brother or anything. Why, would that be weird?"

Korra laughed, "I think it's sweet that you care about her so much, but you need to relax. Twilight's a big girl and Flash is harmless. She'll be fine."

Mako sighed, "I know. It's just that….I want her and Flash to hit it off, really. But I see a lot of you in her."

Korra's eyes wide in surprise

"And I know I've hurt you many times in the past, and most of those times I never really meant to. I cared about you and yet I still caused you troubles. I guess I'm just scared of Twilight going to the exact same thing. Maybe Flash won't mean to hurt her, but guys tend to do that."

Korra placed her hand on his cheek and smiled warmly, "I love that you care about her. And believe it or not, I get concerned too. But I trust Twilight. She's smart, grounded, and not a pushover. Whatever happens she can handle it."

Mako rolled his eyes, "Of course you'd say that, you see into her heart…literary."

Korra chuckled, even though it was true, the way her boyfriend stated it was kind of adorable. Mako then joined in the laugh, "I'm sorry, you're right. You probably think I'm silly."

"No, you're just being a concerned friend." said Korra, "Which is one of the manny things I love about you?"

Mako smiled flirtatiously as he held her in his arms, "Back at ya, babe."

The two teens then shared a passionate kiss underneath the moonlight.

Meanwhile, Twilight and Flash explored the rest of the city at night.

"Sorry about Korra's cousins." said Twilight.

"Don't worry about it. Though to be honest, they completely freaked me out!" Flash actually shuddered a bit.

"You're not the only one." Twilight also began to suddering alongside him.

"So…."

"So…."

A brief silence, and then Twilight gets an idea, "Hey, you want to try something?"

"YAHOOOOOOOOO!"

The two ponies laughed as they slide down the snowy slope on two wooden boards.

"I get the sense you've done this before!" Flash said as the speed of the wind flew on his blue mane.

"Korra and the rest of us use to do this back at the mountains outside of Republic City during winter! Race ya to the bottom!"

The alicorn princess speeded ahead and Flash smirked, "You're on!"

He sled faster behind her, they zigged and they zagged until they reached the snowy bottom. More like crashed into the snow bellow. They both popped out of the snow wearing snow beards. The two laughed at each other's silliness and then shake the snow off of them.

"That was a blast!" Flash said excitedly.

"You should have seen when Korra and Rainbow Dash did it." said Twilight with a big smile on her face, "They went down the slope twenty times until one of them won."

"Which one did?"

"Both. Each time."

"Oh, man" he said between laughs.

"Don't worry, they had fun." said Twilight also between laughs. Flash's giggles slowly died down as he smiled while blushing, "I'm having a really great time, Twilight."

Twilight was also blushing, "Yeah…me too."

The two ponies smiled and looked deep into each other's eyes, their faces only a few feet away. Slowly, they drew closer, their faces now only inches apart…..

"WOAH!"

The two ponies quickly yelped in surprise as something fell down the slop and into the snow.

"What the heck?!" Twilight then noticed a familiar red fabric sticking out of the snow, "Wait a minute."

She walked to the stranger, levitated the snow from him and was shocked to see who it is.

"Mako?!"

The firebender laughed and waved awkwardly, "Hey, Twilight."

If looks could kill, Mako would be a dead man right now. The princess was furious,

"Were you spying on us?!"

"No! No I wasn't….."

The princess arced an eyebrow at him, Mako knew he could never truly keep anything from her, "Okay I was."

"I can't believe you! How could you do this?!"

"Look, Twilight I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"So you don't trust me?"

"No, it's not that!"

"Then what is it?"

"Well, I…I, uh"

"Just as I thought. I get that you're protective and all but this is crazy! You're not my brother!"

Mako silently gasped at the alicorn's hurtful words. She turned to Flash, "Come on, Flash. We're out of here."

With that she flew off angrily into the night. Flash gave Mako a concerned look before following Twilight. Leaving a saddened Mako behind.

Korra stopped Naga in front of her parents place. She entersed and sees her mom seated.

"Is dad around?" she asked her mother.

"He went out to meet up with some friends to try and settle this whole ordeal."

"I'm taking care of it." Korra said bitterly.

"He's only trying to help" her mother said, trying to ease her daughter's anger. Korra groaned, "There he goes again! He still doesn't trust me to do things."

"That's not true."

Korra sighed as she sat down next to Senna, "I don't even know why I came here to talk to him. He won't listen anyway."

"Korra what's going on between you two?" her mother asked sadly.

"Ask dad" her daughter said angrily.

"I've tried, but he won't talk about it. Honey, it breaks my heart to see our family being torn apart like this."

"You want to know what's going on? I found out dad's been lying to me my whole life. Unalaq told me everything; how dad and Tenzin kept me trapped down here while I trained; how dad got banished from the north."

Senna lowered her gaze in shame, "So, the truth is out."

Korra was shocked by this, "You knew? And you never said anything?"

"We were trying to keep our family together, to give you a normal childhood."

"I never wanted a normal childhood. All I ever wanted to be was the avatar. But everybody keeps holding me back, even my own parents! Unalaq's the only one who believes in me."

"That's not true, Korra"

Korra then removed the headband that Celestia gave her and looked down at it in her hands, "You're right on that at least." she touched her friendship necklace, "The ponies believe in me and so does Celestia. Unlike dad and Tenzin, she gave me the freedom to make my own choice… I'm beginning to think I let her down." she said the last part very sadly.

Senna placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Don't say that, of course you haven't."

Korra placed the headband back on her head, "No? Then why is everyone in the South turning against me, when all I'm trying to do is help them?"

"The problems between the north and south started long before you were born. You can't expect to undo them in a day."

"So I should just sit back and let the Water Tribe go to war?"

"No, but this situation might be out of your control. Varrick's been plotting a rebellion against Unalaq. He asked you're father to join, and—"

Korra stood up when she heard that, "Dad is part of a rebellion?"

"I don't know, but I don't want you getting caught in the middle of it."

"It's too late, mom. I'm already in the middle of it."

With that, she ran out of the house and rode off on Naga. Her mother calling out her name.

As Korra rode on Naga, she sees a familiar blur of purple which flew into her, knocking her out of Naga's saddle,

"Ow! Twilight? What's the big idea?" she got up while Twilight shook the snow off of her body. Korra could sense her friend was very angry when they made contact.

"Why are you so angry?"

"I could as you the same thing." said the alicorn.

"I think my dad might be part of a rebellion against Unalaq." Korra confessed.

This news shocked Twilight, "What? No way, you're father would never-"

Korra looked down with uncertainty, "I don't know….I don't want to believe it but..."

Twilight lowered her ears as she remembered what Asami went through with Hiroshi, "I understand."

"Come on, let's go find out." Korra got back on Naga as she rode whith Twilight flying beside her.

"By the way, why are you mad?" Korra asked.

"You're boyfriend crashed my date." Twilight said bitterly. Korra sighed, "I was afraid he'd do something like this."

"You knew?!"

"I didn't think he'd go that far."

"Have ya met him? He takes almost everything this far!"

"Okay, point taken"

Twilight groaned loudly, "ERRR! I just can't believe him. Who does he think he is, anyway?"

Korra looked at her with concern, "It's not that he doesn't want you and Flash to work out. He does. He's just worried that you'll go through the same drama and heartache we went through before we got together. I guess he wanted to be sure everything was fine."

Twilight slowly began to calm down, "Okay, I can understand that. But he should truest me."

"He was just looking out for you. Sure he may have done it the wrong way, correction; the stupid and paranoid way, but sometimes love can make people-"

Korra slowly began to stop Naga as a realization struck her.

"-do, stupid….things."

She stopped completely and slapped her forehead, "I am so stupid! That's why my dad was acting that way! It's not that he doesn't trust me, he just cares too much and is afraid of me getting hurt."

Twilight arced an eyebrow in confusion, "Didn't we kinda already tell you that?"

"Yeah, only now I understand it a lot better than I did before."

Twilight blinked in surprise, "Wow. Sometimes the way we mirror each other even takes me by surprise."

"No kidding."

The two girls reached the palace and ran inside, Korra called out for Unalaq,

"Uncle!"

They both stopped when they see northern troops tied up and unconscious.

"That can't be good" Twilight said with worry.

"Oh, no. Uncle?"

They kept on running up the stairs and down the hall. They stopped at a corner and hide behind the wall. They see a group of men wearing masks exiting Unalaq's room. Korra's eyes widened as they see one of the men carrying an unconscious Unalaq.

"Dad?"

"Tonraq? No, it can't be." Twilight whispered in equal shock. Both girls stood in front of the rebels, Korra tried to reason with them.

"Dad, don't do this." Korra pleaded.

"Turn around, avatar, and pretend you didn't see anything." said one of the rebels.

"No. Leave Unalaq and go." Korra tells them with a kind/pleading voice, "I'll tell him I tried to stop you, but you escaped. We can still avoid a war."

"No, we can't."

The rebel created an ice wall in an attempt to trap Korra. Twilight came in between and zapped the ice away. The rebels quickly ran ahead, and Korra and Twilight chased after them.

The rebels ran down the flight of stairs as Korra froze the handrails and slide down to land in front of them.

"Get him out of here!" one of the rebels tells the one holding Unalaq. As the man ran off Twilight attempted to follow him but was blocked by an ice wall.

"We're all part of the same tribe." Korra said, "I don't want to hurt you!"

Just as the words left her mouth, a blue cyan aura shoot from her hand and stroked one of the rebels, knocking him down.

Twilight was shocked, "Korra? Was that-"

Korra fearfully looked at her hands. The rebels were just as stunned, "What did you just do?!"

"Don't you see? The negative energy of your anger is affecting my spiritual energy." said Korra, "If you don't stop now it could get out of control."

"Things are already out of control. No thanks to you." the rebel got into a fighting stance, Twilight came between him and Korra and tried to reason with him,

"Please, think of how this nation suffered from one war already."

But the rebel could not understand her, "Get out of the way you vermin!"

The rebels waterbended water and attacked Korra, but she and Twilight dodged their attacks. Korra ran up a pillar and tossed the banner against two rebels, using airbending to tie them up in it. Twilight zapped the remaining rebels while dodging their attacks. She flew by them, levitated the rope from one of them and used it to tie them up on the pillar. For last, Twilight kicked both rebels in the head knocking them unconscious.

Korra gave her friends a thumbs up, "Nice one Twi."

The two girls ran out the palace and see the rebel leader leaving with Unalaq on a snowmobile.

"Dad stop"!

Twilight flew ahead and zapped the snowmobile, causing it to crash and stop. Twilight held the rebel still with her magic as Korra ran towards him.

"Why did you do this, dad?" she asked as she removed the rebel's mask,

"What? Who are you? Where's my father?"

"He wouldn't help us." said the rebel as he glared at the avatar, "He's a traitor, just like you."

Twilight growled at him but Korra tells her to step down.

Unalaq, now fully awake, along with Korra, Twilight in her arms, are inside the palace as the rebels were being led away in handcuffs.

"Thank you both for saving my life." said the chief.

"I'm just glad we got here in time." Korra said relieved.

Unalaq looked at his troops, "Find Varrick. I want him to freeze in prison with the rest of these traitors."

But Korra quickly stopped them, "Wait, you can't just lock them away. That will only make the south angrier."

Twilight agreed, "She's right, there is already too much conflict as it is."

"You want them to go free?" asked Unalaq.

Korra shook her head, "No. But let them stand trail for what they did. Every Water Tribe citizen deserves that right. We need to show that we are all one nation, not just two tribes."

After a two seconds, Unalaq agreed, "Very well. I will respect the avatar's wishes in this matter."

Korra and Twilight smiled

"Thank you, uncle."

Outside the girls headed back home.

"That was a close call." said Korra while placing her hand over her beating heart. Twilight's heart was also racing, "Yeah."

The two girls looked at each other.

"You know what we should do, right?" said Twilight.

"Yep. I need to go apologies to my dad for acting so horribly before."

Twilight shrugged her shoulders, "Eh, in all respect you could have acted a lot worse."

Korra chuckled.

"And I've got a friend to apologies to." said the alicorn

"Yeah. Let's go back and try to get some sleep. We'll fix our messes in the morning."

"Bright and early."

"Maybe not that bright, my dad hates waking up early."

"Now I know where you get it from." Twilight said between laughs.

The next morning, Twilight left the hut to see Mako. She saw him outside speaking with Flash Sentry. She took in a deep breath and walked towards them.

"Excuse me. Mako, you got a minute?"

Mako and Flash nodded at each other, "You guys go on an ahead." said Flash. He walked pass Twilight and smiled, "We'll talk later"

Twilight smiled and nodded in return before looking up Mako, but before she could say anything Mako spoke first.

"I'm sorry."

"Hu?"

"I shouldn't have spied on you and Flash. You guys wanted some time together and I just wanted to be 100% sure everything was alright. I shouldn't have embarrassed you."

"That's okay. Korra explained everything. Let's just say we both realized something important. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that. I'm sorry too."

"That's okay, I was out of line and stupid."

"Yeah you were"

Mako crossed his arms annoyed as Twilight giggled, "Sorry. So….friends?"

Mako smiled and kneeled down to her, "Friends. You're like a little sister to me Twilight. That's why I try to make sure you're okay. You and Korra."

The two embraced in a warm hug, their friendship restored. "By the way, what where you and Flash talking about, earlier?" Twilight asked.

"Nothing, I apologized for last night and we got to know each other a bit more. He's not such a bad guy, you know."

"I do know."

"But I'm still going to keep an eye on him." Mako jokingly warned. Twilight smiled while rolling her eyes

Meanwhile, Korra entered her parents' house. They look educe at their daughter smiling while Korra stood at the door.

"Is it okay if I come in?"

Senna smiled, "Of course. We heard what happened. Are you okay?"

Korra's eyes briefly shimmered with **rainbow** colors as she began to cry. She quickly ran to her father an embraced him, "I'm so glad you weren't there. I don't know what I would've done."

"I had no idea how far Varrick was willing to go. My brother and I have our differences, but I would never attack him."

"I'm so sorry for thinking you had anything to do with the rebels. And for all the pain I've caused you and mom.

"I'm the one who should apologize. After I saw the Southern Lights return, I was so proud of you. I never should have held you back."

"When you're father and I found each other, all we wanted was to live a simple life and raise a family." Senna said, "But, then we discovered you were the avatar, and simple was over. We knew one day the world would need you, and you wouldn't need us anymore."

"Mom, dad." Korra hugged both of her parents, "Of course I still need you. I love you so much."

Unbeknownst to them, Korra's headband started to give a faint but firm glow as did Korra's cutie mark on her left cheek.

Just then, the door opened and Unalaq walked in with his troops.

"We weren't expecting you." said Tonraq. Unalaq looked at them with a cold face, "Tonraq, Senna, you are under arrest and will stand trial."

The three were completely shocked by this, "Trial? What for?" his brother asked.

"For conspiring to assassinate me."

Korra stood up and faced her uncle, "What?! No, there has to be some mistake!"

"There is no mistake." Unalaq turned to his troops, "Take them away"

"No!"

Once again, another energy blast comes out of Korra's hands and the two troops, including Unalaq, were shot out the door. They landed in the snow and looked at Korra in shock. Tonraq and Senna looked at Korra confused while Korra looked at her hands, shaking in fear. Her fingernails turn blue again.

"What's happening to me?"

To be continued…

**I just want to clarify that Twilight and Flash did not plan on doing anything "dirty", this is a PG ratted story, despite the "T' ratting it says. I just figured that way it would increase my chances of readers finding the story, since "T" ratted fanfics what people seem to read the most. Anywho, I hope that doesn't stop you from reading more. Things are only gonna get more intense and get ready for a HUGE surprise! **

**Oh and no the plot won't turn into that of Frozen, but I just couldn't help myself, *giggle***

**Until next time.**

**God, Bless *kiss, kiss***


	4. Civil Wars part 2

**Civil Wars part 2**

Korra and her parents exchanged worried looks as they were being loaded into the prison truck and drove away. Korra turned to her uncle with a disappointed look on her face,

"You're making a mistake."

"I wish it hadn't come to this. But your parents held a meeting with the rebels, right here in their home."

"I can't believe you're doing this to your own family!"

"Rest assured, I've appointed Judge Hotah to oversee the trial. He is the most fair and honorable man I know."

"Uncle, my parents had nothing to do with the men who attacked you."

"I'm sure you're right. So we should have nothing to worry about."

"I hope so" she answered with unsureness.

"In the mean time,", without warning, Unalaq removed the headband from Korra's head.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"What you did earlier shows that the negative energy is increasing in the tribe." said Unalaq, "And I have my suspicions that this magical artifact might be affecting you're spiritual energy."

Korra shook her head, "No! It was a gift from Princess Celestia. It shows she has faith in me."

"I'm sure she did not mean you any harm, and I may not know much about magic, but so far I do understand it can be unpredictable."

Korra fiercely takes back the headband out of his hands, "The headband has nothing to do with this!"

"Korra, please calm down."

"I'll try to contain myself, I promise. I'll keep my emotions in check but please, please don't blame Celestia!" he noticed how tears were beginning to form in Korra's eyes.

"I'm sorry. Very well, I will not say another word about your magical friends. But I do ask that you keep yourself under control."

Korra nods as she clenches to the headband, "I will."

"Remember. Conceal, don't feel." he said before he walked away.

Korra looks down at the headband, It reminded her of Celestia: warm and kind. She reached for her necklace. She remembers Celestia's voice,

"_You are a kind, smart and determined individual and you're heart is always in the right place. I believe in you."_

Korra placed the headband back on, "I hope I didn't make you regret saying that."

Pinkie Pie was doing funny faces at the giant stuffed platypus-bear. The group of friends were at Varrick'se extravagant mansion.

"Pinkie Pie, stop fooling around." said Asami

Rainbow Dash was laying on the couch and groaned in boredom, "Ahhhh, this is so boring! Why are we here again?"

"I have to close my business deal with Varrick."

Then Pinkie's tail began to twitch, "You'll might want to move three passes to the left Asami"

"Why?"

"My tail is twitching, that's my Pinkie Sense telling me something is going to fall out of the sky."

Both Bolin and Spike both jerked up and cried out in fear, "Twitchy tail?!" both boys covered themselves with a pillow over their heads and shake in fear.

Asami rolled her eyes, "That's ridiculous. We're inside, how is something suppose to—"

*CRSAH!*

A flower pot had landed on Asami's head and breaks, leaving her hair covered in soil and a single flower on her head. The heiress stood there in disbelief with soil all over her cloths and hair. Pinkie Pie smiled. "Tolled ya"

The doors opened as Mako, Twilight and Flash walked into the room,

"Sorry we're late. Did we miss anything?", Mako stopped to look at a dirty Asami. He looked at her, then at Pinkie Pie, then back at Asami, then up at the ceiling and then back at Asami, who had a very unamused look on her face.

Mako, "Twitchy tail?"

Asami, "Yep"

Mako, "Didn't believe?"

Asami, "Nope"

Mako, "Rookie mistake."

He patted her shoulder before taking his seat on the couch. Twilight flew to Asami and removed the soil and flower, "I feel your pain, honey." said the alicorn.

Asami removed the last bit of soil form her hair, "Where is Varrick? We shouldn't close the deal an hour ago."

Bolin goes back to lunching on the couch with Spike and Pabu, "Would you relax? This place is great."

"Yeah, did you know he has a hot tub on the roof?" said Spike.

"I know right?! And the best part about it, Eska doesn't know I'm here."

"You still haven't broken up with her yet?" Applejack asked

"It's a work in progress" said the earthbender.

"Sure it is" Spike said sarcastically.

The doors opened once again and in walked a group of northern soldiers….and the twins.

"She found you!" said Pinkie Pie. Bolin quickly jumped out of the couch in fear, "GAH! Ee-yah. I wasn't hiding. He, hey-hey, hey."

"I am not on the hunt for you. Currently" Eska said in her usual monotone voice.

"Even Pinkie Pie's sister Maud was never this mean" Applejack whispered to Rarity, "Or this creepy" replied the unicorn.

"We search for Varrick." said Desna, "Our father wishes him to stand trial."

"What did he do?" Asami asked. Eska answered, "He is a traitor to the water tribe, along with our aunt and uncle."

"What?!" they all replied in union. Spike fell off the couch in shock.

"Korra's parent's were arrested?" Mako asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Your powers of deduction are impressive." said Desna in a slight sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, he's a cop." Bolin said proudly while pointing to Mako with his thumb,"

"I think he was being sarcastic," said Rainbow Dash.

One of the Northern guards approached the twins, "Varrick's not here." he said.

"Very well. Desna, let us continue our search elsewhere." before leaving she turns to Bolin, "Boyfriend! Bow to me when I exit."

Bolin kneeled down and bowed in fear, "Yes, yes, my sweet koala otter."

The ponies looked at him in pity. And embarrassment.

"You are so cute when you grovel." Eska said satisfactorily as she and her brother left and the doors closed. Bolin sighed in relief.

Rarity huffed, "That girl is hardly worth being called a princess."

"I agree." said Fluttershy, "She's so….mean."

"Bolin, don't let her treat you that way." Asami tells him. Rainbow Dash agreed, "Yeah. Stand up for yourself."

"I tried to break up with her, but _Mako_, gave me terrible advice. Thank you, Mako." He crossed his arms and turned from his brother.

"Wait, how are you're girl problems my fault?"

"He's right, he was only trying to help." said Applejack.

"Oh, yeah I specifically remember you ponies gave me bad advice too." said Bolin.

Applejack narrowed her eyes at him, "You really wanna go there, partner?" she said in a somewhat threatening manner.

"Don't blame them for this Bolin." Asami tells him, "And Applejack's right, you need to be honest with her. Tell her how you really feel."

"Yeah, kick her to the curve, show her you're not her "boy toy"" said Rainbow Dash as she punched and kicked in mid air for emphasis.

"I'm having a hard time seeing why you went out with her in the first place." Flash tells Twilight. The alicorn princess looked just as unimpressed about this as him, "We're all still trying to figure that out." she said.

"My opinion: Honesty is for fools, kid."

They all widen their eyes at hearing Varrick's voice.

Bolin, "Varrick?"

Twilight, "What the-"

"If you want to ditch the girl, then make yourself scarce. Disappear, like I did."

"Where are you?" Asami asked as she and the others looked all around, trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from.

"Oh, are you invisible? Are ya? Are ya?" Pinkie Pie asked as she inspected underneath the carpets.

"No my vivacious little four legged friend, I'm somewhere Unalaq will never find me." Varrick's head appeared from the stuffed platypus-bear's mouth in the living room, "Inside Ping-Ping!"

"Good hiding place" said Pinkie Pie

"Thank you. How we doin'?"

"The coast is clear." said Mako, "You can come out."

"No way, mister. Not until I know it's absolutely 157% safe."

Then Zhu-Li's hand appeared and gave Varrick a cup of tea, "Ah, Thank you Zhu-Li."

Twilight arced an eyebrow, "You're assistant's in there too?"

Spike scratched his head in confusion, "How is that even possible?"

"Zhu-Li never leaves my side" Varrick said before taking a sip of the tea an then spits it out in disgust, "Yuck! Pyugh! Pyuchk! You forgot the honey!"

Zhu-Li spoke from inside the bear, "Sorry, sir. There ins't any in here."

"No honey? We're in a bear for crying out loud!"

"I think this guy's a few hens short of a chicken coop." Applejack whispered to Rarity and Fluttershy,

"No joke" Rarity said and Fluttershy nods in agreement.

"I'm gonna go see how Korra's doing." Mako said, he turned to the ponies, "You guys comin'?"

They all nodded and followed him out. "Oh, I hope Korra's alright." Fluttershy said as they exited to the door. Spike ran behind them, "Hey wait up!"

He ran after them, leaving Bolin and Asami with Varrick…and Zhu-Li.

"Bolin, I got a little something for you 'round back."

The tail pf the stuffed animal rose and Varrick dropped a stack of paper yuans from the platypus-bear's butt. Bolin takes the money, "Wow!"

"Now listen up. Unalaq's rigged this trial, no doubt about it. So I need you o make sure my trusty rebels stay out of prison."

"What's the money for?"

"Bribery, of corse! There's always someone willing to look the other way for a few yuans."

Bolin grined, "I think I catch your drift, Varrick-bear."

Asami groaned and slapped her face, "I wonder what's the Pinkie Sense for a headache."

*CRASH!*

Another flower pot fell from the celling and landed on her head again, confusing the heiress, "How is this even happening?!"

"Oh, you see them too?" said Varrick, "Great, so I'm not going crazy."

*Oh, the irony XD*

At the water tribe palace, the trial was about to begin in a few minutes. Korra kept pacing back and forth in the corridor nervously chanting to herself.

"Get it together. Calm yourself. Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. Conceal don't—."

"What ya doing?"

"AH!"

"AH! Yourself, if that doesn't answer my question."

Korra took in slow breaths, her heart was pounding from the scare, "Oh, Pinkie Pie it's you."

"Are you okay?" Flash Sentry asked with concern.

"I'm just really worried." said Korra.

"Calm down, you're parents are going to be okay." her boyfriend reassured.

Korra looked at him with pleading eyes, "I could really use a hug right about now."

Mako opened his arms wide to give Korra a hug….but Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy beat him to it. As the avatar hugged the pegasus ponies, the young firebender stood there and awkwardly lowered his arms.

"Awkward." said Pinkie Pie.

At the Water Tribe Palace, the trial began, Korra, Mako, Spike and the ponies watched with worried expressions as they saw Korra's parents and the rebels stand trial. Korra kept on taken deep subtle breaths to calm her nerves. She could feel that new energy growing, like seesaw that kept going up and down.

Bolin took his seat next to Asami. A cocky smile on his face, "We're good to go." he said, "I gave all the money to some guys over there. I told them to 'take care of it', and then I winked. Pretty sure they got the message."

They looked over at the two men who Bolin gave the money to, both with giant smiles as they counted what they had. They smiled at Bolin and gave him a thumbs up. Bolin gave them a thumbs up too while Asami face-palmed herself. She then took out a hat and placed it on her head. Bolin looked at her curiously.

"What's with the hat?"

"I'm not getting hit again by any more flower pots."

Bolin whistled a "cuckoo" while circling his index finger over his left ear, making Asami glare at him.

The gavel hammered. The trial was starting.

"This trial will now come to order! Judge Hotah presiding."

They all saw an elderly man, Judge Hotah, take his seat in front of the court.

"Man! I should have paid him!" said Bolin.

"Yeah, you think?" Asami said with an annoyed tone.

*CRASH!*

Another flower pot fell from the ceiling and hit Asami's hat. She removed it with a proud smile on her face.

"Ha!"

*CRASH!*

Another pot landed on her face and her hair was once affair covered in soil.

"Seriously?"

Pinkie Pie noticed he tail twitching again, "Wow, a lot of stuff keeps falling down lately."

Unalaq spoke as he stood in front of the jury, "I was asleep in my chambers when the rebels attacked. They overpowered me, and the next thing I remember was waking up in the snow after Avatar Korra and Princess Twilight Sparkle had saved me."

Hotah then had Korra stand in front of him. She took deep breaths as she tried to keep herself from loosing control of whatever was growing inside of her. The ponies watched anxiously.

"According to Unalaq's testimony, you attended a meeting where Varrick tried to incite a civil war. Is that true?"

Korra hesitantly answered, "Yes."

"And where these men present at that meeting?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"And where exactly did this meeting take place?"

"Uh…."

"Objection!"

The ponies looked over at Bolin worriedly as he stood up from his seat.

"Quiet down out there!" said Hotah, making Bolin sit again. The judge turned back to Korra again, "I'll ask you one more time. Where did the meeting happen?"

Korra and the ponies shared worried looks as Korra hesitantly answered, "My parents' house."

"And who led this meeting?"

Korra was beginning to feel anxious; her irises began to faintly glow.

Bolin stood up again, "Your honor, if I may?"

May what?" Hotah glared at the boy, "

"May I…declare a mistrial?"

The ponies hoof palmed their faces, even Flash

"Sit down!"

"Yes sir." the poor embarrassed boy sat back down.

Hoath turned to Korra once again, "Varrick and your father led the meeting didn't they?"

"My parents are innocent!" she shouted defensively.

Hotah's eyes slightly widened when he noticed that Korra's irises were giving out a faint glow. Korra heard her uncle clear this throat and the avatar slightly backed away. Her eyes returning to normal. Hotah ignored what he just saw and continued speaking.

"I've heard all I need to. I'll return shortly with my decision."

Korra went to a corner in the halls and rubbed her temple. Mako came to her along with the ponies.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I felt it again." Korra said, "I felt that energy. It's growing. It comes and goes but its growing. I can feel it." she started to speak with fear in her voice, "You guys, I don't know what's happening to me!"

Mako held Korra in his arms as she began to sob into his chest while he rubbed her back, "Korra, It's okay."

"I don't know what to do. I'm so scared." she said between sobs.

"Korra, listen.", Korra looked at Twilight as she wiped away the tears from her face, "I may not know for sure what's going on, but I have a gut feeling this isn't something you should be scared of.

"How can you be so sure? This has never happened to me or any avatar before."

"But no other avatar has ever bonded with the ponies who embody six of The Elements of Harmony."

Korra looks at her confused.

"What Twilight is trying to say darling, is that you're special." said Rarity, "And I don't think that what's happening to you is dangerous either."

Twilight continued, "Think about it, when this all started to happen, when did you actually hurt somebody?"

Korra thought for a second before answering, "Well….no one, yet, but—"

"Exactly" said Twily.

"And didn't ya notice every time it happened you were only trying to protect somebody?" asked Applejack, "Like right now, you were trying to defend your parents."

"Or when you froze everyone at that meeting, when you tried to stop them from arguing." Rarity said.

"And when you froze them again by trying to stop another fight in town." added Fluttershy.

"And when you blasted Unalaq's vase after you got upset with him when he said he wouldn't take down that ice wall." Pinkie Pie said while using exaggerated gestures to reenact the scene.

"And last night, you didn't want to hurt the rebels right before that blue spear came out of your hands." Twilight reminded her.

Korra looked down at her hands, she knew where the ponies where getting at with this. Mako wrapped his arm around her, "I think what their trying to say, is that whenever you felt the need to protect someone or stop a conflict, this-thing-inside of you activated."

Twilight nodded, "I'm beginning to think it has absolutely nothing to do with the civil war or the negative energy from everyone. I think Unalaq might be wrong."

Korra looked her friends and back at her hands….could this be true? Could this, whatever it was, really be something good and not bad? Was this something magical or spiritual?….

Moments later, back in the courtroom, Hotah looked at Korra's mother, "Senna, please step forward."

Senna stepped forward and looked at her husband with a worried look as Hotah prepared to tell his sentence,

"I have found you…."

The ponies waited with hesitation as Pinkie Pie bit her hooves.

"Innocent. You are free to go"

They all sighed in relief, minus Rarity who passed out in relief. A guard removed Senna's handcuffs and she rushed to Korra who hugged her mother, "Korra!"

Fluttershy hugged Senna too, "It's okay, Senna"

Hotah then looked at Tonraq and the rebels who stood before him, "On the charge of treason, you are all found…guilty."

Rarity jerked up in shock, waiting to hear what Hotah was about to say...

"The punishment for this crime…is death."

Rarity passed out again. The ponies all gasped while Mako and Asami both stand up in shock. Korra and Senna both had looks of complete horror.

With that Hotah walked away, "You can't do this!" Korra shouted to him, "You take their lives, and I'll take yours!" she shouted threateningly. Hotah's eyes widened in shock and fear. Fluttershy whispered, "Korra!"

"I'm bluffing" she whispered back,

"I know but still"

Unalaq placed his hand on his niece's shoulder, "Korra, calm down. I'll talk to him."

He walked over to Hotah, "I know I promised to respect whatever decision you made, but I must ask you to reconsider. Show these men and my brother mercy." as he said the last sentence, he sends his brother a sad glance. Hotah bowed to the chief, "Very well. I'll change their punishment. Your lives will be spared, but you will live them out in prison."

The rebels and Tonraq, and the ponies, all sighed in relief.

"Thank you uncle." Korra said.

Later outside, Spike kept pacing back and forth while fiddling with his tail, "I can't believe your dad's going to jail!"

He jumped into Mako and pulled on his his collar, "He can't go to jail! I know what it's like to be locked up, man! I still remember when Tarlokk kidnapped me and Korra and forced us into that tiny little box! It was so cold! SO COLD!"

"Spike, you were asleep for most the time." Korra said calmly.

"What's your point?" asked the dragon. Mako simply grabbed Spike and placed him down.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to get him out of jail." she said, "You guys wait here with Mako."

She leaves to go find her mother. Twilight shouted to her as she left,

"Don't do anything crazy!"

"No promises!" Korra shouted back.

While Senna and Korra went to see Tonraq in prison, the ponies were all outside in the snow. Pinkie Pie tried to build a snowman, but she wasn't having much fun and so she gave up, leaving a complete snow man done with a sad face. She sighed sadly, "I hope Korra and Tonarq are okay."

Twilight kept pacing back and forth deep on thought, only to be stopped by Rainbow Dash when she landed in front of her, "Take it easy there Twi. Keep that up and you'll have your own crater."

"I'm just thinking about Unalaq." said the alicorn.

"Good thing he didn't let that jerk do anything to Tonraq and the others, hu?" said Spike.

"That's just it." Twilight continued, "At first, I thought Unalaq wanted to become Korra's mentor so much because he really had good intentions on teaching her…but now…"

"But now what?" Applejack asked curiously.

"Now I'm starting to think Unalaq isn't the man he claims to be."

The ponies all looked at each other skeptically as Twilight continued her theory, "Think about it; he did appear pretty desperate to teach Korra about the spirits."

Fluttershy tapped her chin with her hoof, she was beginning to see the pattern here, "Now that you mention it…he was pretty determined. And he didn't even bother to talk to Tonraq or Tenzin what they thought about it."

"Right. And after we opened the spirit portal the troops come over and automatically southerners think their tribe is being invaded and he didn't even try to reason with them. Then he accuses Tonraq and Senna for treason and he didn't seem to fight for them as much as Korra did."

"I think you're on to something." said Flash Sentry.

"But that doesn't explain how he's able to understand us." Rainbow pointed out.

"She's right!" said Pinkie.

"I know that part doesn't make much sense," said Twilight, "but regardless, I have a gut feeling we can't trust Unalaq anymore."

"Should we tell Korra?" Spike asked.

"I have a feeling she's already starting to figure that out on her own." said Rarity.

Just then, Korra came running to them.

"We're getting my father out of jail." she said determinedly while wearing a fierce expression.

"How?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm going to have a word with Judge Hotah. Twilight, I'm gonna need you're magic."

Twilight smirked at Korra as her horn glowed.

Hotah was driving his satomobile on the road of a cliff when he took a look on his review mirror and his eyes widened in fear:

He saw Korra, ridding on Naga, and Twilight Sparkle flying beside her. They were both heading towards him. And neither of them looked at all to happy.

Hotah quickly stepped on the gas pedal and accelerated the car. Korra nodded to Twilight who nodded back. She flew ahead and used her magic to take control of the vehicle. She removed the wheels and slammed the satomobile on the side of the cliff.

Naga knocked off the door with her mouth; Korra and Twilight looked fiercely at a scared Hotah. Korra pulled him out and slammed him against the side of the car.

"What do you want?" the judge asked terrified.

"It's not about what I want. It's about what Naga wants." Korra said threateningly as Naga growled at the man, "And she'd like you to let my father out of prison."

"I-I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do. I was just following Unalaq's orders."

Korra and Twilight's eyes wide in surprise, "What are you talking about?" Korra asked.

"I-I've said too much."

Twilight used her magic to levitate Hotah into Naga's mouth.

"Unless you wanna be Naga's afternoon snack, you better keep talking." said the avatar threateningly.

"I-I've worked for your uncle for years! He said he needed everyone to think the trial was fair."

"So Unalaq told you what to say? And I believe it's only fair to warn you, my ailcorn friend here, can't stand liars."

Twilight growled at him as her horn glowed brighter. Hotah became even more terrified, "Yes! Every word." he confessed.

"Then why did he have you free my mother and change your sentence?"

"He's trying to keep you on his side. But he also wants your father out of the way. Just like when he got your father banished."

Twilight's eyes widen, "He what?!"

"What do you mean, 'he got my father banished'"?

Hotah was sweating with fear, "Nothing!"

"Keep talking." Korra demanded. Then, her irises began to glow again and in an aery blue. As Hotah looked at them, his eyes gained the same glow for a brief moment. He then started saying everything,

"Unalaq payed the barbarians years ago to attack the tribe then he told them to hide in the spirit forest because he knew you're father would go after them. That way he could become chief instead of your father."

"I knew he was up to something!" said Twilight angrily.

"I can't believe this" Korra said just as angry.

"Also, I like to sing to love songs in my spare time; I lied to my cousin when I said I didn't have a crush on his wife."

Korra and Twilight looked at each other and arc their eyebrows in confusion as Hotah kept revealing secrets. It was as if this man had no control over what he was saying. Like he was force into telling nothing but the truth,

"I pick my nose while nobody's looking, I still sleep with a nightlight, I'm intimidated by successful women and I-"

Twilight quickly released him and got out of Naga's mouth.

"Okay, okay, we get it!" Korra said as she started to back away from him, she was already weirded out, "Look, I was bluffing when I said I'd feed you to Naga, alright. She doesn't do that. You can stop being personal now."

Hotah's irises glowed again for a moment before he shook his head and groaned, "Wha-what did I just say?"

Twilight and Korra shared confused looks.

"Uh…nothing." Korra said. She got back on Naga and they both rode off with Twilight close behind, leaving Hotah alone with his damaged vehicle.

"Hey! What about my satomobile?!"

As they continued to ride off, Korra slowly stopped the polar bear dog near a cliff overlooking the ocean. Twilight flapped her wings beside them

"I think you were right Twilight."

The alicorn looked at her curiously as Korra continued.

"This energy inside of me…it's not caused by negative spiritual energy at all. It's something else. I don't know what but…I can feel it growing. It's like its coming but it's not ready to be fully out yet."

"I wish I knew exactly what it was." said the alicorn.

"Me too. But I have a feeling this stuff will stop happening for a while."

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said, it's not ready. It comes and goes and I feel like its going. Not forever, but for a while at least."

Twilight placed her hoof on her shoulder, "You're going to be okay."

Korra placed her hand on her hoof and smiled, "….yeah. I'm not scared of this anymore. When you and the others are near me…I feel like I can do anything. The two hugged. Korra looked over the horizon as she began to sing.

"_Everything was perfectly fine, the first time that I came. A kingdom trapped in conflict, and it looks like…I'm to blame. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. I couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried."_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know_

She looked at her hands and saw her nails turning blue again.

"_Well now they know!"_

She closed her fists then opened again…unleashing some lovely and sparkly snowflakes. She smiled.

"_Let it go. Let it go. Can't hold it back anymore." _

She kept unleashing snowflakes.

"_Let it go. Let it go! Turn away and slam the door. I don't care what they're going to say. Let it go. Let it go."_

She stopped making snowflakes and smiled as her rails turned normal again. It was gone…for now.

"_It's really not so bad anyway." _

Korra and Twilight head off to warn their friends about Unalaq.

At Varrick's mansion, Korra and Twilight explained to the others what had happened,

"Unalaq is a liar and a traitor!" she said.

Varrick was still inside the platypus-bear, "I've been trying to tell you that from the get-go!"

"What happened?" Mako asked.

"We found out the truth about my dad's punishment."

Twilight continued, "Unalaq hired the barbarians to attack their tribe all those years ago."

Pinkie Pie, "WHAT?!"

Korra continued, "Then he told them to hide in the spirit forest because he knew my dad would go after them."

Pinkie, "WHAT?!"

"Unalaq wanted you're dad out of the way so he could become chief." Mako said.

"It was a set up!" said Flash.

"WHA-" Pinkie was interrupted when an annoyed Applejack covered her mouth. Rarity was boiling mad, "The nerve of that man! Taking Toranq's birthright and keeping Korra from becoming a full pledged princess?!"

They all looked at her annoyed, "Yes, Rarity that's the whole point to this." Asami said sarcastically.

"I can't believe I actually trusted him." Twilight said angrily.

"Ditto." Korra said who was twice as mad, "I'm busting my father and the rebels out of jail. I need your help."

Rainbow Dash smiled confidently, "You kidding? No amount of wild polar bear dogs could keep me away. I'm in."

Applejack, "Me too"

Rarity, "Here, here"

Pinkie, "Prison break!"

"If you do this, there's no going back." Mako said to Korra.

"I know. Will you guys help us or not?"

"Of course I'll help"

"Me too" Asami said.

Varrick raised his bear paw, "Count me in"

Flash Sentry saluted the avatar, "I am at your services."

Spike saluted too, "So am I!"

Twilight smiled graciously, "Thanks everybody."

"We're going to get in a whole lot of trouble for this." Fluttershy said fearfully.

Rarity placed her hoof on her forehead in a dramatic fashion, "Can possibly get any worse?"

The doors opened, and there stood Bolin with a long water tribe outfit similar to Eska, a skull betrothal neckless around his neck and his hair was gelled down. Pabu had a similar outfit and hair.

Rarity arced an eyebrow when she saw him, "I had to ask."

"I don't even want to know." said Mako.

Rainbow Dash bursted out laughing, "AH! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! What's with the get up? Lose a bet? HA, HA, HA!"

Bolin glared at the pony,"Thanks for the sympathy Rainbow Dash. Really appreciate it." he said sarcastically.

Rainbow wiped away a tear, "Ha, ha, sorry."

"So I'm guessing the breakup with Eska didn't go so well" said Asami.

"Either that or Bolin's experimenting with fashion." said Rainbow Dash in between chuckles.

Bolin spoke sarcastically, "No, no, the honesty thing worked out great. So great that she decided we should get married!"

"Sorry" Asami said sympathetically.

"Um…congratulations?" said an unsure Spike.

"I'm pretty sure the guy is supposed to give the girl the betrothal necklace." Korra stated, though she was kind of amused by this.

"I guess Eska didn't get the memo."

Pinkie Pie started to jump happily, "Oh, I love weddings! Can I host the reception, please, please, please!"

"Don't worry my friends. Nobody's getting married on my watch." said Varrick. Pinkie Pie stopped jumping and landed in the floor,

"Awwww. Bummer"

Korra smiled sympathetically, "Sorry, honey maybe next time."

"Look, the only way to deal with crazy women is to lie big and leave fast. Lucky for you, Varrick's got your back. Now gather 'round Ping-Ping. Let's talk plan."

They all listened to him attentively.

At the prison, the guard was patrolling the interior when an earthbending move causes him to fall into a trench. Blue sparks flew out of the trench and the guard was electrocuted. While he was out cold, Asami, Mako, Twilight, Flash and Korra climbed out of the trench and Korra pointed to a cell door.

"My dad's in there" but when she opens the door she finds it's empty, "Where is he?"

"I'm sorry Korra. You'll never see your father again."

They all turned to face Unalaq. Both Twilight and Flash get into defensive stances on both sides of Korra.

"Where's my father?" she asked demandingly.

"On a ship headed to the Northern Tribe. He'll serve out his sentence there."

"Bring him back. Or we're taking you out and the rest of your army."

"Remember who you are. As the avatar, you cannot threaten war. You must remain neutral, or our tribes will never find unity."

"You don't want unity. You want power. You've always been jealous of my father, haven't you? You got him banished so you could become chief, and I bet it just killed you to learn he was the avatar's father. No wonder you kept trying to take me away from him. And I was a fool to let you."

"All I've ever wanted is to help you realize your destiny."

"Well, I don't want your help anymore. How someone like you can hear the voices of ponies, I'll never know."

Unalaq scoffed, "Those things? I still have headaches from hearing their annoying neighs."

Korra's eyes widened, "What?!"

"I am a man of manny skills. One of them is being able to read lips. I knew of your bond with these creatures. I figured if I won their trust I'd win yours as well."

Twilight quickly became enraged at this new truth, "You-you arrogant, cool-hearted monster! How dare you take advantage of Korra's loyalty, she trusted you! You don't deserve to be chief!"

"Insult me all you want pony. It makes no difference."

Korra sneered at her uncle, "She's right, you don't deserve to be chief!"

"If you start a war, the dark spirits will annihilate the south. And even I will be powerless to stop it. You've seen what's been happening to you, if this continues even you won't be able to stop the madness."

"You're wrong. What's growing inside of me has nothing to do with the spirits. I'm done being manipulated by you. You're going to bring my father back, then you and your troops will return to the north."

She, Twilight and Flash turned away from him, "And why would I do that?" asked the chief.

"Because you still need me and the ponies to open the northern portal." Korra pointed out.

"No, I don't. You've served your purpose. I would be more than happy to finally be rid of those annoying little beasts."

This statement enraged the avatar, "You're the beast!"

She angrily threw three fire blasts at her uncle while Twilight shoot magical blasts. Unalaq threw an arc of water at Korra but she managed to freeze it, but was none the less pushed off by the frozen blast. Mako did a fire kick but Unalaq dodged it and punched Mako with a water blast. Unalaq was about to attack again when Flash Sentry charged at him, hitting his gut. Unalaq fell down and slid across the floor. Seeing the chance, Korra created an air blast that pushed Unalaq against the wall.

"If we get to Varrick's boat, we can still save your father." Mako tells her.

"Let's go" said Korra as they ran down the corridor, the ponies flying side by side.

"That was impressive" Twilight said to Flash,

"Five years of combat training." he said.

"Not the time, guys!" Mako yelled form ahead. He was still getting used to those two getting intimate.

Meanwhile, Bolin and the rest of the gang were walking through the city with Varrick, still inside of Ping-Ping, was being pulled by a leach. The ponies all walked beside them with nervous grins.

"Stay cool, ya'll." Applejack tells them. Rainbow Dash took the lead of the bear, "Move aside folks, nothing to see here."

They walked toward the docks to get to Varrick's ship until they were stopped by a soldier from the north.

"You have a license for that animal?" he then looked at the ponies who smile nervously, "Uh…animals?"

Bolin spoke to him nervously, "Uh, you fellas seen a traveling circus come through here?"

Rainbow lowered her ears and gave an annoyed look, "We're dead."

Varrick whispered to Zhu-Li from inside the bear, "Zhu-Li, do the thing."

Zhu-Li lifted up the bear's tail and drops yuans on the floor. A man from the crowed shouts, "That platypus-bear is pooping money."

The ponies looked surprised as a swarm of people start taking the money.

"That worked." Spike said.

They all rushed into Varrick's yacht where Varrick took control, while still inside Ping Ping. Korra, Mako, Asami, Twilight and Flash entered the yacht.

"Where's your father?" Rarity asked.

"On a ship headed north." said Korra, she turned to Varrick, "Think we can catch up to it?"

"Sure, once you get past our friends from the north."

They looked ahead and see the northern battleships forming a blockage.

"If only we had a plane to get close to those ships." said Twilight, "Korra could waterbed them out of the way."

"A plane? Well, why didn't you just say so?" Varrick pressed a bottom and a biplane emerged from the hatch of the ship.

"Um, why do you have a plane on your boat?" Mako asked.

"In case the boat sinks, of course."

Pinkie Pie's eyes widen in wonder, "Wow, you have everything!"

"But there's no runway." Asami pointed out, "How are we supposed to take off?"

"Zhu-Li! Take a note: 'Build runway' " Varrick tells his assistant,

"Yes, sir."

Twilight smirked, "We don't need a runway" she and Korra exchanged the same smiles.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You and Mako use firebending to give the plane the extra boost while I come with and give that no-good uncle of yours a piece of my mind!" she said while pounding her two hooves

Korra looked a bit surprised, "Well, more the first one but the second works for me too."

"Show that jerk what happens when he messes with us ponies and the Avatar." said Rainbow Dash as she and Twilight hoof pumped. Pinkie jumped high and fist/hoof pumped with Korra.

"A booyah!"

Asami was in her pilot outfit and placed on her goggles. Korra and Mako took position on the plane's wings. Twilight stood on the wing with Korra. The avatar gives Asami a thumbs up who opened the biplane.

"Now!"

Korra and Mako firebend both unleashed a fire blast that boosted the biplane to take off. The others cheered from inside the yacht.

"Those guys are so awesome!" said Rainbow Dash.

Flash sighs dreamily, "Yeah, she is."

Everybody looked at him curiously and the pegasus realized what he had just said. He blushed as he talked nervously,

"I-I mean them! Them, I totally meant them, the four of them; Korra, Mako, Asami and Twilight, not just Twilight, why would I just be talking about Twilight? That's ridiculous, I mean, why are we still talking about this?"

"We're not. You are" said Applejack

"She's right"

Flash glared, "Nobody asked you Zhu-Li!"

On the plane, Twilight made her element of harmony appear around her neck, "Girls, do you hear me?"

Her gem glowed and could hear Applejack's voice, "Loud and clear Twilight"

"Get ready guys." said Korra.

As they got closer to the northern battleships, Korra entered the avatar and Twilight's gem started to glow. The ponies' elements glowed too as they shared the avatar state with Korra. She waterbeded a gigantic wave, pushing the battleships out of the way. Giving Varrick's yacht enough space to get through. Twilight's horn glowed and magically fills the battleships with dirt and bugs, which scarred the soldiers as they all jumped overboard.

Korra and Twilight's eyes stopped glowing and Korra laughed, "Was that really necessary Twilight?"

"Just a little present for uncle jerk-face!" the aileron said proudly.

"In that case, I'll let that one slide."

"I swear that Pony gets more and more like you every day." said Mako

Korra arced an eyebrow, "You say it like it's a bad thing."

The biplane and the yacht successfully escaped the blockade. Korra noticed a ship ahead, "There! My dad's on that ship!"

Asami steered the plane toward the ship and Twilight shouted, "Jump!"

Korra, Asami and Mako all jumped from the plane as it continued flying before it chased on the side of the ship. Twilight used her magic to levitate them all up to the surface.

"I hope Varrick has insurance on that." said the alicorn when she saw the crashed plan snick to the ocean. She levitated the teens onto the battleship, where Korra created two water whips to throw two crew members overboard. She froze one against the wall, "Where are the prisoners?"

Inside the battleship, Tonraq and the rebels were all inside their cell until their door started to glow magenta and it opened up. They see Twilight winking at them.

"Somebody order a rescue party?"

"Korra, this is crazy." said Tonraq when they were all outside, "You promised me you wouldn't do anything rash."

"I had to. I'll explain later."

Northern troops started attacking the rebels with their waterbending but Korra and Mako both neutralized it with firebending. Varrick's yacht approached.

"Everyone, gather around Twilight!" Korra shouted. They all did as she said as Twilight's horn starts to glow, "And you'll might want to cover your ears." said Mako, right before they all disappeared in a blinding light.

They all magically reappeared on board Varrick's yacht. Once there, Korra threw a final blast of fire at the battleship before the yacht departed.

Later that night, Korra, Twilight, Tonraq and the rebels stood on the hatch of the boat. One rebel wiggled his ears.

"Better?", Mako asked him,

"Yeah. Do your ears always pop when she does that?"

"Yep. Just be thankful it wears off quickly."

Korra and Twilight spoke with Tonraq, explaining everything they had just discovered.

"So once I knew the truth, I couldn't sit by and do nothing." Korra explained.

Tonraq became deeply hurt after learning the truth about his brother, "My own brother betrayed me. And our entire tribe."

"He betrayed all of us." said Twilight, "I'm so sorry, Tonraq."

"What's our next move?" one of the rebels asked Tonraq.

"I've been running from my past for too long. It's time to put my brother in his place."

The rebels all placed their fists to their hearts, "You have our support, Chief Tonraq."

Korra and Twilight also placed their fist/hoof over their hearts.

"Mine too. I'll be proud to fight alongside you, dad."

"Me too." said Twilight. But Tonraq disagreed, "No, Korra"

"But you said the south doesn't stand a chance against Unalaq's forces. I can help."

"The best way for you to help is by getting the president of the United Republic on our side. The south can give Unalaq a good fight for a while. But we'll need the United Forces in order to win this war."

Korra didn't want to leave her father, but she was determined not to let him down again, "…..all right, I'll get you all the help you need."

"I'll ask Princess Celestia is she will help too." said Twilight

Korra hugged her father, "I love you dad"

"I love you, too."

They release and Tonraq lowered down to Twilight, "Twilight Sparkle…promises me you'll keep an eye on my girl and help her in any way you can."

The princess placed her hoof over her heart, "You have my word sir."

Tonraq smiled graciously as he petted her mane, "Thank you, princess."

Tonraq created an ice raft as he and the rebels returned to shore. He looked as the yacht disappears from sight.

Inside the yacht, Korra and the others looked sadly as they left.

"Korra, I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault Twilight. Unalaq tricked us all. But I'm as much to blame."

"Don't say that." said Fluttershy.

"It's true. If I had just listened to my father and Tenzin none of this would have happened. I wanted so badly to prove to everyone and to myself that I could be a great avatar….I took Celestia's advice and tried to put aside my anger before making decisions….I guess I forgot to put aside my pride too. Of all the stupid things I have done, this is the worst." tears fell from her eyes as she removed the headband and looked at it sadly, "Celestia said she believed in me….and I let her down."

"Oh, darling don't be so hard on yourself." Rarity said.

"You didn't let anybody down." said Applejack

Twilight smiled at the avatar, "Remember what Celestia said? If you learned from your mistakes and use that knowledge to make things right, then that means something good did come out of it."

Mako gently took the headband from Korra's hands and placed it back on her head, "We'll fix this. I know we will."

Korra wiped away the tears and smiled, "Thanks." she and Mako and the ponies warmly huggged.

"Besides, even though Unalaq's intentions were selfish, yours weren't." said Fluttershy

"You were only doing what you believed was right and help the spirit world." said Rarity, "When you brought back the northern lights to the south, it was beautiful."

"And you're father was so proud of you." said Twilight.

Spike agreed, "Yeah, it was Unalaq who ruined everything by bringing his troops and locking up everybody in the South Pole, ticking them off and being the very thing who ignited this stupid war. Plus he did make the whole "uniting the tribes" deal seem pretty legit."

Korra sighed, "I guess."

"For now we need to get to the United Forces just like you're father said." Mako said determinedly.

Twilight placed her hoof on Korra's shoulder, "It's not too late to fix it."

"I hope you're right." said the avatar.

"Korra, I really need to thank you." said Bolin.

"Why? I started a civil war"

"Exactly! Now Eska and I are officially broken up."

Fluttershy arced an eyebrow, "Um, how does that make you two broken up, exactly?"

"Guys! We've got company" cried Rainbow Dash, "And not the fun kind!" Varrick said as he looked through his telescope. They all looked at the horizon and see something approaching.

"What is that?" Fluttershy asked.

"Let me see", Bolin took the telescope from Varrick for a better look. He gasped before rubbing his eyes and looked again through the telescope.

"I love guessing games!" said Pinkie Pie, Is it a boat? A dolphin? A seahorse? No, wait is it a boat?"

"You already asked that" said Asami.

"No, no, no and no." Bolin answered. Through the telescope he saw a very, very angry Eska with messed up makeup rushing toward them while creating the wave behind her.

"That would be my darling Eska."

"You're good at this game." said Pinkie. Bolin turned to Varrick, "Quick question: is this thing fast enough to get away from my crazy waterbending ex-girlfriend?"

"Why do you think I build this boat?"

The boat speeded away. As it speeds into the distance, a crash was heard from inside the boat.

Korra, "Where did that flower pot come from?"

Asami, "AH COME ON!"

**So what is Korra's new mysterious power you ask? Well it won't appear anytime too soon but it will again. **

**Next chapter: Celestia reveals something HUGE to Korra and the ponies which could change EVERYTHING!**

**Till next time, God Bless *kiss, kiss***


	5. Peacekeepers

**Peacekeepers**

The friends finally arrived at Republic City. The yacht arrived at the docks where Lin awaited. Pinkie Pie was the first to jump out and ran out shouting;

"Gotta pee! Gotta pe! Gotta pee! Gotta pee!"

She ran passed Lin but then ran backwards while still shouting; "Gotta pee! Gotta pee! Hey, Lin"

"Hey Pinkie Pie" Lin greeted casually. Pinkie Pie ran off again, "Gotta pee! Gotta pee! Gotta pee! Gotta pee!"

Lin walked up to Korra, Mako and the ponies with her arms crossed, "Welcome back, avatar. Thanks for starting a war." she said with bitter sarcasm,

"I didn't start a war!" Korra said defensively, "….Well, I did, but it's more complicated than you're making it seem."

"And a simple, "Hello, how was your trip" would have been appreciated." Rarity said.

Lin turned to Mako, "Mako, I want you back to the beat. There's going to be a Southern Water Tribe peace march tonight. I need you there to make sure things don't get out of hand."

"I'm all yours."

"I'll go too." said Korra, "The people of the south need to see that the avatar is on their side in the fight against the northern invaders."

"Great, that should calm them down." Lin responded sarcastically before walking away,

"Who's she?" Flash asked Spike,

"Chief Bei-Fong. Don't worry; she's okay once you get to know her."

"Korra, maybe you should sit this out." said Mako.

"What?"

"I just think having you there blatantly supporting one side will only make things worse. You could at least try to seem neutral."

"I'm not neutral. The north invaded my home. The only reason I'm here is to get the Republic to send troops to help the south."

Twilight flew up to her, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, back the truck up there A.K., I think Mako has a point. You shouldn't blame the entire north for blindly following Unalaq. I mean, did you blame all non-benders for following Amon?"

"Oh, come on! How is that the same?" Korra asked.

"In a way, it is. Think about it; Unalaq is deceitful and cunning just like Amon was. It's not surprising he could have an entire nation under his thumb by filling their heads with lies."

Korra's eye widen in realization

"Twilight's right, Unalaq is the root of this whole thing." said Flash. Korra crossed her arms in frustration.

"Korra please, I want to help you're father just as much as you do but like Celestia said; you can't let you're anger cloud you're judgment. I don't want you making a decision you will regret latter on. As much as I hate to admit it Unalaq was right about one thing: you are the Element of Unity and you need to help maintain that between the tribes. It's Unalaq who really started this whole thing, the northern troops are just following along." Twilight explained with compassion.

Korra loudly groaned, "Gah! I can feel that you're right! Dang this empathy."

Twilight playfully slapped her back with her wing, Korra chuckled at this.

"But you also have a point," Flash continued, "we need to take action. We already know what he's capable of, who knows what other dirty tricks he'll do to the South Pole."

"That's why we're going to speak to the president." said Fluttershy, "We'll get Tonraq all the help he needs in order to stop this war before it gets way more out of hand."

"We need to do exactly what we did with Amon, show everyone Unalaq's not who he seems and show that the two sides shouldn't be fighting." Applejack said while pounding her hooves, "You can do that during the protest tonight, Korra."

"I agree with you Aj. But my people can be very proud; changing their minds might not be so easy."

"Hey, the non-benders weren't that easy to convince either, but that doesn't mean we can't try." Twilight said encouragingly.

"Alright." said Korra.

"Zhu-Li's already scheduled a meeting for us with President Raiko tomorrow." said Varrick, "We'll get them on board."

"Whatever, I gotta go to work." Mako said.

"I better go check on my factory." Asami said.

"We're going to find out about this peace march." said Korra.

And so, they all walked their separate ways. Which actually worried Twilight quit a bit.

"And I am dying for a pedicure." Varrick said enthusiastically to a not so enthusiastic Zhu-Li.

"So, um, what should I be doing?" Bolin asked as he watched all of his friends leave.

"I don't know, Bolin, figure something out." his brother said, not even turning around to face him.

Right after the words left his mouth, Korra and the ponies all cried out in pain and clenched their chests as a sever pain suddenly came over them,

"AHHH!"

"Girls, what's wrong?" Mako asked with worry. Korra clinched her heart, "I…I don't know. I just felt this acing pain for some reason."

"Me too" said Rarity.

"We'll be okay. Don't worry" despite what she said, Mako wasn't so sure.

Back in the South Pole, Unalaq and his general were both looking at a map of the south pole inside of Unalaq's ship.

"Tonraq and the rebels are holed up here in the hills outside of town." said the general.

"Leave them. My brother's no threat to us up there. Increase security around the spirit portal. Keeping it safe is our number one priority."

"Yes, sir!"

The general left and saw Eska and Desna enter through the door. Eska was still wearing her wedding gown and her makeup was a complete mess.

"I need you two to go after the avatar and her ponies." their father ordered, "They're the only ones who can open the northern portal."

Desna protested, "But father, you told Korra-"

"I told Korra what I thought she needed to hear."

"I'll find her…" Eska said with a sneer, "she stole my husband. And those pests of her's shall suffer dearly as well."

"I need them all alive." her father stated. His daughter lets out a disappointed sigh,

"Fine."

That afternoon, while Mako was helping the cops with the peace march, Korra and the ponies all gathered around in his apartment to try and figure out a way to get the two sides to agree Unalaq needed to be stopped. They figured if they could at least die the drama down in the city, then there might be hope in stopping this war.

Twilight was pacing back and forth thinking on a solution to the problem, "Okay, so how are we going to convince the north and south that Unalaq is a no good lier and this war needs to stop now before it gets even more drastic and affects other nations?"

"Maybe we can sing a song about friendship." Pinkie Pie suggested.

"Something tells me a song won't help them takes us seriously this time." said Rainbow Dash whole laid on the couch.

"Not now anyway." said Korra, who was walking across the room like Twilight, also deep in thought.

The door opened and Rarity walked in with a bag behind her and wearing an exited expression, "I've got it!"

They all look at her curiously, "Where have you been?" Korra asked.

"At the park, where I got the most fabulous idea! Korra can still lead the peace march but what if, we gave these to both sides as a sign of neutrality and unity."

Rarity levitated a bunch of white roses from the bag with her, each rose had pieces of paper tied to them. Korra read one that said:

"'Don't divide, let's unite'"

"Exactly! Korra reminded people that Amon was dividing people instead of achieving true equality." Rarity stated, "Maybe this can help them realize it as well."

"Why white roses?" Korra asked.

"White roses symbolize humility and loyalty. Plus their white like snow."

"That's actually a pretty good idea, Rarity." said Rainbow Dash. While manny of the ponies did agree, they noticed that Korra had a look of uncertainty as she held the rose.

"You don't think it will work?" Rarity asked sadly.

"It's a good idea, but yeah. I'm not entirely sure it will" Korra said sadly, "I'm sorry you guys. I do agree that you have a point in that I shouldn't support just one group, but every moment that we waste here talking is another minute my family could be wiped out. I already let my father down once I can't do that again!"

The young avatar couldn't contain how she was feeling anymore. She sat on the couch and sobbed into her hands, "My family's in danger and it's all because of me. Lin's right, I did start this war. It's all my fault."

The ponies all gathered around her, "Don't be so hard in yourself suguacube" said Applejack,

"Yeah, we'll find a way to help." said Spike.

Twilight levitated one of the roses and looked at her friends with determination, "I know there's a lot at stake here. But I still think we should go along with this idea of Rarity's"

Korra lifted her face from her hands and wiped away some of her tears as Twilight continued, "Maybe we can't get everyone of the north on our side. But if we manage to convince at least a large enough amount, then we might have a chance against Unalaq"

"That's another thing," Korra began, "How can we do that without increasing the animosity between the tribes. For some, attacking Unalaq alone is no different than attacking the whole north itself. He's their chief."

Twilight lowered the rose on Korra's lap, "We should at least try. Korra, I know you're anxious to help you're father, but you have to truest us. We want nothing more than to help you. But you need to calm down and think this through. I understand it's not easy, believe me, I've been there, but please try. We all hate to see you like this….I hate to see you like this"

Korra looked at their hopeful faces, she could literally feel the love and care they had for her and knew they did want to help her, but feared she would lose her cool out of her own fears and doubts. She took the rose and smiled, "Let's do it!"

The ponies and Spike all happily cheered as Korra stood up from the couch, "And after the march I can give a peach about what Unalaq has done. Let's hope they'll be willing to listen."

Flash smiled in encouragement, "Like Twilight said, it's worth a try."

That night, at the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center, Korra was riding on Naga while leading the southerners who were holding lit candles and paper lotuses as well as holding up signs. Korra wore a white rose crown around her head and so were the ponies. Applejack and Pinkie Pie pulled wagons filled with white roses while Spike, Rarity and Fluttershy gave them to the northerners. Twilight and Rainbow were both flying beside Korra. They noticed manny northerners were liking the roses.

"It's working." said a happy Fluttershy, "People really seem to like them."

"I told you it would work." said a proud Rarity….before she got hit in the head by a rose as one northerner shouts, "We don't want you're stinkin' weeds!"

Rarity looked at them sadly, "It was working."

Korra saw a few others throwing back the roses, "I was afraid of this" she said hopelessly.

"Not everybody disagrees" Twilight said, trying to lift up her spirits…then a rose hit her in the head, earning an annoyed look from the alicorn, "Never mind."

"Don't worry, I'll give them my speech and hopefully their minds will change….hopefully."

Meanwhile Mako was with Flash keeping an eye on things on the sidelines. They sadly watched as some northerners threw back the white roses.

"I was really hopping Rarity's plan would work." said Mako.

"Yeah me too." said Flash. He then bit his bottom lip nervously before speaking, "I know this is serious and all but-I just have to say, it's really exciting to be working with you. Officer."

Mako smiled, "Thanks Flash. It's good to have back up."

"No thank you. And you really didn't have to give me this police emblem.", Flash gestured to a blue scarf with the Republic City Police Force emblem on it around his neck.

"I insist. You're a man of the law just as much as I am. Besides, take it as a token of our new friendship."

"Thank you"

Mako then gave the pony a sly grin, "So, you and Twilight Sparkle hu?"

Flash Sentry immediately blushed, "What? Oh, no, no, no it's nothing like that, we're just-" he was interrupted by his train of though when his ears perked up at the sound of something of a twig breaking. The two boys turned and saw two strange men wearing trench coats. They were more than certain they were not here for the march.

"Hey! Stop! Republic City Police!" Mako shouted.

They saw one of the men press the button of a remote control in his hand before running away. Mako and Flash Sentry quickly chased after after him but were stopped when they heard an extremely loud explosion. Fire spreaded everywhere and Mako controlled the spread of fire with his firebending.

Korra and the ponies watched in horror as the front of the Water Tribe Center exploded before their eyes. Meanwhile, Mako fought the two men who threw fire blasts at him. Flash Sentry flew from behind the two men and kicked them down with his hind legs. They both quickly got up and into their satomobile as Mako attacked their car with his fire, but the two wicked men managed to escape his grasp. Once they were gone, Flash noticed something on the ground, he picked it up with his mouth and handed it to Mako,

"Thanks Flash"

"What is it?" asked the pegasus as he looked at the strange object.

"A remote." Mako responded, "It was used to activate those bombs which caused the explosion."

Flash was shocked by this, "What kind of heartless monster would do such a thing?"

"Welcome to my world."

They reached Korra and the ponies, Korra was extinguishing the fire with her waterbending. They had all lost their rose crowns during the commotion. They see Mako and Flash approach them,

"I can't believe the north would stuck so low." Korra said angrily.

"We both saw a firebender running away from the blast." Mako said, "The north might not be responsible for this."

"What?"

"It's true." said Flash.

Korra and the ponies all shareed worried looks until Korra spotted a firetruck arrive, "We'll talk about this later." she said before running towards the truck to help out.

After everything had died down, the streets where almost clear. The remains of the center were burned down and burned white roses were all over. Korra and the ponies sadly looked all around.

"You really think the north had anything to do with this?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Mako did say he and Flash saw a firebender." said Pinkie.

"That don't necessarily mean the north wasn't responsible. " Applejack bluntly pointed out, "Someone from that side could have paid him."

Korra groaned as she placed her hand on her forehead in distress, "I honestly don't know what to believe anymore."

"Avatar Korra!"

The girls all spotted a young boy running towards Korra. He looked around eleven-years-old and was from the northerner's side.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Korra asked the boy.

"You dropped this during the explosion."

Korra's eye widened in surprise; he was giving her back her rose crown. Korra graciously took it, surprisingly, the roses didn't appear burned at all.

"I don't care what anybody else says. What Unalaq and his troops are doing is wrong; there shouldn't be a war between our tribes. My mom has family in the south, and from what I hear, things there aren't looking so good."

This news broke Korra's heart. But the boy then smiled at her, "But I know you can stop him. I believe in you."

"You…you do?"

"Yes. You saved our city from Amon, I know you can save our tribes. Someone like Unalaq should not be followed."

Korra smiled at the boy, she kneeled down and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll do whatever I can. I promise."

The mother called the boy, "Honey, come here!"

"Thanks Avatar!"

Korra watched the boy return to his mother. The ponies and Korra all smiled at each other.

"Guess we did reach someone after all" said Twilight.

Korra looked down at the crown the boy had returned to her.

The next day, at City Hall, Korra the ponies, Spike and Varrick all went to see the president.

"I hope President Raiko listens to us." said the avatar to Varrick.

"Don't worry. I was a big contributor to his election campaign. Him and the other guy. Gotta hedge your bets."

"Remember Korra, just keep you're cool and focus on the goal." said Twilight.

Korra nodded, "Right. Get the United Forces to help my dad and stop Unalaq before he causes any more damage."

But before they could open the doors, Rarity stepped in front of them blocking their way, "Wait! Korra you can't speak to the president dressed."

Korra looked down at her cloths, he had to admit, her friend did have a bit of a point. She could have at least combed her hair,

"Luckily a fashionista is always prepared.", Rarity took out a cape from her satle bag and wrapped it around Korra. Korra then gained a beautiful cape-like gown around her waist, slim dark blue jeans, tall violet boots decorated with white fur trim, a modified top with water tribe patterns and pearls around her now lose and slightly curled hair.

Varrick was impressed, "Wow". "You cleanup nice kid."

Korra admired her new look, "Fabulous as usual Rarity. Thanks"

"All in a day's work." she said proudly.

They entered the office and see the president of Republic City, a middle aged serious looking man. Korra greeted him politely,

"Hello. Mr. President" the two shook hands, "Sir, the Southern Water Tribe-"

"Just a second" Raiko interrupts her as he turned his head to face a camera, "Keep smiling"

Korra was a bit confused by this, why was he taking a picture for? Varrick poked her, causing Korra to flinch awkwardly before the picture was taken. Raiko lead them to his office,

"This way, please"

Korra noticed there are more flashes of camera coming from behind her, and they all saw Rarity modeling for the photographer.

"Rarity!"

"Ops! Coming!"

In Raiko's office, he took a seat opposite Korra while Varrick sat on a couch. The ponies were gathered around Korra, sitting next to her.

"Now, how can I help the Avatar and my most generous supporter?" asked the president.

"Unalaq's troops have invaded the South." Korra explained, "We need you to send the United Forces to help."

"I'm very concerned by what's happening down there." said Raiko, "But I don't think it's the Republic'c place to interfere with internal Water Tribe matters."

"Unalaq isn't even the rightful ruler of the Water Tribe. He lied his way onto the Northern throne."

Twilight began speaking on Korra's behalf, "He tricked his brother and got him banished so that—"

But the president simply looked at the pony curiously. While she spoke, all he heard where "neigh" sounds, "I'm sorry but I'm afraid I don't understand." he said.

"You can't?" Korra asked surprised. Raiko shook his head, "No I'm afraid not"

Korra knew this was a problem. The man clearly wasn't open hearted enough to be able to hear the ponies. Both Korra and Twilight nodded at each other as Korra began speaking for Twilight. Both girls spoke at once, Twilight lowered her voice a bit so Korra's could be heard more clearly,

"Mister President, with all due respect, Chief Unalaq is not the kind of man to be negotiated with. He had his brother banished from the north so he could become chief and took advantage of the Avatar's trust. It's clear he will lie in order to get whatever he wants and what he wants is the south. I dislike the idea of war just as much as anyone but the southerners need to defend themselves from Unalaq's rein since the northerners are blindly following him."

"Besides, the Republic is already involved in this conflict." Varrick pointed out. "The North attacked our cultural center last night."

"Actually, Mako told me it was a firebender responsible for the bombing." said Korra, as Twilight stayed quiet.

"Well, how do we know the firebender wasn't on the Northerner's side?"

Applejack scoffed at this, "Okay, I so called that."

"Believe me; we are doing everything we can to bring the people responsible to justice." said the president. Korra kept on explaining the situation further on her own,

"The northerners are strong and proud, their not all easily persuaded as demonstrated last night and like my friend said, their blind to who Unalaq really is, just like the non-benders were blind to Amon's true colors. I haven't given up on them yet but my people desperately need help. As long as Unalaq's in charge the north will crush the south. That's why I'm asking you to send troops, maybe we can find a way to sneak them into the borders without the northerners knowing, and maybe even coax some to join our side if we can. I just know that together, we can stop Unalaq directly and end this war before it's gets more out of control. I can't help but feel that there is more at stake than we realize. Please, we desperately need you're help"

Raiko was silent for a few seconds before speaking again, "I will admit, that is a very well thought out notion, but sending troops is something I cannot do at this time. But I promise I will work with Unalaq and the South for a diplomatic solution."

Korra was beginning to lose her patience, "Have you not been listening? Unalaq will not back down so easily, I know what he is capable of."

"I understand when you're young it's hard to keep perspective—"

"You're the one who's lost perspective!" Korra angrily said as she stood up, "I've tried reasoning but none of it matters if Unalaq is still in control. That's why I came to you in the first place! …A wise friend once told me, a friend is a need for everyone…and everyone is a friend in need. Don't you believe in that?"

Varrick wiped away a fake tear, "It sure brings a tear to my eye."

The president however, remained unfazed, "That is a lovely sentiment my dear, but as I recall you used a similar method on Amon and he didn't show you, or you're friends mercy. Am I right?"

"Well, no _he_ didn't but—"

"This friendship speech may work for your pony friends in their perfect magical world, but in our world we settle things more maturely rather than with youthful idealism."

Twilight scoffed at this.

"So you're not even going to try? My people need help and you're just taking pictures. Maybe if you won't send an entire fleet can you at the very least send a few troops to help my father? I made a promise that I would get him all the help he needs. And I'm not about to break that promise! I refuse to let my people suffer!"

"I'm sorry but my mind is made up. This meeting is over."

"My family is going to be whipped out and it will be on your head for not doing anything about it!"

They all left in an angry huff, but not before Rainbow Dash kicked the president's table over,

"Jerk!"

At Mako's apartment, the ponies and Spike all listened outside while Korra and Mako talked. By the looks on their faces, it didn't sound so good.

Korra kept pacing back and forth ranting angrily while her boyfriend sat on the couch examining some documents,

"I can't believe the president is doing nothing! And he didn't even consider Twilight's clever sneak attack idea. H-He doesn't even care!"

"I'm sure he cares, but he can't just tell his people to go fight a battle at the south pole that has nothing to do with them."

Korra stopped to face him, "Nothing to do with them? This war affects us all more than you know."

"How can you tell?" Mako asked.

"I don't know, I just do!"

"Well unless you have a better reason than you 'just knowing', there's only so much he can do"

"I can't believe you're taking his side."

"What's with you and sides? Why do you always think I'm working against you?"

"Well, you're not helping me right now! I'm trying to get troops to the south. What are you doing?"

Mako stood up and glared at his girlfriend, "I'm doing my job."

"We-he-hell, excuse me, officer. Don't let me stand in the way of you writing tickets. I'm just trying to save the world."

"Well, you wouldn't have to if you didn't keep messing it up!

"You think I don't know what I've done? Why do you think I'm doing all of this? I'm trying to fix my mistakes!"

"Can you at least be smart about it?"

"I can't talk to you when you're like this.", with that she stormed off and slammed the door, Mako slumped on the couch.

"You're the one who's like this!"

Korra came out growling in anger. Pinkie Pie approached her, "So—"

"WHAT?!"

Pinkie backed away a few feet at her outburst. Korra gasped, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"It's okay. I understand" Pinkie Pie smiled and jumped into Korra's arms and hugged her, showing there were no hard feelings.

"You know he is only doing his job, right?" said Flash, "It's not that he doesn't care."

"He's got a funny way of showing it." Korra said bitterly. Rainbow Dash scoffed, "Forget him, what are we gonna do now?"

They all started walking along the side walk,

"Obviously, trying to reason with the northerners didn't work as we hoped." Korra said while still holding Pinkie Pie in her arms, "And the president isn't going to be much help."

"There's still the song option" Pinkie Pie suggested.

"We can't waste anymore time." Korra said, "I can't help but shake the feeling that we need to end this war as soon as possible."

"Yeah, I've been feeling that too." said Twilight, "Okay, let's clarify ourselves here: first of all, the South needs the troops or else Unalaq and his forces will destroy the entire South Pole."

"The only option we have is to somehow get troops to the south without being detected by Unalaq and stop him directly.

Twilight said, "Korra's right, we can't keep wasting any more time. The south can't hold off Unalaq for long. As much as I hate to admit it…not everybody's minds can be changed so easily."

Rainbow Dash then got an idea, "Maybe we can ask Celestia."

"No"

Rainbow was surprised by Korra's answer, "What do you mean 'no'?"

"Rainbow Dash, she's the ruler of all of Equestria, the bringer of harmony. Besides, this is my mistake and this war really doesn't have anything to do with her or her kingdom."

"It has nothing to do with us either and yet here we are." Twilight explained, "The war has nothing to do with the president either but he won't help."

"What are you saying?"

"Remember what Celestia tolled you? Everyone is a friend in need. The war may not have anything to do with the president or Celestia but that doesn't mean it won't eventually if we don't so something now! I know I'm the one who usually follows the rules but there are lives at stake, you're family's, and the fate of both tribes. So this time I'm gonna make an exception."

Korra smiled graciously, "Thank you Twilight. Thank you all. I'm sure she would help if I asked but I don't want to put her in this situation unless it was completely and absolutely necessary."

"She can help in trying to coax the north to be on our side." Flash suggested.

"I'll see what else I can do before telling her about this."

Twilight smiled proudly, "Spoken like a true avatar."

Back at the harbor, Asami was going through some papers, until she was cut off by Korra who walked in front of her.

"Hey! In a hurry?"

"Sorry. I have go talk to Varrick."

"Yeah, me too."

As they entered Varrick's yacht, Korra saw an Arrow about to hit Asami. She quickly pulled her out of the way, both girls and ponies, including Spike slightly screamed in fear and schlock.

They saw Varrick blindfolded holding a bow with Bolin and Zhu-Li next to him. Varrick took off the blindfold, "Oh, hello!" he greeted the girls casually before turning to Bolin, "See? I told you I could do it."

"Sorry I ever doubted you."

Twilight rolled her eyes, she was never particularly found of the millionaire, "Sorry to interrupt the bubbling bromance, but we need your help….surprisingly."

"We can't wait for the president to act." said Korra, "We need those troops now."

"And my company is about to go under." said Asami, "I have to find a way to make some sales."

"And we need some fruit punch."

They all looked at Pinkie Pie skeptically.

"What? It's been a stressful day; we need some sugar to amp us up."

They all looked at each other….

Later, they were all drinking fruit punch.

"You're right, this does feel better." Asami said.

Varrick took one last sip, "Ah. That hits the spot." he threw the glass cup away and it shattered somewhere, "Right, okay. Got it. Idea storm time. Zhu-Li get the supplies! You kids are about to get an inside look at how Varrick Global Industries stays at the forefront of imagination innovation, or "imagivation"! That's trademark, pal."

The friends all shared unsure looks, Pinkie Pie however was very impressed, "¡Ohhhhhhhh!"

"Brain work requires increased circulation., Varrick ate a chili pepper and his face turned red, "Let's do this."

He then hung upside down on a pole. Flash turned to Spike, "Is this guy okay?"

"I've been asking that since the second I met him." said the unfazed dragon.

Varrick's face turned even more red as he started blurting out random ideas, "Okay, here come the ideas. Fast and furious. Pink lemon tea. Radio for pets. Uh, hand shoes."

"I like that idea!" said Pinkie Pie.

Varrick finally got the idea he was searching for, "Hold on a tic. We don't need the president to go to the south. We just need the troops! Let's go straight to them! If there's one thing I know about troops, its' that they love fighting."

"I know General Iroh." Korra said, "He might be willing to help us."

"And don't forget our back up plan." said Twilight before as the ponies replied in union,

"Princess Celestia!"

"You think Celestia would help in this war?" Asami asked, "She doesn't exactly strike me as the "fighting" type."

"Believe me, Celestia can be pretty fierce when she needs to be." said Rainbow Dash.

"We're going to ask her to send her most powerful unicorn and pegasus guards to the south to help." Twilight explained, "Like Korra said, they need to defend themselves and expose Unalaq for the traitor that he is. Defending is not the same as actually fighting for dominance. Even Celestia knows that. And she will be more than happy to help you in any way she can."

"But only as a last resort." Korra added, "So far, she's not involved."

"Maybe I can even get my brother help out. His magic is almost as powerful as mine. Not to mention he's supper smart. He'll be perfect to lead the rebels alongside you're dad."

"No Twilight! I couldn't risk anything happening to your brother." said the avatar.

"Trust me, he'll be happy to do it and it's gonna take a lot more than a couple of waterbenders to keep him down."

"Okay but let me check in with Iroh first and if anything happens."

"You got it!"

Varrick was intrigued by this, "A man on the inside and ultra powerful supernatural beings on the side. Perfect!" he looked to Asami, "And you need to sell some mecha tanks. I know some people who need them. We'll ship 'em south."

"That's perfect!" said Korra, "You'll be making money for your company and you'll be helping to defeat Unalaq."

"It's true. If you can't make money during a war, you just flat-out cannot make money," Varrick said smugly.

"Don't you think Mecatanks will send the wrong message?" Fluttershy said.

"Good point" Korra said while placing her index finger on her chin in thought.

"Last resort?" Asami suggested,

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Thanks."

"The unicorns can use their magic to control them." said Rarity.

"It's dangerous on the seas right now, but I'm willing to try is you are." Asami said determinedly.

"It'll be crazy risky but I love crazy risky! End storm." Varrick got himself upright again, "Zhu-Li, get those other ideas to research and development. I want the prototypes by next week."

"Varrick, there is one thing I need to make clear." Korra said with a calm yet serious voice.

"I'm all ears."

"I know the south and north are at each other's throats right now, but I've recently realized that the northerners are not all to blame for Unalaq'a choice. So even though we are going to fight them will all we've got in order to get to him…I don't want the northerns to get, _really_ hurt if you know what I mean."

Varrick taped his chin in thought, "So, you want us to fight but not hurt anybody? And I don't mean like get a sprain type of hurt, but like…the _other_ kind of hurt?"

Korra shrugged her shoulders, "Pretty much. I know it sounds a little off but those who are following Unalaq need a good wake up call. Maybe, if we're lucky, some of the northerners can change to our side. It's kind of a long shot in this case, but I still think we should at least try."

Varrick blinked in surprise, "Wow. Did these ponies tell you all of that?"

"They help me keep my feet on the ground when I need it.", The ponies and Korra all smiles at each other as Fluttershy nuzzled Korra's face.

Varrick clapped his hands together, "Okay, fair enough."

"Not to be a "mini Mako" or anything but, you sure a couple of pony guards and huge bulky machines will be enough to help stop you're uncle? He's really, really crafty." Spike pointed out.

"He's downright evil!", Pinkie Pie exclaimed dramatically,

"It's worth a try." said Korra, "With my uncle leading this war we'll need all the help we can get."

"Then let's take him down!" Rainbow Dash said confidently as always.

Korra sighs in relief, "This day is finally turning around" she said.

"I still don't get why it's so hard to get the president to help out." said Fluttershy

Rainbow pounded her hooves, "Give me a minute with him and I'll make him change his mind."

"Don't worry, I'm already working on that. As soon as people see this!" Varrick showed them all his mover machine, "They'll be lining up to fight Unalaq. Zhu-Li, do the, uh-the thing."

Zhu-Li started rolling the film, as scenes from the south pole and the northern troops appeared on screen.

"Don't freak out, it's not real." said Bolin.

The screen briefly showed Eska for a moment. Bolin screamed infer and covered his face.

"AHHHHH! Sorry. I keep doing that."

Varrick smiled proudly at his invention, "We're gonna cut this footage together with scenes we shoot of our superstar Bolin here playing a Southern Water Tribe hero battling the evil Unalaq. No one will root for the north after they see "The Adventures of Nuktuk: Hero of the South" he said the last part dramatically.

Bolin flexed his muscles, "I'm Nuktuk! What do you think?"

Twilight had a bored look on her face, "I think I just lost half of my IQ listening to this."

Spike enthusiastically raised his claw, "Can I be in it?"

"Of course!" said Varrick, "You can be his fateful ice dragon. Snowy!"

"Can I design the costumes?" Rarity asked. Varrick kneeled down and took her hoof like a gentleman, "Love it! You're hired!"

"YAY!"

"I'm gonna be in a movie!" Spike cheered happily.

Twilight tried to grab their attention, "Uh, guys.", but Korra stopped her, "Let them have a little bit of fun."

Later, Korra walked outside of the yacht. She stood near the docks and removed the headband and gently stroked it with her thumb.

"Celestia….I know you said you believed in me, so do Twilight and the others….but I don't know if I believe in me. The tribes are at war and it's all my fault. You said I needed to learn from my mistakes but what if I mess up again and cause more trouble? I'm following my heart just like you always said I should do.", tears begin to fall from her eyes, "Please. I need your help."

Then, out of the blue, Korra got hit in the head by something that feel from the sky, it was soft and light like paper, "Hey! What the-?" she looked down and picked up some folded up scrolls. Once she unfolded them, she read the words out loud,

"Korra, I'm so sorry I haven't been able to contact you, but there is something you and the girls must know. As much as I wish I could help you, I can't. The portal is growing weak, it does not have enough power to send troops to help your family. In the next page, I have written down something that appeared in the book that it is crucial that you know"

Korra realized there are more pages behind the one she was reading as she continued to read,

"When the planets aline, in a world without shine, a great change will occur, and negative forces shall start to stir. Day by day, slowly but still, the magic of one world will fade away, and with it, the fate of the second world….shall be kill"

Korra briefly paused for a moment, her eyes wide in horror. She continued to read,

"Fear will be the enemy. But there is a remedy. When the time is right, and if surrounded by an aura of light-"

That last part caught Korra's curiosity, "Aura of light?" she continued to read,

"And the seven hearts unite as one. A new era has begun"

Korra saw there was a third paper,

"Korra, you and the ponies must get to the South Pole and be near the spirit portal when the planets aline in order to restore Equestria's magic before it's gone forever. For if our world dies….yours will too. The magic is already slowly starting to grow weak. I dare not leave my people, which is why I couldn't tell you in person. I must keep everyone still. As you have read before, fear shall be the enemy. Stop Unalaq, do whatever you have to do to end this war before the Great Change."

Good luck, I have and always will believe in you

-Princess Celestia"

Once she stopped reading, Korra turned around to see Twilight, Spike, Flash Sentry and the others looking at her with worry and fear.

"You know what we need to do know."

"Now it's more crucial than ever we stop Unalaq as soon as possible." said Twilight.

Korra shared their face of determination. Then, another folded piece of paper falls to the floor. Rarity levitated it up to Korra. She unfolded it and read the words out loud,

"This book has revealed much indeed, but only as of now what you would need. The real truth is about to start, followed by a true act of the heart." Korra and the ponies shared curious looks before the avatar continued to read, "A journey through the distant past and you shall find the key…at last"?"

Korra was very confused by this part of the prophesy, "Key? What key?"

The ponies all shared the same confused looks.

"Man, why does this prophesy stuff gotta be some complicated!" Rainbow asked annoyed.

Later, at the United Forces Harbor, Korra, Twilight and Flash Sentry were speaking with Iroh.

"Thank you so much for seeing me, General Iroh."

"Of course." he then notices the cutie mark on Korra, "Is that a tattoo on your face?"

Korra caressed the mark on her cheek, "Actually it's called a cutie mark. Long story."

"It's cute. What can I do for you?"

"The south needs military support before Unalaq wipes them out completely, but the president is refusing to give the order. So I decided to come to you directly."

"I see." the general placed his knuckles near his chin in throughout, "Well, suppose I were to take the fleet South on some routine training maneuvers. And let's say we were to accidentally run into hostile Northern blockade. We'd have no choice but to defend ourselves, wouldn't we?"

"But I was actually kind of hopping that you could find some way to have troops sneak through the borders without being detected." Korra said hopefully.

"Well, if the northern troops are distracted fighting us, they'll be oblivious to whoever sneaks pass them." the general said with a confident grin.

Twilight smiled, "He's good."

Korra smiled in return, "Yeah. Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me. To all of us."

"Swapping old war stories?"

The group trend around to see President Raiko approaching them.

"Mister President." Iroh saluted him.

"I hope you're not planning to take any military action without an order from your commander-in-chief?"

"Of course not, sire."

"Good. Because if a single vessel leaves this harbor without my say-so, you'll be court-martialed. Am I clear?

"Crystal, sir."

Raiko turned to Korra and ignored the glares he got from Twilight and Flash.

"Your activities here are bordering on insurrection. The avatar does not command the military of the Republic. Don't go behind my back again."

Twilight growled at him, Korra calmed her down before speaking to the president, "Mister President, you don't know what's at stake here. If you would just let me explain-"

Raiko raised his hand to make her stop talking, "I have heard enough out of you."

Korra glared at him and Raiko turned to Iroh, "As you were, General Iroh."

With that he too his leave, leaving a very irritated avatar behind, "I hate that guy!"

"Korra, breath"

Korra did as Twilight said and does the breathing thing she taught her, "Okay. I'm a little bit better."

"I'm sorry. My hands are officially tied." Iroh said regretfully.

"I understand. Thanks anyway."

"But you should talk to the Fire Lord. My mother and grandfather have always been good friends with the Avatar, and the Southern Water Tribe. I'm sure they'll be willing to help."

"Thank you, General."

At Varrick's yacht, they had already began filming for the movie. Boin was standing in front of a winter background on the set, wearing a water tribe outfit while Spike wore what looked like a Viking's hat.

"Wouldn't I be cold wearing this outfit in the snow?" Bolin asked, uncertain about his costume,

"Nut Tuk is never cold" Varrick responded. Spike scratched his head from the itchy hat, "Do I have to wear this hat?"

Rarity walked in levitating a much better, and much more appropriate, costume for Bolin.

"Here it is! One of my finest work if you ask-AHHHHHH!"

She screamed on horror at the sight of what Bolin had on, "Oh, my stars, Boly! What horrid thing are you wearing?"

"It's it great?" Varrick said proudly,

"But, I already designed this for the film. Personally I find it much more stylish and heroic…" she took another look at Bolin's costume in disgust, "and appropriate."

Varrick kneeled down to her level, "Yeah, about that. Rarity we've decided to use another fashion designer." he points to the other side of the room to a skinny and almost girly looking man in a ponytail already making more costumes.

"But-but I—"

"Nothing personal kid, it's just business. I'm sorry but…you're fired."

Rarity looked at him annoyed, "I was doing this for free." she said with a board tone of voice.

"GAH! WHAT AM I LOOKING AT?!" Rainbow Dash covered her eyes at the sight of Bolin's costume. She and the other ponies had entered the room and had the same reaction.

Fluttershy screamed, "I've never seen anything so pale in my life!" Rainbow then covered her friend's innocent eyes while Applejack covered her face with her hat, "Bo! Put a shirt on! And some decent pants!"

Pinkie Pie screamed dramatically, "Oh, the reflection! It's making me blind! I'M GOING BLIND!"

Bolin blushed in embarrassment, but he then smiled when he saw Ginger walk by him.

"Ohhh. Hey, Ginger." he said flirtatiously.

Ginger flipped her oddly red colored hair, to which Varrick points to, "How about that, huh? It's the latest product in my Varri-manageble. Hair Line: Varri-dye! We get some shots of her using it before Unalaq kidnaps her. I guarantee we sell a million cases week one."

The doors opened again as Korra, Twilight, Flash and Naga walked in.

"Bolin, I need you to take care of Naga while I'm gone." Korra said.

"Where are you going?" Rarity asked.

"The Fire Nation."

"We're going to try to get them to help the south." said Twilight. She turns to Varrick and said, "We need a boat."

"General Iroh couldn't help?" Fluttershy asked.

"He was going to, but then President Raiko showed up." Korra explained, "Someone must have tipped him off."

Twilight tapped her chin in thought, "But who? No else knew about it but us and Asami."

"And Mako" Bolin said. Their eyes all wide in shock.

Spike face palmed himself, "Oh, boy"

"You-he-WHAT?!", Twilight flew near Bolin's face, very very angry, "Mako knew about this?!"

Rainbow Dash flew near him with the same angry expression, "Why did you tell him?!"

"Come on, there's no way Mako would have told. Right?"

Twilight groaned angrily as she and Korra stormed out the door. Flash latter followed, "I'm gonna go and make sure they don't….you know." he flew after them.

Spike looked at Rarity, "She's gonna blow up isn't she?"

"Like fireworks in the sky." said the unicorn.

Korra kicked the door of the the police office open,

"You ratted me out to the president?!"

"Korra, let me explain"

"Explain why my boyfriend stabbed me in the back?!"

Twilight stood on his desk looking at him fiercely alongside the avatar.

"The president gave me a direct order." Mako stated, "What was I suppose to do? Twilight back me up here."

Twilight was utterly repulsed by his response, "Seriously? You want me to back you up on this?! You betrayed us! All of us!"

Mako angrily looked at the alicorn, "I should have known you would side with Korra."

"Oh, sure NOW you talk about sides!"

Korra slowly clenched her fists, "Mako….do you have any idea, WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!"

She angrily swung her leg, knocking down Mako's desk across the room with her airbending.

"Enough! Look, I have a job to do! I can't constantly be worrying about keeping you from making another huge mistake!"

"Well, I have a job to do too, only it seems like you've been constantly standing in the way of it getting it done!"

"Well, I guess if we're both putting our jobs first, maybe there's no room for our relationship!"

They both looked at each other in silence. Twilight, who was flying the whole time, slowly lowered down. She could feel the pain already growing inside of Korra….and something else.

"So, what? Are you….breaking up with me?" she asked with a slight fear in her voice.

Mako looked at her sadly before responding hesitantly, "Yeah. I guess I am."

Twilight let out a gasp as tears began to form in Korra's eyes. One of her tears fell to the floor…and started to grow.

Mako gasped in horror as did Korra and Twilight as the spot where the tear had fallen began to turn into solid ice, which then grew and grew, spreading all over the office, covering the walls, chairs and desks in shier ice, even sharp icicles formed on the ceiling and all around. The whole place was now frozen, Korra looked around in horror at what had just happened, all the cops inside began to hug themselves trying to warm themselves. Mako looked at the avatar in complete shock.

Lin walked out of her office and saw the whole place frozen solid.

"What in the flamey-o happened here?!" The chief's eyes fell on the avatar, "Korra, did you-"

Unsure on what to do, Korra quickly ran out the room in tears. Twilight staid and looked up at Mako with hurt eyes and tears forming.

"How could you?"

"Twilight, I—"

"Korra is trying to do the best she can to end this war, and she's not doing it as blindly as you may think! She wanted to send the troops to help her father to defend themselves against Unalaq's rein but YOU had to mess it up by ratting her out! Do you have any idea what you just did?!"

"You think I don't know about the war? Look, I'm sorry I blabbed, really but I did what I had to do and you know just because you're Korra's bonded pony it doesn't mean you have to be reasonable for her mistakes too."

Twilight slowly backed away a few feet, "…You're right. We aren't responsible for her mistakes and yes you have a job to do too."

"Thank you, now you understand."

"But that doesn't mean I shouldn't stand by her when all she's trying to do is fix everything. Korra can be stubborn and infuriating, you and I know that better than anyone, but frankly I don't blame her right now. You lost her trust by telling the president, when all you _really_ had to do was talk to her about it, or even me, but you didn't. You both let you're' anger get the best of you and you _both_ acted like idiots! But hey, you got to keep your job. But you just lost your girlfriend…..and I just lost my friend!"

With that Twilight stormed off behind Korra with tears in her eyes. She passed by Flash who walked up to Mako and removed the badge and scarf from around his neck.

The pegasus glared at the firebender, "She's not the only one. Officer."

With that, he also angrily storm off. Lin was still stunned by this, "Wow. Guess you won't be invited back to Equestria any time soon."

Mako looked at his desk, completely frozen in ice.

"What have I done?"

Back at the docks, the ponies were all there to greet Korra. Once they saw he approach, they quickly noticed her tearful eyes.

"What happened? What did Mako do to hurt you so badly?" asked a worried Fluttershy. They all took a better look at her face and sensed her heart with an incredibly amount of pain…they feared the worst.

Rarity shook her head, "Did he-no, no he didn't-he couldn't have!"

Korra hesitantly nodded and they all knew what this meant.

"Oh, sugarcane. I'm so sorry." said Applejack.

Korra kneeled down as they all hugged her. Even Flash joined in the hug.

"Hey, it's his loss." Rainbow said, "If you ask me he needs you a lot more than you need him. Right girls?"

Pinkie and Fluttershy both began to cry historically. Rainbow crossed her hooves, "You're not helping, guys"

"It's alright Korra." said Twilight.

"Yes, we're here for you." said Rarity.

Korra wiped away the tears, "I'll be okay. Right now we need to get to the fire nation. Their our only hope now. Afterworlds, I'll go to Tenzin. But I need to get as far away from Mako as possible right now."

Twilight, "We'll go with you"

Pinkie, "¡Yes indedaly!"

Rarity, "¡Count me in!"

Applejack, "Me too"

Fluttershy, "Wild chimeras couldn't keep me away."

Spike, "¡Me too! Forget the movie, that Varrick guy is just crazy. He wanted my character to die. DIE!"

"Why?" Twilight asked.

"He thought it would bring tears to the audience."

Applejack arced an eyebrow, "You know you won't need to actually die right?"

"I know but still."

Korra turned to the white unicorn, "Rarity you can stay if you want. I know how much you wanted to design the costumes for the movie."

Rarity tapped her chin on thought, "Hm, stay here and make fabulous costumes for this world's first movie ever, or stay and support my best friend after breaking up with her boyfriend. Kind of a no brainer don't you think?"

Korra smiled, "Thanks."

"Besides, that lunatic fired me."

"But you were doing it for free."

"That's what I said!"

"Okay. We're all here. Let's go."

"You mind if I tag along too?" Flash asked hopefully.

"Not at all. The more friends the better."

"You know what this means?" Pinkie Pie jumps first into the boat, "RODE TRIP!"

Korra laughed, "Ha, ha, ha. I can always count on you to make me smile Pinkie Pie."

Korra lovingly scratched the little pony's ears.

The friends were ridding out to sea while Korra drove the speedboat. A single tear fell from her eye but wiped it off. Then they felt a bump on the boat.

"What was that?" Pinkie asked.

They turned their heads and their eyes widened: Eska and Desna were chasing after them ridding on jet skis and attacking them with waterbending.

"Seriously?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"You ruined my wedding!" Eska shouted as she threw a stream of water at Korra but she quickly dodged it by moving the boat.

Pinkie Pie shouted back, "Hey! It's not her fault Bolin didn't want to marry no-fun blob like you!"

"What about you're sister?" Rainbow asked. Pinkie looked at her confused, "What about her?"

"Never mind"

The twins unleashed another attack, and Twilight zapped at the twins' jet skis, destroying them. But they then started gliding on the water after them.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time!", Rainbow Dash flew supper fast past the twins, dodging their water attacks as she speeded towards them.

"Rainbow Dash, be careful!" Korra shouted.

Rainbow dove into the water, creating a powerful splash throwing the twins off their balance, making them fall into the water. Rainbow Dash then emerged from the water and shook herself dry in mid air. She returned to the others, smiling confidently, "No need to thank me."

"Nice moves, R.D." Flash commented,

"You know it brother." The two fellow pegasus ponies hoof pumped in honor of their victory, until Spike pointed behind them, "Uh, I don't think it's over"

The twins emerged from the water and and speeded towards them ridding on the waves.

"No one steals my Bolin!", with a fierce waterbending move, Eska destroyed Korra's speedboat. Twilight uses her magic to levitate Korra, Spike, Pinkie, Applejack and Rarity in mid air while Rainbow grabbed Rarity, Flash grabbed Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy grabed Applejack. Twilight kept Korra in mid air while Spike clanged onto the avatar's back.

Korra attacked the twins with firebending while avoiding their water attacks. Flash lowered down and Pinkie Pie jumped on Desna's head, throwing him off his game. Flash caught her again while Pinkie blew a raspberry at Desna.

Eska tried to get Korra but with Twilight's help, she continued to miss. Then Eska attacked Twilight with a powerful water whip, making her lose her concentration and plummet into the water.

"Twilight!" Flash cried out.

Korra dove down underwater and grabbed her. She resurfaced with Twilight, and Spike still on her back. The cousins were about to finish them off but before the ponies could stop them, they all see a green glow underwater.

"What's that?" asked Flash with fear in his voice.

The two twins quickly retreated at the sight, Korra, Twilight and Spike noticed the glowing underneath the water, "Please don't be what I think it is." said the frightened dragon.

The glowing green eyes grew closer….and a large dark spirit emerged from the water.

"I hate it when I'm right!"

Korra tossed Spike onto Twilight's back, already flying, while Korra created a waterspout to lift her up and started attacking the spirit with fire. The spirit attacked back and Korra was knocked off and plummet into the water. The ponies then noticed their elements of harmony appearing and glowing. The land ponies began to levitate into the air as Korra, now in the avatar state, resurfaced with a waterspout. With the six ponies around her, Korra tried to purify the spirit and the spirits started to glow golden. Flash and Spike watched in aware as the spirit began to calm down for amount but then it managed to fight back the affect. Korra's eyes stop glowing and the flying ponies caught the land ponies who were no longer levitating. Korra shoot fire at the spirits but it came at her with its mouth open.

"KORRA!"

The ponies all surrounds her right as the spirit devoured them all before going back underwater. The twins saw the whole thing but then left the scene in fear. They knew now that there was no point in going after Korra or the ponies anymore.

Back in Equestria, the image in the crystal ball disappeared.

"Oh, no"

Luna noticed her sister's distress, "Sister! What has happened?"

"I can't see Twilight, or Korra or the others."

Luna feared the worst, "Are they-"

"No. Their still alive. But I'm afraid, from here on out….their on their own."

**Okay, I just want to make one thing perfectly clear, my goal here was NOT to try and make Korra perfect, the reason why she's a bit more "tolerable" or whatever you want to call it, is because she fully sees that the north is not to blame for the war but Unalaq, because we all knew she had a problem trying to separate the two. Twilight may not know much about war-fare and such but at least she understands that Korra had to tell the difference between who was really to blame here. The scene with the little boy really helped her see that even more clearly. That's why Korra was "a bit" more sensible about her approach with the president in this version, because in my opinion, if the ponies (particularly Twilight) where there I don't think they would just sit by and watch Korra make such brash decisions. They would say something and try to get her to listen, especially since they have an empathic connection they understand each other a lot better and that helps. They speak to each other heart-to-heart. That's their relationship. Not to mention they can be as stubborn as Korra and won't stop until she listens. That's my opinion. **

_**"I don't think I'd want to reform all of our villains. I don't think that would be realistic. No matter how hard you try, some people (or evil alicorns) just aren't going to change their ways.**_

_**-Laura Faust.**_

**I wanted to make a bit of that statement in this chapter: they could have tried to get the north to listen to them that this war was a mistake, but sometimes not everyone's minds can be easily changed by a few kind words. It's always worth trying but not everybody changes their ways. That is why Korra and the ponies plan to remove Unalaq from the throne and (like with Amon) show everyone the traitor he really is, so the north will finally see that what they are doing is wrong…unless some of them already know they are doing the wrong thing. Anyway, I hope this clears some things up.**

**I so hope Korra wasn't too perfect or too OC' ish. I did the best I could. I'm just trying to re-write this season how it would have been if the ponies where there to move it along, that includes giving advice on friendship. This chapter took A LOT, A LOT, A LOT of tries to make it just right and I SOOOOO HOPE I nailed it. If not, please give me an idea on what I could do. PLEASE! Of corse, without me needing to re-write too much, I've done that WAY too manny times already, and it's giving me a migraine. Was it a good re-write? Was it too far fetched? Was it not natural enough? Please let me know, this was the trickiest of all the chapters. And to be honest, I believe there could have been a better way this episode could have gone, it was one of my least favorites.**

**Let me know how it came out. I did the best I could, honestly.**

**Next time, it's Mako's turn to learn a thing or two!**

**Until then, God Bless! *kiss, kiss***


	6. The sting

**Okay, this next episode is "The Sting", but before it starts here is a scene that happens a day before the actual episode happens. Other than this one scene, the story doesn't change much, so after this I'm juts going to skip ahead of the episode. I only rewrite moments in the show that actually change due to this crossover story, if it's not different then it stays the way it is.**

**And now, ladies and gentlemen, broneis of all ages, here is the mystery friend that I mentioned would appear in the story**

***Drum roll***

Back in Equestria, most specifically Canterlot, Celestia was sitting on her throne while reading the book that maintained the prophesy. The book was what allowed her to see Korra and the ponies, but now they were no where to be found.

Just then, a magical light shines and someone appeared before the princess with a cocky smile, "You called, princess?"

"Yes Discord. I believe you have already noticed that something is changing in our world"

"You know, now that you mention it, I did notice that my powers have been growing slightly weak.", he zapped and appeared over her head with a cup of tea, "I mean, I still have my powers, but I can feel them very slowly fading"

Celestia looked at him sternly, "That's because Equestria…is reaching it's final days"

Discord spited out the tea he was drinking….right on the princess's face, "WHAT?! You can't be serious! What am I saying? Of corse you're serious, you never were the funny type"

Celestia narrowed her eyes at him. Just then, the book opened up. They both gasps as an orb appeared to show an image of a certain firebender sitting on a couch in his apartment looking all upset.

"Hey isn't that the avatar's main squeeze?" Discord asked as he looked at the young man in the image,

"He was" Celestia said sadly.

"Oh. That's a real shame. Boy he really looks down in the dumps. How delicious! Wait a sec. Is he-?"

"Yes. He's heart broken. He and Korra split up" the princess said sadly.

Discord continued to look at Mako and his ears lowered in pity, "I-I know that look. It's the same way I felt when I thought I would lose…my friend.", Discord touched the orb showing Mako and it glowed bright, allowing his claw to go right through. Discord cried out in fear before quickly taking his hand out, "Wow! What just happened?"

Celestia tried to get her hoof through the portal but it would not allow her. She then made a very disappointing realization, "It appears the orb is allowing you to crossover into Korra's world"

"What? Why?"

"I believe Mako here has a very important lesson to learn. And he needs to know about the Great Change in order for him and the others to help in any way they can. I can't eave Equestria because it might shift the already weakening balance of our world….but you can."

"Wait? Me? Help someone learn about friendship?….these must be some really desperate times."

"You must act quickly. The portal does not have much power, but it is enough to transport you once or twice only. Make the one trip count so their will no need to be a second. You must give this message to Mako."

"I'm all ears.", he literally removed his ears in front of her. Celestia was not amused.

"Come on, just lightening up the mood"

Mako was looking at pictures of him and Korra as he tried to fight back the tears. Then he heard a voice coming out of nowhere.

"Come on lover boy" The young man looked down at the photo and saw Discord's head magically appear on the picture replacing Mako's head, "Don't waste you're tears on her"

"AH!", Mako screamed and dropped the picture and Discord appeared before him,

"Who are you?…what are you?"

"Allow me to introduce myself: I am Discord. Former spirit of chaos and disharmony" he said with a bow, and invisible applauds was heard all around the apartment, "Thank you, thank you, you're all too kind"

Mako arced an eyebrow, "Former? Wait, you'e that weirdo who tried to take over Equestria and placed a spell on Twilight and her friends friends."

"So you have heard of me!"

"Unfortunately. What are you doing here?"

Discord magically appeared next to him, "What? So it's okay for ponies to make friends but not me?" he said while hugging the firebender from behind.

"The last thing I need is a weirdo in my house" Mako angrily shoved the freak away.

"Such an attitude. Maybe Korra is better off without you"

Mako turned and glared at Discord, "Don't you dare talk about her!" he pointed a finger threateningly at him.

"Look kid, Celestia asked me to come to tell you that-"

"To what? Get back together with Korra? To get the troops to the south? Well you can tell Celestia, with all due respect, that she's waisting her time."

Mako walked over to the fridge to get himself a glass of water, hopping is he ignored this weird being he would just leave. Discord then noticed the picture on the floor and picked it up. His eyes fixed on Korra, "This her? Wow! you really messed up this time little boy! I mean look at this chick! How you managed to let a babe like this get away is beyond me. Guess humans aren't as smart as Celestia makes them seem"

Mako slammed the cup on the table and clenched his fists, "Get out! And give me that back!", he then tried to snatch the picture from Discord but he kept on zapping everywhere around the apartment, "You forgot to say please"

"I said give it!"

"Not what I was looking for"

"ERRRRRR! FINE! What will it take to get rid of you?"

Discord then zapped Mako into a bed-like couch like from those therapy sections and he appeared with a suite, glasses and a clip board, "I only wish to help you with you're dilemma. Weather you want to admit it or not"

"I don't have a dilemma"

Discord then wrote something down on his clipboard, "Hmmm. Patient is in denial."

"I am not!"

"Patient denies he's in denial. This sound serious."

Mako sat upright on the couch and buried his face in his hands, "Look if I play along will you PLEASE leave?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die. Actually I can't but you get the idea. Now start from the beginning"

"You have got to be-"

"You want me to leave don't you?"

Mako groaned in annoyance, "Fine. It all started when Korra invited me, my brother and Asami to the Glacier Spirit festival-"

One hour latter...

"And she yells at me thinking I was taking sides which I wasn't! I swear she can so infuriating sometimes"

One more hour latter….

"I tell her I'm only doing my job but she yells at me AGAIN saying she's only trying to save the world which she wouldn't have to do if she didn't keep messing things up"

One hour latter…..

"So I broke up with her and then the entire office froze and then she stormed off without saying anything. So that's what happened." he heard a loud snore and angrily glared when he sees that Discord had fallen asleep.

"HEY!"

The spirit snaped up, "I'm awake! I'm awake!"

"Were you even listening?!"

"Why of corse I was! One of my manny skills is taking a nap while holding a conversation. Being trapped in stone will do that to you. So by what I have learned so far, is that you and Korra bicker often…. Just to clarify you two aren't a married couple right? Because you sure seem to bicker like one"

Mako stood up from his seat, "That's it? That's all you have to say after I spent three hours yapping about what happened between me and Korra?!"

"Look I'll be honest with you kid" Discord leaned in closer to Mako, looked around the room to make sure nobody's listening and whispered in Mako's ear, "I'm not really a doctor"

"That's it! OUT!"

"Out? We're just getting started"

"What more do you want from me? You say you want to help but all you've done was annoy me and test my patience. I don't even know why you care about my relationship problems, I was only doing my job as a police officer and my job is to protect Korra!"

"People. Protect people" Discord corrected.

"That's what I said."

"No you said protect Korra"

Mako realized what he said and sat down on the couch with a depressed look on his face. Discord joined him a he gave him a sympathetic look, "Answer me this. Do you love her?"

Mako lowered his gaze, "….yes. Yes I do."

Discord then slapped Mako's back, really hard, "Well no wonder you're down in the dumps! Falling in love with someone like her is just about the worst thing you could possible do"

"What?"

"I mean you're both so different and you bicker a lot. Why would you want to be in a relationship like that?"

Mako sighs as he gets up, "You got me"

"Take my advice kid."

_Forget about that gal. _

_Forget about the way you fell into her eyes_

Discord literally bat his eyelashes at Mako who turned away crossing his arms. Discord then showed him one of his old pictures of Korra smiling at him.

_Forget about her charm_

_Forget about the way you healed her in you're arms_

Mako snatched the picture out of Discord's claw hand and sadly looked at it. A mini Discord then walked in mid air around Mako's head,

_Walking on air's obnoxious _

Mako tried to swat him, but to no avail

_You laugh, you cry_

_It makes you nauseous and you can never get enough_

_Just forget about love_

Mako finally swatted Discord, "Maybe I should" he said as he walked to his bedroom. Discord smiled mischievously, "Oh, I'm only getting started"

_Forget about romance_

_Forget about the way you're heart begins to dance_

Discord created an image of Korra in mid air, smiling at him which made Mako touched his heart, he almost forgot how Korra's smile made him feel. Discord appeared again.

_And then you feel the blush. When you two blurt out some sentimental mush_

Mako looked again at the picture in his hand as a smile slowly formed on his face. Discord looked over his shoulder while singing,

_Love really is revolting. It's even worse than when you're molting, enough of this fluff_

_Just forget about love_

Mako, "_I've almost forgotten the way it felt, when I help out my hand for hers. My heart all a flutter"_

Discord, "_Oh, how I shudder"_

Mako, "_The first time we kissed"_

Discord, "_It won't be missed. Forget about her heart"_

Mako, "_I can't forget about her heart"_

Mako ran out of the apartment, down the streets seeing couples together with Discord flying behind him.

Discord, "_With all of the bicker it doesn't matter much"_

Mako, "_Oh, it matters so much"_

Discord, "_You're better on you're own. A meal becomes a banquet when you eat lone"_

Mako and Discord, "_Love's filled with compromises" _

Discord, "_And don't you hate those big surprises?"_

Mako, "_A perfect sunset view"_

Discord, "Oh, please"

Mako, "_Candlelight for two"_

Discord, "Oh, geez!"

Mako, "_Look you're calling my bluff. I can't-"_

Discord, "_Just-"_

Mako and Discord, "_Forget about love"_

"I though was was protecting her from making another mistake. Maybe I didn't handle it the way I should have."

"Oh, yeah about that you see-" but before Discord could continue, he saw his body began to fade, "What's going on?" Mako asked.

"Looks my time's up. Better try next time"

With that Discord vanishes in a blinding light, leaving Mako alone, "That was weird"

Back in Canterlot.

"Well, that was a bust" said an angry Celestia, "I thought I tolled you to make this trip count. Now the portal will have to recharge the little energy it has left for you to warn Mako about the Great Change."

"Look, I'm sorry alright. I thought the kid needed a little help in the romance department. Yes, I know I'm not usually the guy for the job but, hey it worked didn't it."

Celestia rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance, "Well, you did do a good job there. But next time don't waste the chance to warn him"

Discord saluted, "Very, well"

A few days latter, Mako was still looking at the picture of him and Korra. He knew he had to find some way to make it up to her, but for the time being he had a job to do.

*Okay so now the episode*

**The Sting**

After hearing news that the shipment of meca tanks from Future Industries was being hijacked by northern water troops, Mako decided to investigate, but his boss Lin wouldn't allow it. After some hesitation, Mako finally agreed to help Asami in finding the culprits responsible for this, for the firebender knew that whoever was responsible for the stealing could be linked to who was responsible for the bombing at the center, the hijackers were in possession of the same remote control combs from the other night.

Mako and Asami worked together on a sting operation to trap the culprits with a fake shipment up to sea…with some unexpected help from the Triple Threats, all at the cost of Mako loosing his job, but for some reason he could not entirely explain, he felt he had something to prove.

At first, things seem to go well, until Mako overheard that the Triple Threats were payed to keep them occupied as the others stole from Asami's warehouse. The two quickly made their escape via speedboat while countering the attacks from the Triads. Eventually, Asami manages to outspend them and Mako shook them off with his fire. Once they reached the warehouse…

They found it completely empty…..

"I'm ruined. My company…it's over." Asami said in despair. But Mako was unwilling to give up, "We should check out your other warehouses. Maybe they didn't have time to hit them all."

"You don't understand. Everything I had was in here."

"We have to search the place for evidence. If we can find a lead…"

"Mako…it doesn't matter anymore."

"I can figure this out."

"Just stop. It's over. I give up."

"Well, I'm not giving up on you"

Asami began to cry, Mako felt sympathy for her. Then, to his surprise, and slight fear, Asami appeared to be leaning in closer to his face. Mako slowly backed away with widen eyes, but before her lips could even make contact….

"Oh, please cut the waterworks, honey."

The two teens looked around the empty space. They gasped once they saw that mecahtanks all around began to magically appear!

And then a familiar being showed up,

"Surprise!"

Mako, "Discord?!"

Asami, "Who?"

Mako, "Discord. What are you doing here?"

"Well, for starters I had some unfinished business with you from the last time we spoke. And by chance, I heard of those loser's plans to double cross you and steal you're friend's machines. As much as I really wanted to watch how you two would escape their clutches, I guess it would have been…nice on my part to give you back what you lost. No thanks are necessary, although they are appreciated."

Asami looked all around her warehouse, "I can't believe it. It's all here! How did you-"

"I saw the bunch trying to teal them, scared them off and…VIOLA!"

"I don't know how to thank you!"

"Oh, you don't have to. A true friends helps and doesn't ask for anything in return. Fluttershy taught me that. But if you do want to thank me in any other way, i won't mind. Really, I don't"

Mako arced an eyebrow at him,

"Hey, it was worth a shot"

"You wouldn't have happened to see who where the guys that tried to steal the mechatanks in the first place, would ya?" Mako asked.

"Hey, all you humans look alike to me. All I know is that they were dudes and were trying to take this stuff. Anything else, can't say."

"You said you had some unfinished business." said Mako, "Has Celestia heard anything from Korra, yet?" he asked hopefully. Not even noticing the hurt in Asami's eyes

Discord taped his claw and paw nervously, "I was afraid you'd ask that. Actually…no. Nopony has"

"Is she okay?" Asami asked with genuine worry.

"That's what I came to talk to you about. There is an important message I need to give you" Discord usual mischievous tone was replaced with a dead on serious and concerned one.

"What is it?" Mako asked, demanding to know.

"Celestia said that the prophesy book mentions a specific day called 'The Great Change'."

He used his magic to create a movie-screen-like thing to show the teens as images appeared as he narrated, "A couple of weeks from now, the planets of you're world will aline, and when that happens the magic of Equestria will start to fade away. And Equestria will disappear forever." he snapped his fingers together and the image disappeared.

The two teens gasped in horror,

"And when that happens…you're world will disappear along with it"

"What?"

"But there is a way to save it! Korra and the ponies need to combine the Avatar State with The Elements of Harmony near the portals of the southern water tribe on that very day, and then POOF the magic is back!"

"But Korra opened the portal" Mako stated.

"The book didn't say it needed to be opened or closed, it just said they needed to be surrounded by an Aura of light in order for the spell to work. We assume it's got to be referring to the portal. This civil war between the tribes has become a steeping stone in that plan. Celestia fears it might interfere with Korra and the ponies saving us. As long as Unalaq keeps it up, it will become difficult for Korra and the ponies to restore the magic on the day of the Great Change. Even the portal to our world is already growing weak. It only had enough magic to give me two trips. Once I go back it won't open until the Change passes."

Af is Mako didn't feel any wore before, hearing all of this made him feel like the biggest jerk on the planet, "That's what Twilight was trying to tell me." he said while lowering his head in shame.

"What are you talking about?" Asami asked. Mako hesitantly confessed, "I…I tolled the president about Korra's plan to go behind his back and send troops to the south."

"You did what?!"

"I had to! The president gave me a direct order. Korra got angry and that's when…."

Discord came between them, "From what I heard, Korra wanted to sneak the troops pass the northern fleet to de-throne her uncle, but she didn't want any northerners to get hurt in the process. And by hurt I mean-" he used his chicken claw hand to cut his neck and his head fell off on his lion's paw, "That kind of hurt"

Mako gave a look of complete guilt as Discord continued to explain before putting his head back on, "She knew the north was not all to blame for all of this, just her uncle. She believed stopping him directly would sure that the north would listen to her and end the war so she and the ponies can save our worlds. And she also had this insane idea that the troops could actually help some of the northerners to switch to our side. Personally, I find that more like "wishful thinking" but that's just me."

Mako couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I…I didn't know."

Asami looked at the former spirit of disharmony with worry, "So, the south really has nobody helping them now?"

Discord sadly shook his head, "No. Nobody, nada, zilch! The troops were Korra's only chance to help save her people."

Mako's face became filled with determination, "Discord, you need to tell me where Korra is. Now!"

"Sorry, little man. No can do."

"Why not?!"

"She was heading to the Fire Nation but then she got attacked by a dark spirit and they just POOF! Disappeared! Celestia has lost all visual contact with her. We have no idea where she or the others are now."

"WHAT?!"

Asami's hands began to shake and her heart was pounding hard on her chest, "So that's it?…it's over?"

Mako tried to calm her down, "No, no it's not. Asami, I-"

The heiress backed away from him and looked at Mako with anger in her eyes, "You! Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

"I know I messed up but, I can fix this"

"How?!", tears started to form in her eyes, "Korra is missing, there is a war going on and our worlds could disappear forever! How are you going to fix this?!"

"I'll figure something out! I promise!"

"Why did you do this Mako? Why?!"

"I was only doing my job. I thought I was doing the right thing."

Asami closed her eyes for a moment, "You know what? I'm done."

Mako looked at her worried and confused, "What do you mean?"

"I'm tired of being the "understanding one". I'm tired of being "miss happy perfect". I'm tired of holding a smile on my face whenever I saw you and Korra together."

Mako's eyes widen in shock as did Discord, and his jaw dropped on the floor…literally.

"I'm sick of pretending that everything is fine in my life when it's not!"

"Asami, I-"

"No! Forget it! I appreciate you trying to help but it ends here."

"Asami please don't say that"

"I don't want any more of your help. You say your going to try and fix things, fine do it. But I'm going to keep doing what I need to do. Save my company….while we're all still alive that is" with that, she walked out leaving a devastated Mako who face palmed himself, "She's right, this is all my fault! I lost my girlfriend, my best friends, and now I might have just put all of Equestria and everybody on this planet in danger!"

Discord looked down at the boy and has a sad look on his face. He placed his hand on Mako's shoulder and said, "A friend is a need for everyone…and everyone is a friend in need"

Mako looked at him confused.

"Celestia tolled me to tell you that….wow, I really am turning into a softy." he said with a slight disappointment in his voice. Then Discord's body began to fade again, "Oh, I gotta go. Good luck kid. Remember what I said!"

Mako shields his eyes as Discord disappeared in a blinding light. Mako was now left alone.

In more ways than one.

The next morning, Mako went to see Raiko again to try and reconsider Korra's previous suggestion. But so far, things were not going smoothy for him.

"But Mister President, you don't understand! It's not just about the war anymore, worlds are at stake here!"

"And how do I know this isn't just some rouse to get me to send troops to the south. After all, you are with the avatar and she does appear to be getting desperate." said the president.

Mako was beginning to lose his patience, "This is not a rouse! I'm telling you we need to keep this war from interfering with the time of Great Change. If not we're all goners. We at the very least need to do something!"

Raiko rose from his chair, "That's enough young man! I don't care mush for this magic, or ponies or Canterlot, or whatever it is you call that world but I don't like them interfering with our political issues or our way of life."

"Why are you being so stubborn?!"

"Enough. Please leave, I have heard enough of this nonsense"

Realizing that he was never going to listen, Mako stepped down, "Fine. Fine, be that way. But let's see how you like it when this world suffers all because of you're stubbornness and pride!"

Mako started to walk out but not before he knocked over his desk like Rainbow Dash did,

"YERK!"

He walked outside with a defeated look on his face, "Now I know exactly how Korra feels." he looked up at the sky, wondering where his beautiful avatar could be, "Oh, sweetie where are you?"

He continued to walk down the streets, passing by couples and groups of friends all laughing and smiling. Before they would bring him joy, but now they were just cruel reminders about what he had lost.

_I have to find a way, to make this all okay. I though that my choice was wise, but now my heart is paying the price._

_Oh, why. Oh, why-iay-iay_

_Horrid mistake, I wish I could try again_

_Make things better, our love I wish we would…regain_

_Oh, why. Oh, why-iay-iay_

As he walked along the streets, he spotted a familiar figure walking into and ally.

Mako slamed Two Toed Ping against a wall,

"Hey, Mako. Uh, you're not mad about last night, are you?"

"Who hired you to double-cross us?" Mako asked him threateningly,

"I don't know!"

"I think you do know.", he firebended a dagger in his hand, "And you're gonna tell me, or we're gonna have to change your name to "No Toed Ping"."

"Really, I don't know. You have to believe me. We never met the guy who hired us"

Mako chuckled at this, "You expect me to believe that?"

"Ping: After you left the hideout some mook showed up and said his boss would pay us to keep you distracted. We'd never seen him before, and we ain't seen him since. Come on, Mako, you know how these deals work. Please, I would never lie to you with my lucky toes on the line."

Realizing he was telling the truth, Mako released him, "Get out of here"

Ping quickly ran away in fear. Mako stood there thinking for a moment. Then it hit him.

Mako went to see his brother who was in his Nuktuk costume getting ready for another shooting of the movie

"Bolin, have you seen Varrick around?"

But Bolin simply sat on his chair ignoring him while sipping his drink.

"Bolin."

Still no answer. Mako sighed in annoyance, "Nuktuk"

"Yes? Oh, hello, Mako. Didn't notice you there."

"Where's Varrick? I need to ask him something"

"Hmm. Can't say that I've seen him. But I've been kinda busy, you know, rehearsing for my big scenes and, oh yeah, begging angry at you for killing all for Equestria!"

Mako flinched, "You know?"

"Asami tolled me everything." Bolin said as he stood up and crossed his arms.

"Why are you mad at me then? You're the one who tolled me about Korra's plan!"

"I didn't think you had the nerve to blab about it!. And breaking up with Korra? I hate to see what the ponies will do to you if they find out….you know what, let me know because it wold make a pretty good scene. I can see it now "Horrible Cop gets beaten down by Cute Ponies"!"

Brief pause, Mako looked at him annoyed, but Bolin simply smirked, "Yeah, the tittle needs a little work"

"We need Nuktuk on set. Running explosions scene." the Assistant director called out,

"And if you'll excuse me."

As they began filming the action scene, Bolin was on a wire dodging the explosions on set. Mako payed extra close attention to the explosions….they looked vaguely familiar,

He walks over to the technician, "How did you rig those explosions to go off like that?" he asked.

"Neat, hu? It's a Varrick Industries exclusive. Here, check it out.", he gave Mako a detonator and his eyes widen. It was the same one he and Flash found at the bombing the other night!

Mako barged into Asami's office, "Asami, I think I know who set us up."

Then the chair in front of Asami turned to reveal Varrick giving him a sly look, "Hello, Mako."

The firebender glared at him, "What are you doing here?"

"He just saved my company." Asami said happily, "Varrick bought a controlling interest in Future Industries. Isn't that great?"

Varrick smiled proudly, "Yep, I like to think I'm always there to stand up for the little guy. Especially if that little guy can help this guy become a bigger guy."

Asami, who was smiling, then turned to Mako with a serious look on her face, "So, you were saying you know who hired the Triple Threats?"

Mako looked at Varrick with great anger, "Yeah, and I'm real close to proving it."

Asami said seriously, "That's great. And have you figured anything else yet? Like say, how to clean up a certain mess by a certain period in time, which need I remind you, you're kind of running out of time?"

"I said, I'm on it." said Mako just as seriously. Both teens glared at each other and Varrick arced an eyebrow, "Uhhhhh, Am I missing something?"

Mako sighed in defeat, "I'll fill you in latter", and with that he exists. Clearly, Asami wasn't going to be of much help to him now.

"Everything okay between you kids?" Varrick asked, "And I haven't seen Korra or the ponies around recently."

Asami turned her head in sadness, "Things are a little complicated right now….but forget that, let's talk business."

On a tropical island, Korra and the others were all lying washed up on the beach. Flash was the first to wake up. He shook the sand from his body as he stood up. He spotted Twilight and quickly walked over to her,

"Twilight! Twilight, wake up"

Twilight stired and woke up, "Hu? Flash. Where are we?"

"I don't know"

The others all began to wake up too. Their manes all wet and smelling of salt water. Rainbow rubbed her head, "Man, what happened?"

Applejack stood up and shook the sand from her body, "Last thing I remember was being swallowed up by that dark spirit."

"I remember that too" said Pinkie Pie.

"So do I" said Rarity.

Twilight then spotted an unconscious Korra laying on her back on the sand.

"Korra!" she and the others quickly ran to her.

"Oh dear. Is she okay?" asked a worried Fluttershy.

"Everypony, back up!" Pinkie Pie placed her hear on Korra's chest to hear her heartbeat, "Hmmmm," she said while inspecting Korra's arms, "Hmmmm", she bended the arms and then her legs, and she used her hoof to open up Korra's eye lid, "Hmmmmm". She backed a away a few feet, "Aha…she's A-okay!" Pinkie said with a smile.

"But she's out cold" said Rarity. Applejack tried to shake the avatar to wake up, "Come on A.K., wake up"

Spike grabbed Korra's shirt and shouted dramatically, "Don't quite on me! Do you hear me?! Whatever you do Korra, don't go into the light!"

Twilight gasped when she heard a sound coming from the bushes, "Who's there?"

The ponies all stood defensively around the unconscious avatar, as three figures emerged from the bushes. They were some elderly men all wearing what appeared to be fire nation clothing and long pointed hats. These were the fire sages.

One of the sages rose his hands as a sign of peace, "Don't be afraid. We will not harm the avatar"

Twilight nodded the others to back down, "Let me try something." she walked a little closer and spoke slowly and clearly,

"Can. You. Un-der-stand. Me?"

The Fire Sage nodded, "Loud and clear little one"

"Oh, good. Wait, can you really or are you just reading my lips because I am not falling for that again"

"I assure you, we are friends. You can truest us"

"After everything that's happened, I'm not sure who to truest anymore"

Spike, "Twilight!"

Rarity, "She's waking up"

The ponies all gathered around Korra who slowly opened her eyes to see the sages and ponies all hovering over her.

"Korra. How are you feeling?" Fluttershy asked.

Korra gasped and jumped in fear, "Get away from me!" she airbended at them all before getting down on her knees and panted with exhaustion.

"Korra it's us." said Pinkie Pie.

"You're friends" Flash added.

The fire sage Fire Sage slowly approached her, "It's okay, we're here to help you, Avatar Korra"

But the young girl gave him a confused look, "Who's…who's Avatar Korra?"

Ponies all gasped and looked at each other with much worry. Twilight shook her head frantically, "No. No, no, no, no, no! Korra, Korra look at me! Please. Please say you know who I am"

"You've got to know who we are! Please!" Applejack pleaded.

Korra looked at the worried ponies with a confused expression. She noticed Twilight was standing the closets to her and was about to cry. Korra instinctively wiped away the tear with her finger,

"I'm sorry. I feel like I know you but….I don't remember ever meeting you."

Twilight backed away slowly in shock and agony. The others all shared the same heartbroken looks.

"What happened to you? How did you end up on our island?" asked the fire sage.

"I don't know. I can't remember anything." with that, Korra fainted and landed on the sand. The ponies gathered around her.

"What-what happened to her?" Spike asked.

"Amnesia." said Flash.

Rainbow Dash arced an eyebrow, "Am-what-now?"

"Amnesia. Memory loss. Something must have happened when that spirit swallowed us whole" Flash explained.

"But why do we still remember and she doesn't?"

"I wish I knew"

"Korra." Fluttershy nuzzled her face as tears fell down her cheek, "Please come back."

Mako walked along the shoreline of the beach looking sadly at the ocean. Then he spotted something shimmering in the sand. He walked over to it and picked it up. His eyes widen in shock….

It was Korra's headband!

**I know, very sad. To be frank, I really though that Mako should have learned something from all of this in the original version. He was being a good detective, a great one I'll admit, but he wasn't being a very good "person". Not to Korra, not to Bolin, not even to Asami (I highly doubt those two were back together for the right reasons and using her to fill the void left by his breakup with Korra was just wrong). Mako needs to grow much more and I so hope I managed to do here what the original creators failed at doing with the original version. I also tried to stay as true to Mako's character as I could (though with how much the writers jump his personality around, it's a little tricky sometimes) and Asami, she's already been through so much, I believe it was fair she would get all upset and cold with Mako after realizing the truth. She'll slowly forgive him latter on, but she will still be rather cold, she will treat him more as an acquaintance than a friend. You will see how it goes but first, Korra's spiritual journey has reached it's point!**

**Will she regain her memory?**

**What will the ponies do?**

**Will Flash and Twilight get together?**

**Tune in next time!**

**God Bless *kiss, kiss***

**P.S. I hope I did a good job on Discord. Let me know, kay.**


	7. Beginnings part 1

**Beginnings part 1 **

The ponies, and Spike followed the fire sages while they carried Korra through the forest. Twilight had been trying non-stop her memory spell on Korra but nothing happend, she still could not remember anything,

"I don't understand. How could this have happened?" asked Twilight in despair.

Spike then remembered, "Wait, when that dark spirit swallowed us-"

*cue flashback*

_"-we were all trapped inside it."_

_Korra, Spike, Flash and The Mane Six are all floating in a dark room, glowing eyes everywhere._

_"Yeah, I remember that." said Rainbow Dash, "They kept coming right at us"_

_Rainbow remembered how manny dark spirits kept passing right through them, causing them all pain._

_"They went right through us" said Fluttershy._

_"But we still felt pain" said Rarity._

_Korra tearfully saw her friend's being tortured. Finally, she could take no more, "STOP! Leave them alone! It's me you want!"_

_The dark spirits left the ponies alone, as they all floated unconscious Korra continued to be tormented by the dark spirits. They kept passing right through her body, the avatar screamed in pain as they continued._

*end flashback*

Fluttershy said. "She took all of that pain and damage…for us"

"You think the spirits are the ones who messed up her brain?" asked Applejack.

"I don't see what else could have done it." said Flash Sentry, "It would explain why you guys still have you're memories"

"But I didn't remember being beaten all ghostly like by those spirits at first." said Pinkie Pie.

"If Korra hadn't taken given herself up to the spirits…we could have lost our memories too" said Rarity.

Twilight looked at the young amnesiac as she whispered to herself what Korra had read from Celestia's letters, "The real truth is about to start...followed by a true act of the heart."

Korra than began to chant, "Raava…Raava"

"Raava? What's a Raava?" Spike asked.

"Do not worry the Shaman will know what to do" said the fire sage.

"Shaman?"

They reached a temple in the center of the island and encounter an old woman meditating.

"We found the avatar and her associates on the beach." said a female fire sage, "But she doesn't remember anything"

Twilight looked at the woman with a pleading face, "Please, please can you help her?"

Once they laid Korra on a stone table, The Shaman used firebending to heal her body.

"Raava….Raava" Korra kept on chanting.

"And why does she keep saying that name?" Flash asked.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Fluttershy asked with worry. The Shaman turned to the ponies, "She has been infected by a dark spirit"

The ponies all gasped. "Infected?!" Spike shouted in fear before he passed out.

"You are all very lucky." said the Shaman, "If you ponies had not been with her, she would be gone by now"

"Wait, how do you know what we are?" Twilight asked.

"I have heard a great deal about you child. I will explain soon but first we must save you're friend. If she remains like this any longer…her avatar spirit will die along with her."

The Shaman and fire sages then lowered Korra down to a spirit pool, "Let the waters cleanse the darkness that plagues your spirit." the Shaman chanted.

"Will she be okay?" Twilight asked as she watched her friend sleep peacefully while floating in the clear waters.

"Seeing as you are all in one piece, I am sure she will be. I sense that you six share a bond with the avatar. Not only can you see inside each-other's hearts, but you also share a piece of the avatar spirit."

The ponies all noded in response.

"If the avatar had not taken the dark spirit, you all would have suffered the same fate as her…if not worse."

"But if we share a piece of the avatar spirit, why aren't we all "woozy" or somethin' like she is?" asked Applejack.

The Shaman explained, "Because the spirit that's inside of her is after her Avatar spirit, but I sense the spirit she shares withe each of you goes much deeper than that. That is the one thing the dark spirit could not touch or break, hence why she's still alive. Her sacrifice for you only straightened that energy and kept her from dying. And kept you girls in tacked."

"You said our bond goes deeper than the avatar spirit." said Twilight, "Deeper how?"

"I'm afraid even I do not have all of the answers, young one. You all still have a long and dangerous journey ahead of you and the only way to save the world from the true threat…is to remain together."

The ponies all look at each-other before nodding in certainty at the Shaman.

"But for now, she must reconnect with herself first before re-joining you all. Pinkie Pie looksed down at Korra in the pool, "Will she remember us?" she asked hopefully.

"I have faith she will." said the Shaman, "And when she truly needs you…you will know what to do. This spiritual journey right now is something she must do alone."

The ponies, Flash, Spike, Fire Sages all looked down at Korra who appeared to be sleeping peacefully in the water. The shaman smiled at the ponies.

"Would you girls care to eat something?"

"No thank you. We would much rather stay here with Korra" said Fluttershy. Then her stomach rumbles, and she blushes in embarrassment.

"She will be fine." the Shaman assured, "I will watch over her, you girls need your strength. I'm more than certain Korra would want you to."

The ponies all agree, they were hungry.

The sages prepared a delicious vegetarian meal for the ponies, and best of all they ate them on an actual table instead of on the floor. They were all so hungry that they just dove right in and started eating, even Rarity.

Applejack licked her lips, "This is delish!"

"I'll say! You guys wouldn't happen to have any gems lying round, would ya?" Spike asked. A female fire sage gave Spike a bowl of rubies, "We often use them for our cloaks but you may have them little one"

Spike licked his lips and drooled before devouring the gems. Twilight swallowed the last of her food and lef out a loud belch. She covered her mouth and blushes in embarrassment, "Excuse me."

Rainbow Dash then belches too, "No sweat Twy."

Rarity was disgusted, "Ew, you could at least say excuse me like Twilight did, honestly Rainbow you can be such a-"

Then out of nowhere Rarity let out a loud belch. She covers her mouth and blushes in embarrassment. Rainbow smirks.

"You were saying?"

That night, the ponies all decided to sleep beside the pool, where Korra was. Each of the ponies began to stir in their sleep as images formed in their minds.

Twilight opens her eyes and she finds herself in the dream-like world floating in a blue colored plane. She glowed with a magenta aura. "Where am I?" a bright light suddenly appeared in front of her and she sees a white earth pony stallion with dark mane and tail, teal eyes and cutie mark in the symbol of a paintbrush.

"Who are you?" Twilight asked. "What is this place"

"Don't be afraid Princess Twilight" said the stallion in a kind voice, "My name is White. Prince White."

"I think I've heard that name before" said the princess.

"You should. You were my daughter's student"

Twilight's eyes widen in shock, "No way…you're the-"

"That's right. But I wasn't always so. I will show you how I became the first alicorn. And how I met the first avatar."

The scene faded to a beautiful landscape, filled with ponies, unicorns and pegasus ponies.

"This is Equestria" said Twilight.

"Yes it it. But from very long ago" said Prince White. Twilight finds herself hovering over the land with Prince White next to her.

"This is the time after the ponies of all kinds put aside their differences and founded Equestria." Prince explained. Twilight saw all kinds of ponies working together to build houses, plants food and such.

The princess was taken by this, she was witnessing history in the making. But then, her smile faded…down bellow she saw some human coming out of the bushed and began taking away some of the ponies by force as they tried to run away from them in fear.

"Wait? Are those-"

"Yes. Humans"

Twilight couldn't believed it. And what was worse, they were humans from…Korra's world!

"But, I don't understand. How are there humans here?"

"Back then, the spirit world and the physical world were not always separate." Prince explained, "Humans and sprits co-exited. Their portals were united…as was ours."

"Wait, so Equestria was like a parallel world in contrast with Korra's world?"

"Exactly. When humans found our portal, they could not understand us. Because of this, they treated us like animals. Taking us by force to do their works."

"Why didn't they fight back?" Twilight asked.

"These were simpler times." Prince said, "The ponies were no match for the humans' strength and weapons. Unicorn's magic were not as evolved as they are now. So we did our best to hide from them"

Twilight felt awful for these ponies. Then she notices one down bellow, "Hey, that one looks like…you!"

"Yes. That's me as a young stallion"

Indeed, it was Prince at a younger age. He already had his cutie mark, for which he earned because he loved to paint. But his paintings were inspired by places from the human world. Twilight and Prince walked closer to his younger self, who had a brush in his mouth and was painting a chinese styled landscape.

"I was a young dreamer back then. All I ever did was paint. I barely had any friends. Mostly because I couldn't' find anypony who could relate to me. So I found friendships unnecessary."

Twilight lowered her ears, "I know the feeling."

"White!" the young stallion flinched at the sound of an older, more fidgeting stallion pegasus approaching, "Oh, uh, hey, Mr. Steal"

"What are you doing?! You're suppose to be working!" the pegasus looks down at the painting and sneers, "Honestly, White why do you even bother? Those humans are nothing but trouble! And yet here you are painting pictures of their wretched world!"

"Their world if not wretched!" said White, "It's beautiful and amazing. Just because we hate them doesn't mean we have to hate their home"

"It's that kind of goody-goody attitude that will get you nowhere in life!"

The image fades and Twilight sees younger White near a sparkly pond. "This was the portal from our world," said the older Prince White, "Every so often, I would sneak off into the human world to find more inspiration. And on this particular trip, was when my life began to change forever"

Twilight observed the history unfold before her very eyes…

White was walking across the forest, his art supplies on his saddle bag, looking for something new to paint. His stomach starts to growl, he was getting hungry. He sat down and dug into his bag for food. But then, he sees a skunk squirrel approach him. "Why hello there". To his surprise, the furry creature takes the nuts and berries from the young pony and runs away, "Hey! Get back here" But the creature quickly climbs up a tree. The poor pony tried to climb up the tree to get back his food but slipped and landed on his rear. He glared at the skunk squirrel, "Fine! You win this round!" his stomach begins to growl again, "Great. Now what am I gonna eat?" he then smelled something in the air. He followed the aroma out of the forest. He was so intoxicated with the smell that he wasn't paying much attention to where he was going.

"OW!" The pony fell to the floor. He looked up and saw a young human with dark hair styled upwards wearing poor clothing, the man looked curiously at the pony, "What the?"

White quickly stands up and growls at the human, who was eating a loaf of bread. "You better hand that over or else!" said the pony threateningly. The human raised a brow, "Or what?"

"Or I'll…I'll…do, something bad!"

The human then started to laugh,

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, but it's kind of hard to be intimidated by such a cute little guy"

"Cute?! I'll show you who's-wait, wait hold on. Are you…actually talking to me?"

"Well yeah, why?"

"It's just, most humans don't understand us ponies" said White as he slowly calmed down.

"Well, I guess I'm not one of those humans. I've heard stories about ponies but…" he kneels down to White's level, "I've never seen one up close before. What's you're name?"

"The name's White" the pony said indifferently.

"Well, White, my name's Wan. Please to meet ya" Wan offered the pony his hand. White looked at it curiously and sniffed it, "Uh, likewise?" then the pony's stomach began to growl again. Wan offered him his loaf of bread, "Here ya go"

White was very surprised by the human's generosity, "But it's all you have"

"You need it more than I do. Call it a gift from a new friend"

White blinked, "Friend? Really?"

"You don't have manny friends do you?"

"None actually." White confessed, "I've never really found the need for it. Besides, humans are never friends"

"I know a lot of us hurt you, but I won't. I promise." Wan said sincerely. But White was skeptical, "Yeah right. How am I suppose to truest you."

"Well let's see, if i were to hurt you, you think I would have done it by now?"

White was at a loss for worlds, "Okay, that's a good point. But you could also be luring me into a false sense of security!" Wan then offered White his hand and a rock, "What's the rock for?"

"To prove I'm no threat. Hit my palm with this rock." White's eyes widen as Wan gives him the incredibly large rock which would, no doubt, break the human's hand. Wan had a look of slight fear in his eyes as he placed his hand in front of the pony for him to crush. White took the rock in his hoof and a drop of sweat was noticeable on Wan's forehead. After a few seconds, the pony sighed and tossed the rock aside, "Fine! I believe you, happy?"

The young man wipes the sweat from his brow, "Whoa, for a little guy you sure got spirit. A real 'prince' " Wan said the last part sarcastically. White smiled at the human and happily started eating the loaf of bread.

"So I guess you should probably get back to you're family now" said Wan as he stood back up.

"Actually, I don't have a family," said the pony. Wan's eyes widen, "You don't?"

"No. Mom died when I was young. Dad left and I never saw him again." he said casually. Wan felt sorry for the pony. Then he gets an idea, "Hey, why don't you come with me and my family? We don't have much but, we got each other."

White looked at the human's hopeful eyes. Wan really did seem like he wanted to be his friend, and besides it's not like White had much of a life back in Equestria anyways. "Just to be clear, I am NOT pulling any wagons for you!"

Wan laughed, "No problem, we don't even own a wagon"

The two new friends laughed as Twilight and Prince White watched from afar, "And that's how Wan became my first real friend. We were very different, but similar all at the same time"

Twilight smiled at the scene. It reminded he a lot of how she and the others met Korra and how they realized they were all kindred spirits.

"Ever since, Wan and I have been inseparable…and we got into some pretty crazy situations"

Wan and White, or as Wan often called him, Prince White, were running, once again, from the Chou brothers. Wan had a bag on his hand while Prince White had a bag around his shoulders as the three brothers chased after the two friends holding glaives. Beside them were other male ponies wearing uniforms like theirs and the brothers had them on leashes.

"Nobody steals from the Chou brothers!" said the youngest brother.

Wan grinned confidently, "Really? Because we just did."

"You're dead Wan!"

"Actually, I feel quite alive." said Wan before he salutes mockingly at the brothers and falls backwards off the railing of the building. White stood on the railing facing them. One of the ponies that belonged to the brothers snarled at him, "No where to run for you, kid. You don't got the guts to do what he did"

"I wouldn't say that" using his tail, White takes out some paint dust and blows it at the ponies' faces blinding them. Prince White jumped off the railing, just as soon as Wan swings back up using a clothesline, and catches the pony in mid air. They both hide in an alcove as the Chou brothers come crashing down steaming, and tearing all the clotheslines down with them.

Wan and Prince White landed perfectly fine and ran over a bridge as the Chou brothers ran after them, but the birds dropped their "droppings" onto them, causing them to slide to a halt.

Wan and Prince drop down on a roof and together they jumped toward a wooden bar and summersaulted off to the next roof. They land on the balcony of the roof and Prince looks downward,

"Any sigh of them?" Wan asked.

"Nope. Lost em"

"Ha! When will those guys learn?" Wan laughed as he and Princes White sat down and started ruffling through the bags and Wan pulls out two rolls of bread, one for him and one for his friend. However, just when they were about to enjoy their meal, The Chou brothers land in front of them. Looking incredibly angry.

Wan smiled, "He-he-hey, fellas! You're just in time for lunch!" he throws his loaf of bread at the the older Chou brother, leaving a big red mark on his face, who is then tripped by his middle brother and they both fall to the ground.

The youngest Chou takes Wan by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up, "I tolled you no one steals from us"

Prince White prepared to launch at the Chou, but is stopped when one of his pegasus ponies blocks his way, crossing his hooves, "Where do you think you're going?"

The white pony smiled nervously.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Both boys were then tossed off the wall and they both landed in the mud. The young man wiped the mud off of his face, "Well that worked out well"

Prince White shakes the mud off of his body, "I blame you"

The two boys leave the city and return to their tree house home in the forest, where they were greeted by their friend Java. He sighed when he saw the two boys enter and Wan dug into his shirt to take out the food they managed to steal.

"Did you guys steal from the Chous again?" Java asked.

"Hey, it was his idea!" the pony said defensively. Wan narrowed his eyes at him, "Thanks a lot Prince." he said sarcastically before turning to Java as he hands him his chair of food, "Besides, all we've got to show for it is a few dirty rolls and a whole lot of bruises."

Prince White takes a loaf into his mouth and placed it next to a figure in the corner of the room, "Hey, Yao, I got some food for you."

The figure was an old man who's physical appearance looked mixed with a tree. He graciously eats the food, "Mmm. Delicious. Thank you, Prince."

As they all sat in the floor to eat, a couple of wild little animals entered their home. They were all hungry too.

"You guys are hungry too, hu?" Wan kindly breaks his bread into small pieces and handed them to the creatures.

"Wan, you should eat" said Java.

"They need it more than I do" he said as he gave them more of his food. Even Prince shared his loaf with them, "He's right" said the pony, "Besides, I'm tired of eating nothing but scraps. Then again, it's not like finding food was any easier in Equestria."

"If only there was some was to get into the Chous' food cellar" said Wan, "We'd be eating like, well, like Chous."

"If Chou the Elder catches you sneaking into his palace, you'll end up dead. Or worse, he'll banish you to the Spirit Wilds" said Java.

Yao began to shake in fear, "No don't get banished. You don't want nothing to do with those spirits. They'll get inside ya, scramble up you're mind, turn you into this, a monster!" the poor man buried his face in his hands and turns away from the others.

"Don't do anything crazy, Wan" said Java, "You just gotta accept the world is the way it is. Some people have powers. Some people don't. And you don't"

Prince White lowers his ears and placed his head on Wan's lap. The young man then smirked as he looks out the window, "Not yet, anyway"

That night, while the others were sleeping, Prince White was wide awake up on a branch painting his latest work.

"Couldn't sleep?" the pony turned around and saw Wan climbing up the branch to join him. Prince places the brush down for a moment, "Yeah. Been thinking about what Java said." said the pony.

Wan looks at Prince's latest work, it looked like a typical sunrise or sunset, "Haven't you painted sunsets before?" Wan asked.

"This is different. It's not just any sunset. It's the dawn of a new day. I figured this could inspire the others that even though things are hard…maybe one day we can make it better." White looked up and saw the shimmering stars between the leaves of the tree, "The ponies in Equetria use to give up so easily to humans because they were afraid of them. But if I can be friends with a human, if I can make one little change, maybe we can all make a great change."

Wan smiled at his friend, "That's what I always admired about you, Prince. You always know just how to inspire others without even trying. You know what? Starting tomorrow, things are gonna change."

The two friends hoof/fist pump.

The next day, while Wan was out, Prince White was adding the finishing touches to his masterpiece. Then, Wan finally returned, "Hey, Wan you're back!"

"What goodies did you snatch from us this time?" Yao asked, his stomach was rumbling.

But instead of showing them food, Wan opened his hands…where a flame emerged from it! The others were in shock! Yao yelps and crouches back into his corner.

"What did you do?" Java said accusingly, "You can't steal from the lion turtle!

"Really? Because I just did" Wan said with a smug grin. Prince could not believe this, "No, no, no, no, no! Wan, when I said we could make a difference, I didn't mean steal from one of the most powerful beings on the planet! What were you thinking?!"

"He's right!" Java said, "You know it's forbidden to bring the power of the element into the city. Please, go back to the lion turtle and return the fire."

"For once, listen to him" said Prince.

"Guys, it's time to stop being so afraid of the Chous and show them we have the power to change things" Wan said determinedly. He kneels down to an angry Prince White, "Come on Prince. This is our change to make you're painting a reality"

The pony looked over at his creation. It would be nice for things to be different. He sighed and looked up at Wan.

"Why did I agree to this?" Prince said sadly as he lowered his mark over his head. He and his friends were all standing in front of the Chou's family palace, ready to take the food they had storage. With a group of followers behind them, they stood in front of the gates. Wan stepped forward and shouted, "Hey, Chous! Open the gate and let us in!

The Chous all stood before them as the gates opened, Wan stood tall and brave, "Hand over all the food you're hoarding and we won't give you any trouble.

The eldest Chou laughed, "You're not getting past us. We have the weapons. You're powerless"

Wan crossed his arms smugly, "Powerless, hu?

The brothers charged at the invaders but Wan rose his hand and left knee, unleashing fire at the brothers, who jumped out of the way in fear and slide to the floor. The fire blast crashed against the gate as the fire consumed it and it broke apart, leaving the path wide open.

"Follow me!" Wan shouted to the others. They all ran into the palace and Prince White kicked down the door to the food cellar.

"Grab as much food as you can" Wan said. The raiders all started grabbing all of the food from the shed.

"I can't believe that actually worked" Prince said in disbelief.

"Maybe you're right" Java said to Wan, "Maybe we do have the power to change things.

"Stop right there!"

They all turned around to see the Chou brothers with ten armed guards, as well as pegasus and unicorns at their command.

"Looks like the Chous found backup" said Java.

"Get everyone out of here" Wan ordered, "I'll hold them off"

Java ran to the others but Prince stayed beside Wan, "I'm staying! No way and I gonna let you fight those thugs alone."

"Thanks Prince"

"Besides, if I let you die, It'll be on my conscious"

"Again, thanks"

Wan unleashed a powerful fire blast around them that kept it the soldiers at bay. A unicorn pony came up from behind Wan levitating a spear. Seeing this, Prince White jumped up and kicked the spear away and jump kicked the unicorn into the ground.

The youngest Chou jumped on Wan, clasping on tight. Only to be knocked down by a hit on the heard, curtesy of Prince White. Free again, Wan firebends a circle around him and Prince to keep the army away from them. A piece of flame had hit the back of Wan's mask, making it burn, break and fall off. Unaware of this, Wan sees the little Chou on the ground who pleads mercy from the one about to strike him with fire,

"No, please! Have mercy!" But quickly lost fear once he saw his attacker,

"Wan?"

Realizing his cover was blown, Wan snuffs out the fire in his hand as well as the fiery circle around them. Once the path was cleared, Wan was tackled to the ground by two guards, while two ponies tackled Prince White and removed his mask. Wan was pulled up to his feet as the youngest Chou smiled smugly at Wan,

"Even when you have the power, you're afraid to use it."

The next day, the Chous and soldiers, both human and pony, stand in front of the giant Lion Turtle, fomo whom their city was on it's shell.

"Tell me who else was involved in the rebellion, and I might take mercy on you" said the eldest Chou. But Wan simply said, "I'm not telling you anything."

Prince White was on a leash, held captive by the Chous, as he sadly watched his friend being interrogated.

"Then, you're left me no choice." said the oldest Chou, "Wan, you are herby banished."

Prince gasped and tried to break free of the leash. The youngest Chou pushed Wan in front of the lion turtle, "Yeah! And give back the fire you stole."

Wan stood in front of the large beast, "No! Wait. Great lion turtle, I am sorry for stealing the fire from you, and I accept my punishment. But please, I need to be able to protect myself in the wilds", Wan then turned his head to face his pony friend. He looked up at the lion turtle with a hurt face, "And if It's not much…may you please release my friend, Prince White? He wanted no part of this, I forced him into it. He is an innocent victim. Please, allow him to return to his home, with the other ponies."

Prince couldn't believe Wan was willing to give him up so he could be free. The lion turtle spoke, "Never again may you return to this city. But I will allow you to keep the power of the element. And you're friend shall be escorted back to his world, where there he shall remain"

Wan bowed in respect, "Thank you." he then walked to his friend and kneeled to his level looking at him with a sad expression, "I'm sorry, Prince. I hope you don't hate me forever"

Before the pony could answer, he was pulled away from Wan by the leash and the young man was pushed ahead by the guards.

Prince White sadly watched as his best friend walk farther and farther away from the city as the sun sets. The oldest Chou then pulled on Prince's leash, "Come on, pony! You're going home. For good"

The Chous led Prince all the way to the pond/the portal to Equestria on the outskirts of the city.

Twilight gasped, "No! This can't be what happened. You and Wan were best friends, they can't separate you two!"

The older Prince White smiled at the princess, "That's exactly what I thought. The minute I looked into the pond…I knew what I had to do"

The younger Prince White looked down at the shimmering bond as his eyes sparkled. Then, something ignited within him. He jumped at the Chou holding his leash and bit his hand, forcing him to let the pony go. Prince kicked the soldiers and pony guards and shook the leash off his neck. Prince ran as fast as his legs could carry him all the way into the forest. The eldest Chou attempted to pursue him but was stopped by his younger brother, "Let him go. The spirits will get to him before we do."

Prince ran and ran deeper and deeper into the forest. He screamed and screeched to a halt when he sees a large frog spirit. He quickly ran away from it screaming. Prince kept on running and running until-

"OW!" the pony hit something really hard, "What's the big I-" but once he saw who it was, he smiled, "Wan!" the pony quickly jumped and hugged his friend, who hugged him in return.

"Prince White! You found me!"

"Yeah I did" when they released from the hug Prince takes a good look at Wan, "Wow, dude you look terrible"

Indeed, Wan looked awful and terrified as he began to shake while hugging himself, "It's the wilds. It does things….horrible things"

The next morning, the two boys kept walking across the forest. They were both exhausted, they didn't sleep all night. They were messy with bags under their eyes. Then Wan's stomach began to growl. Prince's mouth started to water when he sees a tree with fresh fruit. Wan takes one from the tree, but just when he's about to take a bite, he finds out it's a nest of hornets.

"AHHHH!"

Prince just stood there watching his friend got chased by the honest, "Get off me! Get off me!"

Prince gaped as he saw Wan approaching a cliff, "Wan!" the pony ran up to him and tried to pull on his sandal, but they both ended up falling down. They started tumbling painfully down the side of the mountain, crying

"Ow!"

"Ah!"

"Ow, my tail!"

Eventually they stooped and landed on the ground groaning, "Worst…day…ever!" the pony said between breaths.

"Ya know, you didn't have to come back." Wan said as he sat upright.

"What kind of a friend would I be if I did that?" Prince said, "You never turned you're back on me, so I'm not gonna turn my back on you" Wan smiled graciously at his best friend. Then his stomach growled again,

"Though I might reconsider if we don't find food. Pronto!" said the hungry pony.

"Hey, look" Wan pointed to a peaceful looking oasis with trees filled with fruit in front of them. They both attempted to cross the bridge that led to it, when a spirit appeared in front of them, forcing them to stop.

"You two are not welcome in my oasis" the spirit said angrily. He looked like a humanoid lemur of some sorts.

"Please, help us. We're starving and we haven't slept all night" Wan asked pleadingly. But the spirit scowled at them, "Not my problem"

"Come on, can't you at least give us one or two fruits? Please" the pony asked. But the spirit simply scoffed. Wan angrily bended fire at the spirit, "Let us pass!" he said as she threw fire at him.

"You dared use fire against me?" the spirits then disappeared before their eyes, only to reappear behind Wan and grabed him by the shoulders, "Now, be gone with you!" the spirit throws Wan into a bush. Then, the spirit screamed when Prince White kicked him in the rear, "Pick on someone you're own size!"

It wasn't long before Prince was also tossed into the bush alongside Wan. The spirit, Aye-Aye, walked away. Prince groaned, "Great." the two get up and started walking away. Then they stoped and hide behind a bush as they saw a whole bunch of spirits enter the oasis. The two boys grined as they both come up with the same idea.

Wan was covered in bush while Prince walked near him, hidden underneath. They both walked along with the spirits. As they approach Aye-Aye, he looks at them suspiciously, "And who might you be?"

Wan spoke in an overly dramatic voice, "I am Bushy, the Bush Spirit. And I would like the enter your oasis."

Underneath the disguise, Prince rolled his eyes. Aye-Aye arcs an eyebrow, "Very well. You may pass" as Wan and Prince made their way to the oasis, Aye-Aye smelled the air, "Wait a second. Something stinks" Aye-Aye grabed Wan's head and removed the bush mask, "I knew I smelled a human!"

"Busted" said Prince as both he and Wan smiled nervously. Aye-Aye picked them both up and threw them into the water on the side of the bridge. Prince shook himself dry, "Please, let us in. Just for a little while"

"No! Go back to you're lion turtle. And wherever you're pony friend is from"

"Believe me, we'd love to go back home." said Wan, "But we can't. We were kicked out"

"Well technically, HE was kicked out, they were willing to let me go back home to my world" said Prince, earning a glare from Wan.

"Then why didn't you" asked Aye-Aye.

"I couldn't just leave my best friend"

At the sound of that, some of the spirits began to take pity on the boys,

"That's too bad."

"Poor fellas"

"Don't pity them!" said Aye-Aye, "He's just like every other human: ugly, destructive, and lacking any respect for nature."

"Who are you calling ugly, Ugly?" said Wan. Prince couldn't help but laugh.

"If you can't go back yo your city, then you should go live in another one." said a friendly spirit.

This caught the boys' attention, "There are other lion turtle?" Wan asked.

Aye-Aye mocked him, "'There are other lion turtles?' Of corse there are, dozens of them! Boy, you humans are stupid, too.

"Watch it pal!" Prince said defensively.

"So which way to the nearest lion turtle city?" Wan asked.

Aye-Aye tapped his chin in thought, "Hmm. I think it's on the other side of none-of-your-business valley." the spirit laughed at his own joke, but the other spirits did not find it so funny.

"Really funny" Wan said sarcastically, "We don't ned you're help. Come on Prince White, we'll find it ourselves"

"Gladly" the two boys turn around and walked away from the oasis.

As the boys kept on walking through the forest. They were both still hungry. They then spotted a cat dear caught in a net hanging from a tree, struggling to break free. Prince noticed Wan's hungry look. The man made two flames appear on in his hands as he approached the creature. Prince quickly stoped Wan from going further by jumping in front of him, "Don't even think about it!"

Wan looked at the poor helpless creature then realized he couldn't bare to kill it. He approached the net, "It's okay. I'm gonna get you out of there" Wan climbed up the tree to untie the cat dear. But then four hunters approached them. Wan steped out from behind the tree trunk, "Back off"

"Wan? What are you doing here?"

"I'm saving this animal"

"That animal's our dinner. Now, get out of the way."

"No!"

Wan quickly jumped from out of the branch and firebended at the hunters. While Prince White, finally having learned how to climb, tried to cut the rope while Wan git the hunters to chase after him, using the manny dangers of the forest to his advantage.

Prince White struggled to untie the cat dear, "Come on! What else is there?….oh, wait!" he then started bitting on the rope with his teeth, finally the rope breaks and the cat dear was free. Prince then sees the hunters throwing fire at Wan. The boy gets hit, the force of the blast catapults him in the air, where he smacked against a branch and lands half unconscious on the ground.

"Wan!" prince jumped down to help, but then he spotted Aye-Aye from behind a tree, whispering to the pony to be quiet. The spirit sunk up behind one of the hunters and took control of his body. The hunter screamed as he started to transform and take on physical traits from Aye-Aye. The transformation scared the other hunters and they ran away in fear. Aye-Aye leaves the hunter's body who then notices his new appearance. He screamed before running away with the others.

"I don't know what he's screaming about. He's better looking now." said Aye-Aye. Prince smiled as he ran to his friend, "Thank you" said the pony, Aye-Aye scoffed, "Don't mention it"

The spirit then takes Wan back to the oasis and placed him in the water that started to heal him, "I feel great. What's in this water?"

"It has special healing properties," Aye-Aye explained. One of the friendly spirits gave both Wan and Prince some fruit, for which they graciously accepted and started eating.

Aye-Aye explained how he saw how both Wan and Prince were willing to fight to protect the cat dear, and realized Wan was not like other humans for showing such kindness and sacrifice to an innocent creature. Wan responded by saying that he wasn't like other humans. And he was right.

"Are you off to find another lion turtle city" asked one of the spirits. Both Wan and Prince looked at each other and realized they both had the same idea:

"Actually, we think we've had enough of humans for a while." said Wan as his new cat dear friend nuzzled against him.

"So we've decided to stay here and learn the ways of the spirits" said Prince as he petted the creature's head.

Manny of the spirits agreed with the idea, by Aye-Aye wasn't so sure, "Oh, now, now, hold on. A human and a pony living with spirits? It's never been done."

"Hey, nobody ever thought a pony and a human could become best friends, yet we managed to break that rule" said Prince. Wan nodded in agreement, "First time for everything, right?"

Eventually, Aye-Aye decided to give it a try, "I guess we can try it. I've never had a human or a pony as pets before I think I will call you 'Stinky'"

"The name is Wan"

"Stinky is more accurate"

Prince burst out laughing, annoying Wan.

"And you can be, "Marshmallow'"

Prince immediately stopped laughing, while Wan laughed at the name Aye-Aye gave the pony.

Twilight and older Prince White watched the scene,

"And that was how my journey with Wan truly began. Over two years, Wan perfected his fire, while I learned how to mimic his movements and use them as means of self defense. I also showed the spirits the beauty of art"

As he explains, Twilight sees scenes of the two years and what the boys have done. She even saw Wan doing a dance with a majestic dragon. In time, Wan grew, his hair was longer with scruff of hair on his chin. Prince White had grown up a bit too, he was a few feet taller, and his mane was longer almost identical to Wan's hair style. Prince was also very fit and strong. And though the years their friendship only grew stronger.

Just then, Twilight's body started to fade, "What's happening?"

"You need to rest now. You all do"

"Prince White, wait! I don't understand!" she saw the prince draw farther and farther away, "When Korra has found Raava, you will see what happened next"

"White wait! Come back! WHITE!"

Twilight jerked up and breathed heavily. Followed by the rest of the Mane Six, who were all breathing heavily. It was clear they all had the same dream. Spike walked up to them, "Finally! I was afraid you guys would never wake up"

"Spike, what happened?" Twilight asked.

"You guys have been a sleep for three days."

"Three days?!"

To be continued…

**I would like to personally thank Atea1793 for giving me this idea. I couldn't have asked for a better idea, thank you so much, it really warms my heart to know there are people out there who like my work. Thank you so much, **

God Bless, *kiss, kiss*


	8. Beginnings part 2 12

**Beginnings part 2 1/2**

That morning, the ponies were all gathered outside where the sky bisons where as they explained to Spike and Flash Sentry about the dream they all had,

"Wow. I can't believe that humans and ponies actually use to coexist together. And that you guys actually met the first ailcorn, who knew the first avatar" said Spike after being tolled everything the ponies had just said.

"I know. It all looked and felt so real. It was like going back in time." Twilight explained.

"And what were they like?" Flash asked.

"They were amazin'." said Applejack, "They were both so close, and brave and smart"

"And these lion turtles actually gave people their bending?" Spike asked, still baffled by the ponies' story.

"Yeah. And humans and spirits lived together too." said Twilight.

"And what happened then?" Flash asked.

"We don't know. The dream ended when Wan decided to stay with the spirits and learn their ways."

Rainbow: "We'll probably get more of the story tonight after we've all gone to bed" said Rainbow Dash.

"I just hope Korra wakes up soon" said Spike. Fluttershy nodded, "Me too"

Flash looks over at Twilight and nervously bites his bottom lip before saying, "Hey, um Twi? Can we talk for a second?…alone?"

Twilight blinked in surprise, "Oh. Um, yeah sure."

The two ponies walked away from the others, while the girls giggled in excitement.

The two ponies walked into a beautiful lotus blossom garden, beautiful petals fell from the trees.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Twilight asked.

Flash took in a deep breath and looked directly at her, "….I lied."

"Say what, now?"

Flash hung his head in shame, "I lied. Celestia didn't really order me to stay with you guys"

Twilight's eyes widen in shock at this confesion, "What?"

"I actually asked _her_ for permission. I was the one who really wanted to stay, it was never anyone's orders."

"Flash…why would you lie about something like that?"

"Because of you"

"Me? What do I have to do with…", then when she sees the look in his eyes, she realizes the truth and grins, "Wait, a second. You wanted to stay because of me. Because you like me!"

"What?! I-I-I-um-uh." the pegasus was blushing and sweating.

"I can't believe you would do something like this."

"I'm sorry, I know it was stupid and crazy but, for the longest time I've always had feelings for you, I mean you're smart and kind and beautiful and you're such a great friend to everypony. I've been wanting to tell you how I felt but I was always so scared. And then we got to know each other better and my feelings only grew."

Twilight blushed and smiled, and Flash lowered his ears, "You probably think I'm the biggest idiot right now, hu?"

But to Flash surprise….Twilight lunched forward and kissed him! Startled at first but then Flash kissed her back,

*Just like the first MaKorra Kiss!*

When they parted the two ponies smiled at each other blushing,

"Wow. What was that for?"

Twilight rolled her eyes, "I feel the same way about you, Flash. I don't care if you were asked to come here or that it was of you're own free will, but I'm really glad it was….I'm just happy you decided to stay. I'm sorry things got so crazy."

"Hey, it's okay. If anything, this is probably the most exiting thing that has ever happened to me."

They smiled lovingly and Flash starts to sing,

Flash,_ "Living in my own world. Didn't understand. That anything can happen. When you take a chance"_

Twilight, "_I never believed in, what I could't see. I never opened my eyes, to all the possibilities."_

Together, "_Now I know, that something has changed. Never felt this way."_

Twilight, "_And starting today"_

Twilight and Flash flap their wings and fly across the garden.

Together, "_This could be the Start of something new. It feels so right, to be here with you. Oh. And now looking in you're eyes, I feel in my heart"_

Their foreheads touch before Twilight tips his nose with her hoof and flies off with Flash playfully chasing her.

Twilight, "_The start of something new"_

Flash, "_The start of something new"_

Together,_ "The start of something new"_

They land near a lovely fountain and river.

Flash, "_Now who had ever though that, we'd both be here now."_

Twilight, "_Oh, yeah. And the world looks so much brighter. With you by my side"_

Flash, "_By my side"_

Together, "_I know that something has changed, never felt this way."_

Twilight, "_I know it's for real"_

Twilight splashes at his face and they start having a splash fight.

Together, "_This could be the start of something new. It feels so right, to be here with you. Oh. And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart"_

Twilight, "_The start of something new"_

Flash, "_I never knew it could happen till it happened to me." _

Twilight, "I didn't know it before, but now it's easy to see."

Together,_ "That its' the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you. Oh. And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart!"_

Twilight, "_Ohhhhhh!"_

Together, "_It's the start of something new. It feels so right, to be her with you"_

Flash, "_Oh, yeahhhhhh!"_

Together, "_And now looking in your eyes. I feel in my heart."_

Flash, "_The start of something new"_

Twilight, "_Start of something new"_

Together,_ "The start of something new."_

The new pony couple nuzzled as petals of cherry blossoms fall around them. Then, Twilight's element appeared briefly on her chest before vanishing and Twilight gasped,

"Korra!"

She quickly flew to where the Shaman was watching Korra with Flash close behind. They see the Shaman still watching over Korra with the others with her.

"Did you girls-"

"Yeah, we came here as fast as we could." said Rainbow.

They see Korra stirring, her eyes still closed as she spoke,

"Raava….I found you."

The elements of harmony appeared on the ponies. They all stood perfectly still as their eyes glowed white.

"Girls, you okay? Um guys?" Spike waved his claw in front of Twilight's face but they all stood as still as statues.

"What's going on?" Flash asked

"They are witnessing her visions." said the Shaman, "The time has come for them to know the real truth."

**Yes I know I used a song from High School Musical, but it just thought it really matched Twilight and Flash in this case. It was short but I wanted enough room for the conning of Wan and Prince White's story.**

**Until next time.**

**God Bless *kiss, kiss***


	9. Beginnings part 2

**Beginnings part 2**

Twilight Sparkle opened her eyes and once again saw herself in the dream world. In front of her was Prince White. "Welcome back Twilight"

The princess bowws to him, but Prince simply chuckled, "No need for that my child. Come with me"

She followed his gaze to an image in front of them. The image was of Wan and Prince both on their cat dear Mula saying goodbye to their spirit friends.

"After a while, Wan and I decided to travel to the other lion turtle cities. But on the road, we found something that would change everything."

As the two friends rode along, they saw a stamped of spirits all heading in the same direction. They appeared to be running from something. Naturally, they went to investigate.

In a clearing they saw two incredibly large spirits fighting. One was white with blue markings, while the other was black with red/orange markings. Their long tentacles appeared to be tangled together As they fought they kept destroying everything in their path.

"We have to stop them!" Prince cried out. Wan firebended at the spirits to get their attention, "Stop, or you'll destroy everything!"

The white spirit spoke with a feminine voice, "This doesn't concern you, human!"

"It does when the lives of spirits and animals are in danger" said Wan.

"If you're a friend to spirits, then use your fire to help me break free," said the black spirit in a masculine voice.

"Don't involve the human. This is between us." said the white one. The black spirit pleaded to Wan, "Please, save me. She has tormented me for ten thousand years."

"Ten thousand years" Wan felt sympathy for the spirit and unleashed a fire blast at the white one, "Let him go!" but he was then tossed aside by the white spirit and landed on the bushes. Prince glared angrily at her and jumped at her, bitting on her tentacles, "Get off of me!" seeing his chance, Wan firebended at their intertwined tentacles and broke them apart. The black spirit, now free, flew up to a nearby mountain while the white spirit screams and slightly shrinks.

"Thank you, human. You have performed a great service to the spirits" said the black one before flying away. Wan and Prince looked at each other confused,

"Do you realize what you've done?" asked the white spirit. Prince stood forward, "Yeah, he just helped a spirit who was being bullied by you" said the pony.

"You are gravely mistaken. I was keeping him under control."

"And what gives you the right?" Wan asked her angrily.

"You don't even know who I am, do you?"

"Should we?" Prince asked.

"Yes. My name is Raava. That spirit you freed is Vaatu. He is the force of darkness and chaos. I am the force of light and peace. Since the beginning of time, we have battled over the fate of this world. And for the past ten thousand years, I have kept darkness under control and the world in balance…until you came along"

Wan looked down in shame, "So, by freeing Vaatu, I let chaos into the world?"

"Precisely!" Raava said sharply, "The human and spirit realms are headed toward annihilation, and it's all your fault"

Prince stood between her and Wan, "Now hold on a sec! You can't really blame Wan for this. If it wasn't Wan, Vaatu could have tricked anybody. And maybe if you'd have tolled us who you were then maybe he wouldn't have fallen for the trick like a sucker!"

"Hey!"

"Sorry buddy"

Raava sneered at the pony, "How dare you speak to me that way! The human world and spirit realms are headed toward annihilation. And it's all your fault. This is why humans have no place interfering in the business of spirits"

"This world is home to all of us, and what happens here is everyone's business." Wan said.

"Thanks to you, this world may cease to exist!" what Raava had just said caught Prince's attention, "Wait, if that's true, then what about my home? Equestria?"

"You're world is connected to this world through the portal. If this world dies, so will yours."

Prince's eyes widened in fear, "No." even though he no longer lived in Equestria, he couldn't bare the thought of what might happen to those innocent ponies. Wan lowers down to his friend, "Prince I am so sorry. I didn't know."

"I don't blame you for not knowing that Wan. Nobody did"

"I can only hope I can track Vaatu before it's too late" said Raava. Wan stood up, "Let me help you." he said. prince looked up at the spirit with determination, "Me too"

"I don't want you're help" Raava said sternly, "Don't interfere with me again, human!"

With that Raava flew away into the sky. "Great. What do we do know?" Prince asked.

"We keep moving" Wan responded.

The three friends continued their way, then they stumbled upon an amazing sight: they saw humans, standing on clouds gathering fruit from the trees. They appeared to be wearing orange clothing and their heads were shaved, revealing arrow-like markings.

"Wow, Wan do you see that?" Prince asked amazed,

"Yeah. People. And they have some kind of wind power." said Wan.

But the moment they got closer, the wind people flew away on their clouds, "Wait! We're friendly!" Wan shouted as he got Mula to run towards them, but she abruptly stopped before falling off a cliff, tossing Wan off of the saddle,

"Wan!" Prince cried out, but sighed in relief once he saw his friend holding on to a branch. The pony helped him back up, "Why are always giving me a heart attack" said Prince. Wan chuckled as he dusted himself, "Old habits die hard."

They both saw one of the air nomads running up to them and used airbending to fly himself to the floating lion turtle in the sky. The creature had an entire city on it's shell.

"The legends are true" said Wan in aware, "Another lion turtle city."

"And it's flying" said an amazed Prince White, "I've never seen anything like this" Then his eyes widen when he saw that there were not only humans…but pegasus ponies as well!

"I don't believe it. Ponies. With humans!"

"We have got to get over there!" Wan said excitedly.

"How? In case you haven't noticed, I'm an earth pony not a pegasus. And even if I did have wings, I won't be able to carry you all the way up there by myself"

"Relax, I have an idea"

Prince rolled his eyes, "There's a shock"

Wan tied a rope to a tree and around a rock, "There. Okay Mula. Wish us luck" he said. He climbed onto the tree with Prince holding onto his back, "For the record, if we die, this was all you'e idea" said the pony.

Wan burned the rope with his fire and catapulted the two boys toward the lion turtle. However, they didn't fly far enough,

"Oh, no-" the boys began to fall but Wan managed to grab on to the dangling vines. Prince, who was clinging on to his back, sighs in slight relief, "That was close"

Wan hoists them up, once they were safely on the ground, Prince jumped from Wan and they both looked in amazement at the city and all the people airbending. They walked on and explore the village and a spirit flew up to Wan, "Wow"

"Spirits live here too" Prince asked as the little spirit flew around him. They see a group of nomads meditating along with some pegasus ponies in a circle underneath a tree. The boys walked toward them. Wan greeted them first, "Hi, how are you? I'm Wan and this is Prince White."

The nomads looked at each other, wondering who these strangers were.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but it's been a while since we've seen other humans" Wan explained.

"And it's been so long since I've been other ponies" said Prince.

"Where did you come from, strangers?" one of the nomads asked.

"Well, I come from another lion turtle city far away, while Prince White comes from Equestria."

"For the past two years we've been living among the spirits and exploring the wilds." Prince explained.

The nomads and the pegasus ponies were amazed by this, "Remarkable. Come. Sit with us." said one of the pegasus, "We would love to hear of your travels."

"But first, I want to know how you ponies ended up here" Prince said,

"We were once slaves to some humans in one of the lion turtle cities. Once we escaped we found this place and we've learned to live with the nomads"

But while the pegasus was explaining, a spirit on one of the human nomad's shoulder suddenly turned dark in color and sinister in appearance before flying away, shocking the nomads and pegasus ponies. Soon, all the once friendly spirits around the village turned dark and began terrorizing the people who began to run away screaming. As they all looked up to the sky, they saw a familiar dark being with red/orange markings,

"Vaatu" both Wan and Prince exclaimed angrily.

The dark spirit hovered over them, "So, we meet again, human"

"Why is the great spirit of darkness here but not his other half?" asked one of the nomads. Wan slightly flinched nervously, "Uh, I'll explain later." Prince ran up to Vaatu and spoke with much authority and strength, "Leave these folk in peace. They've done nothing to harm you."

To support his friend, Wan firebended at a dark spirit that was attacking a woman and continued to fight the other spirits. Then, to their surprise, Raava appeared before them and knocked Vaatu away from the people, "Be gone" she said.

"How are you feeling since our split, Raava?" Vaatu said somewhat jokingly, "I've never been better. When Harmonic Convergence comes, I will destroy you forever." the dark spirit flew away and Raava turned toward Wan, "I tolled you not to interfere."

"I had to do something. These people and ponies were in danger."

One of the nomads bowed to Raava, "Great spirit of light, we thank you for your help. But how did you become split from Vaatu?"

Raava turned to Wan, "Ask him" the nomads and pegasus all looked at him with worry.

"It wasn't my fault" Wan explained, "Vaatu tricked me into freeing him. I'd take it all back if I could"

Prince stood in front of his friend to defend him, "It's true. He would never have done something like this on purpose. Believe me, he's a good man"

"It's too late for that." Raava said, "Now that Vaatu is free, he is turning other spirits dark. The more spirits he turns, the stronger he becomes."

Wen then realized that Raava looked a bit smaller now than when he first met her, "He's getting bigger, and you're getting smaller."

"As darkness grows, light fades."

Wan lowered his head in shame. Prince nudged his leg and smiled encouragingly. This gave Wan the confidence he needed, "I'm sorry for endangering your village," he tolled the nomads and the pegasus, "but I promise to set things right."

"How" one of the nomads asked.

Wan stood facing the air lion turtle with Prince, Raava, Mula, a nomad and his pegasus behind him. Wan spoke to the beast, "Great lion turtle, I ask that you grant me the power of air so that I can defeat Vaatu before it's too late."

"You already carry the power of fire." said the lion turtle, "No human has ever held two elements at the same time."

"I'm not like other humans. I can learn to do it."

Prince stood beside Wan, "I know he can"

The lion turtle admired the bravery of the human, and the loyalty of the pony, "Hmm, perhaps. But to do so, Raava must hold the power for you until you master it."

Raava spoke to the lion turtle, "Ancient one, why would I do that for a human? Especially one who's caused so much trouble?"

"Raava, please, I can't let the world fall into chaos because of my mistake." Wan said, "Neither of us can defeat Vaatu alone, but together we might have a chance"

Raava knew that there really was no way Vaatu could be defeated in her condition, "You may be right. Very well. I will help you master the power of air"

Wan smiled, "Thank you. And in return I will help you restore balance to the world."

Prince nudged his leg, "And I'll be right there by you're side."

Wan kneeled down and ruffled the pony's mane, "I wouldn't want it any other way,"

Wan, Prince, Mula and Raava walk across the deserted lands,

"What's this harmonic thing Vaatu was talking about?" Prince asked Raava.

"Harmonic Convergence. That is when Vaatu and I must battle for the fate of the world." she explained.

"How long do we have until then?" Wan asked.

"About a year in your time."

"Then we better start training"

As the days pass, Wan perfected his firebending, "All right, I'm ready to try air. How's this gonna work?"

"The only way for me to give you the other element if to pass through your body and combine our energies" Ravva explained.

"So you've done this before?" Prince asked.

"No. This has never been attempted. It is very dangerous"

"That's what they said about living in the spirit wilds, and me and Wan survived that."

"You are a brave young pony"

Wan clenched his fists determinedly, "I'm ready. Give me air."

Prince gasped as he watched Raava pass right through Wan's body. He regained his composure and send a gust of air from his hand. Prince galloped happily, "Wan you did it!"

"It feels completely different." Wan said, "If you and Vaatu have the same fight every ten thousand years, why hasn't one of you destroyed the other" he asked Raava.

"He cannot destroy light any more than I can destroy darkness. One cannot exist without the other. Even if I defeat Vaatu in this encounter, darkness will grow inside me until he emerges again. The same will hold true if Vaatu defeats me"

"That doesn't sound so bad. Even if Vaatu wins, you'll come back."

"Yes, but you will probably not survive to see it. Vaatu will destroy the world as you know it. Darkness will cover the earth for the thousand years."

Wan and Prince looked at each other before turning again to Raava, "If I'm gonna help you battle Vaatu, then we should visit more lion turtle."

"I am still baffled by how you are willing to go through such great lengths to help me" said Raava.

"That's what friends do" said Prince White, "And friends stick together to the end…in fact, I don't think there is any magic more powerful than that."

Raava was taken by this, she had never had such wonderful friends before. To her surprise, Prince opens his mouth to sing,

_"There's always gonna be some canyon in the way…There's always gonna be a river you cannot cross"_

Wan joined in, _"Somewhere along this path that;s chosen me, I know I'm gonna fall down, feel lost, feel weak._

_But wherever it leads._

The friends eventually found the water lion turtle which granted Wan the power of water. As their journey continued, so did their song,

_No one said this would ever be easy, my friend. But I will be by your side when the impossible rises up. We will travel this life well-worn. No matter the cause, no matter how long._

_We will leave our footprints behind. _

_And carry on, carry on, carry on, carry on!_

They traveled to the earth lion turtle who granted Wan the power over earth. As Wan continued to master his new powers, Raava kept passing through him, switching from element to element.

_We may fall behind. Lose miles along this road. We will be alright. I will never let you go._

_No one said this would ever be easy, my friend._

_But I will be by you're side when the impossible rises up._

_We will travel this life well-worn. No matter the cause, no matter how long. _

_We will leave our footprints behind…_

_And carry on, and carry on... _

Wan happily cheered, "Yes!" he had become stronger with Raava's help. Then Prince sniffed the air, "You guys smell smoke?"

"Humans are nearby" said Raava.

"Let's check it out" said Wan before he ran towards the smoke, with the others behind him. They see a group of humans burning down a forest for wood. The team approached the humans.

"A spirit!" one screamed before throwing fireballs at Raava. Wan jumped in front of her and deflected the flame, "Easy there fellas. We're friendly."

One of the humans walked forward and looked at Wan, "I can't believe it. Wan? Prince?"

The two boys couldn't believe it, "Java!" both the man and pony ran to their old friend who welcomed them in a warm embrace, "What are you doing out here?" Wan asked.

"You inspired us. Once we heard that you survived out in the wilds, we decided to try it out too."

"Where's Yao? Did he come with you?" Wan asked hopefully. Java's expression turned into one of sadness, "yes, but sadly he didn't make it. We lost a lot of good people along the way."

"Well it's still really great to see you again" Prince said happily. But then Java looked at the pony in confusion, "Prince? What happened to you?"

"What are you talking about?" Wan asked.

"He can't talk anymore."

"What? Of corse he can…" but then, a sad realization came to him, "You mean you...can't hear him anymore?"

Java sadly shook his head, "No. Just like the others"

"Others?"

"More ponies decided to join us. But once we lost the capability to hear them speak, they decided to return to their world. We haven't seen any pony since," then Java glareed at the white spirit behind them, "Why are you protecting this spirit?"

"This is Raava. Don't worry. She's not like the dark spirits you've probably run into" Wan explained.

"Dark spirits? What's the difference? We throw fire at any spirit we see around here. Just like they attack any man"

"You have no idea what you're doing." Raava said, "You're only making things worse"

One of the humans shouted, "The spirits are coming back!"

Java turned to them, "Let's wipe 'em out this time. We'll burn down this whole forest if we have to."

Wan couldn't believe what he was hearing, "What happened to you? When did you become so violent?"

"You showed me we could change the worlds if we just stopped being afraid. Now we're doing it." he runs off to join the others, leaving a very disappointed Wan behind, "This isn't what I had in mind"

The humans all had fire in their hands as a large heard of spirits approached. One of them was Aye-Aye,

"Get out of the forest, humans!" he cried out.

Wan and Prince White both stood in between the two groups, "Wait. We can resolve this peacefully."

Aye-Aye recognized him and the pony, "Stinky? Marshmallow? You came back" he said happily.

"Good to see you again" said Prince with a smile.

"You and Raava are just in time to help us clear these tree-killing fire-lovers out of here just like the old days"

"There's no need for violence" said Wan, "I know there must be a way to work out a compromise"

"You have a good heart, Stinky. These fire tossers aren't like you"

"Spirits like him killed our friends. " Java shouted, "I can't let them get away with that"

Then thunder began rumble over their head as Vaatu's form began to illuminate in the sky. He laughed wickedly as Aye-Aye and the other spirits began turned dark. Aye-Aye spoke with an evil voice, "We are protectors of the forest. We won't let you burn it down."

"What's happening?" Prince asked

Raava gasped, "It's Vaatu. he's growing stronger, using their anger to turn them to his side."

The humans and spirits charged at each other, but were kept apart by the efforts of Wan, Raava and Prince,

"Stop, Please!" Wan pleaded.

"Wan, you and Raava need to combine you're energies," said Prince, "Maybe then you'll have enough power to stop this."

Prince and Mula steeped back as Raava and Wan merged. Once Raava was inside of his body, Wan shoot himself into the air on an air spout while the other elements circled around him, his body glowing.

"Enough!" he cried out, "You need to stop fighting now before you destroy each other."

The spirits slowly got back to normal, Aye-Aye groaned and his ears drooped, "Stinky, w-what happened?"

"He's controlling all four elements." Java said in aware. But then the power of Raava soon proved to be too much for Wan, who screamed in agony.

"Wan, I have to leave your body, or I'll destroy you."

"No, it's working. If you leave the fighting will start again"

Prince watched with worry as Wan struggled to maintain his and Raava's powers together, "Come on you guys. You can do it"

But Wan could take no more. Eventually, he fainted and fels to the ground as Raava left his body, "Wan!" the spirit quickly caught Wan before he made contact with the ground. Prince jumpped onto her tentacle as she carried them both off with Mula behind them, leaving the humans and spirits to fight each other.

Prince kept shaking his friend, "Wan. Wan, wake up."

He groaned and he opened his eyes. As he sat back up, he saw they were on a nearby cliff overlooking the burned remains down bellow.

"We have to go back" said Wan. Then, Vaatu appeared in front of them. He had grown even bigger than before, "Don't bother. Your human friends have already been annihilated."

"No!"

"Enjoy your final days. See you at the end of the world" Vaatu laughed wickedly as he flew away. Prince turned to behind a rock, "Wan, look" the two boys looked down sadly at Raava, who was severely shrunken. Prince nuzzled her, "Raava."

"I'm sorry, boys."

Wan gently took Raava into his arm and slid her into a teapot before he and Prince jumped on Mula and headed to the southern spirit portal.

The friends continued their way to the portals. Wan now had on a hood as did Prince. The man carried the teapot with Raava inside.

"How you holding up, Raava" Prince asked.

"We are almost there. I was wrong about you, Wan. About both of you. I had no idea humans were capable of such nobility and courage. Or that ponies could be so strong and fiercely loyal to their loved ones. I'm sorry that we do not make much time together"

"Let's not give up before the battle's even begun" said Prince, "Who knows what will happen?"

Wan nodded, "He's right. After all, this is our first Harmonic Convergence."

They finally reached the portal, a beaming light rising from the ground,

"This is the southern portal to the spirit world." said Raava, "Here Vaatu and I will do battle once again at the place where the two worlds meet."

Mula, Wan, Prince and Raava passed though the portal and into the spirit world. They arrived in a barren place with only a single hollow tree, and a few streams and the two portals on both sides.

Vaatu emerged from the northern portal, larger than ever. "Are you ready for our final battle Raava? Thanks to our friend separating us, I think this time I may be rid of you once and for all.

Wan stood bravely in front of Vaatu while Prince carried Raava's teapot on his back,

"Before you get to her, you'll have to go through me." said the young man. Vaatu chuckled, "No human can stand against me"

"Haven't you heard the legends? I'm no longer a regular human anymore." Wan firebended at Vaatu, who flew away from the attack. He then knocked Wan away with his tentacle,

"I lived ten thousand years before your kind crawled out of the mud" Vaatu said before unleashing a purple energy beam out of his face right at Wan, who screamed as he was knocked away backwards.

"It was I who broke through the divide that separated the plane of spirits from the material world!" Vaatu shoot another energy blast at Wan who grunted as he ricocheted over the ground,

"TO hate me is to give me breath. To fight me is to give me strength. Now prepare to face oblivions!" Vaatu shoot another energy beam at Wan-

"NO!"

Prince White cried out….as he jumped right in between Wan and the impact!

The pony was knocked to the ground and laid there as blue smoke emitted from the large black wound on his back.

"Prince White!" Wan was on the verge of tears as his best friend smiled weakly at him, "I..am proud…to call you…my friend" the pony closed his eyes and laid on the ground. Tears came out of Wan's eyes. His best friend was gone,

"No!" desperately, he turned to Raava, "Raava! The only way to win is together. We will not let Prince White's sacrifice go in vain"

Raava couldn't agree more. She flew towards Wan and mergeed with his body. His body was now surrounded by a white light.

Vaatu attacked with his tentacles, which Wan avoided by fleeing on a cloud. The two exchanged the same blows. Wan was then forced back as the power of Raava became to much for him again.

"I have to leave you" Raava said from within him, "If I stay any longer, you will die"

But Was refused, "It doesn't matter. If you leave me now, Vaatu will destroy everything. We have to finish these together. For Prince White"

Wan charged at Vaatu and unleashed a fire blast, but he was then shot backwards to the southern portal by Vaatu's energy beam. But Wan skied to a halt before he even made contact with the portal. Then Vaatu pined him down with his tentacles.

"Harmonic Convergence is about to begin. The era of Raava is over."

"Not quite!"

Vaatu was then pushed back by a powerful white light. Wan was amazed to see where it came from, "Prince White!"

The pony was now glowing with a large iridescent bubble surrounding him, and the beam was coming out of his forehead, "Playtime is over for you Vaatu. I may not have the power to defeat you. But my friends do. And as long as I'm here, you will not harm them!"

The bubble glowed brighter as Prince was lifted up to the sky, frightening Vaatu, "What is the meaning of this?!"

Then the pony began to change; he grew taller, his mane and tail as well and became a dark blue color. Two sides of his body glowed…as two white feathery wings emerged!. His forehead glowed brighter…as a unicorn horn grew out!

The glomming faded and the newly transformed Prince White stood proud and tall. Wan couldn't be anymore proud.

From space, the planets aligned, the two beams of the spirit portals connected with one another creating an enormous amount of energy. Vaatu began to glow purple, "Ha, Ha, Ha, you're heroic act was in vain pony!"

Then, Raava's form was seen on Wan's chest for a brief moment as he lit up. Wan reached for the southern portal behind him and his entire body began to be surrounded with blue light. Realizing this, Vaatu released him. Prince watched in amazement as Wan's eyes glowed white. He cried out and white beams came shooting out of his eyes and mouth.

Vaatu moved away as Wan stood up, his eyes glowing white. He could hear Raava's voice, "We are bonded forever."

Wan started attacking Vaatu, hitting him constantly before trapping him in an air bubble. He bended all four elements around Vaatu as he pushed him to the opening of the hollow tree. Vaatu remained trapped within the tree behind a purple energy filed.

"This is your prison now. And I will close the portal so no human will ever be able to physically enter the Spirit World and release you."

Wan's eyes stopped glowing and the blue aura surrounding him also disappeared. He turned to a smiling Prince White who rushed to Wan who welcomed him in a warm embrace. They released and Wan took a good look at his best friend who was now practically the same height as him.

"I can't believe it. What happened to you?"

"It was you're friendship that gave me strength Wan. Like I said before; Friendship is truly the most powerful magic there is."

"You saved my life. I never could have done this without you. We did it, we saved the world!"

"No Wan, you and Raava saved the world. I only helped you to get this far. This was you're fight. And you won"

"Either way, you gave me hope. I am so proud of you"

"I'm proud of you too"

The two hugged once more. Once they left the spirit world Wan closed the northern portal. Back in the human world, spirits all around lined up to return to their home.

"So what will you do now?" Prince asked.

"The spirits must stop fighting with humans and return to their home in the Spirit World. I will teach men to respect the spirits so that balance will be maintained"

Both Wan and Prince bowed to their old friend Aye-Aye who also bowed before returning to the spirit world before the portal closed for good.

"And I will return to Equestria, " Prince explained, "I will guide them to a better life.

Pegasus ponies bid farewell to their nomad friends as all ponies from the human world all lined up to return to Equestria through the pond. As the last pony enters the portal, a sad Prince White turned to Wan,

"You sure about this?"

"I am" Wan said, "As much as it pains me to see you leave. For now, our worlds must remain separate as well. The ponies need you to help guide them, and I truly believe the best way to do that is to not let foolish humans interfere with that. And me and Raava will help to make the world better as well. We will all do our best to bring peace and balance between our two worlds."

Prince nodded in agreement, but a tear still escaped his eye. Wan smiled at him, "Hey, don't worry. I just know our worlds will be together again when the time is right. But for now, a separation is best. Besides, our worlds can never be truly apart."

Then Wan closed his hands as a light began to shine in between his fingers. Once he opened his hands, appeared a glowing seed. He took out a small pouch and placed it inside. He then tied it around Prince's neck, "When you plant this on the soil of you're home, you will always have a part of me and Raava. To show you that no matter how far away we are from each other…we will always have our friendship."

Then, Prince magically levitated a single small branch from a tree, "This branch belonged to one of the oldest trees in Equestria. It was where I use to always go to paint. I kept it ever since I came to live here. Now I hope this will remind you of me"

Both boys embraced in a warm yet tearful hug, "Thank you Wan. For showing me what it truly means to make a difference."

"And thank you Prince White. For showing me what it truly means to be a friend"

The hesitantly released and shared one final glance before Prince White entered the pond and back into Equestria. Once on the other side, his horn glowed intensely, and the pond…disappeared for good. When Prince opened his eyes, he realized that the sun and even moon were now gone from the sky, and that his physical appearance had changed.

(He now resembled the more "flash" animation style as the original series, as well as the other ponies and all of Equestria)

"It was at that moment, I knew that the connection between our worlds was now physically severed. But even so, we still shared a small link. Wan's home still had a bit of our world's essence within the soil, while ours had a piece of Wan and Raava's essence, which would maintain an even balance. And as long as Vaatu remained imprisoned…both worlds would be safe."

Twilight watched as the now alicorn Prince White levitated the seed from the pouch. He dug a hole with his hoof and dropped the seed within and covered it with soil. The ground began to glow, Prince backed away as a bright and stunningly beautiful tree made out entirely out of crystals emerged from the seed. On the tree's branches were different colored gem stones. Once the tree was fully grown, the soil all around Equestria shimmered.

Twilight couldn't believe her eyes, "I don't believe it. So the Tree of Harmony was actually created by Raava's light?"

Prince nodded, "Yes. And the Elements of Harmony were extensions of Wan's sole. His kindness. His loyalty. Honesty. Generosity. Laughter. And the magic of his love. And with the light from Raava, they all had incredible powers"

The image changed and then they see an elderly Wan, as he took his last breath and Raava's light left his body. Wan's hand opened up and Prince's tree branch fell from his hand. It disintegrated as it hit the ground and blended with the soil. The essence of it spreaded all around the world, as the soil everywhere shimmered, the soil was now satined with a small essence of a piece from Equestria.

Twilight then saw images of Prince White now ruling Equestria and the ponies all learning to adjust to their new lives as Prince narrated,

"Since our world no longer shared the sun and moon of Wan's world. I had to create new ones. And ever since, I was responsible for the rising and lowering of them. With all I have learned from Wan, I lead Equestria into a brighter future. Because of the new separation, ponies all forgot what humans actually were. I was the only one who remembered. Over the years, I have kept the land safe. And I visited the tree as often as I could. Whenever there was trouble that I couldn't handle, Wan's elements helped me. The tree also gave me visions of the future; it foretold that one day, a new avatar shall reign in a new era for both worlds. But only with the aid of Six ponies who's spirits paralleled with hers."

They then see an image of Prince writing on a book…Twilight knew it was the prophesy book,

"I had written down clues and rhymes that would help the destined avatar and her ponies when the time was right. Though I never gave a direct answer in the book. For one of the manny things I learned in my time with Wan, was that sometimes it's best not to fully know the future. For if so, you could never fall down and get back up again."

Prince placed the book within the tree, "I tolled my daughters that one day this tree would give them the answers they needed. But I never tolled anypony else about Wan." he said sadly.

Twilight then sees images of when she and her friends first took control of the elements.

"You see Twilight, when The Tree of Harmony was loosing power, it wasn't just because it needed the elements back. But because it was a sign. A sign that the time of Wan's elements has passed. And it was time for the new Elements to rise."

Twilight's eyes widen as she realized this, "Wan's elements chose us. Of corse, the avatar was the original creator of the Elements of Harmony! And it was Korra's elements that we were meant to be bonded to. The avatar of the new era! So that's why we go into the avatar state with Korra. Raava is the avatar state, and the elements were half created by Raava's light."

"Exactly. And because Korra's world contains a small essence of ours, it will suffer the same fate if Vaatu is to be released. Harmonic Convergence is approaching and Vaatu is slowly growing stronger. The only way to save our homes is to enhance the magical essences of both our worlds"

"And how do we do that?" Twilight asked.

"Remember what the book said; 'When the seven hearts unite as one-"

"A new era...has begun" Twilight finished.

"Exactly. By using the new Elements of Harmony, you girls will create a new portal between our two worlds. Once the magic in Equstria is shared with this world, it will increase and spread all around, and restore the magic fully. But that can't be done if Vaatu is released and he plunges Korra's world into darkness. Twilight, you ponies are the Avatar's bondeds, you all share the light of Raava. It's up to you to stop Unalaq and save our worlds when Harmonic Convergence starts. But you need to work together"

Prince White began to fade into a blazing light….

Twilight opened her eyes and gasped for air. At the exact some time Korra's eyes open and started to glow. She also gasped for air as she sat up. The ponies' eye stoped glowing and their elements dissolved again into their skins. They shook their heads and looked down at Korra in the pool.

Fluttershy looked down at her, "Korra?"

"I…I remember"

"Do you know who you are?" asked the Shaman.

Korra looked up at her, "Yes. I am the Avatar."

The ponies looked happy but then they looked sad,

Applejack, "And, what else?"

Korra, "What else what?"

Rainbow, "Don't you remember us?"

Korra looked up at the ponies, her eyes didn't have that warmth they always had whenever she looked at them.

"I'm sorry but…no.I know what I am now but not exactly _who_ I am. I don't know if I have a family or friends."

They couldn't believe it, Korra still couldn't remember them. Then Twilight's horn began to glow, and the alicorn realized what she needed to do "I bet I can help with that!"

She flew down toward Korra, "This won't hurt. I promise" Twilight placed her horn on Korra's forehead and all of her memories started flashing before her eyes. Like in Magical Mystery Cure.

The memories stopped and she gasped,

"Korra?" Twilight waited anxiously for Korra's reply. The avatar simply looked at her and finally spoke in a soft whisper,

"Sunshine….sunshine….ladies bugs awake. Clap you're hooves..."

"And do a little shake" both girls said in union. Twilight smiled with tears forming in her eyes and hugged Korra,

"You remember me!"

"Of corse I do. How could I ever forget my little pony?"

The ponies and Spike cheered happily from above. Rainbow Dash did happy air flips, "Alright! Korra's back baby!"

"Now are you certain you know who you are?" the Shaman asked.

"Yes. My name is Korra. I'm the Avatar. I am the Element of Unity. But most importantly…", she airbended herself upwards and smileed at the ponies, "I'm you're A.B.F.F. Avatar Best Friend Forever"

"Korra!" Spike and the ponies all happily hugged their friend.

Applejack, "Oh, we were so worried"

Pinkie, "We thought we'd never see you again!"

Fluttershy, "I'm so happy you're back to normal"

Korra, "Me too. I'm so sorry I put you through that"

Twilight, "Don't worry about it"

Flash, "We're just happy you're you again"

Spike, "You remember me too?"

"Of corse I remember you Spike…." Korra placed her hands on her hips, "I also remember you were the one who burned my favorite pair of snow boots last month"

"Uhhhhhhhhh" Spike then took Applejack's hat and spoke with a southern accent, "I'm Applejack! Ye-Haw!"

The Shaman took all of them outside to the sky bisons, "We've been raising this heard of air bison since the Hundred Year War. I never thought I'd be able to present one to the avatar."

"Thank you for all of your kindness." Korra said graciously, "I wonder how long I've been away"

"You were out for three days," said Flash, "but then when the ponies started seeing the rest of your visions, you all stood there for three more."

Twilight shook her head in disbelief, "Wait, we were just attending there like statues for THREE WHOLE DAYS!"

"I'm surprised none of you had to go to the bathroom." said Spike, "Me and Flash stayed by you guys the whole time"

"Really appreciate it." said Korra.

"You do not have much time left." the Shaman tolled them, "The Harmonic Convergence is only weeks away."

"That's not all." Korra satted, "If we don't close the portals by that time, our world will disappear forever unless we can restore the magic of Equestria."

Rainbow Dash flew toward one of the bisons, "Well then what are we waiting for?"

The Shaman bowed to the girls, "Good luck, children."

They all bowed in return, "Thank you."

They all rode together on a sky bison with the winged ponies flying beside him as Korra took control of the reigns.

"I can't believe we got to see the very first avatar. And the first alicorn" said Fluttershy.

"Was Wan really powerful?" Spike asked curiously,

"He was extraordinary!" said Rarity.

"He was almost as awesome as me!" said Rainbow.

"Sounds amazing" Flash said,

Twilight smiled at him, "Yeah, it was."

"Speaking of amazing. What happened while I was out those first three days?" Korra asked.

Pinkie Pie jumped beside her, "Twilight and Flash sentry confessed their romantic feelings and Twilight kissed him the same way you first kissed Mako."

Korra's eye widened, "WHAT?!"

Twilight blushed, "PINKIE PIE!"

"What? I'm just answering her question"

Twilight and Flash blushed in embarrassment. Korra was speechless, "Twilight! I can't believe you did that! It's so unlike you…..I am so proud!"

The two girls hugged happily.

"So you're not mad?" Flash asked hopefully.

"Of corse not. I'm happy for you two." then Korra's tone changed from happy to authoritative, "But if you do try anything to hurt my Twily, you can kiss you're wings goodbye

Flash blinked before smiling, "…..great to have you back, Korra."

The avatar laughed, "Things are only going to get more dangerous from here on out." she smiled encouragingly at her friends, "But we will face it together"

Korar then began to sing,

_"Some will write you off before you ever start."_

Twilight, _"Some will say the journey's just too hard."_

Rarity,_ "Somewhere between right here and the other side, there will be fear and doubt in the deep dark night"_

Ponies, _"But we will survive,"_

Together, _"Yeah!"_

_"No one said this would ever be say my friends. But I will be by you're side when the impossible rises up. We will travel this life well-worn, no matter the cost, no matter how long._

_We will leave our footprints behind_

_And carry on, carry on, carry on, carry on_

_Carry on…._

As the friend flew off they knew that they would face any dangers together.

Just like Wan, Raava and Prince White did.

In the Everfree Forest, Celestia was standing in front of the tree of Harmony. She gasped as she watched one of it's branches turn grey and fall to the ground, "Oh no."

She knew what this meant…The Great Change was coming.

**In case you're still a bit confused; Equestria and Korra's world both may have been physically separated, by they each had a small piece of each other:**

**Equestria: The Tree of Harmony which was made from Raava's light and Wan's spirit.**

**Avatar World: Prince's tree branch **

**So when the time of Great Change a.k.a, Harmonic Convergence would approach, Vaatu's energy would slowly affect the Equestria essence within the soil in Korra's world and that would affect Equestria. So even though their worlds are physically severed, they do share a small link with each other, and because it's a "weak link", if they are not together, their energy is not strong enough and as such they will not be able to survive Vaatu's darkness.**

**So I hope that clears some stuff up.**

**Thanks again to Atea1793 for the idea, I really appreciate it!**

**God Bless, *kiss, kiss***

**Oh, and the song of from Olivia Holt, "Carry on" from the Disney Nature movie "Bears". **


	10. The guide

**The Guide:**

After a few days, Korra and the others finally made it to the Air Temple. Korra's eyes marveled at it's beauty, "The Southern Air Temple. I'm starting to regret not coming here in the first place. It's gorgeous."

Fluttershy gasped when she saw the lemurs in the trees, "Look at all of the cute little lemurs." she said happily.

"I can't wait to see Ikki again!" Pinkie Pie said excitedly, "And Jinora and Meelo and Kya and Bumi and Tenzin and Pema and Rohan and Oogie. And I can't wait to give them all the biggest hugs ever!" she hugged herself happily.

"I just hope Tenzin's wiling to help out" Korra said with a saddened face.

"Why wouldn't he?" Applejack asked.

"Well, she did kind of fired him as her mentor." Rainbow pointed out.

"It was a temporary separation" Applejack corrected.

"Which if it hadn't happen, the world wouldn't be in danger" Korra said with regret.

Twilight placed her hoof on Korra's shoulder, "Honey, the world was gonna be in danger anyway. The prophesy said that we have to be by the portals, a.k.a, the aura of light, in order for us to restore the magic of Equestria and keep your world from disappearing."

"Not to mention ours." Spike added.

Korra landed the bison in a large filed of grass as they all jumped off the saddle.

"Tenzin would never give up on you so easily." Rarity said.

Korra smiled then looked up at the tall temple before them, "You're right. Let's go."

Tenzin and his family were all gathered in the courtyard, when Tenzin sees some familiar figures by the entrance,

"Korra?"

"Korra!" The kids ran happily to Korra and the ponies. Ikki and Pinkie hugged each other tightly, "I missed you so much Pinkie Pie!"

"I missed you too, Ikki!"

Jinora hugged Twilight, "I'm so happy to see you"

"You too, Jin"

"Spike!"

"Hey, Meelo! Give me some, my brother", the two boys fist pumped. Korra noticed Flash was not saying hello to anybody as he too shyly by the entrance. She then introduced him, "Kids, you all remember Flash Sentry, right? From the Glacier Spirits Festival?"

With more confidence, Flash walked towards the family and bowed in respect. Jinora grinned when she saw the pegasus, "Oh, yeah. Twilight's "special" friend" she winked making Twilight blush, "Jinora!"

"What?"

Fluttershy flew to Pema and Rohan as she tickled the baby's chin, "Hello, little Rohan"

"How did you kids find us?" Pema asked curiously.

"Tenzin's itinerary." Korra responded, "We went over it like a hundred times before we left Republic City."

"See? This is why schedules are important." Tenzin said to his brother and sister

"If it weren't for Korra's great memory, we never would have found this place." Pinkie Pie explained, "She gets it from me. I'm a pony with lazer sharp-" she spotted a pretty butterfly fly by her and hopped after it, "Oh, a butterfly! La, la, la, la, la"

Jinora smiled while rolling her eyes, "Some things never change"

"It's so great to see you all again." Korra said happily to the family. Tenzin smiled in return, "It's great to see you too. But why aren't you training at the South Pole?" Tenzin asked. while Pinkie Pie continued to hop after the butterfly behind them

"Wait, you don't know about the Civil War?" Twilight asked in disbelief. Pinkie Pie stopped hoping and landed in front of Korra,

"What? No. We've been out of touch with the outside world since we started our vacation."

"Tenzin's idea." Bumi said, "What happened?"

"So much. I-I don't even know where to start" said Korra.

"Just tells us everything!" said Tenzin.

"Everything?", Korra and the ponies all looked at each other and then back at Tenzin, "As in, everything, everything?" Rarity asked. Tenzin and his siblings nodded.

Korra shrugged, "Okay."

They all simultaneously took a deep breath as they all began explaining what had happened.

Korra started, "So me and the ponies opened a spirit portal at the South Pole,"

Twilight continued, "But then Unalaq trend out to be a bad guy,"

then Applejack, "And he was only pretending to understand us."

then Rainbow, "And he wanted to take control of the south,"

Korra again, "So I sort of started a Civil War,"

then Pinkie, "And then we freed Korra's dad from prison"

Rarity, "Who then asked us to seek help from the President,"

Fluttershy, "But he said no, so we went to go find help in the fire nation,"

Twilight, "Then we got attacked by Korra's cousins,"

Rainbow, "Jerks,"

Pinkie, "And then we got attacked by this HUGE dark spirit,"

Korra, "Then I forgot who I was, and then we met the first avatar,"

Rarity," Very dashing, young fellow," she winked.

Twilight, "And also the first alicorn"

Korra, "And then I realized we shouldn't have opened the portal in the first place and now we need to close it again."

Pinkie, "And if we don't stop the war by Harmonic Convergence, Equestria's magic will disappear forever and that also means you're world will disappear forever too!"

They all inhaled deeply and Pinkie gave a big smile. Tenzin, his siblings, Pema, the kids, even Flash and Spike all had their mouths hung open in surprise and shock.

"True story." Fluttershy added

"I knew this would happen." said Tenzin.

Tenzin, Korra and the Mane Six were all seated in the garden on a rock. Tenzin was processing everything else the girls had tolled him,

"So, humans and ponies once lived together?"

"Yeah," said Korra.

"And the first avatar, Wan was friends with the first alicorn? Luna and Celestia's father?"

"That's right"

"And so Avatar Wan imprisoned this dark spirit, Vaatu in the spirit world?"

"Yes, and now I think my uncle is trying to free him."

"I knew Unalaq was hungry for power, but I never realized how far he would go to get it."

Twilight cleared her throat before speaking, "Um, Tenzin with all due respect, if you kind of already kind of knew Unalaq was messed up in the head…..WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"

They all looked at her surprised, Twilight lowered her ears bashfully, "Sorry."

"She does have a point." Rainbow Dash said.

"I guess a part of me hoped I was wrong." Tenzin explained, "He was Korra's uncle and I didn't want her to think any less of him. I thought perhaps her good nature, along with you six ponies, would help him change somehow….but I'm afraid some people, no matter who hard you try, they simply are not willing to change"

Korra was surprised by this, "You thought I could change him? Why?"

"Don't get me wrong, you have your faults Korra. But I also always noticed you were special…even more so than any avatar before you."

Korra couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Really?"

"Yes. When you came and tolled me exactly how you felt, it made me realize you really have grown much since the day I started training you. I guess you're strong-headedness sometimes makes me forget."

Korra slightly chuckled.

"But you were right before. I had to give you the space to make your own choices. It was the only way you would learn and evolve as an avatar."

"Yeah, look where that got me. You trusted me and I messed up. I failed you, I failed Celestia…this is all my fault." the avatar burried her face into her hands in shame.

"No, sweetie. Stop blaming yourself. said Fluttershy. Tenzin agreed, "She's right. This is Unalaq's doing."

"Celestia said that making mistakes is how a person learns." Korra stated.

Tenzin smiled, "I believe she was right."

Twilight smiled smugly, "See? What I tell ya?"

"Now, we must focus on setting things rights before Unalaq can do any more damage."

"Thank you." said Korra before she hugged Tenzin,

"So, we need to close the Southern portal." Rarity stated.

"But if Unalaq's army controls the south, how are we going to get to it?" Tenzin.

"I thought about that." Korra said, "Our best chance to close the portal is from the inside….we have to enter the spirit world."

Rarity's eyes snapped open, "Wait? What? We? As in, all six of us?"

"Seven, counting Tenzin" Korra said while pointing her thumb at the airbender. Rainbow Dash shook her head quickly in disbelief, "Wow, you could have mentioned that before"

"I figured you guys already realized that. I read your emotions, not your thoughts"

"But just how are we going to enter the spirit world?" Applejack asked, "You're the avatar, the bridge between the two worlds and it's not like we can get into the other spirit portal, that'll take even longer to get here in the physical world"

Twilight scratched her chin in thought, "Actually, there have been studies about other humans being able to enter the spirit world besides the avatar. And since we all share a piece of her avatar spirit, then it's highly possible we can go in with her."

Tenzin stood up, "A journey to the spirit world. All my years of spiritual training have prepared me for this moment. I will help you. Today, we enter the spirit world"

The girls all jumped up and cheered,

"Yay! Spirit world trip! Spirit world trip!" Pinkie Pie shouted while jumping happily.

Back in Republic City, they had just finished shooting another scene of Bolin's movie. While everybody else left for lunch, Bolin was still suspended by the props,

"Hello? Anyone? Nuktuk still up here, all alone."

Asami entered the set and sees Bolin hanging upside-down, "Asami! Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Varrick invited me to watch some of the filming." she looked around, confused, "Are you filming right now?"

"Right now? Nope. We're uh…we're at lunch"

Just then, Mako walked in as well, "Asami, there you are."

The heiress narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms. Mako simply shook it off, "Is Bolin around?"

"Up here!" Bolin cried out as he struggled to get himself free.

"Good. I've got something to tell you both" Mako explained. Bolin finally freed himself and landed on the ground…hard, "OW! Aww. Oh, I got to stop doing my own stunts."

"I found out who's been stealing from Future Industries: Varrick."

"What? No."

"He attacked his own ship?" Asami asked. She was just as unconvinced as Bolin,

"Yes! It was a ploy. He wants Republic City to go to war, and he wants control of the businesses that stand to profit most from it. He already had all the shipping. All he needed was Future Industries."

"Varrick helped save Future Industries. He's my business partner now, not and evil mastermind." Asami said defensively, and somewhat coldly, "And I thought you were trying to fix the mess you made. Equestria dying, worlds hanging in the balance, Elements of Harmony missing. Ring a bell?"

"I'm working on it. If I can stop Varrick then there is no change the war will get more out of hand."

"Oh, great. So you already found Korra to tell her the news?" she said seriously/angrily.

"Well…no, I haven't yet-"

"See, this is why I had to move out." Bolin said.

"You guys aren't living together anymore?"

"Nope. It was time for this eagle hawk to spread his wings and fly", he flapped his arms exaggeratively for emphasis.

"Guys, listen to me. Varrick is up to no good, and I have proof. The detonators he uses in his movies are exactly like the one me and Flash Sentry found at the cultural center attack. And those explosions were exactly like the ones the captain reported when Asami's shipment was hijacked. Don't you see?"

"Anyone could have gotten their hands on one of those detonators." Asami pointed out.

"Yeah. Let it go, Mako. Let it go."

Mako was already getting really irritated with the two of them, "Gah! No! I'm not going to let it go! You know what, forget it! I'm going to prove I'm right."

"And if you're wrong?" Asami pointed out, "Don't get mad at us when this whole thing turns out to be nothing but a dead end and you make things even worse for everybody, just as you did for Korra"

Mako was utterly shocked by this remark, "Excuse me?!"

"If you hadn't tolled the president about her plans then we wouldn't be having this problem. Because of YOU we lost the only ones with the power and magic to save our world and Equestria. And to think I actually thought you were doing a great job as a cop, when in fact, you're the worst!"

Mako couldn't even begin to describe how hurt he felt at those words, "At least I'm actually trying to fix things, what are you doing? Worrying about you're precious company! You're just like every other spoiled rich brat who puts her own selfish needs before her friends!"

Asami looked extremely hurt by this, for as long as she had known Mako he had never said anything that hurtful to her before, "Well if that's what you think then maybe we shouldn't even be friends at all!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!" with that, the heiress angrily walked away, just as the tears began streaming down her face.

Mako turned to his brother, who looked at him with a disappointing glare while crossing his arms, "I can't believe you said that to her. You know Asami's not selfish"

"Oh, yeah? Then why did she say she was done? She said she was going to focus more on her company rather than helping find some way to fix this"

"Well, she's right about one thing, though: It's not her mess to clean up!"

"You're seriously taking her side now?!"

"Sides? Do you know who you sound like right now?"

Mako angrily clenched his fists, "Well at least I'm not goofing off with that stupid costume?"

Bolin glared at his brother as his voice grew more angry, "You know what? For the longest time, I've felt like I was the only one in this whole group that had nothing to hold on to"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're a cop, Korra is the Avatar, Asami owns her own company, even the ponies all know exactly who they are. Twilight's a princess, Rarity owns her own boutique, Rainbow Dash is practically as Wonder Bolt. Who was I? Ever since pro-bending failed for me I've been trying to find my life's calling and now I finally did! You should be happy for me but you're not! You know, Asami's not the selfish one here. You are!"

"If anyone is being selfish it's you two! This is crazy, why am I still talking to you? I've got some more important things to do." he angrily turned and walked away as Bolin shouted, "This is exactly what I'm talking about!"

Back at the Air Temple, Korra, Tenzin and the ponies were all standing on a large platform in front of the temple.

"You're lucky. This temple is the most spiritual of all the air temples. Why this is the very garden where my father met Guru Pathik."

Korra was amazed by this, "Wow. Spirit world, here we come."

"Unalaq better watch his back" Rainbow said while pounding her hooves.

The group all gathered in a filed outside of the temple to meditate. Korra and Tenzin sat cross-legged while the ponies sat near Korra with their front hooves together. They all had their eyes closed as they all tried to enter the spirit world through meditation. As they did this, Meelo rang a bell at certain cues to set the right tone while Ikki played an antique horn with her airbending. Flash Sentry and Spike stayed beside them observing.

"Are they okay?" Flash asked.

"Their meditating." said Spike.

"Is this suppose to help them enter the spirit world?"

"It should."

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

"How about some quiet!?" both boys flinched when they heard Tenzin shout at them, "Come on guys, we can hear every word you're saying!"

"Sorry!" they both said. Tenzin and the girls all returned to mediating. Korra opened one eye, "Are you in the spirit world?" she asked Tenzin.

"I would be if Meelo would ring his bell at the appropriate intervals."

Meelo stopped playing the bell, "Awww, did I do it wrong?"

Tenzin sighed as he stood up, "Let's try something else." he walked away as Korra also stood and smiled at Meelo, "I thought your bell ringing was just fine."

"Thanks!" the young boy happily rang the bell his own way while Pinkie dances to the beat, "Yeah! Play it music lover!"

On a mountain side they tried to mediate again. They were now surrounded by burning incense sticks attached to airbending talismans. Fluttershy coughed from the smoke and it wasn't long before Tenzin coughed as well, "Kya, this is too much smoke. You set it up wrong. This isn't going to work."

"I'm sorry. I did what you tolled me." said his sister while arranging the sticks.

"Well, the moment's ruined." As Tenzin angrily walked off Rainbow Dash looked at him confused, "What's his problem?". she asked.

Unbeknownst to them, a group of bunny spirits floated around Korra's head, but nobody could see them….nobody but Jinora.

"We could have tried a little longer" Korra said as she stood up and walked towards Tenzin.

"I don't know what concerns me most: Tenzin's attitude, or Korra actually being patient about something." Spike said to Twilight with a surprised look on his face.

"Seeing you're very first past life and the history of of this world will do that do ya." said the princess.

They all caught up with Korra until Fluttershy heared Jinora cry out, "Come back, Furry-Foot."

"Hey, Jinora, what are you chasing?" Kya asked.

"There's nothing there." Fluttershy said as she pointed to the horizon.

Jinora placed her hands behind her back, "Nothing", with that she ran off, leaving both Fluttershy and Kya looking at her with skeptical looks.

Tenzin, Korra and the ponies were now meditating beneath a statue of Avatar Yangchen.

"Focus, girls. Focus." Tenzin tells them.

"We are focusing." said Korra.

"One hundred percent." said Twilight.

"No talking. Feel the energy of the universe."

"This universe, or our universe?" Pinkie asked.

"This universe." there was a hint of annoyance in Tenzin's voice,

"Okay." Pinkie said happily before taking in a deep breath.

Tenzin, "Breath and feel it flow"

Korra, "Okay, I feel it."

Tenzin opened his eyes, "Korra, really! I'm trying to concentrate here! I don't think this location is going to work either". he said as he stood back up. Rarity also stood up, while looking at him sternly, "What is going on with you? First you're blaming poor little Meelo, then darling Kya and now us."

"She's right. Why are you acting like this?" Korra asked,

Pinkie Pie jumped on his shoulder, "I know what will make you feel better!" she said before hugging him with a happy smile, but Tenzin forcibly removed her from his back and she landed on the floor, "I don't need a hug Pinkie! Nothing is feeling right to me."

"I don't want to rush your feelings, but we're kind of in a hurry." said Applejack.

"Why don't you explain how you first got into the spirit world?" Korra suggested. Twilight nodded in agreement, "Yeah, let's try that."

However, Tenzin didn't even look at them, "Well…actually, I've never been into the spirit world."

Korra and the ponies were all completely shocked at this confesion, while everybody else peaked into the temple from the outside, they were also equally shocked.

"This could be really bad for us." Flash said worriedly. Korra couldn't believe what she was hearing, "You've never been into the spirit world?"

"But you used to spend days in the temple meditating." Pema stated.

"Trying to get in." Tenzin corrected, "It never happened. It's my greatest shortcoming as an airbender, spiritual leader, and son of Aang." he said disappointingly.

Bumi laughed, "Welcome to the "I Disappoint Dad" club." he said jokingly. The others all looked at him annoyed, especially Fluttershy, "Honestly Bumi, try to be more sensitive towards you're brother" said the pegasus while pointing her hoof on his chest and Bumi rubbed the area where she had poked him.

"Yeah, it's not his fault that he's a total failure."

"Rainbow Dash!" Korra looked at her annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just really stressed right now! Time is running out and we have nobody to take us to the spirit world! Nobody! Now we'll never close the portal! Think of Equestria! Think of our home! You're home!", she landed on the floor and began to weep on Pinkie's shoulder, "There'll be nothing! Nothing! We're all doomed!" she continued to sob ad Pinkie tapped her on the back, "There, there Dashie"

Rarity rolled her eyes, "What a drama queen." she then noticed that everybody was looking at her "What?"

Korra kneeled down and peted Rainbow's mane, "Rainbow Dash, calm down"

"She's right, we can find a way to get into the spirit world" Twilight said.

"Got any ideas?" Flash asked. Twilight pouted her lips in thought before giving him a sad expression, "…I got nothing"

"Well, what else can we do?" Rarity asked, "Harmonic Convergence is almost here. If Vaatu escapes from the spirit world-"

"You have to truest me. I can help you." Tenzin interrupted her,

"There might be another way." Kya tells him. Rainbow surprised the older waterbender by hugging her waist, "I love this lady! What ya got?"

"Jinora, is there something you want to tell Korra?" Kya encouraged her niece who looked shyly at her father. Tenzin looked at his sister as if she were crazy, "Jinora? She's too young and untrained to have any knowledge about the spiritual matters."

"And I'm back to-WE'RE DOOMED!" Rainbow Dash cried dramatically while covering her face with her hooves.

"Actually, I think I do know where Korra and the ponies need to go to get into the Spirit world." said Jinora.

"And how would you know that?" her father asked.

"My spirit friends showed me."

"Spirit friends? And you say I have an overactive imagination." said Pinkie Pie.

Jinora looked around the temple and spoke to the thin air, "It's okay. You can show yourselves."

To everyone's amazement, a whole bunch of colorful dragonfly bunny spirits appeared all around them. Korra had never seen anything so adorable and colorful, besides the ponies. Everyone looked at the spirits with wonder and amazement, but no one was more surprised than Tenzin, "How did you do that?" he asked.

One of the bunnies nuzzled Fluttershy, "Oh, their co cute!"

"Bunnies!", Pinkie and Meelo cried out happily.

"Actually, they're dragonfly bunny spirits" Jinora explained.

"This is amazing" Twilight said as bunnies flew around her and Flash. Kya smiled proudly as she placed her hands on her niece's shoudler, "I knew it. Looks like she does know something about spiritual matters"

Rainbow Dash hugged Jinora, surprising the young girl, "Sorry I ever doubted you, kid!"

Ikki, Meelo and Pinkie began chasing the bunnies around the temple, "How long have you been able to do this?" Tenzin asked his daughter,

"I don't know. I guess I've always kind of had a connection with spirits."

"I'm not surprised." said Applejack, "You always were a bright kid, Jinora"

"If you were a pony, I'm more than certain that this would have been you're special talent." Rarity complimented.

One spirit flew to Bumi, "I think this one likes me." he said, while another bunny came to Korra giving her a flower, "Are they here to help?"

To answer her question, the spirits all flew out of the temple and beneath the cliffside. Pinkie Pie sadly watched them leave, "Hey, come back!"

"I think they want you to go down there" Jinora said.

"I don't know. The spiritual energy is historically strongest near the temple." Said Tenzin.

Korra placed her hand on her hip, "No offense, but I'm guessing the spirits have actually been to the spirit world, so I'm gonna follow them."

Rainbow, "I'm with her"

Applejack, "Same here"

Twilight, "Can't argue with that logic."

Fluttershy, "What she said."

Flash, "Totally"

"If we need to go to the "Tenzin World", well call you" Bumi said teasingly.

Just to clarify, this is the part where Varrick interrogates Mako, yada, yada, nothing really changes there so I'm just going to skip here and jump right to everybody on Oogie following the spirits.

Oh, wait! there is one new scene:

Asami had just finished organizing some last minute paperwork in her office. She opened the drawer to place in her papers, when all of a sudden, a piece of paper flew out and landed on the floor. The heiress looked at it curiously as she picked it up.

Her eyes shimmered when she saw what its was…it was a photograph of her with team Avatar and The Mane Six and sweet little Spike was on her shoulder waving at the camera. It was such a happy day when the photo was taken, but now looking at it made her feel hurt inside. She stood up and placed the picture on her desk. The took a moment to look around her office. Then, she realized she felt something she haven't felt in a long while….emptiness.

She looked down at the picture once more as a ray of sun came through the window and it hit the picture. It was originally grey, but then, everybody in the picture gained their respected colors. The colors glowed and the same **rainbow** affect was reflected in Asami's eyes.

A look of determination on her face, she grabbed the photo, tossed aside her business papers, and ran out the door.

While they were all flying on Oogie, Tenzin sat on the head with an upset look on his face. Bumi kept on playing with a spirit bunny, "Oh, you are so cute. I'm going to name you Bum-Ju. It's short for "Bumi Junior". Don't you think he looks like me?"

"The resemblance is uncanny." Tenzin said sarcastically, not even bothering to look. Meanwhile, Spike was actually ridding in style on some spirits. Needless to say, he was enjoying it, "I could get use to this!"

"I think dad's mad at me." Jinora said sadly. Kya hugged her niece, "You're father's not mad. His pride's just a little bruised since he isn't able to see spirits like you."

"You have a natural gift Jinora" Twilight said.

"Yeah, that's pretty lucky." Korra agreed.

"You're the lucky one, Korra." said Jinora, "You're one of the mythical Elements of Harmony and you guys actually got to meet Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's father and the first avatar. I know a lot about avatars, but I don't know anything about him. Is it even a him? or is it a her?

"It's a him. Avatar Wan." Korra answered.

"He was so awesome!" Rainbow Dash said while doing three air flips.

"And he was so kind and nurturing to all creatures big and small" Fluttershy said.

"Not to mention he had fabulous hair." Rarity added, "And a very dazzling smile, almost identical to Korra's."

"He sure was on heck of a swell guy" Applejack agreed.

"He really was amazing." Korra said admirably, "We saw how he became the first avatar by fusing with Raava, the spirit of light"

"And she was HUGE and WHITE and HUGE" Pinkie explained.

"What was the alicorn like?" Jinora asked.

"He was just as brave and kind and wise as Wan was" Twilight explained, "Their friendship was what helped save the world"

Flash however, wasn't as excitable as they were, "I wouldn't know because I wasn't there" he bitterly pointed out. Twilight placed her hoof on his shoulder for reassurance.

"So, the avatar is part spirit?" Jinora asked intrigued, "Of corse! Just like the statue."

"What statue?" Kya asked.

"When we were at the southern air temple, I was drawn to this old carving. I couldn't figure out what it was until now. It was the first avatar."

Korra and Twilight looked at each other surprised, "When did this happen?" Korra asked.

"It was on the solstice."

Their eyes widened in surprise, "That's the day Korra and the ponies opened the southern portal." Flash said.

Korra, Jinora and the Ponies were all baffled by this realization,

"Whoa."

"This is amazing." Twilight said. Could there really be a connection?

Finally, Oogie landed at their destination, "We're here!" both Bumi and Pinkie said as they all got off. The spirit bunnies landed Spike on the ground, "Thanks for the ride." he said as he waved them goodbye as they flew off.

"Are you sure these spirits are leading us into the right place?" Tenzin asked as he looked around the area.

"Of corse! I trust Bum-Ju with my life." Bumi said as he scratched Bum-Jun behind the ears. The spirits had lead them all to a placed where there was a large circle in the ground surrounded by tall round tipped rocks all covered in vines as if it hadn't been used in years. Korra looked at the rocks and noticed that there were symbols marked on each of them, "Look. There are carvings on them"

Pinkie Pie turned her head to the pattern of the symbols, "Swirly" she said as she twisted head upside down. And then her whole body followed, spinning around before she fell on her back.

Tenzin quickly recognized the carvings, "This is an ancient airbender meditation circle."

"There's a lot of spiritual energy in this place, but it feels really strange" said Jinora.

"I don't like the sound of that." Rainbow said worriedly.

"We'll have to perform a spiritual cleansing ceremony." Tenzin explained. Bumi arced an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

Flash was just as confused, "Yeah, I'm still trying to catch up with all of this, could you clarify, please?"

"Dad taught it to me. This site has been neglected for manny years. A cleansing ceremony will help strengthen it's connections to the spirit world…..Pinkie Pie! Quite playing with those rocks!"

Pinkie was making a mini Canterlot with rocks she found. She lowered her ears and pouted.

They all sat down in a circle in meditative stances while Tenzin bended the smoke from the incense burner all around the place. As the smoke increased the spirits flew off. Bumi crossed his arms in disappointment, "Good job, you cleansed the area of the only spirits that want to help us, and you scared away Bum-Ju."

The girls watched as Tenzin kept airbending the smoke. Then the ponies and Spike gasped as the ground beneath them began to shake, "It's working" said the airbender. The rumbling in the ground grew even stronger.

"I don't like the sound of that!" said Applejack.

Then the center circle on the ground suddenly opened up…and a whole swarm of bat-like spirits emerged and started to fly rapidly all around the area, scarring everyone. Rarity shrieked in fear!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ah! Bats! Evil bats!" Bumi exclaimed fearfully.

"Not bats. Dark spirits" said Korra.

Pinkie Pie screamed, "Dark spirit bats on the lose! RUN FOR YOU'RE LIVES!" she started to rapidly digging a tunnel until Kya pulled her out by grabbing her tail.

Korra and Tenzin tried to bend the spirits away with their air but they only managed to overwhelm them and they were both blown away. Twilight tried to zap at them but her magic had no affect. Korra quickly grabed Twilight and they all headed for cover behind the giant rocks.

"What are we supposed to do?" Tenzin asked fearfully.

"Make it stop!" Spike cried out as he clenched his head.

Korra looked at all of the spirits swarming around. She knew they were only acting under the influence of Vaatu. She had to do something to calm them down. As she looked at the spirits she noticed that their wings…sparkled. Dim sparkles were on their wings. Korra's eyes shimmered with the **rainbow **colors as she ran out of her hiding place to the center of the circle.

"Korra!", Flash tries to run after her, but Twilight stopped him, "Don't worry, she's got this."

Korra stood bravely in the center of the dark spirit swarm. She mediated for a brief moment and then started to waterbed around the spirits. Her cutie mark was glowing and her nails turned blue again. Korra continued to waterbed, trapping the spirits in an enclosure ad she began to purify them as they all glowed yellow.

"Amazing." Kya said in aware.

"That's our girl" Rainbow exclaimed proudly.

The spirits finally dissipated in a golden glow and then all of the vines around the circle began to disappear. The ponies all ran to Korra who kneeled down to hug them.

"That was incredible." said Fluttershy.

"Your spiritual training has come a long way" said Tenzin

Korra stood up to face him, "Unalag may be a horrible person, but his spirit powers are not joke."

Tenzin looked at her with shame, "He taught you how to transform dark spirits. I can't even get you into the spirit world."

"Everything Unalaq taught me was to help himself. Everything you've done was meant to help me. I'm so sorry for turning my back on you as my mentor and for seeming a bit ungrateful to you at times. I need you now more than ever" she sees the ponies gather around her, "We all need you." she added.

"…I won't fail you."

Korra smiled as she started to sing,

"_A friend for life. That's what you are to me"_

The ponies sang backup,

Ponies, "_Ooh-oh-oh-oh"_

Korra,_ "A friend for life. That's what you are to me"_

Ponies, "_Ooh-oh-oh-oh"_

Korra, "_I couldn't see what was right there in front of me, turned my back got my mind of track, yeah."_

_"You saw a world that was something new entirely. Helped me to see all the possibilities." _

Ponies, "_Oooooohhhhhhh"_

Korra, "_Like a star in the daylight. Or like a diamond at night. You're light was hidden from my sight."_

Korra and the ponies danced along with the bunny spirits around the circle.

Korra, "_A friend for life, that's what you are to me"_

Ponies,_ "Ooh-oh-oh-oh"_

Korra, "_A friend for life, that's what you are to me"_

Ponies, "_Ooh-oh-oh-oh"_

Korra airbended herself upwards,

"_When I put my hand out and I thought I would fall"_

She stopped and Tenzin lowered he drown with his airbending,

"_You knew what I needed"_

Korra and ponies, "_And you came around to fix it all!"_

Korra, "_A friend for life, that's what you are to me"_

Ponies, "_Ooh-oh-oh-oh"_

Korra, "_A friend for life, that's what you are to me"_

Ponies, "_Ooh-oh-oh-oh"_

Korra, "_A friend for life! That's what you are to me"_

Twilight, "_Like a star in the daylight"_

Korra, "_A friend for life, that's what you are to me"_

Rarity, "_Like a diamond at night"_

Ponies, "_Ooh-oh-oh-oh"_

Korra,_ "That's what you are to me"_

Tenzin smiled as he and Korra hugged. The others watch proudly. Flash placed his hoof around Twilight who leaned on his shoulder. Kya wiped away a tear and Pinkie Pie started crying like a baby.

"The ancient airbenders must have built this site." Tenzin explained, "If we mediate here, we'll be able to enter the spirit world."

"Why don't you go first?" Korra said politely.

"After all these years, my father's dreams for me will finally come true."

Mako was looking at some documents in his apartment. With Bolin gone, everything was so quiet. He never realized how boring it was not to have him around. He was broken from his concentration when the door knocked. His eyes narrowed when he saw who it was,

"What are you doing here? Came to yell at me some more? Or tell me how paranoid I am?"

Asami kept her cool, though her expression mirrored his own, "Actually, I came here to talk."

"About what? You said so yourself, we're not friends anymore."

The heiress walked in and closed the door behind her, "I want you to stop this whole thing"

"Ha! Of corse you'd say that."

"Mako, just hear me out"

"There's nothing you can say or do that will make me drop this investigation alright? So deal with it!" Mako's eyes widened at what he had just said. He sounded just like….Korra. The firebender sat back on the sofa and buried his face in his hands.

"Mako, this whole deal is ruining you're life"

"Asami-"

"Think about it! Because of this case you lost Korra, your brother moves out and Equestria is loosing magic as we speak and now we have no idea where Korra and the ponies are! You've been feeling so guilty about what you did that you're killing yourself trying to make up for it by cracking this case. I really think you should stop."

"I can't! I don't care if you and Bolin don't believe me! I said I would fix everything and I truly believe this is the way to do it."

Asami look at him with the same serious expression, then he finally snapped, "And why do you even care? I thought you said you were done! Just go back to you're company already." the firebender hung his head in utter depression.

Asami sighed and then searched for something in her shoulder bag, "I was going through some documents in my office…and I found this." she placed something on his desk. Mako's eyes slightly widen to see what it was: a grouped photo of him and his friends, and this one was in color.

Since he didn't say anything, Asami spoke, "It's weird but, when I looked at it…I remembered all the great times we've had. And, despite being a little jealous….I did enjoy spending time with Korra. I don't hate her, I never did. When I looked around the room…I realized I've never felt more alone in my entire life."

Mako continued to look at the picture as he listened to Asami, "That's why I'm asking you to stop this, because it's been nothing but trouble for you. I'm sorry for the way I treated you before. I honestly didn't even really believe all those things I said. I was just scared that something would happen to all of us and I was terrified for Korra and the ponies that…I lashed out. I never should have yelled at you. You were right, I was being selfish and you really were trying to help, I see that now. But I also see that the way you're trying to do it isn't entirely right either. I realized it when I saw this picture. It reminded me how much you all mean to me. I guess I hoped it would help you remember that too."

She placed her hand on his shoulder, "Mako, you're a great cop, one of the best, really….but lately you haven't been acting like a very great friend.….and neither was I. I'm sorry."

He doesn't say a word, he didn't even look at her. Asami backed away and sighed in defeat, "Well, that's all I wanted to say. Okay then"

She sadly began to walk away. As Mako looked down at the picture, he heared voices in his head;

_"It doesn't mean I shouldn't stand by her…"_

_"a friend is a need for everyone, and everyone is a friend in need"_

_"The Magic of Friendship really is what this world needs."_

All these voices echoed in his mind as he looked at the colorful image. The colors glowered with a **rainbow hue** which was reflected in Mako's eyes, and the truth hits him.

"Asami wait!"

She stopped by the door and turned to Mako who appeared to be slowly smiling. He run to her and embraced her in a tight hug, catching her by surprise,

"Mako, what are you-?"

"You're right! All this time I've been blaming myself." he explained when he released her, he was unusually happy, "I've been terrified for Equestria and I though that cracking this case would help in some way."

Mako staid silent for a brief moment, and his voice changed from happy realization, to deep regret.

"I was so frustrated when you guys didn't believe me…and I just walked away. Asami, you're right. All this time, I've been acting like…"super cop" when…I should have been acting more like a friend. That's why things have been so hard for me lately. I wasn't doing what I was really suppose to do. Ever since we came back, we've all being doing our own things…but that's just it! We shouldn't! Not like this. We've all been working separately when we should have been working together this whole time!"

Asami looked at Mako, what he was saying strangely made sense. His voice started to sound happy again.

"The first time Twilight came to Ponyvile, she said that "the fate of Equestria didn't rely on her making friends" But the opposite of it is true and it applies to all of us. It was friendship and team work that saved Republic City from Amon, and it's friendship that will save our worlds. I had to remember that, and I had to remind you and Bolin."

Mako took Asami's shoulders and looked into her eyes. When Asami looked at him she didn't see a guy she used to date…she saw a true, true friend.

"Asami, I'm so sorry for everything but…I really need you and Bolin to believe me. You know I would never do anything to purposely hurt either one of you. We're Team Avatar…we're all friends…and friends should stick together no matter what. Even after one of them messed up pretty badly."

Asami staid quiet for a moment before smiling as well, "You're right. You are absolutely right. There is too much at stake right now for us to be doing things our own way….I do believe you."

Mako's smile grew wider, "Really?"

"Yes. You didn't give up on me so I am not giving up on you. Or Korra or anybody else."

"Thank you Asami"

"No, thank you."

The two happily embraced in a warm friendly hug. They both realized exactly what they were missing and why things have been so hard and awful for them lately…they had forgotten to believe in what they really needed in order to do what was right….The Magic of Friendship.

Their moment was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Police!" said the voice from the other side. Mako opened the door and in walked Lin with Gang and Lu. Lu smiled smugly, "Hey Mako, hope we didn't interrupt anything."

The two started looking round the apartment,

"What's going on?" Mako asked confused.

"We busted some Triple Threats who said you hired them for a job" Lu explained.

Mako knew he could not keep this secret for long. The boy sighed in defeat, "All right. It's true. We were trying to figure out who stole Asami's stuff, so we hired them for a sting operation." he turned to Lin, "I'm sorry for going behind your back, but there's something more important you need to know. It's about-"

But before he could explain more, Lin interrupted him, "According to the Tripple Threats, you did more than that. They said you helped them steal a warehouse full of Future Industries property."

"That's crazy!" Asami exclaimed. Even Mako was baffled by this, "You're gonna believe a bunch of criminals?"

"I have to follow up on a lead" said the chief with a serious glance.

Lu walked out waving something in his hand, "Well, looky what I found…" he pulls something out money from the bag he had found, "Cash…and these"

Mako and Asami's eyes widened when he pulled out explosives as well. Lin glared at the young police officer, "What are you doing with explosives, Mako?"

"I don't know where those came from!" he said.

But then, Gang quickly handcuffs Mako, "You're under arrest."

"None of that is mine!" Mako protested.

"Yeah. Should've known you'd hoof up with your old pals." Gang said, "Once a Triple Threat, always a Triple Threat."

"Hold on, this has to be a mistake." Asami said, "I know Mako has done some pretty bad things lately, believe me I know, but he is no criminal."

Lu simply crossed his arms, "Sorry to break the news to you, sweetie, but you're friend's just a crooked cop. That sting operation was just a way to lure you away from your warehouse."

Gang chuckled at this, "He was using you this whole time"

"That's not true! I would never do anything like that to you Asami."

"Mako, I said I believe you and I do"

Gang pretended to be touched by this, "Aww, that's so sweet. Isn't friendship magic?"

The two cops escorted Mako out the door, while he kept on trying to prove his innocence, "No! It's Varrick! This is all Varrick, he set me up!"

"Yeah, it's Varrick's fault." Gang said sarcastically.

Asami watched as the cops took her friend away, "I'll find a way to hep Mako. I promise!"

With that she was left alone in the apartment. She picked up the picture of her and her friends and then she saw something else underneath the piles of paperwork. She picked it up and realized it was Korra's headband. She was actually beginning to miss her.

"I never realized how broken up we would all be without you."

She looked at the photo again, more specifically at a certain earthbender.

"Bolin!"

Back at the air temple, everybody and everypony were gathered around a bonfire. Pinkie Pie is roosting marshmallows on a stick.

"Pinkie Pie, sweetie. We need everybody to focus." Korra said kindly.

"Oh, right." the pony swallowed the last marshmallow before sitting with the others in a meditation pose. Tenzin was mediating peacefully…until Bumi began poking him with a stick.

"You in the spirit world, yet?"

"No, I am not. And stop bugging me!" he angrily airbended the stick away.

"It's okay, Tenzin." Kya said, "Maybe you weren't meant to guide Korra into the spirit world."

"No! Just give me some time."

"Stop being so stubborn! It's not your destiny. I think Jinora was meant to guide the avatar."

"I agree with Kya" Rainbow Dash said while raising her hooves.

Rarity also raised her hooves, "Me too"

"Jinora will not enter the spirit world! She's not ready for the dangers of the other side, but I am. I've spent years training, studying, and mastering everything there is to know about the spirit world."

"Tenzin, we're running out of time." Korra reminded him.

"If everyone could just be quiet and let me focus!"

Jinora looked at her father, he was trying so hard to enter the spirit world but couldn't. Fluttershy placed her hoof on her shoulder and smiles. Jinora looked at all the ponies, and Korra who were all smiling encouragingly at her. Then, Jinroa could see all seven girls give out a faint **rainbow aura** around them, and the same colors were reflected in Jinora's eyes.

The young girl finally walked up to her father. "Aunt Kya is right. I can guide Korra and the ponies into the spirit world. I'll be alright."

Twilight flew to Tenzin, "Tenzin, I understand how frustrated you must be. But Kya's right. Maybe this isn't you're destiny."

"But that doesn't mean any of us will think any less of you as a teacher." said Fluttershy.

"You have to have faith in Jinora. Just like we do." said the alicorn.

Applejack lowered her hat and held it close to her chest, "We promise we'll keep a good eye on her for ya"

Tenzin didn't like the idea of his daughter going into the spirit world, it was far to dangerous. But as he looked at the determination in her eyes, he realized he had to let her do what she was destined to do. Tenzin sighed in defeat and looked at everyone, "Perhaps I will never have the connections with spirits like I always wanted…like my father wanted me to have."

Fluttershy smiled kindly at the man, "I'm sure would father would understand. You tried your best and that's all any father could ask for."

Jinora hugged her father, "It's okay, daddy.", Tenzin hugged her back, "I'm proud of you" he said before turning to Korra, "Go. Close the portal. We'll wait here and keep your bodied safe till you return."

Korra smiled in reassurance, "We'll be alright." she turned to the ponies, "Hope you girls are ready for a field trip, cause we're going to the spirit world"

The ponies all cheered while trotting their hooves, "YEAH!"

Flash walked up to Twilight, "I'll stay with them and help keep an eye on you."

"Thanks Flash" said the princess as the couple lovingly embraced.

"Please be careful" said Flash,

"I will. I promise."

Kya and Bumi smiled at them, "They really do make a cute couple" he said.

Korra, Jinora and the ponies all sat together meditating while Bumi, Kya, Tenzin, Spike and Flash watched over them. After a few moments, Twilight opened her eyes and gaspped with aware. They have reached their destination.

Korra couldn't believe it, "The spirit world."

But somewhere else, Unalaq was standing in front of Vaatu's tree.

"The avatar and her ponies are dead, and we cannot open the northern portal. I have failed you, Vaatu."

"You have not failed me…yet. The avatar and her Elements of Harmony still live."

"How do you know?"

"Even though my connection to Raava was severed, I can still feel her presence."

"I'll find them."

"They will find you. They have just entered the spirit world. But be warned…the avatar has something growing from within. Something that could change everything. Make sure she and her ponies open the portals….then end them once and for all."

"I will not fail you, Vaatu. Soon, you will be free and the world…shall be ours."

*Dramatic Accordion Music*

Pinkie Pie, "Did you guys know I could play the accordion? Cause I didn't"

**Brief description about what Mako had learned: **

**After realizing his EPIC mistake, Mako tired his best to make things right in his own way (through his job), but he was overshadowed by fear and anger, anger at himself for his mistake and fear that things won't work out and it will be because of him. He tries the best he can to fix his mistakes but in the process he forgets to be a friend to Asami and Bolin; for example when he tried to warn them about Varrick he was doing it more as a "supper cop" who had to get the job done rather than a friend trying to look out for their best interests and safety. (Again, he was overshadowed by fear and anger and that can make people, even our closet friends, act like jerks). Plus Asami and Bolin were both still very angry with him, which only strained their friendships**

**But when he realizes that by doing their own things he, Bolin and Asami have been drifting apart when instead they should be sticking together in this hour or crisis. He learns he had to remember the importance of his friendships and he had to remind Bolin and Asami too because that was the only way he was ever truly ever going to fix his mistakes and really help Korra. He learns he shouldn't have put his work before his loved ones. How can one be successful in life is they push away the very things that make you're life worth living.**

**Oh, and about Masami being "non-existent" here, I didn't exactly magically make it go away ya know. Mako was struggling to try and correct his mistake and Discord helped him remember how much Korra means to him, so that really left him no time to have anything romantic to do with Asami, not to mention she was kind of giving him a bit of the cold shoulder. With all of that, it's very understandable why Masami did not and probably couldn't have happened this time. Besides, it really made no sense to me in the original. She kisses him but he DOES NOT kiss her back, there was no reaction. None! Zippo! Nada! And then POOF they make him forcibly kiss her?! I do not get it and it really did NOTHING to move the story along! Okay, got that off my chest.**

**I hope that was okay. This story has turned out to become a real challenge for me. More so than the first. I want it to be a story filled with a lot of heart. **

**Hope you like it.**

**God Bless *kiss, kiss***


	11. A new spiritual age

**A new spiritual Age:**

Korra, Jinora and the ponies all stood there in meditation positions while Kya, Bumi, Tenzin, Spike and Flash all sat in the circle, anxiously waiting for them to return.

Flash Sentry kept passing back and forth. And for what it was worth, it was really beginning to annoy Kya, "Will you stop pacing like that?" You're making us all tense enough as it is"

"Sorry Kya, I'm just really worried" said the pegasus.

"You're not the only one." Tenzin said, "I can't believe my little girl had to guide Korra into the spirit world instead of me. If anything happens to her I won't be able to forgive myself."

"And if anything happened to Twilight I'll never forgive myself" said Flash.

"Their both very smart, and Jinora obviously has a strong connection with the spirits. They'll be fine." Kya assured them.

"Yeah, dad went all the time!" Bumi said.

"They won't have their bending in there." what Tenzin said scared Spike, and he started to get frantic, "WHAT?! You never said they wouldn't have their bending in the spirit world! Oh, man what if Twilight's magic won't work in the spirit whorl either? They'll be completely defenseless!"

Bumi took that comment as offensive, "Excuse me? But I've never had bending, and I don't think I'd call myself defenseless."

"I-I didn't mean anything like that I just meant-tell em Tenzin."

"Of corse you aren't defenseless Bumi, because you have your…."

"Positive attitude?" Kya pointed out, trying to help.

"I would've said acute intellect and cat-like reflexes, but whatever"

"Why don't you all get some sleep? I'll take the first watch." Tenzin said.

Spike gave him a thumbs up, "Great idea, all of this worry is making me tense."

"Wake us up if you need some company." said Kya.

"Or if any interesting spirit-y stuff happens, like their bodies start floating around and you need someone to help you grab them before they fly off!" Bumi said dramatically while reaching for the sky. Spike became more nervous,

"Can that happen? Or what if they run into something creepy and scary in the spirit world? Like huge scaly things with spikes and claws that breath fire?"

They all looked at him annoyed and Kya turned to Flash while pointing her thumb at Spike, "Is he serious?"

"Cut him some slack, he doesn't think strait when he's loosing his cool"

"Or what if they all get separated?" Spike said while getting more and more frantic, "What if Twilight's magic doesn't work? What if she, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy won't be able to fly? How will they get away? How will they survive?! OH, WHY OH WHY DID WE LET THEM GO?! WHYYYYYYYYYYY?!"

"Thank you Spike" said Tenzin.

"For what?"

"For making me even more nervous than I already was!"

Spike bashfully backed away, "He, he, he. Sorry"

Kya narrowed her eyes at her older brother, "You had to put that stuff in his head, didn't you Bumi?"

"Sorry, I was just saying, we're here if you need us."

"I know you are. Thank you." said Tenzin. He walked over to his daugtehr and petted her head, "Please come back soon"

Flash kissed Twilight on the cheek and Kya placed a hand on his head, "Their going to be fine, Flash."

"I hope so."

Jinora opened her eyes in wonder, the spirit world was even more beautiful and bright than she could ever imagine. Large beautiful trees grew all around and stunning colorful spirits flew all around the clear day sky.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped at the sight before her, "Wow…"

"And I though Equestria had bright colors, this is absolutely breathtaking" Rarity said as a phantom-like spirit passed gracefully in front of her.

"Yeah, but let's all try to stay close together, okay?" said Twilight seriously.

"Twily's right. This seems nice but you never know when we'll run into some dark spirits" Korra said as she touched a beautiful pinkish flower. She gasped as the flower briefly gave off a **rainbow glow** and it magically turned into a pinkish butterfly, which grew a bit bigger as it flew up, it's wings sparkled.

"Look!" said Jinora. Rarity gasped with glee, "It looks like it's made of jewels!" she said.

"Pretty!" said Pinkie Pie.

"The spirits are so much more beautiful in their own world than they are at home" Jinora said as she, Rarity and Pinkie chased after the butterfly, captivated by it's beauty.

"Guys be careful! Hold on!" Korra exclaimed.

"Stay together!" Twilight shouted.

They all ran after their friends until Korra stumbled on something, "Ugh!"

She looked down and sees she had accidentally stepped on a meerkat spirit, "Hey! Watch where you'e going you giant clod!" the creature exclaimed angrily from it's hole in the ground.

"Sorry!"

Fluttershy marveled at the meerkat, "Oh, my goodness! Talking animal spirits! This is so amazing"

The Meerkat crossed it's paws, "What's up with that squeaky voice of yours? You some kind of an overgrown flying chipmunk or something"

Fluttershy instantly felt hurt by his words and tears tempted to fall from her eyes.

"Hey! Don't you talk to her like that!", Korra stood in front of the pegasus, defending her.

"This is a residential arena, in case you hadn't noticed." the meerkat said. Rainbow Dash angrily flew to his face, "Well, we hadn't noticed, bub!

"Rainbow Dash, don't make things worse." said Twilight.

"Who do you think you are, stomping through here like that?" The meerkat asked.

"In case you haven't noticed, she's the avatar" Rainbow gestured her hoof to Korra who crossed her arms proudly, "Yep."

Then another meerkat popped from the ground, startling the girls, "The avatar?" he sniffed Korra's feet and looked away in disapproval, "Not impressed."

"Well she is, and you better watch you're mouth ya varmint!" Applejack said angrily.

"Who are you calling a varmint? What are you anyway? I've never seen spirits like you before"

"We're not spirits, we're ponies. I'm Twilight Sparkle, this is Rainbow Dash and Applejack-"

"And just why are you here anyway?" the meerkat interrupted.

"They came with me. We're bonded." Korra explained. A third meerkat popped out, "Bonded? I've never heard of such a thing."

"Look, we're trying to find the spirit portals." Korra explained, "We opened one-"

"We heard Unalaq did that!"

Applejack continued, "No, we did, but-"

A forth meerkat came out, "Well if you opened it, how come you don't know where it is? Hu?"

"Because we were in the south pole!" Twilight slightly yelled at the creature, all of them were starting to really get on her nerves. Korra came in between them, "Please, there isn't much time-"

Another meerkat showed up, "I don't truest them"

And another, "We don't need you!"

And another, "Get out of our world!"

And soon a whole bunch of meerkats appeared all around chanting nasty things to Korra and the ponies. Fluttershy then screamed.

"QUIET!"

The meerkats all quieted down as Fluttershy spoke to them with fierce authority, "Now listen here mister! We're only trying to help save you're home but we can't do that is you don't help us. So you better show us where the portals are or else!" the pony began using her signature stare on the meerkat spirits. They all became frightened by her glare but the results they gave were not what she expected.

"How dare you intimidate us like that!"

"Make her stop!"

Fluttershy blinked in confusion, "What?"

Then the meerkats all started jumping on Fluttershy attacking her, "Hey! Stop!"

"Get away from her!" Korra then tried to use airbending them all away from Fluttershy, herself and the others but to her surprise, nothing happened. The avatar looked down curiously at her hands.

"Did you guys see that?! She tried to bend at us, in our own holes!", one of the meerkats exclaimed.

Twilight Sparkle was already loosing her patience with the annoying creatures, "Alright, knock it off!" she attempted to blast them away with her horn, but to her surprise, it didn't glow or give out a sparkle. Nothing., "What? My magic ins't working!"

"Get them!" the meerkats then started jumping onto Korra and the ponies. The girls tried to shake them off, but the spirits suddenly turned into a strange blue gooey substance that stuck to their bodies.

"Hey! Get off!" Rainbow cried while trying to shake the strange blue stuff off but to no avail.

"Leave us alone!" cried Applejack.

Jinora, Pinkie and Rarity stopped admiring the butterfly and see their friends in danger and ran towards them.

"Korra, guys stay calm!" said Jinora, "Your energy is upsetting them. You're only making it worse!"

Then a giant hole opened up on the ground and the girls all fell down. Before long, they all found themselves underwater. The ponies all huddled around Korra and Jinora. Korra opened her mouth in shock as they see a large lizard-like spirit coming at them. They tried to swine away, but the creature opened up it's enormous glowing mouth and swallowed them all. When the girls broke to the surface, they found themselves upstream in roaring waters. They struggled to stay together as they were being taken by the current.

"Korra!"

"Jinora!"

They then came to a fork in the river, Jinora, Twilight, Applejack and Fluttershy were swept away to the right while Korra, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were swept to the left.

"Korra!" Twilight cried out as she and the others were whisked away by the powerful waves.

Korra, Rarity, Rainbow and Pinkie tired to keep their heads above the water, and they all fell down a waterfall.

They screamed as they fell and suddenly landed on the dry ground of a forest. They realized they were not wet anymore. The girls gasped as they saw a whole bunch of scary looking dark spirits all around them. The girls got up and kept on running deeper and deeper into the forest, encountering all kinds of dark and scary things in their paths. Korra had never felt more scared, and neither did the ponies as they ran and panted in fear, their hearts pounding. As they ran, they tried calling out their friends.

"Jinora! Twilight!" Korra cried out.

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash cried.

"Applejack!" Shouted Pinkie Pie.

"Where are you!?" Rarity shouted.

They keep shouting their names to no end, Rainbow frantically flew in all directions while calling out her friends, "Twilight! Applejack!"

"Jinora! Fluttershy!" Rarity shouted.

"Twilight!" Pinkie shouted.

"Jinora!" Korra shouted.

The ponies stopped shouting when they realized Korra's voice suddenly sounded…different. They all turned around and gasped at the sight….

There was Korra, who had turned into a little girl! The only thing about her that remained the same was her cutie mark and her friendship neckless.

Rarity blinked, "Korra?"

The little Korra quickly ran to Rarity and hugged her tightly while sobbing. The ponies all staid beside the weeping child.

Jinora, Twilight, Fluttershy and Applejack fond themselves in a clearing. Jinora called out their names, "Korra! Rarity!"

"Pinkie Pie! Korra!" Twilight called out.

"Rainbow Dash! Where are they?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't know, my magic doesn't work, bending doesn't work, and I can sense where Korra is, nor can we contact her and the others through our elements." the alicorn sadly sat down and started to cry. Jinora comforted her, "No, don't cry. You guys have to be strong"

"She's right, hon. Besides, Rainbow, Rarity and Pinkie Pie are with her. They'll be fine." said Applejack.

Twilight sniffed and wiped away her tears as she stood up, "You're right. Thanks you guys"

"Now we just need to find the portals, maybe we'll meet them there." Jinora suggested.

"Well how are we suppose to get there?" Applejack asked. Then Jinora noticed something in the distance coming towards them, "What's that?" asked Applejack. Jinora squinted her eyes and then smiled once the create made it into clear view, "Furry-Foot? Is that you?"

The girls all ran to greet one of Jinora's bunny spirit friends. The young girl hugged the spirit, "It's so good to see you again! You're so big here." she scratched his belly and the bunny stomped his foot happily. Fluttershy scratched behind his ears as she baby talked him, "Aren't you a big sweetie? Yes you are"

"I don't suppose you know where our friends are, do ya?" said Applejack.

"We're supposed to go find the spirit portals, but we don't know where to find anything down here." Twilight explained.

Furry-Foot started flapping his winged ears and allowed Jinora and Applejack to ride on him. Twilight and Fluttershy flew beside them, "Looks like he does know" said Applejack.

"Lets go find our friends." Twilight said determinedly.

They flew across the field, admiring the beauty of the spirit world.

"This place is amazin" said Applejack as she looked down.

"I wish Angel could see this" said Fluttershy as she flew closer to Furry-Foot, "You do kind of remind me of him, though" they nuzzle faces. Then, they come into the forest and see what looked like a building covered in vines. Twilight pointed her hoof,

"Look at that"

"It's like an awesome tree house!" said Jinora, "Wait, I've heard about this place. Grandpa Aang came here. It's Wan Shi Tong's Spirit Library!"

Twilight's eyes widen in surprise, "A library?! They have libraries? Here?!", she closes up to Jinora's face filled with excitement, "Why didn't you ever tell me?!"

She flew excitedly towards the library while Jinora looked at her skeptically,

"Uh, I thought I just did?"

In the dark forest, Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow where all gathered around a scared little Korra while sitting near a hollow tree. Rainbow kept trying to activate her element, but the gem did not appear on her.

"It's no use Rainbow Dash." Rarity said as she hugged little Korra with her hooves like a big sister, "Obviously, we can't use our elements in the spirit world. Something must be blocking it."

Rainbow angrily kicked the ground, "This stinks! We've lost the others, we can't contact them and now, for some strange reason, Korra's turned into a little kid", the pegasus walked up to little Korra and gently petted her head with her hoof.

"She is pretty cute." Pinkie Pie said as she hugged the little Korra, "Who's a cute little Korra? You are."

The little Korra giggled. Then they all saw something coming towards them, it looked like it had wings and glowing eyes. Korra shrieked,

"Ahh! Get away!"

The little avatar swatted the thing down to the ground as the ponies shielded themselves in fear. They hesitantly open their eyes and saw the creature on the ground. It didn't look scary at all, in fact it looked like a cute little purple colored bird. It's wing had a hole and was releasing little sparkles. The creature looked up at Korra with big adorable eyes.

"Aww, it's just a little bird." Rarity said while lowering her ears, "The poor thing."

"Yeah well, it shouldn't have freaked us out like that!" Rainbow said while crossing her hooves.

Feeling sympathy, Korra reached for the bird and held it in her arms, "I'm sorry I swatted you, you just scared me." The little bird nuzzled in Korra's arms.

"It's so cute." said Pinkie Pie.

"He must have been as scared as we were." Rarity said. They suddenly saw a bright light within the forest, which drew closer. Rainbow quickly got into a defensive stance as she too in front of Korra, Rarity and Pinkie facing whoever was aproaching.

"Who's there?" Rainbow Dash said defensively. From the shadowed appeared an elderly man holding a lamp, he smiled kindly at them.

"You children look lost. Maybe I can help"

Korra looked at the elderly man, "I know you"

"You do?" Pinkie asked.

"I was good friends with Avatar Aang" the man said with a warm smile.

Korra then smiled when she remembered the man's name, "Iroh!"

"Hello, Korra."

Rainbow Dash shook her head in disbelief, "Wait, you're THE Iroh? That Iroh guy from the stories about Aang we've heard so much about?"

"We've had the privilege to meet you're name sake, General Iroh" Rarity said.

"Ah yes, my great-great-nephew. It is very nice to meet all of you"

"It's very nice to meet you too." said Korra.

"And it is an honor to meet three of The Elements of Harmony"

"You know who we are?" Rainbow asked in surprise.

"Of corse. Manny of us have heard of you"

Rarity looked confused, "Us?"

"Why don't you come with me. I promise you will get all the answers you need"

The girls smiled at each other and followed the kind of man. Pinkie Pie hopped along happily, "I like him!"

"I'm glad you came to visit us in the spirit world. You came just in time."

As they exited the dark forest, the girls see a beautiful field with an adorable looking tea shop and various colorful spirits all sitting together in a tables.

"Woah!"

"We're having a little tea party, to celebrate May-Jim's wedding." Iroh said as he led the girls to a table. Korra and the ponies sat next to a two headed frog spirit whit flowers around their necks. They assumed they were the bride and groom

"How can you marry each other?" Korra asked curiously. Rainbow Dash was just as curious to know, "Yeah, aren't you…"

"Complete opposites? I know!" May, the female frog, said happily.

"I tried to fight it, but she really grew on me!" said Jim, the male frog.

"The spirit world is very mysterious, but so is love." said Iroh.

"Don't we know it." Rarity said. She had seen first hand just how strange love really is.

"Help yourselves to some tea and cakes.", Iroh gave each pony a plate with a delicious cake. Pinkie and Rainbow licked their lips.

"They are spirit cakes so you won't gain any weight-of corse, you won't lose any either!"

The ponies laughed at Iroh's little joke while Pinkie already started eating, more like devouring, her cake. Her incredibly long tongue liked her face clean, which was covered in frosting.

"Mmmmm! Frosting!"

"You have a very lovely home, Iroh" Rarity said.

"Yeah, this part of the spirit world isn't so scary." said Korra. Then she saw a familiar teapot on the table and pointed at it, "My teapot!"

"Korra! I understand you're a child again but please remember you're manners, darling."

"It's quite alright miss Rarity. She is right, this is hers, long, long ago." Iroh picked up the teapot, "When you were Avatar Wan, you used it to carry the light spirit, Raava, around-until the two of you became one."

Rainbow Dash took a good look at the object, "Now that you mention it, it is the same teapot! I remember!"

"It is my favorite thing I found here." Iroh poured tea into their cups using the said teapot, "You know, when you make tea in it, you can still taste a little light in every cup."

Korra took a sip of tea and smiled warmly. The ponies used their hooves to drink their tea and also smiled

"Mmmm! Light-y!" said Pinkie Pie.

Jinora, Applejack, Twilight and Fluttershy entered the spirit library. Jinora and Applejack jump off of Furry-Foot. The while interior was marvelously detailed with images of owls on the walls and the cylinders were wrapped with vines all around the place. There stood manny lies which were lined with all kinds of books and scrolls as far as the eye could see.

Twilight was speechless, "This-it's-it's so-there are no words!"

"This place is huge!" said Applejack, she felt her eyes would pop out of her head.

"But it's covered in vines" said Fluttershy. Twilight smiled as she looked at all the books on the shelves, "Good thing the books aren't!"

Jinora was just as taken by the place as Twilight was, "I could just stay in here forever, reading."

"You and me both, sister!"

They then heard the sound of large flapping wings, the ponies all gathered around Jinora protecting her.

"Who's there?!" Applejack asked defensively.

They all lowered their ears and their irises shrink in fear and shock once they saw a GIANT black owl descend and land in front of them.

Even Applejack was freaked out, "Big….owl."

"The last human who said that is still here." Wan Shi Tong turned his head and the ponies and Jinora see the skeleton of a man. The girls shirked in fear as they hugged Jinora, who didn't scream but was just as stunned.

"AHHHHHHH!

"Professor Zei!" Jinora said as she looked at the skeleton.

"When I said I could stay here forever, I didn't mean it so literally!" said Twilight while still clinging to to Jinora.

Wan Shi Tong looked down on them, "I see you have some knowledge of the past, little girl. So you should know that humans are no longer allowed in my library. Get out!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Fluttershy attempted to fly away quickly, but Jinora grabed her tail and she hesitantly stoped.

"I thought anyone could come in if they brought you some knowledge?" Jinora said to the spirit.

"Those are the old rules. Besides, what has a little girl got to teach Wan Shi Tong, he who knows ten thousand things?"

"And I though Rainbow Dash had an ego." said Applejack.

Twilight bravely approached the spirit, "Mister Shi Tong, my name is Princess Twilight Sparkle. I come from a land called Equestria where-"

"You are not residents of the spirit world!" his face was now supper close Twilight's. But she kept her composure, "Well no, but we do have some knowledge. If I gave you some info about my world and Jinora gives some about the modern life in her world, then will you let us into you're library?"

"You are a clever little on. Very well. What knowledge to you bring?"

"Well, me and my friends come from Equestria, a magical land where there live ponies of three kinds: unicorns, who can perform magic with their horns, pegasus ponies, who have wings and can fly, and earth ponies who don't have wings or horns but work just as well without them as the ones who do. I am an alicorn, a unicorn/pegasus ponies who are the respective royal rulers of the land. My mentor and fellow princess, Celestia, alongside her sister Princess Luna are responsible for the raising and lowering the sun and moon-"

"Enough! You honestly expect me to believe two creatures like you can raise and lower the sun and moon when everyone knows they rise on their own without the assistance of anyone or anything?"

"Well, like I said, it's a different world and-"

"And you say you have "magic"? If so, let me see."

"Uhhhhhh. I can't actually do it right now but-"

"You are done!" his voice booming.

"Yes sir." Twilight lowered her ears and backed away. She nudged at Jinora to continue speaking, "You're up, Jin"

The young girl bravely approached the sprit, "Well, since you've been down in the spirit world, the humans have invented radio."

"Yes, I am well aware of the radio."

"But do you know how it works?"

"Of corse I do! There is a box, and inside the box, there is a tiny man who sings and plays musical instruments."

Twilight arced an eyebrow, "Really? And you think my story about alicorns rising the sun and moon were hard to believe?"

Jinora continued to explain, "Actually, when we speak, our voices produce sound waves. Radio takes those sound waves and converts them into electromagnetic energy that is transmuted through the spectrum-"

"All right, enough. I did not know that. Apparently, I have been fed some misinformation about the existence of tiny men in boxes." he turned to look angrily at a sad little fox who then walked away whimpering. He turned back to the girls, "Still, I am not interested in that human garbage. Now, go away."

Twilight once again stoond before him, "You said if we gave you information then you would allow us to look at you're library!"

"You're being dishonest!" said Applejack.

Wan Shi Tong sneered at her, "Don't talk to me about being dishonest! Humans are the ones who are dishonest! When I lived in the physical world, all humans wanted to seek from me was knowledge for selfish reasons. Weaknesses against their enemies, how to control empires….that is why I left. Dishonest?….you have never seen dishonesty like I have. Now, go away!" he attempted to leave until Jinora stopped him,

"My grandfather was the Avatar, and I came to the spirit world with the new avatar to find the spirit portals. I would think you'd wanna help us."

Wan Shi Tong turned around, "You came with the avatar, hm?"

"Yes. And we ponies are bonded to her." said Twilight Sparkle.

"Bonded?"

"Yes. We each share a piece of her spirit. She is our best friend and all she wants is to help you and everybody else."

"Well, why didn't you say so? Fine, you may look around. But don't break anything….I'll know." With that he flew away. Jinora turned to the ponies.

"Come on, we gotta hurry!"

Back at Iroh's teashop, Iroh was playing Pai Sho with a giant flower spirit while Korra and the ponies watched. Pinkie was still stuffing her face with cake.

"They say that the game of Pai Sho was invented by the spirits" Iroh explained, "…although some of them don't seem to grasp it very well."

"Just hold on. I'm thinking" said the flower spirit. Rainbow Dash sighed in annoyance, "Just make a move already"

"As you can see, it is a game that requires great patience." said Iroh, "But time does not mean much to us here."

"How long have you lived here?" Korra asked.

"Oh, I've been here for manny years. I had always enjoyed the company of the spirits, so when my work was done in the material world, I chose to leave my body behind and come to the spirit world. It can be a wonderful place, and I've made so manny friends."

"Hey! Who ate all the cake?!" Jim exclaimed. They all turned to see Pinkie Pie, covered in frosting and her mouth completely stuffed, "I don't know" she said with her mouth full.

Rarity hoof palmed herself in embarrassment, then she noticed Korra's sad face. Iroh noticed it too, "Korra, what's wrong?"

Pinkie Pie came over, now clean, and swallowed the last bit of cake in her mouth, "You miss the others, hu?" she asked the young avatar with sympathy.

"Yeah. We all came here with our friends…but we lost them and now we don't know where they are. I'm sacred."

Rarity lifted up Korra's hand with her nose and Korra hugged her.

"It's okay, Korra." Iroh said. But the young girl began to cry and become very angry, "No! It's not okay! Jinora and the other ponies are gone and we need to find them! Their lost, and we need to go home!"

As she began to cry and scream in anger, the sky above changed from it's sunny demeanor to an aery grey color as dark clouds swirled above them. The ponies looked at her with worry.

"Korra! Calm down!" said Rainbow. But Korra continued her tantrum, "I don't like the spirit world! I don't want to be here anymore!"

Then the spirits around them began to change from their usual bright colors to sinister and dark. Their happy moods shifted to angry and bitter.

Pinkie Pie hid behind Iroh in fear as Jim and May started bickering,

"Did you say something to her?"

"Me? You're the one with the big mouth!"

"This is bad!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Korra, please stop! Look at what you're doing to everyone!" Iroh tells her. Korra stooped crying and looked around to see the sky grey and the spirits angry.

"I did that?"

Rainbow placed a hoof on Korra's shoulder "Yeah, sort of."

"How did this happen?" Rarity asked Iroh.

"In the spirit world, your emotions become your reality-especially for the avatar, because you are the bridge between the two worlds. You must try to stay positive."

Pinkie Pie's face gleamed as a light bulb appeared on her head, "And I know just how to do that! Music please!" she took a stereo out of nowhere and played music. She then jumped and danced on the tables as she sang a happy familiar song,

"_Cause I love to see you, smile, smile, smile. Yes I do! It fills my heart with sunshine all the while! Yes, it does_

As she sang, Korra giggled and some of the spirits began to slowly soften though they were still dark in color.

"_Cause all I really need is a smile, smile, smile. From these happy friends of mine!"_

Korra laughed and Pinkie Pie hugged her, "There's that smile!"

Korra looks at the spirits who were still a little dark and lowered her head in apology, "I'm sorry."

Then the spirits's bright colors returned and their moods became happy again. The dark skies disappeared and the son shined bright again.

Iroh smiled proudly, "There, you see?"

"I can make the sun shine?"

"You always make the sun shine, Korra. Every time you smile." said Pinkie Pie.

"Yes. Even in the material world, you will find that if you look for the light, you can often find it." Iroh explained, "But if you look for the dark, that is all you will ever see."

"That's deep, brother" said Rainbow Dash.

Rarity placed her hoof on her heart, "Preach!"

Korra smiled, "I'm looking for my friends. I want them here now!" she closed her eyes hopping the others would appear, but realized it didn't work, "Why didn't they come out like the sun?"

"I'm afraid finding them won't be so easy."

"When are things ever easy?" said Rainbow.

"Sometimes, the things that truly matter are not always easy…but that is why they are worth it.

Pinkie Pie bowed to the elderly man, "You are a wise and noble teashop keeper."

"But what are we suppose to do?" Korra asked.

"Sometimes the best way to solve your own problems is to help someone else." the little dragon-bird jumps not Iroh's hand, "This little fellow needs to go home as well. Maybe if you help him find his friends, you will be able to find yours."

"I'll take him home!" Korra said determinedly. Rainbow Dash flapped her wings, "And we'll be right there with ya. But where do we go?"

"The dragon bird nest is located there, at the top of Hai-Rio Peak." Iroh pointed to the mountain far ahead.

"I can fly there no problem." said the pegasus.

"I'm afraid you're wings will not be strong enough to carry you up there. Besides, you girls must take him home…together."

Back at the library, the girls kept looking for books, but find nothing. Fluttershy was flying up the higher shelves while Applejack and Jinora searched on the lower shelves while Twilight sat on the floor reading a book and flipping the pages with her hooves. Applejack closed another book, "Any luck?"

Fluttershy shook her head, "Nothing here."

Twilight angrily closed another book, "Ugh! It's not in here either!"

"We have to find the portals." said Jinora as she closed another book, "Korra, Pinkie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash are probably waiting for us there right now!"

"And they can't close it without us." said Fluttershy.

"We need to find a map that shows where the spirit portals are." said Jinora.

Fluttershy flew to the fox organizing some books, "Excuse me, but could you please help us?"

The fox walked over to a shelf and quickly took out a book with his mouth and placed it in front of the girls. Jinora started flipping through the pages as she sat next to Twilight.

"This is it!"

Fluttershy lovingly petted the fox's head, "Thank you very much."

Applejack and Fluttershy gathered around Jinora and Twilight as they looked at the book. Applejack pointed to the picture of a tree, "That's the tree where Avatar Wan imprisoned Vaatu"

"The tree of time!" Jinora said in aware. She continued to read:

"The elders believed that as long as the portals are closed during Harmonic Convergence, Vaatu will remind imprisoned and the battle between good and evil will not be fought again."

Twilight read the rest, "But, if both portals are open, spirit energy is amplified greatly. During the Harmonic Convergence, this energy will be great enough to allow Vaatu to break free from his bonds…."

Jinora continued, "And the material world will again risk being consumed by darkness!"

Fluttershy gasped as she flapped her wings, "We have to warn Korra!"

"Leaving so soon?"

They all turned around to see a verify familiar foe. The ponies quickly got into their stances, ready to fight.

"Unalaq!"

"When Wan Shi Tong told me he had a visitor, I had to see it with my own eyes. I can't believe Tenzin sent his daughter here instead of coming himself. What kind of a father is her?"

"Better than you." Jinora defended.

"Wan Shi Tong, how can you be helping him?" Twilight asked angrily.

"Unalaq has proven to be a true friend to the spirits-unlike the avatar."

"He's not a friend to anybody!" said Applejack while flaring her nostrils.

"Why would you wanna help Vaatu escape? He'll destroy everything!" said Jinora.

"Don't believe everything you read." said Unalaq, "Why don't you come with me, so you can do some firsthand research?"

Fluttershy flew in front of Jinroa protecting her, "We will never go anywhere with you!"

Then she and Jinora, Applejack and Twilight were them held down by Furry-Foot, who had turned into a dark spirit,

Jinora, "Furry-Foot?"

Twilight, "No!"

"Don't worry, Princess Twilight. I have plans for you ponies" said Unalaq at the alicorn.

Iroh lead Korra, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash to the foot of mount Hai-Riyo Peak.

"This looks scary" said Korra as she looked at the high mountain.

Rainbow Dash scoffed, "It's not that scary." she looked at the dark looking mountain and lowered her ears fearfully, "But, just to be on the safe side, will you come with us?"

They all turned to Iroh,

Korra, "Please?"

Rarity, "You can't just leave"

Pinkie, "Yeah"

Iroh kneeled down to their level, "This is something that the three of you must do on you're own. The people who have been coming into the spirit world have brought darkness and anger. So that is what you see now"

"Yeah and it's no fun" said Pinkie Pie.

"No it is not. But you have light and peace inside each of you, and that light is even stronger when you are all together. If you let it out you can change the world around you."

"Back in the physical world, I noticed weird things have been happening to me." said Korra, "At first I was sacred of it…but my friends said I needed to embrace it."

"You're friends were right. I do sense there is something changing within you with every passing day. But it will not fully show or stay until you have proven yourself. And I believe you have been doing a very good job so far."

Korra smiled as Pinkie nuzzled her face.

"Besides, look at this little fellow. This mountain is his home. When you first met him, you were frightened. But does he seem scary to you now?"

Korra tickled the dragon-bird's chin, "No."

"Manny things that seem threatening in the dark become welcome when you shine a light on them."

"Just like when you embraced what was happening to you, Korra." said Rainbow Dash.

"Once you were no longer afraid of it, you learned to love it." said Rarity.

Iroh smiled proudly at them, "You are each very special and unique. Promise me you will all stick together and support each other no matter what to fight the darkness."

Rainbow, "We promise."

Pinkie, "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Iroh hugged Korra and the ponies one final time.

"Thank you for everything, Iroh." Rarity said,

"It was good to meet you. Come visit me again. In this life…or the next."

"It was great meeting you too" said Rainbow.

"We hope to see you soon" said Pinkie

"Bye." Korra waved. She smiled at the dragon-bird in her arms, "Okay, time for you to go home."

They all walked together towards the mountain. They briefly stopped to look at Iroh waving at them, and then he suddenly became supper far away. They looked up at the mountain. Rainbow gulped before saying, "Let's do this."

As they walked up the mountain Korra continued chanting to herself, "Light and peace…light and peace."

"No more "conceal, don't feel"?" Rainbow asked with a proud smile.

"Nope! Never again."

They all suddenly stopped midway, they noticed the sky grew gray again and their path was blocked…by three large dark lion-dog spirits. The ponies all staid beside Korra

"Remember what Iroh said. Be positive." Rarity whispered.

"We're not afraid of you." Korra said as bravely as she could. The spirits closed in on the girls.

"You're not scary! You just look that way." Korra smiled and the dark spirits started to back away a bit, "We have light inside!"

Korra petted the noose of one of the spirits as they calmed down, "It's okay, you can be our friends."

Rainbow petted the second spirit, "Yeah. You guys aren't so bad, are ya?"

Rarity petted the nose of the third, "You actually have a very nice shade of dark blue."

Pinkie then started singing happily,

_The darkness and the shadows they use to make us frown_

Rarity, "Here we go again"

_I'd hide under a rock_

Which she actually does.

_From what I thought I'd saw. _

She jumpped around happily,

_But Iroh said that wasn't the way, to deal with fears at all_

Korra, "He said-"

Korra and Pinkie, "_Believe, you got to stand up tall, learn to face you're fears you'll see that they can't hurt you just laugh and make then disappear!"_

"My name is Korra, and I'm taking this dragon-bird home."

Once she said those words, the sky above them cleared up once again cleared, revealing the brightness of the sun. The rays of light fell upon the spirits and they reverted back to their normal happy selves and started licking the girls.

"Iroh said you could be nice." Korra said in between giggles.

Pinkie,_ "Sooooooo Giggle at the ghosts!"_

Pinkie started dancing as the spirits danced along with her,

_Guffaw at the grossly. Crack up at the creepy. Whoop it up with the weepy. Chortle at the kooky. Snortle at the spooky. And tell that big dumb and scary face to take a hike and leave you alibi and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna…ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…heh…_

_Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuugh!_

Korra and the others giggled at the scene

"Do you wanna help us?" Korra asked the spirits. The spirits allowed Korra and the girls to ride on their backs up to the mountain. Korra took one last look at the horizon and sings.

"_It's funny how some distance. Makes everything seem small. And the fears that once controlled me…can't get to me at all!"_

When they reached the peak, Korra walked up near the dragon-bird nest.

Rarity, "_It's time to see what we can do, to fight darkness and break through."_

Korra placed the dragon-bird next to his siblings.

Korra,_ "As long my friends are with me…I'm free!"_

They all watched in amazement as the three bird suddenly morphed together, their sparkly essence rose up into the sky in a stunning display. Before their eyes, a stunningly beautiful full grown golden dragon bird flew around them. Rarity and Pinkie Pie galloped their hooves in happiness while Rainbow did air flips. Then they all turned to look at Korra.

Rarity gasped, "Korra, you're you again!"

Korra looked down at her body. She was a teenager again! Rainbow Dash hugged her from behind, "Alright! Good to have ya back!"

The dragon-bird landed in front of them and Korra got on his back along with Rarity and Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie, "YAY!"

Korra, "Now let's go find the others and close the portals"

Rarity, "I pray their alright"

"Me too"

The dragon bird flies with the lion-dog spirits following by transforming into sparkly blue mist. Korra continued to sing as they flew,

"_Let it go! Cause now I know. I'll rise like the break of dawn. Let it go! Let it go! That frightened girl is gone. Here I see, who I'm meant to be!_

_Now I know!_

_I've turned into a much better me."_

The dragon bird took them to a large clearing where the portals aware. The southern one was open as a beam of light shined from it.

"There are the portals" said Rainbow Dash. They also saw the Tree of Time down bellow.

"And that's where Vaatu is." Korra said.

The dragon-bird landed and Korra and the ponies jumps off as the lion-dog spirits manifested behind them. The dragon-bird flew away and Pinkie waved goodbye,

"See ya latter, Goldie!"

Rainbow arced an eyebrow at her, "Goldie?"

"He looks like a Goldie."

Korra walked over to the portal and places her hand on the beam of light.

"How are we going to close it without the others?" Rarity asked the avatar.

"I don't know. But the dragon-bird brought us here for a reason. Maybe they're already here."

"So you've returned, Raava."

They all turned around at the sound of a very familiar voice. They suddenly found themselves up close in front of the tree…facing Vaatu.

"So you're the great Vaatu? Not so great being locked up in that tree." Rainbow mocked him.

Vaatu spoke with a menacing voice, "Harmonic Convergence is coming soon, and this time, I'm going to wipe you out for good."

Korra remained unfazed, "I think you've said that before, Vaatu. But we're here to close the portal."

"Burn!" Pinkie shouted.

"How can you without you're precious ponies?" asked the dark spirit with a slight humor.

"We'll find them. You're not getting out." Korra said strongly. The girls started walking away from him.

"You might want to reconsider…that is if you want to save your friends."

They gasped as they saw Unalaq walk from behind the tree levitating Jinora, Twilight, Applejack and Fluttershy with purple water around them.

"Guys!"

They ran towards their friends but were stopped by a dark Furry-Foot. The lion-dog spirits that were once their friends turned dark again as they surrounded them from behind. Korra looked at her uncle with anger and hate, "I can't believe I trusted you! You made me think you wanted to restore balance with spirits, but this-this isn't balance, it's madness! Now let them go!"

"Don't worry, no harm will come to you're ponies." Unalaq used the water to throw Twilight, Applejack and Fluttershy towards the others. The three ponies grunted as they landed hard on the floor. Pinkie, Rarity and Rainbow help them up as they all angrily glared at the man.

"However, if you want to make it out of the spirit world, you'll all open the other portal now."

"Don't do it, guys!" Jinora exclaimed.

Rainbow Dash sneered, "You're so gonna get it now" she flew towards Unalaq ready to punch him,

"One more move and you're friend suffers" Unalaq then began corrupting Jinora's soul by turning the lower half of her body complexly purple like the water he was controling, forcing Rainbow Dash to stop, "Jinora!"

"What will it be? Open the portal…or lose your friend's soul forever?"

The girls watched in horror as the purple energy was nearing up to Jinora's face. They had no other choice.

"STOP!"

"We'll do it." Korra said hesitantly, "But let her go first"

"Portals, then the girl" her uncle demanded before attempting to corrupt Jinora's sole again, the young girl screamed in fear.

"Alright!….alright"

The girls walked hesitantly to the northern portal while Unalaq had the dark Furry-Foot hold Jinora hostage. Korra then turned to him, "Wait! The elements of harmony won't work in the spirit world"

"Once you all touch the portal, it will activate you're avatar state and the elements along with it."

"Got an answer for everything, don't ya?" Twilight said in annoyance.

Korra sighed, "I'm so sorry."

She placed her hand on the glowing orb as the ponies places their hooves over it as well. Korra's eyes open and entered the avatar state, the elements of harmony appeared and their eyes glowed too. Jinora watched in horror as the portal opened, a bright beam of light emerged from it. Once it was open, Vaatu's tree glowed red and released a large purple ring as the dark spirit scream in agony and the ground shook.

Once it stopped, Korra and the ponies look fiercely at Unalaq.

"Now let Jinora go."

However, Unalaq surprised Korra by waterbending at her arm, which turned blue and she screamed in pain from the impact.

"AHHHH!"

"Korra!" the ponies shouted in horror.

"You should've come through the portal. Then you could do this!" Unalaq kept waterbending at Korra and the ponies as they dodged his attacks. Furry-Foot carried Jinora away,

"AH! KORRA! TWILIGHT!"

"JINORA!"

Twilight, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash flew after her but were all stroked down by Unalaq's water whip. They landed hard on the ground. Korra rushed towards them but was then hit by a dark dog-lion spirit and held her in his mouth. Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie ran to help her but were also knocked down by the fierce dark sprits that rammed into them. They laid on the ground groaning in pain near the others as the lion-dog holding Korra dropped her.

Unalaq levitated Korra and the ponies as their bodies slowly began turning purple. The energy was almost up to their necks, until the dragon-bird, Goldie, swooped down, knocked Unalaq down with it's gigantic wings and grabed the girls as he flew away. He held Korra, Twilight, Rarity and Rainbow in one claw and Pinkie, Applejack and Fluttershy in the other. Unalaq angrily watched them fly away

"I'll see you again, Raava." Vaatu said arrogantly, "Once Harmonic Convergence comes, I'll be free from this prison, and then I will have my revenge!"

Korra and the ponies all simultaneously gasped! They opted their eyes and found themselves back in the physical world. Tenzin rushed to Korra who was breathing heavily from shock and was sweating.

"Korra! What happened?"

Flash and Spike rushed to Twilight, "Did you guys close the portals? Was Jinora able to help?" Spike asked.

Twilight and the others lowered their ears in sadness. Tenzin begans to worry, "What's going on?"

Korra didn't know what else to tell him, "Tenzin-I'm…I'm sorry"

He noticed Jinora was still in her meditation position sitting perfectly still, "Where's Jinora? W-Why isn't she waking up?" he held his daughter in his arms. Twilight lowered her head in shame, "Tenzin, Unalaq he…he tried to…I'm so sorry"

"Korra, what happened to my little girl?!"

Korra began to cry and so did the ponies. Jinora was still stuck in the spirit world.

**SUSPENSE! This is personally my favorite episode of the entire second season of Korra! It had so much heart and sensitivity and I love little Korra. SO CUTE! **

**I would personally like to thank **

**pokemonjkl**

**avatarsweet13 and**

**sweetlove12**

**Who have been my most popular readers, I really appreciate you're reviews you have no idea how happy they make me. It's fans like you that keep me writing. I can't wait for you to read the rest.**

**And if it's not too much trouble, on you're next reviews, could you please tell me MORE about you're personal thoughts about the story: such as plots, the combination of the two shows, if it was okay, was there enough Pinkie Pie? not enough Pinkie Pie? What did you think of the songs? The relationship between the characters of the two shows, was it good and believable? And more importantly, what did you think about the lessons they learned? I believe a good story is nothing without a good heartfelt message that warms you're heart. ;)**

**I love you're sweet reviews, I really do (THEY MAKE ME SMILE!) but as a writer I put a lot of work into the story and how it's going to work and I like hearing other people's opinion about them, especially about the emotion and feel of the story. I'm not forcing or begging, but if you could mention that stuff in you're next review, make them a bit more detailed (not excessively of corse) I would really appreciate it. This story is a real work of heart and I am so glad I managed to make some people happy with it. But that's only if you really want to, just wanted to point that out, none the less, long or short, I really appreciate you're reviews.**

**Until next time, **

**God Bless *Kiss, Kiss***


	12. Night of a thousand stars

**Night of a thousand stars**

The others were all ridding on Oogie as he flew toward the air temple. The ponies where all watching over Jinora's spiritless body. They were all so worried about her and they hatted seeing their friend like this.

Form down bellow, Meelo spotted them, "Dad's back!"

Just as Oogie landed, Pema and the kids approached them. But she quickly realized something was wrong, "Where's Jinora?" she asked with worry.

Fluttershy sadly approached the woman, "Pema, something…happened." she said hesitantly. She couldn't' bare to tell her the rest. Instead, Tenzin walked toward his wife and showed her Jinora in his arms. But she wasn't moving at all.

Pema's eyes widened in horror as she dropped the flowers she was holding.

"No!" she quickly ran over to her husband who handed Pema their daughter.

"Her spirit is trapped in the spirit world, but she's going to be alright." Tenzin tolled his wife.

"How could this happen?"

"It was all my fault. I should have never let Jinora enter the spirit world without me."

Flash Sentry placed his hoof on Tenzin's shoulder, "Tenzin, there was nothing you could do. She was the only one who could go in."

"I'm so sorry Pema." Korra said with regret, "We tried to save her but Unalaq tricked us."

Rainbow Dash angrily growled, "I should have knocked him out when I had the chance." she also tried to fight back the tears.

"He was too powerful. But we will get Jinora back." Twilight promised.

"Don't worry, honey.", Tenzin said as he rubbed Jinora's cheek with the back of his hand, "I'm not going to stop until our little girl is back safe with us."

"None of us will." Rainbow promised as well. The other ponies nodded in agreement.

Applejack nuzzled her face against Jinora's cheek, "Hang in there kiddo."

Back in Republic City, Mako sat along on the bed within his prison cell. While he knew he was wrongly accused, a part of him did feel that he kind of deserved this. If only he had tried to reason with Korra and his friends instead of shouting and being mean. He realized now that the message he was trying to send was never going to get across that way. He knew deep down he not only did the sting operation to help Asami…but to kind of make up for what he did to Korra. To prove even he could bend the rules of the law for the people he cared about. Only problem was…he was proving it to the wrong girl. The girl who didn't need him to prove anything at that moment.

Mako took from his pocket the picture of him and Korra and looked down at it with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry Korra. I really messed up. If I could take back everything I said I would in a heartbeat."

Then the door opened and a cop walked in, "You have visitors" he said.

Mako was surprised to see not only his brother…but Asami as well, enter his cell.

"Hey, Mako." his brother greeted.

"You okay?" Asami asked with concern.

"Could be better. What's with the fancy duds?" Mako asked.

"We're on our way to the big finale for "Nuktuk: Hero of the south" " Bolin said excitedly, "Yeah, everyone's gonna be there except for, you know you…because you're in jail and stuff."

"Thanks for the reminder." Mako said sarcastically.

"Hey, I brought you something.", Bolin took out a poster from his jacket, "I thought this would brighten up your place. Read the inscription."

Mako read what was on the poster," "Dear Mako, Nuktuk says, 'Keep smiling.'" he looked annoyed at his smiling brother, "Did you come by just to give me a poster?"

"No," Asami gave Boln an annoyed look before giving Mako a sincere one, "We came here to tell you that we are going to do everything we can to prove you're innocence and that Varrick really is the mastermind behind all of this."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down there Asami. We don't know for sure if Varrick is really to blame here." Bolin said.

"He is!" Mako said defensively as he stood up.

But his brother still did not believe him, "No offense Mako, but you've been suspecting Varrick this whole time and look where it got you, looked up in jail like a criminal."

"I'm not a criminal!"

"Of course I know that, but you do kinda look like one, cause you're in jail and that's where criminals live."

"I was set up! Varrick knew I had figured out he was hiring gangsters to pose as Northern soldiers to get Republic City to join the war. That's why he had me arrested."

"Ah, I see what you're doing. You're going for the insanity defense. Smart."

Asami placed her hand on Bolin's shoulder, "Bolin, please stop."

Mako took in a deep breath, he knew exactly what he had to do now. He looked at the heiress, "Asami, could you give us a minute? Please?"

Asami looked at both brothers with sadness before nodding, "Okay. I'll be right out the door if you need anything."

"Thanks."

She walked out the door and stayed beside the police officer guarding it. Mako looked at Bolin and this time he spoke to him like a brother instead not a cop.

"Bolin, I get you would be upset with me, and I see that this whole "Nuktuk" stuff is important to you and that you've come to see Varrick as a friend…but you need to know he's not. He's not the guy you think he is. I know I haven't been the best brother to you lately and I'm really sorry. But as my brother and my friend you have to believe that I would never say these things if they weren't for your own good. The fate of the world is at stake and we need to stick together. Please, believe me."

Bolin lowered his gaze and then looked at his brother with a serious glance, "I know the fate of the world is at stake, when isn't it?"

Mako was somewhat startled by his brother's sudden change of attitude, "What are you talking about?"

"If it's not the world it's a police case, and if it's not that it's always something else, face it, no matter how important something is to me it always comes in second compared to everything else. I know the world is at stake and I promise I'll get you the best attorney money can buy but after that…I'm going to live my own life…without you!"

Mako looked at his younger brother with hurtful eyes. He never imagined that his sweet little brother would ever say something so hurtful to him.

"You don't have to worry about looking out for me anymore."

"Bolin, please!"

"I gotta run, this is my night to shine."

Bolin walked out of the cell and the cop used metalbending to close the door. While Bolin left the halls, Asami looked at Mako through the bars.

"Mako, I'm so sorry. I'll find a way to get you out, don't worry."

"No"

"What?"

"Asami, if my theory about Varrick is right, something might go down tonight at the premiere. I'll be okay, but promise me you'll keep an eye on Bolin and help him if anything happens."

Asami nodded, "…I promise. But what about you?"

"I think this is the right place for me right now. I need some time to think."

"I'll keep an eye on him."

With that Asami walked away and Mako was once again alone in the cell.

The pro-bending arena was packed with Nuttuk fans, including the president and his wife. Bolin and Asami were in their seats waiting for the film to start, they were sitting in the V.I.P section. Asami looked at Bolin with a sad expression but Bolin was excited to see the mover. Varrick gave a brief introduction before the film began.

As they watched the film, which many seemed to love, Asami whispered to Bolin, "I think this is your best mover yet." she said proudly.

"Yeah…I just wish Mako was here to see it." Bolin said sadly.

"I thought you were mad at him."

"I am but…"

"I understand." Asami interrupted, "It's hard to enjoy your success when you don't have your family around to share it with." that sentence really got to Bolin. She was right, he now had everything he could ever want; fame, adoration, success, girls…and yet he still felt empty inside.

At one scene of the mover, the character played by Pabu died in Nuktuk's arms. Bolin could take no more and he exited the room. Asami followed him and meet him outside to the gazebo (or whatever it's called). She leaned near the rails beside him.

"Are you okay? This mover is really getting to you, isn't it? You do know Juji's not really dead?"

"Of course I know. Juji's fine. He comes back to life in the end when the doomsday device shifts the polarity of the earth. Oops. Spoiler. Sorry."

"That's okay."

"You know you were right. I miss my friends. Everything is going so well for me, but it feels empty without everybody around. Korra and the ponies are gone, Mako's in jail, you're doing…business-lady stuff. Team Avatar's fallen apart."

"I know. Things have changed to much since we first met." Asami placed her hand on his shoulder, "Look, I understand what you're going through. Before, I thought that what I needed to do was to focus on myself and my own things so I wouldn't feel like a "spare" in a group."

Bolin's eyes widen in surprise. It was like Asami was reading his heart perfectly.

"But I realized how wrong I was." she continued, "The three of us were taking different paths but now's not the time for us to be working by ourselves. There is too much at stake right now."

"I know, I know, the fate of the world and the fate of Equestria."

"Not just that. I'm talking about the fate of our friendship. For the longest time I've been taking it for granted too. But I finally realized I would rather lose my entire company…than let my best friends slip right through my hands."

Bolin wiped away a tear that escaped his eye.

"Why don't you come back in and finish watching the mover with me?" she asked before leaving.

"You go ahead. I need another minute to think." he then smiled sincerely at her, "But thanks."

Asami smiled back, "What are friends for?"

She walked back inside, leaving Bolin alone with his thought. But he was interrupted when he noticed something around the bay; four men on a boat wearing northern tribe attire.

"That's weird."

Bolin quickly ran back inside but then he heard something coming from inside one of the broom closets in the corridor. He opened it to find Jin and Gang tied up. Bolin removed the blanket from Gan's mouth,

"They're after the president!"

Back in Mako's cell, he laid on his bed, still looking at the photo. Korra's laughs echoed in his head. He finally sat back up and rubbed his temples. A tune played in his heart and he opened his mouth to sing;

"_For as long as I remember, my motto use to be…you gotta be hard to survive, now look where it's gotten me." _

_So many times when I should have followed to my heart…I pushed all aside, and it tore apart._

_Now I'm locked inside this empty room but for some reason I don't feel so gloom._

_I begin to recall, the things I've learned…_

Mako's sad ballad slowly shifter to a more happier tone.

_My path has turned!_

_Now I know_

_Now I know_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Now I know_

_Now I know_

_I don't care for that closed door_

_I'm locked you see, but my sole is free_

_I'm not afraid_

_I've turned into a much better me_

He smiled at the picture in his hand. It was at that very moment he realized he really had become a better him.

Meanwhile, Asami witnessed the action in the arena, northern troops had attacked and were going after the president. As she watched from her balcony, she saw Bolin bravely jump onto the ring to fight the northern troops. Her cheeks turned a faint shade of red when Bolin teared apart his sleeves to fight the invaders, while at the same time scene from the mover played that appeared to mirror the events that were currently happening.

"Looks like there's nowhere to go." he said with such courage.

Asami watched as Bolin fought them and as she does, she reached for her pocket, taking out Korra's headband. The light captured it's silvery shine and she began to sing,

"_It's funny how small things, could tear friends apart. Only now I finally understand…my friends complete my heart! It's time to see what we can do, to stop the evil and break through."_

Bolin sings as he faced the waterbenders.

"_I won't give up, I'll win this fight. Cause starting tonight!"_

Bolin dodged their attacks and earthbended earth disks at them as he continued to sing.

*I hope you don't mind fighting and singing at once. It's a fantasy story, people!*

_Now I know_

_Now I know!_

_My courage can't be tame_

_Now I know_

_Now I know!_

_I don't need the fame_

_Here I stand!_

Asami, from her seat and Mako, from his cell, both at the same time touched their hearts.

Asami, Mako, Bolin, _And __here __I'll stay!_

Bolin, "_No I'm not afraid" _

Bolin bended stacks of earth disks and began shooting each at once at the northerners which knocked them down one by one. He cornered one waterbender while levitating a single earth disk.

"Tell me who sent you!" Bolin demanded.

"It was Varrick, please don't hurt me, Nuktuk!" said the waterbender while shielding himself in fear.

Bolin slowly lowered his earth disk as he looked up the balcony at Varrick, who had a guilty look on his face. He turned to Zhu-Li, "I think this is our cue to exit."

However, Lin and her trooped stood in front of him, "Where do you think you're going?"

As Bolin looked sadly at Varrick, the so called 'friend' that had betrayed him, the waterbender came from behind him. But Bolin quickly earthbended him out of the ring.

The entire arena applauded for Bolin heroic act, Asami smiled proudly from her seat. As Bolin heard the crowed, he non the less frowned and sang in ballad,

_I use to wonder if there was a place for me. And though I'm standing here, this adoration is not my glee._

Asami could hear his words from above as she stroked her thumb across the headband. She then realized what else she had been doing before,

Asami, "_The one I thought was right was truly never mine."_

Bolin sang a bit stronger as the clarity hit him, "_My friends are what I need."_

Asami, "_After all of this time!"_

The three friends all sang together even though one was in prison.

Asami, Bolin, Mako, "_Now I know! Now I know!"_

Bolin,_ "I'll rise like the break of dawn."_

_Now I know_

_Now I know!_

Mako looked at his smiling self on the picture in his hands.

Mako, "_That angry boy is gone!"_

Asami, Mako, Bolin,_ "Here I see, who I'm meant to be!"_

_Now I know!_

_I've turned into a much better me._

As Bolin waved to the crowed, he looked up at the balcony where Asami smiled proudly. The lights reflected a **rainbow light** off of the balcony, and that same light reflected in Bolin's eyes. He finally realized that fame and fortune meant nothing without you're friends. He had found his place in the world all along.

Asami had never felt more free. She finally decided to fully put the past behind her and now she was completely ready to embrace the gifts she was blessed with…her real family.

And Mako, even though he was still in jail, his spirit was content. He decided to stop doing what he believed was expected of him and instead to follow where his heart would lead…and he finally found it.

The three of them had changed.

Outside, while Varrick was being taken away by the cops, people started taking pictures of Bolin who stood proudly and happy, not because of the attention, but because of his newfound clarity. Then, to his surprise, Ginger came ove and kissed him straight on the lips!

"I can't believe my boyfriend is a real life hero!" she said happily. This confused Bolin, "Boyfriend? Wait, stop. I thought you said we weren't a couple."

Ginger giggled, "You really are as dumb as those rocks. Of course we're a couple."

The two continued kissing and Asami walked up to them, "Bolin you saved the president! And you proved Mako was right all along. We have to get him what happened."

Bolin turned to her for a brief moment, "Yeah!" before continuing to kiss Ginger, Asami cleared her throat to get his attention..

"Oh, you meant right now."

Asami and Bolin both looked up and saw Oogie land in front of them. The two smiled widely the moment they saw Korra and the ponies jump off of the bison.

"Korra!"

Without warning, Korra was tackled by her two friends who hugged her tightly as if she had been gone for years.

"We're so happy to see you!" Asami said as she hugged Korra tightly.

"Don't ever leave again!" Bolin cried out.

Pinkie Pie jumped for joy and joined in the hug, "Group hug!"

"I'm really happy to see you guys too…and you're kind of crushing me" said Korra and they quickly released her from their grip.

Asami quickly spotted two familiar pegasus ponies, "Oh, Rainbow Dash! Fluttershy!" the ponies flew towards her and they embraced in a warm hug, "You're all okay! I thought something terrible happened."

"We're happy to see you too, Sami." said Rainbow Dash.

Twilight walked towards them with a saddened look, "I hate to interrupt this happy reunion but, we've got a real situation."

"Avatar Kora, what is the meaning of this?" Raiko asked her.

"President Raiko, I know I've asked for your help before, but things have taken a drastic turn for the worst. Unalaq doesn't just wanna take over the south anymore. He wants to destroy the whole world."

Raiko could not believe what he was hearing. And neither could anybody else. Raiko never knew Unalaq could be capable of such a thing. Suddenly he began to wonder if he had made the right choice before in not listening to Korra.

"Unalaq is going to destroy the world?" Bolin asked in shock, "He knows about the Great Change?"

"What? You guys know about that?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, we know about Equestria loosing it's magic and that you girls are the only ones who can restore it." Asami explained.

"Wait, I'm confused here." said Raiko. Korra continued to explain, "Unalaq is trying to release a powerful dark spirit during Harmonic Convergence, which is only a few days away. Not only that, but the world of the ponies is growing weak in magic and the only way to save it is to stop Unalaq because if we don't succeed, it will not only be the end of their world, but our world as well."

Raiko's eyes widened, "What?!"

"Sir, we desperately need your help."

They all anxiously wait for his answer. The president remained silent for a few seconds before giving them his answer...

"…I'm sorry, Korra. But my answer is still no."

All six ponies gasped, "WHAT?! Are you serious?!"

Even Tenzin was irritated by his answer, "There are lives on the line! And my daughter is one of them! Raiko you must reconsider!"

"I'm aware that lives are on the line." said the president, "And that's precisely why my troops are staying here. If the world is going to be thrown into chaos as you claim, I need to protect my citizens. I'm sorry."

"If you don't help them there won't be any citizens to protect!" Korra said, not even caring how angry she sounded.

"And it appears you are to blame for that." Raiko said while pointing his finger at Korra.

"Me?!"

"You were the one who brought those ponies into our world and brought their profanity called "magic" with them."

"Raiko, this was all prophesied to happen. Please, you must reconsider."

Bolin placed his hand on Raiko's shoulder, "Sir, Nuktuk needs your help. I know you love helping people."

"Son, I appreciate you saving my life and I'm a big fan of your work, but my decision is final."

With that he walked away. "I never should have saved that guy." Bolin said annoyed. Raiko then felt a powerful blast hit him in the back of his head, "Hey!"

But once he turned around, he saw Twilight Sparkle casually leaning against Korra's legs with her front hooves crossed while whistling 'let it go'

The president simply scoffed and continued to walk.

"And you guys elected him as president? How?", Flash asked Asami,

"He ran, almost, unopposed. Figurably speaking."

"Still!"

"Well, If you guys need help, I'm here for you." the heiress said with a smile

"Yeah, me too." said Bolin

Korra smiled graciously, "Thank you. It's so good to see you guys again."

Pinkie Pie then tackled Bolin, Asami and Korra's hands reached their mouths in surprise. Pinkie Pie hugged Bolin tightly, "We missed you guys soooooooo much!"

"I missed you too, Pinkie Pie. Can't breathe."

The pony released him and Korra slightly giggled. But then she looked around, realizing that someone was missing,

Wait, where's Mako?"

"Yeah, I've got some stuff to say to that guy." Rainbow said angrily as pounded her hooves. Bolin and Asami both shared concerned looks.

Later, they all stoood in front of Police Headquarters. Bolin and Asami had already changed back into their normal cloths. They both had explained everything to Korra and the ponies, about Varrick being a no good lier and Mako being wrongly accused.

"I can't believe Mako was thrown in jail!" Korra said.

"Why? It's happened before." said Pinkie.

"You guys wait out here, I'll go and get him.", Bolin said before he walked inside the building to get his brother. Once he was gone, Asami nervously bit her bottom lip as she turned around to face Korra, "Things got pretty crazy while you guys where away." she tells her.

Korra slightly chuckled, "No kidding. But now that we're all together, everything will work out. I know it."

"That's one of the manny things I admire about you Korra. You always manage to change people's lives one way or another."

Korra was pretty surprised at the words coming out of Asami's mouth. She had never heard her say anything more heartfelt. But the next thing she said was even more surprising,

"The truth is actually…we've all been lost without you guys."

Korra and the ponies all looked surprised as Asami continued,

"The three of us got so wrapped up in our own things that, we began to lose sight of what we really needed…each other. Something happened to me tonight. I realized that I was still clinging on to something that was never meant to be mine. And when I finally decided to let it go, for the first time in a long while, I felt…free."

Korra smiled and then gasped when she saw Asami pull something from her pocket,

"You're headband!" Rarity exclaimed happily.

"I thought it was lost forever!" Korra said.

"Mako found it washed up on the beach." Asami said, "And now I can fully see why Celestia gave it to you."

Korra arced an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Despite what many believe, a true avatar doesn't bring peace only by learning the elements….but by inspiring others to stand together as one through her friendship to others."

Korra could have sworn she was about to cry, in the time they had known each other, Asami had never said anything so heartfelt to her before.

"Princess Celestia sees that you are capable of just that…I hope you see that too.", Asami gently placed the headband back on Korra's head. Once on, the headband gave out a **rainbow** like glow.

"I do." Korra said warmly. The two girls embraced in a warm hug.

"I really did miss you."

"I missed you too." said Asami.

The ponies also joined in, "We all missed you too, Sami." said Rainbow Dash.

As they releases, Asami wiped away a tear, "By the way, I know you're probably still angry with Mako but, I just want you to know he feels really-"

"Wait, why would I be mad at him?" Korra asked.

Asami blinked in surprise, she did not expect to hear that, "Because of that fight you guys had."

"What fight?" the avatar asked confused.

"Wait, you don't-", before Asami could continue, she noticed Twilight behind Korra's leg giving Asami a nervous face. The heiress decided to simply let it slide for now, "Uh…did I say fight? I mean fight with…himself? Because he missed you so much and he hated not being with you."

"Oooookay", Korra walked pass her and Asami looked at Twilight with a suspicious look.

Bolin entered Mako's cell, "So, how was the big premiere?" the firebender asked,

"I saved the president, in real life!"

"Wait, wh-what?"

"You were right about Varrick. He tried to kidnap the president."

"I knew it!"

"But it didn't work, because of you, and because of me. Let's just say we both did well. Bei-fong says you're free to go."

They both walked out of the cell but Bolin turned to his brother with a sincere look of apology, "Sorry for ever doubting you, Mako."

"Don't worry about it bro."

"No, I never should have doubted you at all. I was just so caught up in wanting to find the place where I felt I belonged, where I felt I could be somebody. I didn't realize I had already found my place. As long as I'm with my friends…I'll always feel like a star."

Mako smiled proudly at his little brother, "You'll always be a star to me bro."

The two brothers hugged, their bond had only become stronger.

They both walked out and were greeted by metalbenders applauding for Mako's good job. Among them was also Bumi, Tenzin and even Asami. Lin smiled proudly at the young man, "Nice job Mako. You're going to make a great detective."

"But chief, there aren't any detective openings right now." said Gang.

"Actually we have two openings."

Both detectives knew what this meant…they had just gotten fired.

Mako smiled at the crowed. He spotted Asami and smiled at her. She also smiled while giving him thumbs up. Then out of nowhere, Korra ran up to Mako hugging him, catching him completely by surprise. But what was even more surprising was when Korra kissed him full on the lips,

"Mako, I've missed you so much!"

A shocked Bolin looked at them, Pinkie descended from above with his exact same expression. They both looked over at Asami who simply shrugged.

"Oh yeah, did I forget to tell you? Korra's back." Bolin said slightly nervously. Pinkie Pie jumped on his shoulders, "And we're back too!"

Mako blinked as he took a good look at the girl in front of him "Korra?", once he finally collected what had happened, he smiled and happily gasped, "Korra!"

He hugged her tigthly while lifting her up and twirling her around, causing Korra to giggle. The ponies all looked at them in complete surprised and shock,

"Just how long have we been gone?!" Applejack asked.

Mako lowered Korra down, a smile of relief on his face, "You're okay! Celestia lost contact with you, I thought something had happened."

"I'm fine, don't worry." he hugged her tightly once more, "I've missed you too. Wait." then he remembered something…their break up. He ended the hug and looked at Korra with worried eyes.

"So you're not still mad at me?"

"Why does everyone assume I'd be mad at you?" she said with a smile. Which only confused Mako even more.

"…We had that fight before you left."

Korra's smile faded, "Wait, we really did have a fight?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Well, no."

Pinkie jumped in between them, "We all got attacked by a dark spirit and Korra got ambrosia."

"Amnesia" Korra corrected.

"Gasun-tite!"

Mako's eyes widened, "Amnesia? Wait, you forgot everything?"

"Yeah. But Twilight used her magic to-" Korra stopped on her tracks and everybody turned to look at Twilight who lowered her ears in shame.

Korra crossed her arms, her voice was stern, "Twilight."

The alicorn nervously gulped.

"You used you're magic to bring back my memories. Did you bring back ALL of them?" the avatar asked, her voice sounded like that of a mother interrogating her child to see if they had done their homework.

Twilight nervously did circles on the floor with the tip of her hooves, "Um, well you see-"

"Don't lie young pony, I can feel you're growing guilt." Korra said, "What did you do?"

"…Alright fine! I did bring back all of your memories, I swear but when I was about to give you the memory about you're last argument with Mako I…I didn't want you to feel that heartache again. I didn't realize it before but, I guess in my inner desire to not have you relieve that pain…I might have, accidentally, didn't restore it."

Korra was shocked by this, "Twilight!"

"I swear I had no idea!. When I realized you didn't remember it was then I figured it out. This whole time I brushed it off so you would focus on the task at hand. I'm sorry."

Korra sighed before speaking with a softer voice, "It's okay, I understand. Come on, give it back."

"But-"

"Twilight Sparkle, give me back my memory. I don't care how bad it may be."

The alicorn hesitated but then agreed, "Okay. You asked for it."

She flew up to Korra with her horn glowing and placed it on the avatar's forehead. Korra witnessed the painful memory flash right before her eyes; their yelling, the hurtful words, even her freezing the entire office in ice. Once it was over, Korra let out a gasp. She slightly fell backwards but Mako caught her, "Korra?"

"I…I remember.", she turned to Mako with sad eyes, "We broke up and I froze you're office in ice."

Bolin's eyes widen, "Wait! You froze everybody in ice?!"

"Of course not!" said Pinkie Pie with a smile.

"So she didn't freeze the office?" Bolin asked with relief.

"Yes!" Pinkie said while still smiling.

"Yes she did, or yes she didn't?"

"Yes she did!"

"But she didn't freeze the people?"

"Yes!"

"She did?!"

"No!"

"I'm really confused."

"Me too. And I was there." Lin said.

Mako took both of Korra's hands and looked straight into her eyes, "Korra, I'm so sorry. It was a mistake, I realize that now. After you left I got a visit from Discord and he-"

Korra slight backed away in shock as both she and the ponies exclaimed at once, "Wow, wow, wow, wow! Hold the phone! Discord?!"

"Yeah, you know looks like a mix-mach of all kinds of animals, supper creepy and annoying." Mako explained.

"We know who he is, why did he come here?" Rainbow asked.

"I though the portal to Equestria couldn't let anybody crossover anymore." Korra said.

"That's what I said!" said Mako, "But apparently the portal allowed Discord to crossover but only for a short amount of time to help me."

A brief silence before Spike said, "Yeah, ya lost me at "Discord helped you"

"Point being, he told me about the Great Change."

"You know about that too?" Korra asked in surprise.

"Yes. I'm sorry for telling the president about you're plans, it was probably the only chance you needed to save the tribes and end the war before it intervened with you girls restoring Equestria's magic."

Korra bit her bottom lip, "Actually, it's a bit more complicated than that."

"What do you mean?"

"Unalaq plans on releasing Vaatu, the spirit of darkness who has been imprisoned for thousands of years." Twilight explained.

"He can only be released on Harmonic Convergence, when the planets aline." Applejack continued.

"Which just so happens to be on the same day as The Great Change." said Rarity.

Pinkie Pie took out a calendar from her back and showed him a day circled in red marker, "Which just so happens to be…REALLY soon!" she pointed to the spot on the calendar.

Mako's eyes were wide in horror, "You mean, you guys have to stop Unalaq from releasing Vaatu AND restore magic to Equestria?"

"Because if you don't it will fade from existence? And our world with it?" Lin continued, fear evident in her voice.

"Pretty mush, yeah" Korra and ponies all responded at once.

Mako's eyes were comically wide and was silent for two seconds before saying, "…Okay, anybody else feeling lightheaded?" the man literally passes out on the floor.

"Well, he took that better than expected." said Flash Sentry.

Fluttershy flew over him and tried to wake him up by hitting his face with her tail. He snaped awake.

"OW!"

"Korra, we don't have much time." Tenzin said, "We need to figure out how to deal with Unalaq."

"I think I know just the man to talk to." said Bolin.

…

"You've got to be kidding me" Twilight narrowed her brows at the sight of Varrick's extravagantly decorated cell. Complete with a sofa chair, sheets and curtains. The rich man was sitting on his chair, looking as smugly as usual,

"Guys, hey, what do you think? Varrick Industries built this prison, and I had this cell made special. I had a feeling I'd end up here one day. Zhu Li, c'mon, we got guests! Whip up a pot of that green tea I love."

"Yes, sir"

"Zhu Li's in prison with you?" Korra asked in disbelief.

"Of course! I don't go anywhere without my assistant. Do you?"

Rainbow Dash groaned as he hoof palmed herself, "Seriously?! Even in jail he gets away with anything?!"

Fluttershy crossed her hooves in disapproval, "That's just wrong"

"We're not interested in your tea, and this isn't a friendly visit." Mako said bitterly.

"Don't tell me you guys are still mad about everything that happened. I did some good things too."

Pinkie Pie narrowed her eyes at him, "Oh yeah? Name one"

"Gladly. Korra, who warned you about Unalaq? I did. Bolin, who go you into the movers?"

"Movies!" Pinkie corrected.

"Right, movies. I did. Asami, who saved you're company? I did. Mako, who got you thrown in jail? I did! Oh, right that was a bad thing."

Fluttershy flew closer to his cell and glared at him through the bars, "Well, you may have warned Korra about Unalaq, but you did help trigger the civil war for your own selfish benefits, you may have helped Asami with her company but you only did it for money and not because she needed help and then you tried to kidnap the president. So don't say you did good things because they all had very selfish motives behind them."

"Not to mention you stole a lot from Future Industries. That is pretty bad too." said Asami.

Varrick placed his hand over his heart, "Wow. Harsh. And I thought you were the sweet one."

"Well she's not feeling so sweet now." Mako said.

"I was talking about the pony." said Varrick.

"So was I"

Fluttershy and Mako smiled smugly as they hoof/fist pumped.

"But I'm still pretty mad at you" said the pegasus as she turned her head from Mako while crossing her hooves.

"Yeah, I know" said the firebender sadly.

"Okay, but just to clarify not everything was stolen." Varrick continued, "The mecatanks form that warehouse of yours all disappeared right after I already stole them. I figured it was you're little ponies' magic at work."

"No, it was Discord." Mako corrected.

"So he really did help?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, he's actually really sweet" said Asami.

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Riiiiiiiiiiight"

"Whatever, bottom line Asami still has some of her future industries supplies and I wasn't going to hurt the president, I just needed to cause a war. A bigger war."

"Well we're gonna finish it." said Applejack fiercely.

Spike stood beside her with the same fierce look, "Yeah!"

Mako crossed his arms as he looked at the man in the cell with utter disgust, "What I really don't understand is why could someone as slimy and deceitful as you can hear the ponies."

"Hold, on. I think Varrick might not be all that bad." Korra said. All shocked eyes fell on her,

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted in shock.

"Twilight, are you sure you got all of her memories back in there?" Asami asked as she tapped Korra's forehead. She removed Asami hand before looking sternly at Varrick and spoke seriously, "Only those who are innocent, open-hearted and willing to push aside their anger, fear, denial and hatred can hear the ponies. But you…"

Korra kept looking directly at Varrick. He swallowed in fear at her stone cold stare. Then a star appeared in Korra's eyes.

"This isn't the path for you Varrick." she sudently said in a warm yet firm voice, "You may be greedy but there is a side of you, hidden underneath, a side that doesn't want this…a side that wants to be free."

Varrick blinked at this, it was almost as if she were looking straight into his sole. Korra continued to speak, "You're not entirely closed-hearted, but you're not entirely open either. But you're meant to be."

Varrick lowered his head in shame. The others couldn't believe what Korra was doing, this side of Korra was kind of new to Lin, Asami, Mako and Bolin. The ponies, however, were very familiar with this side of Korra…the more empathetic side.

"Other people who refused to release the hatred inside their hearts could never understand the ponies, and while yours isn't exactly filled with hate, it's still filled by greed. But that greed can be vanquished is you let it. And I can see that you can. There is good somewhere in you, even if it is small."

"Just like Princess Cadance managed to find a little speck of love within my father?" Asami asked.

"Exactly. A little does go a long way."

Varrick finally turned to look at them, with sincerity in his voice, "Well, there was one good thing I did and didn't ask for anything in return. I did enjoy helping Bolin and making him into a star. I really did believe he had potential."

Bolin was surprised by this, "Really?"

Varrick placed his right hand over his heart and rose his left one, "Honest, truth. I've never really had a friend like you; in fact now that I mention it, I don't think I've ever really had any friends. Well, friends who are real and not like Zhu Li who does everything I say. When you found out the truth about me, I felt….awful. I never realized just how much my actions hurt people until I saw your face."

Bolin looked at Varrick sadly.

"I'm really not all that bad, I'm just a-a bit of a fixer upper, that's all."

Asami taped her chin in thought, "A fixer upper, hu?", she looked over at Mako who arced an eyebrow at her.

"Look, I really am sorry for the mess I caused. Let me show you all I can be better. You can all use my battleship, all the other Future Industries stuff I took are there."

"You have a battleship?" Korra asked.

"Of course I do, I bought the first one they made. Named it the "Zhu Li"."

"You named you're battleship after you're assistant?" Bolin asked in surprise.

"That's not weird at all" Flash said sarcastically.

"I named it that because they are both cold, heartless war machines. Take the ship, please."

Pinkie Pie raised her hoof, "Hold on a second, how do we know you're not just setting us up again? You sir, need to make a Pinkie Promise."

Varrick arced an eyebrow, "You're kidding?" but he sees them all smirk, "She's not kidding?"

Korra smiled smugly, "No she's not. You better do it or else."

"Or else what?"

"FACE THE WRATH OF PINKIE PIE!" the pink pony spoke in a loud threatening and incredibly frightening booming voice and her eyes were flaming red. Varrick thought he would pee his pants.

"Might wanna do as she says, pal" Mako said to the frightened rich man.

"Okay, okay. I promise, there is no catch, the ship and everything on it. It's yours; you don't even have to give it back."

"Repeat after me." said Pinkie Pie as she demonstrated the Pinkie Promise, her voice back to normal, "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Varrick sighed before doing it, "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. Happy?"

Pinkie Pie smiled in satisfaction, "Very"

"Well, it's not the fleet we were looking for but it's the next best thing." said Korra with a slight smile.

Bolin jumped and cheered, "Alright! Team Avatar is back in business!"

They all group hugged and laughed. Rainbow Dash did a brief air flip out of excitement, "Yeah, now let's-*neigh, neigh*!"

Suddenly, Mako gasped, "R-Rainbow? What did you just say?"

Rainbow Dash arced her eyebrow as she spoke, but all that came out of her mouth was, "*Neigh, neigh*"

Mako stuck his finger in his hear, wiggled it and turned to the others, "Anypony else, say something!" he asked frantically.

Pinkie and Rarity both appeared to asked him what was wrong, but all Mako could hear was, "*Neigh, neigh*?"

"Mako, what's wrong?" Korra asked, seeing that Mako was becoming increasingly nervous. Mako fearfully began pulling on his hair, "I-this can't be happening-"

"What can't be happening?"

"I can't understand them!"

Korra's eyes widened, "What?!"

"Not just you, I can't understand them either." said Asami in fear.

"Me neither!" said Bolin with equal fear.

"Wait, that sounds their making isn't normal?" Varrick asked.

"I can't her then either." Lin said with worry, "It's just like before."

Korra's heart was pounding, "Wait, so none of you can hear them anymore?"

Everybody hesitantly shook their heads in no. Nobody but Korra could hear the ponies anymore. Twilight gasped. "Equestria! Its magic is already starting to grow weak."

"Wait, can Korra still hear us?" Pinkie Pie asked before she took out a megaphone spoke through it to Korra's face.

"KORRA! CAN YOU UNDERTAND ME?!"

Korra covered the megaphone, "Yes, Pinkie Pie! I can still understand you! And I'm pretty sure you just broke my right ear."

Bolin started pulling on his hair, "Oh, man! This can't be good."

Korra gave them all a determined look, "We don't have much time. We have to move fast."

"Right!" they all said in union.

Brief silence. Korra groaned before shouting, "I said fast!"

"Oh, right, sorry"

"We're moving"

"Let's go"

They all quickly made their way out of the halls to get to Varrick's battle ship. Time was running out.

Later that night on the boat, Korra was outside looking up at the night sky. Mako walked up to her, "It's okay. We're going to stop Unalaq and get Jinora back." he said kindly.

"I hope my dad's all right." she said as she looked at the ocean. Mako placed a hand on his shoulder and Korra cried onto his chest and the firebender held her close..

"I'm sure he's fine."

Korra backed away and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Thanks." she prepared to leave until Mako stopped her,

"Hey, wait."

Korra turned to look at him.

"Look I know things are kind of crazy right now but, do you think maybe we could-" but before he could continue, Korra interrupted him, "You're forgiven Mako, really. And I'm sorry for blowing up at you before. But after everything that has happened, maybe its best if we just…stay were we left off."

Those word were not what Mako wanted to hear, "What? Why?"

"Mako, you have your place and I have mine. It's clear that this…us. Doesn't work."

"You don't mean that, I know you don't. I was stupid and blind but I see the truth now. I love you Korra."

"I love you too and I always will, but…we can't go on like this. I'm sorry Mako, but I'm letting you go." with that, she turned around and made her way into the ship towards her room, but Mako was not going to give up so easily. Not again.

"Korra wait!"

He followed her inside to an open space inside the ship as he kept on calling her,

"Korra, please just give me another chance."

"I don't need to give you another chance. It's over."

"Hold the phone!"

Korra and Mako both screamed in fear when they see Asami in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Asami? How? How long have you been standing there?" Korra asked.

"Long enough. Korra you can't seriously be thinking about letting him go, are you?"

"Asami, it's for the best."

Just then, Bolin popped up from behind the two out of nowhere, "Oh, come on. We all know you don't really mean that."

Mako couldn't believe it, "Bo? You too?"

"What's the issue Korra? Why are you holding back from this guy?" Bolin asked before he started to sing,

Bolin, "_Is it the clumpy way he walks."_

Mako, "Clumpy?"

Boin, "_Or the grumpy way he talk?"_

_I'll admit that from afar he aint no treat _

Mako crossed him arms in annoyance, "I'm right here!"

Asami, "_And although he does mean well, his actions don't always ring the bell."_

She hits his head with a small bell, Mako rubbed the area where she had hit him, "Ow!"

Bolin and Asami, "_But you'll never meet a fellow who's as sensitive and sweet."_

Asami, "Most of the time"

Mako, "Seriously?"

Bolin, "_So he's a bit of a fixer upper"_

Asami, "_So he's got a few flaws"_

Bolin, "_Like his nasty attitude or lack of gratitude."_

Asami and Bolin, "_Makes you want to cut him with a saw."_

Mako, "Harsh!"

Asami, "Sorry, it rhymed"

Asami and Bolin, "_So he's a bit of a fixer upper, but this we're certain of."_

_You can fix this fixer upper up with a little bit of love._

They place Korra and Mako closer together but Korra backs away, "I appreciate your support guys but nows not the right time, we've got real problems to worry about."

"I hear music!"

Korra groaned as she face palms herself, "Bumi, not you too."

"Are you guys doing those spontaneous musical numbers the ponies always do?"

"Oh, no."

"Oh, yeas.", Bumi placed his arm on Korra's shoulder, "So tell me girlfriend, _is it the way that he runs scared?"_

Bolin, "_Or that he's socially impaired?"_

Asami, "_Of that he really can't control his angry moods?"_

Mako glared at her

Asami, "What?"

Bumi,_ "Don't try holding back you're fondness, 'cause of his apparent douche-ness." _

Mako, "Still hurtful"

Bumi, Bolin and Asami, "_Because you know deep down inside he's the honest goods."_

Bolin placed his two index fingers in the corner of Mako's mouth and forced him to smile. Mako angrily swatted his hands away.

_He's just a bit of a fixer upper, he's got a couple of bugs. _

_His isolation is confirmation. _

_Of his desperation for human hugs. _

Bumi and Bolin hugged the annoyed Mako.

_So he's a bit of a fixer upper, but we know what to do!_

_The way to fix this fixer upper is to fix him up with you!_

"ENOUGH!" Korra angrily shots a blast of fire to make them briefly stop singing.

"I've made my choice, okay!"

"Korra…"

Korra backed away from Mako, leaving him devastated. Bolin, Bumi and Asami blinked three times simultaneously before huddling up.

Bumi, "_So she's a bit of a fixer upper."_

Asami, "_That's a minor thing"_

Bolin, "_Their relationship's got a little chipped."_

Asami, "_But this love is more than a one time fling"_

They dispersed and continued to dance around the two teens.

Bumi, Bolin, Asami, "_So she's a bit of a fixer upper, her brain's kind of on the mixed!"_

Korra, "Hey!"

Bumi, Bolin, Asami, "_You just gotta budge, let go of the grudge and the whole thing will be fixed."_

Then Kya walked into the room singing soulfully as a spotlight, from nowhere in particular, shined above her,

"_We're not saying you can change him. Cause people don't always change. We're only saying that love's a force that's' powerful and strange."_

_People make bad choices if their mad or scared or stressed._

Korra and Mako looked at each other sadly as she sang that part of the song. Kya then threw flowers everywhere.

"_But through a little love their way."_

Bumi, Bolin, Asami, "_Throw a little love their way"_

Kya, "_And you'll bring out their best!"_

Everybody, "_True love brings out the best!"_

_Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper, that's what it's all about!_

Bumi, "_Father"_

Kya, "_Sister"_

Bolin, "_Brother"_

Together, "_We need each other to raise us up and round us out." _

_Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper, but when push comes to shove_

Bolin hugged both Korra and Mako and sang,

"_The only fixer upper fixer that can fix a fixer upper is-"_

Bolin took Mako while Bumi took Korra and forced them to dance, before making the two teens bump into one another

Together, "_True! True! True, true, true! Love (True, love) Love, love, love, love, love, love! (True love!)"_

Asami and Kya spun around them, making the two spin for a bit whiles till holding each other. Once they stopped they landed in a pose which involved Mako dipping Korra. Both were very surprised by this.

_True…_

Bumi, "Now seal the deal!"

Korra, "Wait, what?"

Bumi, "You gotta kiss"

Everyone, "_Love!"_

"Wait!

Korra stepped away from Mako, "Wait, wait, no. No. I'm sorry but…no!"

With that, the avatar angrily ran out of the room. Mako simply stood there sadly watching her leave, while the others look at him sympathetically.

"Well that could have gone better." Bolin said sadly.

"One more time!" Bumi started singing again while snapping his fingers, "_So he's a bit of a fixer upper-"_

Kya, Asami, Bolin and Mako ignored him as they all walked back to their rooms.

"_So he's-nobody else is gonna sing? -_-okay."

Korra walked pass Pinkie Pie who then looked at the camera with a confused look.

"What did I miss?"

**Sorry, Pinkie but you missed out on a musical number this time…this time. Even if she did sing NOBODy (minus Korra) would be able to understand her. Anywho-what did you think about the song "Now I Know", it's a parody to "Let it Go". It was so much fun to do because it really shows the character development that should have happened to Mako…and Asami….and the already development for Bolin. And the song "Fixer Upper", let's face it it goes with Makorra so well! **

**You can find my video at my youtube channel, or you could head to my profile page and find the links to my other videos, manny Korra/Pony related.**

**In your next review, PLEASE tell me what you thought about Mako, Bolin, Asami, AND Korra in this chapter, I want to know if I did an okay job. **

**Only two chapters left and one epic final battle that will change EVERYTHING!**

**God Bless, *kiss Kiss***

**P.S, the rainbow aura does not mean that Mako, Bolin, Asami and Jinora also have elements of harmony, the rainbow is suppose to symbolize a moment when they have finally discovered their true destiny, and the rainbow means that Korra and the Mane Six had something to do with that in some way or another. Hope that clears things up.**


	13. Harmonic Convergence

**Harmonic Convergence**

Everybody was now heading to the South Pole on Varrick's battleship. Inside, Kya is attending to Jinora who is in a tub of glowing water. Spike was with her keeping an eye on the progress. Kya noticed his concerned look.

"Don't worry Spike. I'm sure Jinora will be alright." she said. The dragon gives her a hopeful look.

Meanwhile, on the ships's docks (i mean outside) Bumi was playing soothing music with his flute while Korra and the ponies were doing combat practice, each with their own dummy.

Korra shoot air blasts at her dummy, Twilight practiced her magical zaps, Rarity was practicing using swords with her magic, Applejack with her lasso, Fluttershy, Flash Sentry and Rainbow Dash with their arial attacks, and Pinkie Pie with her kicks and punches. Mako watched them with a sad look. His eyes were entirely fixed on Korra.

Bolin walked up to him eating pie and wearing shinny purple coat.

"What's up with the coat?" Mako asked, "And where did you get that pie?"

"It's a Varrick ship, you never know what you're gonna find. There's a whole level filled with funhouse mirrors, of corse-." Bolin turned to show the back of his pants ripped exposing his underwear, "-there's also the cat-gator deck. (sigh) I miss that guy; he really knew how to make a long trip interesting. So, after that catchy musical number, which I believe I was pretty good by the way, did you and Korra work things out and get back together or what?"

"Will you keep it down! I've been up all night thinking of ways I can show her how sorry I am. Now, I'm just waiting for the right moment to do it. Besides, she already has a lot to deal with right now."

Bolin placed his arm around his brother's shoulder, "Oh, Mako. You know a wise man once told me that delivering bad news was like ripping off a blood sucking leach-you just have to do it fast and get it over with. In this case, you gotta do the exact same thing, only for the opposite reason."

Mako sighed, "I hate it when you listen to me. Fine!"

Bolin smiled, "Atta lover boy."

As the boys were chatting, Tenzin stood by the girls coaching them, "Unalaq will be waiting for you, you will need all of your avatar power and magic to stop him."

Korra replied with furry in her voice, and as she spoke the ponies grew more and more fierce, "I'm gonna close the spirits portals, lock Vaatu for another ten thousand years and we will make Unalaq wish he had never been born!"

With incredible power and anger, Korra unleashed a blast of fire at the dummy, at the exact same time Twilight unleashed a magical blast from her horn. Both attacks hit their respected dummies and fired them into a crisp. The head of Korra's dummy landed at Mako's feet. The young man looked down at it in fear and shock, Korra really didn't seem like she was in the mood to talk about anything besides stopping Unalaq.

Korra walked up to him and he nervously gave her the dummies' head.

"Thanks Mako" she said. Just as she turned away, Mako opened his mouth to try and say something, "Uh….mm" but the moment she looked at him, he slightly backed away with his hand on his chin trying to look casual.

Korra arced an eyebrow, "Did you want something?"

"Uh, no, no nothing."

She started to walk away again, and the boy realized he couldn't let her get away…again.

"Actually, Korra I—"

She turned to look at him, "Yeah, what?"

Mako nervously tried to get his words out, "I know you're busy and all but-you see, I wanted to—"

"Mako, if this is about you and me getting back together, I really don't have the time to—"

But Mako caught her off guard when he interrupted her by saying; "Look, I still love you and no matter what you say I know we're meant to be together!"

Mako blushed and backed away covering his face in embarrassment, Korra looked at him surprised, then turned her back on him with a sadden look on her face,

"Mako, please. I really don't want to go through this right now. I made my decision and its' for the best. Just let it go."

The words pierced through him like a knife. "Forget I said anything." he said with much sadness.

Korra walked away and Mako sighed in defeat. Bolin "zipped" next to him smiling.

"I'm an idiot." said the firebender.

"Yyyyyyyep!"

Twilight flew to Korra with a sympathetic look, "I really think he means it."

"I know…but it doesn't matter. We have two very different paths to take, it'll never work anymore."

"Don't say that. At least he'll willing to make it work. You know he's not going to stop. He can be just as stubborn as you sometimes."

"Well he's going to have to at least wait. Right now we've got bigger fish to fry."

Pinkie Pie jumped up to them, "We're owing to fry fish?! Don't tell Fluttershy!"

Kya walked out to join them, as Tenzin started going through their battle plan;

"As soon as we reach the southern water tribe, well blast through blockade at the main port. Then we can rendezvous with Tonraq and his troops, crash through the defenses around the portal and enter the spirit world."

"Works for me." Twilight said

"Me too" said Flash Sentry.

"Woah! Since when does my little brother want to blast or crash through anything?" Kya said.

"I'll do whatever it takes to save my daughter." Tenzin replied fiercely.

Bumi joined his sibling, "We all want to save Jinora, but I think you're plan might be a tad over aggressive."

Twilight started to 'neighing' angrily while flying, she was clearly exclaiming something angrily. The three siblings looked at her skeptically and then at Korra.

"Translation?" Bumi asked.

"She says if Tenzin is willing to do whatever it takes to save Jinora, then so should we." Korra explained. Twilight neighed and nodded in response. Then Fluttershy began doing punches and kicks in mid air while neighing.

"What did she say?" Kya asked.

"She's gonna make Unalaq pay for hurting everyone, especially the spirits."

Fluttershy then angrily neighed something else which made Korra gasp in horror, "Fluttershy! Where did that language come from?!"

As the pony continued to neigh angrily, the three siblings looked at each other skeptically and curiously as Korra continued talking with the pony,

"I know he is, but still, you know better." Korra turns to the confused siblings, "You don't want me to translate that, truest me."

"Oddly enough, she's the sweet one." said Tenzin.

Bumi continued, "Okay, I understand but still there are only fifteen of us and one ship, plus seven of those fifteen are small and have four legs. No offense."

The ponies all glared at Bumi. Tenzin crossed his arms, "Oh, and what do you suggest?" he asked his brother.

"An attack like this call for strategy."

Rainbow Dash stopped flying and sat down crossing her front hooves, "Every pony get a seat, this could take a while."

Bumi began telling a story, "I remember when I was surrounded by pirates at the Hurricane Straits.", Twilight groaned in annoyance as Bumi continued, "We managed to capture them all, just a feather, two eggs and a barrel of molasses."

Tenzin angrily interrupted him, "I don't want to heart any of your crazy stories now! This is serious!"

Then Asami walked out.

"Are we almost there?" Bolin asked.

"I'm tired of practicing on these dummies." said Applejack, "I'm reedy for the real deal!"

"I couldn't agree more." said Rarity

Asami sadly looks at the ponies; she could no longer understand them. "We're almost there, but…I just picked up a distress signal from the southern troops. There's a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Flash asked. Asami still couldn't understand him, "If you're asking what's the problem, you guys might want to come in with me. It's about Korra's father."

Korra and the ponies gasped.

After a while, Oogie finally landed in front of the White outs compound in the South Pole while Korra and the ponies entered on Naga. Korra's mother walked out and hugged her daughter.

"Mom!"

"I'm so happy you're here."

Applejack and Rarity ran to greet her as well. Senna kneeled down and petted their heads, "Girls, thank goodness you're alright, too."

"What happened?" Rarity asked. But Senna quickly realized that the ponies were not speaking anymore. She looked at Korra as she stood up, "What's wrong? What happened to them?"

"Their fine, but Equestria isn't. We have to stop Unalaq before it's too late. Where's dad?"

"Unalaq wiped out the entire southern resistance, and captured your father."

Twilight gasped, "No!"

"I'll get him back." Korra said determinedly. Tenzin approached while carrying Jinora, "Where is my mother?"

"She's in the healing hut." said Senna, "So many injured."

They all entered the compound and saw Katara with manny injured men being healed by other waterbenders. Katara walked up to them and picked up Jinora, "What happened?"

Pinkie Pie started to explain, "Well, first we got attacked by this dark spirits and then-" but as the pony kept explaining, Katara couldn't understand a word she said, "Pinkie Pie, dear. I'm afraid I can't understand what you're saying."

"Oh right, I forgot" said Pinkie Pie to herself.

"What happened to them?" Katara asked.

"It's a long story, I'll explain in a bit but first you need to help Jinora" Korra said.

"Jinora's soul is trapped in the spirit world." Tenzin tells his mother.

"Oh my goodness! How long has she been away?"

"Almost a week." Kya replied, "I've tried to keep her energy flowing, but I can feel her slipping away. You're the only one who can help her now, mom."

Fluttershy removed a strand of hair from Jinora's face as Tenzin placed her in a tub and Katara began to heal her, the water started to glow around the sleeping child.

"How much longer can she survive like this?" Tenzin asked his mother hopefully.

"I don't know." said Katara.

"Not exactly what we needed to hear at this point." Spike said.

"But she is very strong to have lasted this long."

Twilight looked at Jinora and lowered her ears, "Hang in there Jinora. We'll get you back."

Outside of the compound, they all gathered together to discuss their next move.

"I talked to the rebels." Korra said, "They said Unalaq's got the southern portal surrounded. Harmonic Convergence is only a few hours away."

"Then we have to break through the enemy lines ourselves and get to the portal now." Tenzin said.

"There's no use in talking anymore. We know what our mission is."

"A suicide mission…" said Bolin. They all looked briefly at him and Rainbow Dash shouted angrily, "Oh, grow a spine! We've got worlds to save!"

Fluttershy flew up to Bolin's face with a fierce look in her eyes, "So quit being such a baby and man up!"

Bolin blinked three times, "I have no idea what you just said…but please don't hurt me."

Korra gently grabbed Fluttershy and stroked her mane, "Easy honey, I understand you're all determined to save Equestria, but you got to pull yourselves together."

"Korra's right." said Rarity, "We must conserve our energy for the real target: Unalaq!" the unicorn said the name with much anger and disgust.

"You know, I was in a similar situation once." Bumi began.

Spike sighed, "Here we go again."

"My platoon had crawled through the desert with no water for a week! But when we finally located the only oasis for a hundred miles." Bumi briefly stopped when he heard snoring. Spike had fallen asleep,

"Hey!"

Spike snaped awake, "I didn't burn Korra's boots! What? What I miss?"

"Anyway, it was surrounded by angry sandbenders. I realized the only chance to get to the water was to drop in from above."

While Bumi kept talking, Pinkie Pie was eating popcorn while listening intensively.

"So I fashioned a catapult, and with the help of a few well-trained hog monkeys…"

"Enough of your ridiculous lies!" Tenzin shouted, "Can't you see the fate of the world and Jinora's life depends on what we do here today?!"

Pinkie Pie groaned sadly, "Awwww, he was just getting to the good part."

"Hold on, maybe Bumi's right." said Asami.

The ponies all said, "Hu?!"

"We don't have a catapult and hog monkeys, but we have a flying bison and there's a plane on Varrick's ship, not to mention we've got Alicorn magic and three Pegasus ponies. Maybe we can attack from above."

"What are you thinking?" Korra asked. Asami continued,

"Mako, Bolin and I can use the plane to create a distraction, and scatter some of the defenses while Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Flash Sentry and Twilight can drop some of Varrick's bombs from above. You, Tenzin, Bumi, Kya and the rest of the ponies can fly to the spirit portal on Oogie when you see an opening."

"That's actually a good plan!" Twilight exclaimed happily.

"Attack northern troops from the sky? Count me in!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Me too!" Flash agreed.

"And me!" said Fluttershy.

Applejack galloped happily, "Let's do it ya'll!"

"Alright, let's get moving." said Korra.

Spike cheered, "Let's do this!"

"Hang on, Spike. You're staying here and help keep an eye on Jinora." said the avatar,

Spike lowered his ears in disappointment, "But I want to help save the world too. Please, pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssseee?" the little dragon gave the avatar his signature cute big green eyes. Korra simply arced an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "You're not gonna stop until I cave, are ya?"

"No." he kept giving her the cute eyes. And Korra finally gave in, "Okay, fine. But stay close. If anything happened to you, I would never forgive myself."

Spike had tears forming in his eyes as he hugged her leg, "I love you too!"

Twilight levitated Spike, "Let's ride!" said the princess with fierce determination.

Tenzin, Kya, Bumi, Korra, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie and Spike all rode on Oogie while Naga and Pabu stayed behind…again.

Asami was already piloting the plane, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Flash and Twilight, all had explosives on bags around their necks. As they flew over the bison, Korra shouted to them, "Good luck! And be careful!"

"Are you forgetting who you're talking too?" Rainbow said proudly. Flash saluted to her, "We won't fail you Korra!"

Korra saluted back, "I know you won't."

"We'll see you at the portal!" Twilight shouted before she and the others flew off beside the plane. Asami gave Tenzin the thumbs up and the air nomad nodded in return. Oogie and the plane flew apart from each other and Korra sadly watched her friends leave.

"Please be safe." she whispered to herself. She looked down at her hands and noticed her fingernails turn blue once again. A look of determination on her face which is shared by Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Spike.

Bolin and Mako were both hanging on to the plane's wings.

"Are you ready?!" Asami asked. Bolin clung on to the wing for his dear life, "I'm an earhtbender, strapped to the wing of a plane, hundreds of feet in the air, so, no?"

"Don't worry, there's no way they'll be expecting this." Mako replied.

As they flew up ahead over the compound, the ponies gasped once they saw the troops down bellow ready to attack!

"I think they were expecting it!" Bolin shouted.

As they flew ahead, Twilight's face got fierce as she shoot magical blasts from her horn which caused many of the troops to flee away in fear.

"Nice on, Twi!" Flash said to her. Twilight winked in at him, "Thanks sweetie."

She flew ahead leaving a slightly stunned Flash, a smile growing on his face, "Sweetie? Wow, I'm her sweetie."

Rainbow Dash flew to him with a grin on her face, "Focus, Casanova"

Flash snapped himself out of his dream like state, "Right, sorry"

Fluttershy playfully giggled, "Sure glad Mako didn't hear that."

Down bellow, more troops came out of their bumpers and saw the plane above them. They all waterbended water into icicles and lunged them at the plane.

Flutteshy shouted, "Incoming!"

Asami stired the plane and they easily dodged the attacks, but just barely.

Bolin shouted in fear, "ASAMI!"

"Get ready!"

Twilight flew near Mako who was on the wing of the plane. They both nodded at each other, ready for anything. Asami gave them the signal,

"Fire!"

Mako started firebending at the compound while Twilight did the same with her magic, the plane managed to pass as Asami continued to avoid more incoming attacks from the troops. They saw that the troops also had meca tanks at their disposal and Bolin started earthbending at the troops bellow, knocking them off their balance and preventing them from unleashing more attacks. Twilight flew near the other ponies.

"Now, guys!"

On her command, they releases the bombs from their bags and Twilight aimed the explosives at the mecatanks attacking them. Fluttershy saluted to Bolin as a signal and he activated the bombs by pressing the button on the remote control, exploding the mechatanks. The four ponies high hoofed one another in victory.

Meanwhile, Oogie was approaching the compound. Pinkie took out a telescope and looked through it to see a whole bunch of dark spirits over the horizon circling the portal as the beam of light shined in the distance.

"Wow! Looks like a dark spirit palluza!" said the pony.

"I don't see an opening." said Korra.

"Let's circle around and see if we can find a way from the other side." Tenzin suggested.

"Good thinking." said Rarity, even though she knew he couldn't understand her.

As they flew ahead, Applejack sneaked something was approaching. She turned her head as dark spirits came charing at them,

"In coming, ya'll!"

"Hold on!", Tenzin stirred Oogie out of the way in time before the spirits would attack, but the more they tried to avoid them, the more they continued to come at them. One spirit managed to jump onto Oogie's back but Rarity and Applejack both punched the creature in the face, sending it flying.

"Get away you beasts!" Rarity exclaimed.

Applejack smiled proudly, "Nice on, Rare!"

Kya and Spike worked together to drive more the spirits away with waterbending and breathing fire. Another spirit managed to grab a hold of Pinkie Pie. The others gasped,

"Pinkie!"

As the spirit held Pinkie Pie, the fearless pony started to talk,

"Wow! You can see everything from up here, hey why is it that even though you're dark spirits you're more purple? Or is it violet? Magenta? Of corse manny of you are also blue, why is that? Is blue another form of black? Wait, blue can't be called black, if it was it would be called black-blue. Oh! You're black blue!"

The spirit holding her screamed in agony at Pinkie's content talking and simply dropped her onto Oogie's saddle as he flew away screaming. Pinkie landed perfectly onto Oogie, "That was fun! Can I go again?"

Korra silently gave thanks to Pinkie's natural ability to annoy others. But the, Oogie began to groan loudly. The girls noticed that more and more spirits were clinging onto his legs and tail,

"The spirits are wighting Oogie down!" Tenzin shouted, "We're losing altitude!"

Bumi started kicking at a spirit, "Get off of him you sticky, nasty little blob of goo!" as the non-bender was then tripped by the spirit but managed to grab hold of it, the creature struggled in his grip, "If I go, you're coming with me!" as a result, both Bumi and the spirit fall from Oogie's saddle.

Kya, "Bumi!"

Spike, "No!"

Pinkie Pie, "I'll never forget yoooooooooooouuuuuuuu!"

Meanwhile, the plane continued to hover over the compound as they continued to dodged more projectiles from the troops. Twilight kept blasting with her magic, but while she wasn't looking, one icicle was flanged up and striked Flash Sentry's wing.

"AAHH!"

"Flash Sentry!", as the pegasus began to fall Twilight quickly flew down to help him. Mako saw the alicorn carrying Flash on her back, "Are you guys alright?" he sake din worry, until he felt a sudden change in the altitude of the plane. Some of the icicles managed to damage the plane by tearing up the wing. Mako started attacking the troops with his firebending while Twilight Sparkle fixed the wing with her magic, getting the plane back on corse. She then brought Flash to Asami's cockpit on the back seat, "What happened?" the heiress asked. Twilight neighed something to her before returning to attack the troops.

"I hate not understanding ponies." Asami said bitterly.

"Twilight!" the alicorn heard Mako call out to her, "How about we show these guys what happens when they mess with an alicorn princess?" the young man smiled confidently and the pony smiled in response. At the same time, both Twilight and Mako created a wave of magic and fire and stroked directly at the huts down bellow, making more troops run away in fear as the plane made another run.

Rainbow and Fluttershy dropped more explosives and Bolin earthbended them down to the compound which exploded. He cheers,

"I wish Varrick was filming this! We could call it "Nuktuk: Sky Warrior"!

Rainbow and Fluttershy rolled their eyes and then tehy see two familiar faces bellow. Rainbow shouted, "GAH! It's Korra's creepy cousins/Bolin's crazy ex-girlfriend!

The twins began to attack; they slide on the snow with their waterbending. Twilight's horn glowed as she attacked the twins, but Eska managed to strike Twilight with a powerful water whip and the alicorn was then knocked unconscious un mid air

"Twilight Sparkle!" Flash cried out as he watched his girlfriend fall down. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash quickly flew towards her and and grabbed her in the nick of time. The twins then used their waterbending to destroy the tail of the plane once again.

Rainbow and Fluttershy gasped as they saw the plane fall down,

"Asami!"

"Brace yourselves!" Asami shouted to the brothers.

While carrying Twilight, Rainbow and Fluttershy flew as fast as they could to their friends but then the plane crashed on the snow. The girls lowered the unconscious Twilight down to see Mako, Bolin, Asami and Flash unconscious in the snow. They rushed to their sides; Fluttershy nudged Bolin while Rainbow nudged Asami, "Asami! Please wake up! Please!"

But then, the girls were then both frozen solid from the neck down.

"Hey! What the—"

They heard footsteps approaching. The troops had found them. Mako's eyes briefly opened, he witnesed a blurry vision of the ponies, his brother and Asami being taken by the troops.

"I'm…I'm sorry" he said before his eyes closed shut.

"AH!" Korra clenched her chest as she felt a sever pain,

"Korra!", Applejack and Rarity placed their hooves on her to help her. The avatar groaned,

"Twilight…the others…they need help"

But Oogie was already beginning to fall due to the spirits overpowering him. The bison could fly no more, he groaned loudly before he crashed into the white snow. Everybody on him fell off of his saddle and landed on the snow. Korra's to hair tie was knocked off and her hair was now loos. She briefly saw the northern troops walking towards them before she passed out. Even her headband from Celestia fell off.

"Let's take them to Chief Unalaq." one of the troops said. As they reached for Korra, they gasped and backed away.

"What the-"

Before their very eyes, a piece of Korra's hair sparkled and a bluish-grey streak appeared. The troops shook it off an carried them away.

A few moments later,

"Korra. Korra. Wakey-wakey, eggs and bakey."

"Easy, Pinkie. Give her some space." said Applejack.

Korra's eyes fluttered open and saw that she was inside a hut with the ponies and Spike tied up along with Kya and Tenzin. She also saw her father who is also tied up, covered in bruises.

"Dad…"

"Korra…I'm so sorry. I failed you" Tonraq said sadly.

"Don't give up. Harmonic Convergence isn't here yet. We still have a chance."

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're hair"

"What about my hair? What has that got to do with-"

"Korra, it's half blue"

"What? What are you-?"

Rarity levitated a lock of Korra's hair and she saw the strange new streak.

"What? How did this-"

The front curtain of the hut opened, letting in some light, as the troops threw Mako, Bolin, Asami and the rest of the winged ponies onto the floor. They had their wrists tied together while the ponies were tied up completely. Korra's eyes shimmered with sadness when she saw Flash's sprained wing.

"Flash, what happened to your wing?"

"The troops were ready for us. They hit my wing." he said. Mako looked up at Korra with sad eyes, "We tried."

Twilight looked up at her too, "We're sorry Korra."

Korra looked at all of them with sad faces. Then, Unalaq entered the tent.

"Congratulations everyone. You've all got front row seats for the beginning of a new world order."

Korra glared at her uncle, "You don't know what you're doing Unalaq. Freeing Vaatu won't make you powerful; it will only make you a traitor to everything that's happened over the last ten thousand years."

"You think what Avatar Wan did was good? Driving almost all spirits from this world. The avatar hasn't brought balance, only chaos. You call yourself the bridge between the worlds, but there shouldn't be a bridge. We should live together as one."

"Even if Vaatu escapes, I'll put him right back in his prison, just like Wan did."

"It's true that when Wan fused with Raava he tipped the scales in her favor, but this time I'll level the playing field. When Harmonic Convergence comes, I will fuse with Vaatu, and together we will become the new Avatar. A Dark Avatar."

The ponies all gasped in horror.

"Your era will be over."

"Think about what you're doing." said Tonraq, "I know that you've always had a deep connection with the spirits, but you're still a man. You're still my brother; you're Eska and Desna's father. Are you willing to throw your humanity away to become a monster?"

"I'll be more of a monster than your own daughter." said his younger brother, "The only difference is while that she can barely recognize her own spiritual power; I will be in complete alignment with mine. Vaatu and I will be as one. No one will be able to stand against us."

"Unalaq, even if you do win it won't matter." said Korra, "The magic of the ponies' home is fading. And once it's gone, our world will disappear too. I and the ponies are the only ones who can save them."

"And that is why you are truly unfit to be the avatar." Unalaq glared at the ponies with disgust, "You bring these-these monstrosities-into our world and they bring their impiety called magic."

The ponies' all growled at him.

"Everything they do is useless and meaningless, talking about "the magic of friendship" and the powers of an alicorn-all of it is in-pure.

Korra snarled at Unalaq, "In-pure? They've taught me a lot more about myself than you ever could in a lifetime! You say you want spirits and humans to live together but you don't even believe in friendship!"

"They fill your head with childlike idealism. It's time you woke up and joined the real world. Which will soon be my world?"

"If you don't let us go there won't be any world, period!"

Unalaq ignored her warnings and turned to Eska and Desna, "Keep them lock up. After Harmonic Convergence, I will come for Korra and her ponies."

"Yes father." said Eska.

Unalaq attempted to leave but then stopped, "Oh, and another thing…" he reached into his pocket and Korra's eyes widened as she gasped…he was holding her headband, "I doubt you'll need this back.", Unalaq bended the accessory right down the middle and it breaks in two. He tossed the remains in front of Korra. Her Uncle smiles wickedly, "You thought you had let your pony princess down. Now you truly have."

With that, he walked away. Korra looked down at her broken headband, Celestia's gift to her. Twilight looked up at the devastated avatar, "He's wrong. You haven't failed anyone."

Korra lowered her gaze, "If I hadn't been so stubborn and proud none of this would have happened. I trusted Unalaq and I sealed the fate of my world. I'm sorry for putting all of you through this."

"It's not over yet. We can still stop Unalaq." said Applejack.

Rainbow Dash nodded, "Yeah."

Mako looked at Korra's sad eyes and his heart suddenly spoke to him, "Korra, I may not understand what their saying right now, but I agree with them." Korra looked directly at him, though sadness and despair was on her face, Mako spoke with kindness and love. Things he had left out before,

"Korra, we're all here for you, and do you want to know why? … because we're you're friends. Since the day I've known you, you've made my life completely out of control, but in a good way. You showed me what it's like to laugh and enjoy life. A wise pony once told me, "true friends stick together and help each other" even after one had made a mistake."

Twilight Sparkle smiled at her friend. He had learned once again, the true magic of friendship.

"I've realized that apart we can only go far," Mako continued, "but together…together we are stronger than anything. We need each other now more than ever."

"Things haven't been the same since you and the ponies have been gone." Bolin started, "We've realized that friendships aren't always easy…but no doubt their worth fighting for."

Asami nodded in agreement, "If I had to face the end of the world…I'm glad it's with all of you."

Hearing this, Korra, Mako and Asami all shared smiles and the ponies did too, even Tenzin and Kya.

"Their right." said the air nomad to Korra, "Believe it or not, one way or another, you've changed our lives…you and the ponies."

"We're all here for you." Flash Sentry said.

Korra looked all around at the bright smiling and hopeful faces of her friends and family and then she could hear Iroh's voice in her head,

"_If you look for the light, you can often find it, if you let it out you can change the world around you."_

As the voice echoed in her head, Korra looked down at the broken headband, which then briefly gives off a **rainbow-colored** glow, and the same aura shimmers in her eyes. She finally realized the meaning behind the words.

"…look for the light. Of course. That's what he meant!"

"What are you talking about?" Asami asked confused,

Korra smiled at them all, "A friend once told me to find the light in the dark, and I see now that I've already found it."

Everybody looked at her skeptically but Korra continued to smile her beautiful signature smile, "Don't you see? Even though we're all tied up and things might seem hopeless, our love for each other still shines. Friendship is the light! You're right, there is still hope."

Eska scoffed in disgust, "All this conversation about love, light and friendship is truly nauseating and pointless."

Korra looked at her cousins, "Eska, Desna try to understand. I know Unalaq is your father but Vaatu has made him completely crazy."

"We will never betray our father." said Eska, "And you cannot persuade us with your petty little love speeches. You say it is strong but it is not. It is foolish.", as she said this, she glared at Bolin who slumped in fear.

"Please, if you let us free we can still stop him from destroying everything." Korra continued to try to get through to them, "Once he fuses with Vaatu no one will be safe, and even so once the magic in Equestria is gone our world will disappear along with it. Desna, he won't be your father anymore."

Desna confronted her with furry in his eyes, "You don't know what you're talking about! Our father is the wisest man in the world, if he says that what he is doing is right, I believe him."

"So much for listening to reason." Rarity said as she rested her head on her legs in defeat.

Just then, Fluttershy's ears perked up and they heared a loud noise.

"What was that?" asked Fluttershy.

Eska and Desna looked out to investigate but were then tumbled by Bumi who came sliding into the hut in a chair and smiled at his friends, "Okay, guys. Rescue time."

Eska and Desna got up and snarled at Bumi.

Spike cried out, "Bumi behind- "

Naga bursted through the tent and knocked the twins down. Spike blinked in surprise,

"-you"

The ponies all dropped their jaws while the others stared in disbelief. Outside they saw the entire compound destroyed and the towers had fallen down. Flash's eyes widen in surprise, "Wow! He's one crazy, dude."

"No kidding." said Twilight, equally surprised.

"Bumi, how did you manage to take down this entire encampment on your own?" Tenzin asked in shocking amazement.

"I did it all with my trusty flute and….ah, never mind, you wouldn't believe it anyway. Let's get moving."

Tonraq was held up by Mako and Fluttershy as they entered the forest and reached the portal. Applejack pointed to it, "There is is ya'll. Unalaq is on the other side just waiting to get Vaatu out of that tree."

"We'll we're gonna stop him before he gets the chance." Rainbow Dash said with fierce determination.

Korra stood in front of the Mane Six, "You girls ready?"

The Ponies all nodded simultaneously, "Ready!"

Tonraq tried to stand on his own, "You go in through the portal, I'll hold off anyone that comes in after you." but the man groaned in pain as Mako and Fluttershy helpt support him.

"No, you're too hurt, you need a healer." Korra turned to the heiress, "Asami, can you take Oogie and dad back to my mom?"

Asami node and Korra turned to her father, "This is my fight now."

Rainbow flies behind her saying, "Ahem!"

Korra arced her eyebrow at her. "You know what I mean."

Tonraq knew that his daughter needed to do this. She was the avatar and this was her destiny, "Korra." he lovingly hugged his daughter, "I love you.

"I love you too dad."

Twilight Sparkle turned to Flash Sentry, "Flash, you and Spike go with Asami, you'll be safe there."

"No way Twi, I'm not leaving you!" Spike said.

"Me neither" said Flash with a straight face, but then winced in pain due to his injured wing.

"But you can't fly with just one wing, you'll be defenseless." said Twilight.

"You're forgetting, I've had years of combat training. I don't need wings to fight. Besides, if anything happened to you I would never forgive myself."

Twilight lodes down, lowering her ears and blushing at Flash's words, "You don't have to do this." she said. He lifted up her chin with his hoof so she was looking at him.

"Yes. I do."

Both ponies smiled at each other, a faint blush on both their faces. Mako watched them both and remembers the time when he decided to stay by Korra to defeat Amon. Ponies and humans really aren't so different after all.

"And Korra's taught me tons of fighting styles." Spike said, "I can handle anything."

Twilight sighed, "Alright."

Asami took hold of Oogie's reigns and with Tonraq on the saddle, they flew back to Katara for Tonraq to be healed Korra turned to face the others and spoke like a true leader,

"Once we're inside you go find Jinora. Mako, Bolin, Spike and Flash Sentry will take care of Unalaq while I and the ponies close the portals so Vaatu can't escape. Then we use our Elements of Harmony when Harmonic Convergence starts to restore the magic in Equestria."

"Sounds good to me." said Applejack.

"Wait, okay worst case scenario:" Bolin started, "So we fight Unalaq, you close the portal, restore the magic and let's just say something happens to you. Are we gonna be trapped in there for eternity?!"

Spike's eyes snapped open in horror, "Wait, nobody said anything about being trapped for eternity!" he nervously clings to Korra's pants leg, "Nothings gonna happen to you, right? Korra?"

Korra gently carried Spike into her arms and held him tightly to calm him down. She looked at everyone with a brave face,

"If everything goes as planned, we'll all walk out together after Harmonic Convergence. If not…."

Everybody and everypony looked at her and each other with worry. Korra looked down at Spike's big hopeful eyes. All she did was let out a sigh, kissed Spike on the forehead and gently placed him on the ground before looking at them all with determination in her eyes.

"Let's go"

Rainbow Dash rose her hoof, "Alright, let's kick some dark spirit butt!"

They all ran into the portal, once they all made their way through Spike stopped midway, "On second thought, maybe I should have gone with Asami.", Mako's hand stuck out of the portal and grabbed Spike by the tail pulling him in.

"WHOA!"

They all came through the other side into the spirit world. Flash was amazed at the scenery, "So this is the spirit world? Where are all the spirits?"

Right on cue, they saw Unalaq surrounded by a heard of dark spirits near Vaatu's tree. The man and the spirits lunged to attack them,

"That answers your question?" Twilight asked sarcastically. The alicorn princess jumped in front of them all and unleashed a powerful energy blast that literally blew away the spirits.

"Tenzin, you Kya and Bumi look for Jinora, we got this." Korra ordered.

The siblings obeyed the avatar and ran off to find the young airbender. Unalaq got back up on his feet and charged at them with his waterbending. While Mako, Bolin, Spike and Flash kept him occupied, Korra and the ponies ran to the northern portal and tried to close it. Korra entered the avatar state and the ponies' elements appeared as their eyes glowed too. Korra has her hands pressed to the beam of light while ponies had their front hooves pressed to it as well.

Meanwhile, Mako and Bolin kept fire bending and earthbending at Unalaq while Spike breathed fire at him and Flash kicked the rocks Bolin earthbendd to hit Unalaq but the man continued dodging and repelling their attacks as he tried to get to Korra. Mako and Flash both dodged Unalaq's attacks and Bolin launched Spike in the air with his earthbending and the dragon breathed fire at Unalaq which he manages to extinguish with his water and then he water wiped the dragon off the rock and Mako caught him. The firebender looked at the evil chief with furry,

"That's it!"

Mako lowered Spike down and shoot a big fire blast at Unalaq but repeled his attack and send Mako flying backwards. Bolin turned to the orange pegasus, "Flash, go check on Mako."

Flash nodded and went to Mako while Bolin earthbended a giant rock wall at Unalaq who then knocked it down.

Meanwhile, Korra and the ponies all struggled to close the portals. Rainbow Dash grunted, "Why-won't it-close?!"

"You're running out of time Raava." Vaatu's evil voice spoke, "I know you can feel it coming."

And he was right, at that moment the planets alined, Harmonic Convergence was here. The grils couldn't take it anymore, they were all blasted away from the portal as both the south and northern portals merged together. From the outside, Eska and Desna watched in horror as a dark purple energy came from both portals and spread all across the entire world. In Republic City, Lin sees the northern lights now in a scary looking green glow. In Equestria, Celestia and Luna, even Discord see the castle beginning to turn grey, all bright colors started to fade and all around, ponies screamed in fear at the sight as their world turned dark, the sky was grey and all plants begin to die. Discord clenched his head in fear.

"The Great Change has begun! We're all gonna die!"

Celestia looked up the sky and pleaded, "Please girls…hurry."

The heroes watched in horror as the two portals created lightning that hit the tree of time and it began to glow a sinister red as electricity surrounded it.

"NO!" the girls screamed.

Right before their eyes, the evil Vaatu emerged. He was free.

The seven elements of harmony watched in horror was Vaatu laughed evilly.

"Things just got real!" Pinkie Pie screamed in horror. She had never been so scared in her life!

**OH NO! VAATU'S FREEE! RUN FOR YOU'RE LIVES!**

**Don't worry, Korra and the ponies have got it covered…..okay, we're all doomed. :(**

**Just kidding! XD **

**Any who-remember when I said there would be only two chapters left, weeeellllll I accidentally forgot to count one more so it was actually three chapters left. Well, now that I uploaded this chapter now it's two again. But don't worry, I practically have the finale already done and I can't wait for you guys to see what happens! I will most likely post it along with the next episode "Darkness Falls." **

**What will happen to Equestria?**

**Will our heroes win?! **

**And will Korra and Mako ever get back together?! WILL THEY?!**

**(If you ship them like I do of course…..so hard. MAKO NEEDS KORRA! HE NEEDS HER!)**

**Sorry, I get excited.**

**Tune in next time**

**God Bless *kiss, kiss***

**Oh, and what do you think that new streak in Korra's hair means? Even I'm not sure. And about the broken headband giving a rainbow glow and the same glow appearing in Korra's eyes is the same rainbow glow that happened to Rarity, rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie in the season 4 episodes of My Little Pony. Check them out.**


	14. Darkness Falls

**Darkness Falls**

Korra, Mako, Bolin, Spike and the ponies watched in horror as the spirit of Darkness hovered over them, laughing maniacally.

"Vaatu." Twilight said in fear,

The dark spirit spoted the avatar and her ponies, "Raava, nothing could stop this moment. Harmonic Convergence is upon us again."

Korra, with the help of Applejack and Pinkie Pie, stands up and looked fiercely at Vaatu.

"We're not going to let you fuse with Unalaq." Korra said fiercely, "You're going back in that prison."

The ponies all shared her determined look. Vaatu then charged at Unalaq.

"Their going to fuse!" Twilight exclaimed.

"No their not!", Korra entered the avatar state and the ponies' elements of harmony activated as they shareed her glowing eyes.

Korra unleashed a sparkly rainbow fire blast at Vaatu which made him retreat. Twilight then used her magic to strike at Unalaq and levitate him upwards and flung him back through the portal.

Korra and the ponies' eyes stoped glowing for a moment before she turns to Mako, Bolin, Flash and Spike.

"Don't let Unalaq back in the spirit world." Korra ordered.

"We're on it!" Bolin replied.

"Be careful!" Spike cried out to them.

The four boys ran through the portal, and Korra and the ponies turn back at Vaatu.

"You really think you can defeat me with those pathetic little weaklings?"

"We'll show you who's the weakling!" Rainbow said fearlessly.

"You're going down!" Pinkie Pie cried out with furry.

Vaatu charged at them, Korra and the ponies' eyes glowed once again as did the element of harmony and they all charged at Vaatu. Korra's hands had sparkling flames while Twilight and Rarity's horns glowed bright. Twilight created a pair of katanas for Rarity to control and Applejack took out her lasso.

Twilight shoots magic at Vaatu while Korra earthbends rocks and waterbeded water at the spirit. Rarity used her katanas to slice his face while Applejack kept tangling his tentacles with her laso. Vatuu knocked the country pony away but Korra manages to soften her landing with airbending. Rainbow and Fluttershy kept flying around Vaatu and kicking him. Vaatu managed to grab them with his tentacles but Korra waterbeded at him again forcing him to release the Pegasus ponies.

Korra and the ponies gathered together as their elements glowed brighter. With their combined powers Korra created a sparkly tornado that lifted them all up as they headed directly towards Vaatu. Each pony unleashed powerful blasts from their elements while Korra unleashed her bending at the dark spirit. Korra then started moving her arms in a swift motion as the six elements unleashed a rainbow bubble around them all, with her airbending, Korra and the ponies headed at warp speed toward Vaatu and they went right through him, creating whole on the front of his "face". But he quickly recovered and before the girls could unleash another attack, Vaatu's markings glowed purple and unleashed an energy blast at the girls. They were all thrown against a giant rock and landed on the ground. Vaatu's tentacles synched into the ground as vines grower all around the gils, tangling them.

"No!"

As they struggled to break free, Mako, Bolin, Spike and Flash Sentry stood by the portal keeping a watchful eye out for Unalaq. Spike stuck by Bolin while Flash stuck by Mako. Mako notices Flash wince when his broken wing moved a bit.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked. Flash nods at Mako since he could no long understand him.

"Look Flash, I'm sorry about everything that's happened before and I truly admire you're bravery…you're more of a man than I am." the firebender said proudly. Flash smiled in return.

Bolin turns to them, "Hate to break up the romance but, focus people."

"Right."

Then, Spike's ear started to twitch, which Bolin noticed, "You hear something?" he asked the dragon.

Spike turned and sees something moving in the woods and shouted,

"Look out!"

Mako and Flash turn around and see blocks of ice heading towards them. Bolin blocked them with a rock while Mako and Spike shoot fire at whoever is throwing them, which they suspect was Unalaq.

At first, everything seemed calm, until Flash let out a frightful "neigh!" and the boys turned around to see more blocks of ice heading towards them. They tuck and rolled and dodged the attacks, Mako firebended while Bolin earthbended, Spike breaths fire while Flash jumped and kicked at the ice heading towards them. Bolin slid on the snow from an impact but quickly got back up.

"I don't know if we can win this fight." said the earthbender.

"We don't need to win." His brother replied, "We just need to stop Unalaq from getting back into the spirit world."

"So in other words, we're gonna be here a while, aren't we?" Spike said hopelessly.

"Try and think positive." said Flash.

They hear another attack coming and Bolin earthbended a rock to shield him and Spike.

"Easier said than done!" said the dragon as he hid behind Bolin.

Korra and the ponies kept struggling in the grip of the vines; even Twilight's magic was useless against Vaatu's power.

The dark spirit taunted them, "Even you're so called "magic" isn't powerful enough to oppose me."

Twilight glared at Vaatu, "Maybe not by myself." just then, Korra and the ponies' eyes began to glow and their voices started talking as one.

"But together we can!"

Korra unleashed a powerful fire blast from her mouth directly at Vaatu, while the ponies' elements glowed and broke the vines holding them. Rainbow Dash flew up at warp speed and hits Vaatu creating another hole on his face. Korra airbended at Vaatu while Twilight zapped him with her magic and Korr also began earthbending at him. The angry spirit screamed in anger.

The seven girls stood together as Korra made swift movements with her hands and they all now had rainbow-like auras surrounding each of them. They rose up as Korra, combined with the power of the Elements of Harmony, create an air vortex that trapped Vaatu, next she waterbeded water around him, then fire and lastly earth and the ponies elements each created a rainbow ring matching their colors that also swarmed around Vaatu. As they did this, Korra and the ponies all spoke at once, added with the voice of Raava.

"We are locking you away for another ten thousand years, Vaatu."

Korra continued to move her hands as the ponies levitated around her, their eyes and Elements glowing bright as they pushed Vaatu towards the tree with all of their strength.

The boys were still keeping watch outside of the portal. Bolin and Spike hid behind a rock while Mako and Flash hide behind a second one…everything was quiet.

Bolin peaked from above his rock, "Unalaq? Are you out there?"

"He must've gone home." said Spike.

"He must've gone home." said Bolin. Spike looked at him annoyed, "I just said that." he crossed his arms and pouted. He hatted not being understood.

The two friends peaked again and see an oh too familiar face.

"Hello, my feeble turtle duck."

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Bolin and Spike both screamed as Eska waterbeded at them upwards, while Desna waterbeded at Mako and Flash Sentry from behind. The boys were then all hit by a powerful water blast!

They laid on the ground as Unalaq came riding on a wave.

"Don't let them escape this time." Unalaq ordered. The two twins looked at each other uncertainly as Unalaq once again enters the portal.

Korra and the ponies were only seconds away from imprisoning Vaatu again. But before they could finish the job, Korra was stroked from behind by a water blast. Her eyes stoped glowing and the ponies stopped levitating fell to the ground. They all look educe and see Vaatu free once again. The ponies turned around to see Unalaq.

"I am really getting sick of you!" said the wicked waterbender.

Rarity flared her nostrils, "The feeling is mutual!"

The evil chief unleashed a powerful water blast at them and the Mane Six were all slammed into Korra and they all fell backwards into the ground.

Eska and Desna where dragging Mako and Bolin's bodies.

"What about those two?" Desna asked as he gestures his head to Flash and Spike, still lying on the ground.

"Why bother? They are completely worthless." said his sister.

Unbeknownst to them, Bolin and Mako both looked over at Flash and Spike, who also had their eyes open. Mako nods at Flash who nods in return. Spike them jumped up and breaths a powerful fire blast at Desna who backed away, giving Mako the chance to get up and fight the waterbending prince. Flash Sentry galloped and body slammed into Eska, freeing Bolin who ran to his brother. Bolin earthbended rocks at the twins, backing them away as they all ran back into the portal.

The boys ran and Mako and Flash's eyes widen in horror once they see Korra and the ponies, all unconscious on the ground. The twins come through the portal.

"Stop!"

Eska waterbeded water and trapped the four boys from the chin down in blocks of ice.

Spike struggled to break free, "I am never coming back to the south pole for a vacation, again!"

The ponies wake up and help Korra to sit up. They all watched in horror as Vaatu floated right in front of Unalaq.

"Oh, no you don't!" Twilight Sparkle cried out before she unleashed a magical blast but Unalaq repeled it with his waterbending.

Vaatu flew over Unalaq and then flew right into his body as the chief screamed and his body started to glow purple…they were fusing together!

Once Vaatu was gone, Unalaq stood up as the symbols of Vaatu appear briefly on his chest, his yes glowing red. He reached out his hand to touche the spirit portal and electricity came out and the two portals started to glow. Unalaq's body started to glow purple as energy from the portal reached his entire body. He screamed as light shoot out of his mouth and eyes.

Korra and the ponies watch in horror, "NO!"

They covered eyes from the powerful white glow. Once it cleared, they see Unalaq with glowing red eyes. Unalaq was now the dark avatar!

"We are now one. Now a new era for spirits and humans will begin! And I will lead them all as the new Avatar!"

"Well I'm the old avatar and my era's not over yet!" a swift air surrounded Korra and her irises briefly give out a faint glow. The ponies all rallied beside her, ready to fight.

"That's right! You mess with one us, you mess with all of us!" said Applejack.

"No matter how powerful you may seem, the seven of us will not give up. We are The Elements of Harmony!" said Twilight as she stomped her hoof.

Unalaq smiled wickedly, "Not for long."

With glowing eyes, he charged at Korra. Korra's eyes glowed as well and did the ponies. The two waterbenders slammed into each other and once they made contact they unleashed a powerful white light. Korra slid backwards on her feet. She then saw her nails turn blue again; her cutie mark gave a faint glow and even her new blue/grey streak shimmered. Whatever was inside of her was growing stronger.

Twilight and Rarity both ramed into Unalaq with all of their might. Unalaq waterbeded at them but Twilight repeled it with her magic. Pinkie Pie gave out a mighty "HIYAH!" as she kicked Unalaq right in the face. He slid backwards out of the portal, Korra and the ponies followed.

Back in the physical world, Unalaq hoisted himself with a water whirlpool and Korra and the ponies were hoisted by one as well. The rainbow aura was still surrounding them. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy dodged all of Unalaq's attacks as they ran into him, knocking him down. Applejack took out her lasso and tried to tie him up, but Unalaq waterbeded at her. She jumped out of the way avoiding her attacks and ran right at him, she jumped high and kicked him in the face with her hoof. Unalaq created another whirlpool and the ponies were all levitated beside Korra. Unalaq threw numerous water attacks at them but Korra and the ponies created a rainbow force field that protected them. However, Unalaq was relentless as his water strike soon gave way and the girls were knocked down on the snow. The ponies were scattered but Twilight was the only one who landed on Korra's stomach.

Unalaq stopped his whirlpool and broke the ground in two with his bending. Korra and Twilight both screamed as they fell into the growing abyss.

"Korra! Twilight!" the others screamed.

The girls managed to stop their fall but they couldn't move, they were stuck in between the two rocks. The other ponies charged at Unalaq but he quickly trapped them in blocks of ice from the chin down, like what his daughter did to the boys.

Twilight and Korra struggled to get out but Unalaq started to close the two blocks of ice ready to crush the girls. The ponies struggled in their icy prison, their elements give faint glows as the ice slowly, ever so slowly began to melt.

"Give in. Your time is over!" Unalaq continued to close the abyss.

Korra and Twilight could feel everything getting darker, the others ponies one by one could feel their energy fading. Korra and Twilight prepared for the worst. Until they hear a familiar voice…

"Korra, this fight is not over."

Korra and Twilight instantly recognize it, "Raava."

"Vaatu cannot win. Do not give in to ten thousand years of darkness. You are the Avatar. You girls are the Elements of Harmony."

"She's right." Twilight said.

Korra and Twilight's eyes started to glow. Their voices became one again.

"We are!"

The other ponies's eyes flickered open, their elements glowing brighter and their confidence restored. Their voices become one as they all said,

"We are!"

At the exact same time: the ponies break free from their icy blocks and a powerful purple magical aura and fire blast break through the abyss and Unalaq is blasted away. Korra and Twilight are lifted up by a powerful sparkly wind; the other ponies levitated next to them. Their elements glowing bright and their voices, added with Raava, spoke strongly and powerfully,

"You cannot win!"

Korra and the ponies unleashed powerful rainbow colored air blasts from their elements as Korra bended them at Unalaq, who was now ridding a whirlpool trying to get away, but the girls continued to follow him.

Mako, Flash, Bolin and Spike were still trapped within ice. Spike's nose started to twitch, "My nose itches."

"Please, let us out." Mako pleaded to the twins.

"His grovel is pathetic." said Desna.

Eska gave a faint smile, "I do enjoy the sweet scent of desperation."

"What did Bolin see in that girl?" Spike asked himself.

Mako continued his plea, "Come on, your dad has become an evil monster. He's gonna bring on eternal darkness. Why would you protect someone who doesn't care about you at all?"

Desna turns to his sister, "Father was going to let me expire when trying to open the northern portal. Perhaps we should rethink our position."

Mako and Flash smiled, "Yes!"

"No. Don't listen to him." said Eska, "His words are poisoning your mind."

Flash lowers his ears in disappointment, "Boo"

Then out of nowhere Bolin starts weeping like a baby. Eska looked at him curiously, "What's with this outburst of emotion?"

"Beats me." Spike replied, mostly to himself.

Bolin continued to cry, "I'm sorry, I can't help it. It's just so sad that I'll never be with you again!"

"Wha-?" Flash and Spike were startled by this. But not as much as Eska was, "What? Explain yourself further."

Bolin spoke as he kept crying, "Eska, I've always loved you-"

Spike and Flash both drop their jaws at what Bolin had just said.

"-And I always wanted to be with you. But now that the world is ending, I'm never gonna get the chance!"

Spike felt he would through up, "Gross!"

"We have been together. But you left me at the altar." Eska tells him bitterly.

"With good reason, you're insane!" Flash exclaimed, but all Eska could hear were 'neigh' sounds.

"Quiet pony!"

Bolin continued to cry and 'confess' his feelings to Eska, "No, I was scared. I was scared of my true feelings for you. Gah, I should have never left you. I'm sorry."

Spike sticks out his tongue in disgust.

"And I'm sorry that we'll never have the chance to rekindle the dying ember that was our love into a big fire of love flames!"

The earthbender continued to cry, Mako, Flash, Spike and even Desna all looked at each other with confused and creeped out expressions.

Spike simply stuck out his tongue, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Eska looks at Bolin with warm eyes…and then kisses him. Spike screamed at the scene. "GAH! There goes my lunch!"

While Eska kissed Bolin, the ice around them melted and they were all free.

"What just happened?" Spike asked in disbelief,

"I guess an act of love can melt any frozen heart." Flash replied. Which only made the little dragon sicker,

"Okay, gross!"

Eska and Boin stoped kissing, "You will never defeat my father. But, should you survive, perhaps we could spend eternal darkness together."

"Finger crossed that doesn't happen!" Spike said. The boys quickly ran towards the portal.

"Wow! That was the best acting I've ever seen." said Mako, "You completely fooled her."

"Yeah right, huh. That was acting." Bolin wiped away a single tear.

"They will certainly perish." Desna said.

The boys ran out and see Korra and the ponies still fighting Unalaq. The ponies circled around Korra, their elements glowing while each one unleashed a powerful blast at Unalaq at the same time when Korra hit him with her enchanted bending powers. Unalaq was still on his whirlpool avoiding their attacks but he was slowly growing weaker and he kept getting hit more and more by the ponies's and Korra's powerful blasts. Korra landed on the ground and she created a water whip and froze it at Unalaq' arm, hurling him to the ground. He struggled to get up and the girls all gathered together as their elements unleashed rainbow ring which blew Unalaq away and he lands hard again on he snow. Korra's cutie mark glowed as her arms moved swiftly and a bright spear appeared in her hands. The ponies' elements glowed even stronger. Before she could unleash the final strike. Unalaq aimed another water whip….which stroked Twilight!.

"AHH!"

The alicorn princess is thrown to the ground and laid down unconscious. The girls' concentration breaks.

"Twilight!"

The rainbow aura disappeared and the ponies all stopped levitating. Korra kneeled to the ground and the ponies landed as well while breathing heavily.

"Without you're precious elements, you are nothing!

Unalaq then waterbeded the snow beneath the ponies and they all fly up and land hard on the snow. Korra looked fiercely at her uncle and waterbeded two water whips, controlling them with her arms, and swinging them at Unalaq but he used his own bending to control the water and bring Korra closer towards him. Her eyes glowed bright once again, but without the ponies, her avatar state was not as powerful. The ponies all struggled to get up and help their friend as the ground beneath them started to shake. Then Unalaq's mouth opened and out came a dark purple aura, it was Vaatu.

As the boys ran to the girls, Korra opened her mouth to create fire and unleash it at Unalaq, but Vaatu takes the chance and sticked it's gooey tentacles onto Korra's face. He started to remove a golden light from her eyes and mouth, the spirit of Raava! The ponies's elements glowed and the same light started to come out of them as well as it fused with the light Vaatu now currently held. Once all of Raava was pulled out, Korra laid on the snow as Vaatu returned inside of Unalaq who then waterbeded Raava into a rock. The ponies see this and try to get up to help but were far too weak.

Mako sees the unconscious avatar, "Korra!"

Bolin spoted Raava in Unalaq's clutches, "He's got the light spirit!"

They then started to earth and firebend at Unalaq but he easily repealed their attacks. He waterbeded the snow beneath them and the four boys were all blasted away by the impact. They laid once again on the snow. Twilight and the others managed to get up on their hooves but were still too weak to fight, but they none the less started to at least try to walk to Korra. Unalaq laughed at their efforts,

"You ponies are pathetic."

They see Raava was within Korra's reach. Twilight groaned as she watched her friend reach for the light spirit, "R—Raava"

Korra tried to reach for her but Unalaq waterbeded purple water and began throwing Raava against a rock. He then started fiercely hitting her with the water.

Korra and the ponies moaned in pain as they all began to see a long line of past avatars and see the image of Aang disappear. Twilight realized what this means.

"No! Unalaq! Stop!"

Unalaq stroked Raava again and the ponies see another one of Korra's past lives disappear. With each hit, Korra felt a severe pain, and so did the ponies.

"Stop it!" Rainbow cried out in pain.

"You're destroying her!" Fluttershy also cried out.

But it was no use; Unalaq kept hitting Raava over and over, with each avatar gone, one by one the ponies fall to their knees, unable to move. Korra couldn't do anything, the pain was too much.

Raava was becoming smaller; Unalaq hit her one last time. The ponies all had tears in their eyes when they saw the very last avatar disappear.

"Wan…no." Twilight felt so weak and helpless.

Raava was gone….and so were the past avatars. Korra and the ponies all laid on the snow, weak and broken. Twilight, however managed to at least reach Korra's shoulder with her wing. Korra looked sadly at her friend.

"I'm so sorry!" said the alicorn.

Korra didn't say a word before passing out. It wasn't long before Twilight did too.

Back in Equestria, things seemed to be getting worse, the sky became darker and soon the Canterlot Castle began to crumble.

"Equestria…it's dying!" Luna cried out.

Celestia looks up at the sky. Hope shines in her eyes.

Mako and Bolin help Korra up while Flash hoisted up Twilight onto his back. Unalaq began to change, his body turned purple and he started to grow and his physical appearance changed. The twins entered through the portal and watched in horror as their father grew and grew becoming a huge red monster with the power of Vaatu at his command.

Flash's eyes widen in horror "Is that Unalaq?"

"Not anymore…." Spike said before saying with fear, "That's UnaVaatu!"

The terrifying creature looked down upon them, "Now, ten thousand years of darkness….begins!"

His large hand reaches up to the southern portal's light beam and he disappears unleash a powerful blast which knocks everyone, even the twins, backwards and into the snow.

Korra and the ponies laid there not moving a muscle. Weak and hurt….UnaVaatu had won.

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Oh, don't worry It's not over! WOW! This chapter was a era dozy to write, I can tell ya that. Okay, net time the epic finale!**

**I'm already nervexited!**

**God Bless, *kiss, kiss***


	15. Light into dark Era of Harmony

**I've decided to devoid this chapter into two on account of it seemed a bit TOO long before.**

**Light into Dark**

UnaVaatu wasted no time to traveling to Republic City and wreak havoc. His spirit plants grew all around entrapping buildings and fighting the people. the president ordered the police force to try and fight him off with their air ships, but the dark avatar proved to be far too strong for them. In the miss of the attacks, the wall of Varrck's cell were smashed open by the spirit plants. The man wasted no time in ordering his assistant to take out a flying contraption and the two soared their way to freedom.

Back in the south pole, Korra, The Mane Six, Spike, Flash, Mako and Boin all laid on the snow unconscious.

"HEY THEIR OVER HERE!"

Tenzin kneeled down to the unconscious Korra, Twilight was laying down next to her.

"Please, wake up" the airbender pleaded to the young girl. Tenzin noticed that Flash and Spike managed to get up.

"Flash Sentry, Spike are you two alright?" Tenzin asked. Since he could no longer understand them, Spike growled and Flash neighed in response. Kya kneeled down and examined the others, "Their going to be alright, but I need to get them into some spirit water right away."

Tenzin carried Korra, with Twilight on her stomach, while Bumi carried the brothers and Flash carried Pinkie Pie on his back. Kya carried Rarity and Rainbow Dash. They all entered through the portal back into the spirit world and placed their unconscious friends into a pool of clear spirit water.

"I'll get the others." Tenzin quickly got Fluttershy and Applejack and places them in the water with the others. Kya waterbed and the water glowed. Korra and Twilight simultaneously opened their eyes and both breathed heavily as they quickly sat up, the others soon followed and breathed heavily in shock.

Rainbow Dash was shaking, "COLD WATER!"

"Thank goodness you'll all alright." Tenzin said.

Rarity shook the water from her body, "Sure, if you call nearly being eliminated by a mad man and his new dark spirit bestie, 'alright'."

The other ponies shook themselves dry while Flash helped Twilight back up,

"Did you find Jinora?" Korra asked Tenzin.

"I managed to rescue her soul," he explained "but she wasn't ready to return to her body yet. She sensed the world was in grave danger."

"…she was right." Korra sat on a rock with a depressed look on her face which was shared by the otters ponies…even Pinkie Pie.

"Were you able to stop Unalaq and Vaatu?" Tenzin asked.

"No. They fused then Vaatu ripped Raava right out of me and destroyed her. Vaatu won."

They all looked at her in fear and worry, "No. I am too young to live through ten thousand years of darkness" said Bolin.

"And I'm too young and cute!" Spike cried out, the ponies all looked at him annoyed, "What? Korra, can't you talk to one of you're past lives or something?"

All Bolin could hear was growling, "Spike please, we've got a real problem here! Korra, can't you talk to one of you're past lives or something?"

Spike slapped his face with his claw.

"When Vaatu destroyed Raava. He destroyed my connection to the past avatars too." she said. Tenzin's eyes widen, "If that's true then-"

"The cycle is over. I'm the last avatar."

"Wait, the Elements of Harmony. Maybe you can still win this." Mako suggested hopefully.

The girls all tried to activate their elements of harmony. They managed to get their gems to give out very faint glows which quickly vanished, and the gems themselves dissolved back into their skins. Everybody looked in horror

"The Elements each held a piece of the avatar spirit within them." Korra explained. "Without Raava I can't activate with them anymore."

"Which means we can't either." Rarity said hopelessly.

"Without the seven together Equestria's magic can't be restored." Korra broke down in tears, "I'm so sorry!"

The ponies all surround Korra and sympathetically embraced her. Kya turned to Tenzin, "They need you now. More than ever."

Tenzin looked at the weeping avatar and depressed ponies. As he did he noticed the shimmering coats of the ponies, and a **rainbow hue** reflected in his eyes. He knew what he had to do as he walked towards the girls.

"The other avatars may not be able to help you anymore, but perhaps I can"

"No one can help us now." Korra replied hopelessly.

"I know I haven't been the best mentor to you. But I've realized it was because I had a lot of spiritual growth to do myself. There may still be a way for you to stop Vaatu and save Equestria."

"How?"

"Let go of you're attachment to who you think you are and connect with you're inner spirit."

"Haven't you heard anything I said? Raava is gone. The elements were extensions of Wan's spirit. They were connected to the Tree of Harmony, and the tree was connected to Raava just as Wan was. She's always been the source of their powers just as she's always been the source of the avatar state. And since I'm not connected to her anymore, I'm not connected to the elements either."

"I'm not talking about Raava. Raava is not who you are. And something tells me you girls don't need her to connect with the Elements of Harmony."

Twilight's ears perked up as she remembered something, "Korra, while you were in that spirit pool at that island, the Shaman tolled us that our connection with you runs deeper than the avatar spirit…I think Tenzin might have a point."

"What did she say?" Tenzin asked.

"…You might be right." Korra answered, "But how?"

Tenzin sot up, "Come with me, all of you. I need to show you something." he lead them to the front to the Tree of Time.

"Why are you showing us Vaatu's prison?" Korra asked, Fluttershy hid behind her due to the scary looking tree, "Even without him in it, it still looks creepy" said the pegasus.

"Because this tree had a history long before it held Vaatu." Tenzin explained "This is the Tree of Time. And the legend says that it binds both spirit and physical worlds together."

"A lot more drearier looking than the Tree of Harmony" Rainbow Dash pointed out.

Korra asked her mentor, "And you think this tree can help us somehow?"

"Yes. I have read that long ago the ancients would mediate beneath the tree and connect with the great energy of the universe"

"Wow. If we make it out alive, remind me to ask him for that book." said Twilight.

Tenzin airbended himself to the entrance, Korra airbended herself, Rarity, Pinkie and Applejack while Twilight, Rainbow and Fluttershy fly next to her. Inside Korra sees images floating all around the entrance of the tree. Applejack pointed to the images with her hoof, "Look at that"

"These are my memories" said Korra.

"The tree of time remembers all" as Tenzin said this, Pinkie Pie then spots a memory with her in it and jumped happily, "Look, it's me! It's Me! Hi past Pinkie Pie"

Tenzin continued, "Korra, the most powerful thing about you and the ponies is not the spirit of Raava or the elements of harmony, but you're own inner spirits. You have always been strong, unyielding and fearless."

He turned to look at the ponies. He first turned to Applejack, "Applejack, you have always been honest, brave and determined"

He looked at the yellow pegasus, "Fluttershy, despite you're timidness, your kindness and courage shows no boundaries."

He turned to the white unicorn, "Rarity, you are creative, generous and resourceful"

He turned to the pink happy pony, "And Pinkie Pie, I have never known anyone with such optimism and laughter. And I doubt I ever will."

He turned to the rainbow pegasus, "Rainbow Dash, you're speed and strength are remarkable. But it is you're loyalty which I know is you're most admirable trait"

"Can't argue with that" said Rainbow.

Tenzin finally turned to the princess, "Twilight Sparkle. Despite you're remarkable intelligence, you are a true leader. You are brave, loving and manny times, you're fierceness can even rival Korra's"

The princess and the avatar smiled at the nomad, "You are all special and unique in you're own ways. And when you're together, you create this…this magic that is unlike anything I or anyone else has ever seen"

Rarity pointed to an image on the corner, "Look, there's you're memory from when we first came to Republic City"

"And when we bonded for the first time" Twilight added.

"That was one of the happiest moments of my life" Korra said as she re-lived the happy moment before her eyes.

"From the very first day, I saw that you all shared a bond so strong not even separated dimensions could break it." said Tenzin, "Korra, you brought the elements of harmony back to the ponies due to actions that came out of the goodness of you're heart. You didn't need Raava for that."

Just then a new image appeared before them. Korra recognized who it was, "Avatar Wan".

"Before he fused with Raava, Wan was just a regular person"

Twilight agreed, "He's right. He was just a poor thief with no money."

"Yeah, just you're basic everyday "go-too" kind of guy" said Applejack.

"But he was brave and smart and always wanted to defend the helpless" said Korra.

"That's right, he became the legend because of who he was not what he was." said Tenzin, "He wasn't defined by Raava anymore than you are. Even you're cutie mark proves it."

Korra caressed the mark on her cheek,

"It may look similar to Raava's markings, but their not the same. Their different. Unique."

Then they saw more images of Wan with Prince White and Raava, how strong and powerful their friendship was. The image shifted to one of Prince White planting the light from Wan and Raava and it grew into the Tree of Harmony. Another image showed the girls returning the elements back to the tree. Twilight gasped "I think I get it now! This is what the Shaman meant!"

"What do you mean?" Korra asked.

"Prince White said that the reason we had to return the Elements of Harmony was because they were Wan's Elements, but we had to be bonded with yours, right?."

"Yeah I know, I saw the whole thing too." Korra said,

"But don't you see? The original elements of Harmony may have been partly created by Raava's light, and they did come from Wan's spirit, but it wasn't Raava that brought us these new Elements. The ones we have now came from you're heart, just as Wan's came from his. After Raava became his bonded she shared the energy of the elements with him. But you shared you're elements with US!.

Korra's eyes widen at this realization,

"That's why you're the elements of Unity, Korra. Because you're heart brings people together. You brought us all together."

Korra began to think about what Twilight was saying. And it all really did make sense, "You're right. It wasn't technically Raava that created the new elements…it was me. It was us! If you guys never came to me I never would have known. So, this means I can still power up with them! But why couldn't I do it a minute ago?"

"Because you were clouded by self-doubt and grief. Kind of like when you had you're airbending block" Twilight explained, "The Elements of Harmony we have are powered by our hearts. If one of us has doubts then that affects the rest. You just have to believe in yourself. Just as we believe in you."

Then, they saw a new image take form, Korra gasped when they all saw an image Republic City being attacked by UnaVatuu, "Everyone in Republic City is in danger!"

"Holly, molly that's one big Unalaq" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"Look!" Fluttershy pointed to another image: they see Equestria fading and being destroyed. And fast!

"Equestria! It's starting to disappear!" Twilight exclaimed.

"No!" Korra cried.

"You girls have to help them" Tenzin tells them.

"How?" Korra asked, "Their halfway around the world and we can't save Equetsria without stopping Unalaq first. If we connect with Equestria now, Vaatu's dark energy will flow through and destroy it even faster. I can feel it"

"Connect with the energy of the universe." Tenzin said, "Don't bend the elements, connect with the spirit inside of you but most importantly, connect with the friendship you all share."

Korra and the ponies looked at each other hopefully. "You really think we can do this?" Korra asked.

"I have no doubt"

Korra and the ponies all embraced Tenzin in a warm hug. "Thank you for not giving up on me. On any of us." Korra said.

Once they released the hug Tenzin left the tree as the girls all sat together to meditate.

"Let's do this. You girls ready?" Korra asked them.

Rainbow, "You bet!"

Pinkie, "Yes indedaly!"

Rarity, "Absolutely!"

Applejack, "Let's do it!"

Fluttershy, "Normally I would say no and hide behind a rock but…there is now way I'm gonna let Unalaq get away with everything he has done. So let's end this rein of darkness once and for all!"

Twilight, "We're all in this together Korra"

Korra, "Now and forever"

They all closed their eyes as they heard Raava voice from a memory above them. The memory of when Raava spoke to Wan about how darkness can not survive without light. They remember the saying:

"Find the Light in the Dark"

When they opened their eyes, Korra and the ponies found themselves in a celestial plane standing on top of a glowing bridge,

"Where are we?" Twilight asked.

In front of them, they all saw a gigantic version of Korra holding a glowing orb, she had the cutie mark on her cheek and her hair down. But what really stood out was that she also had a star tattoo on her forehead…and two angel-like wings on her back. Around her were six gems each in the shape of the ponies' cutie marks, they recognized them immediately,

"The Elements of Harmony" Twilight said breathily.

Korra and the ponies all shared determined looks as they walked towards the gigantic Korra and into the glowing orb.

Back inside the Tree, Korra's spirit started to leave her body, it glowed blue. The ponies' spirits began to leave their bodies as well, each spirit glowing with the same color as their elements. The six pony spirits floated beside the Korra spirit as they all began to merge together and grow in size.

Outside, the others saw something coming out of the tree; They see a gigantic version of Korra, changing colors constantly, and though she looked like Korra she has two beautiful feathered wings and a unicorn horn sticking out of her forehead. Her hair was longer and by the front it could be mistaken for a tail.

Korra and the ponies' spirits had merged as one. They lifted up their "hand" to the portal of the south pole and were sucked into the beam as they traveled to Republic City.

Spike's mouth hung open, "Wow…"

Bumi arced an eyebrow at his brother, "Uh, what did you say to them exactly?"

In Republic City, Unavaatu had already destroyed so much of the city, he felt as if nothing could stop him. Just then he saw a rainbow light coming towards him and landed on the water, forcing him to land on his back. The Korra/Pony spirit emerged. From afar, Iiki, Meelo and Pema see them through the telescope.

"Korra's back!" Ikki shouted happily.

"And she's a big rainbow giant with wings and a horn!" Meelo shouted excitedly.

UnaVaatu, who had fallen into the water from the impact, gets back up and shoot a purple ray from his chest. Korra/Pony spirit also shoot a rainbow ray from her chest. Both beams hit at the same time but Korra/Pony managed to overpower UnaVaatu. He used his tentacles to wrap around Korra/Pony but they grabbed the tentacles, lifted him up and tossed him across the bay as he hit a giant bolder. Korra/Pony flew in the air and prepared to sucker punch at UnaVaatu as they landed. They their hand reached through his chest, her hand skinned the chest trying to find any trace of Raava.

"You are looking for something that is gone" He said as his tentacles wrapped around the girls, "Raava has been destroyed. And soon, you will be too!" He shoot a giant blue beam and Korra/Pony fell unconscious as they fell into the water.

Back in the spirit world, an army of dark spirits was heading directly for the Tree of Time

"Their coming for Korra!" Mako exclaimed. Flash turned to Spike, "Spike, stay with the girls." The dragon nodded before rushing into the tree to where the girls bodies still remained.

Mako, Tenzin, Kya and Bolin bended their respected elements at the spirits.

Korra/Pony had woken up but UnaVaatu shoot another beam at them and they once again fell into the water. UnaVaatu then started waterbending water around them which lifted them up and began corrupting their united souls.

Mako and the others tried to fend off the dark spirits. Flash Sentry kicked and punched manny but one quickly grabbed him by the tail, and because of his injured wing, he couldn't' fly away. Mako heard his "neighs" and sees the pegasus in trouble.

"FLASH SENTRY! LET HIM GO!"

He angrily firbended at the spirit, forcing it to release Flash. He landed beside Mako, "You okay?" Flash nodded and neighs a yes.

Bolin was earthbedning rocks at the spirits, but one grabbed his leg and pulled him. The spirit was then pushed away by a powerful water blast, freeing Bolin. Eska and Desna had joined the fight.

"Leave my Bolin alone!" said Eska defensively.

"I am so done with spirits" said Desna.

"Eska! I love you!" Bolin kissed her cheek and earthbended a few rocks, "Let's face the end of the world together!"

Eska smiled, "You're so romantic"

UnaVaatu was nearly done corrupting the Korra/Pony spirit, their entire morphed body turning purple, "With you out of the way, I will be the one true Avatar"

Just then, a white light came down from the sky. Ikki looked through her telescope and sees that the Light was actually a person.

"Mommy it's Jinora! She's…beautiful."

"What? Let me see.", Pema looked through the telescope and gasped! "BE CAREFUL SWEETIE!"

Jinora lowered down in front of Korra/Pony, glowing in a pure white aura, and released a huge beam of light from her hands. Once the light dimmed Korra/Pony was free from UnaVaatu's grip. He was then shocked when he sees a bright warm light glowing inside of him.

"No!"

Korra/Pony knew what that meant, "Raava!" they said in union.

Korra/Pony started punching UnaVaatu with all of their strength, the dark avatar didn't' stand a chance. Korra stuck her hand into his chest again. With much force, they yanked Raava right out of him. Raava was free.

"Thank you." said the light spirit.

Korra/Pony then looked at UnaVaatu as their combined voices spoke with much power and authority,

"It's over Vaatu."

Korra/Pony started to glow brighter.

Back in the spirit world, inside the tree, Spike gasped as he saw Korra and the ponies' bodies suddenly disappear into thin air.

"Flash! Korra and the ponies, their gone!" cried out the dragon.

"What?!"

Then they realized that the dark spirits were beginning to back away.

"What's happening?" Tenzin asked.

"Their retreating" said Kya in surprise.

Korra/Pony continued to glow and from within, Korra and the ponies physical bodies appeared. One by one their appearances began to change, their front hooves become hands, their back hooves become feet…they were turning human with wings and horns and hair extensions that resemble tails and still maintain their pony ears and their skin colors match their previous pony coat colors. Korra began to call out each Element of Harmony.

"Honesty"

Applejack fully a human. She has a light brown shirt with red outlines on the sleeves and bottom, a short white scarf around her neck, a navy blue sleeveless high collar vest, matching arm warmers, a arm band with apple patterns, navy blue pants and brown boots with apple prints on the side. Her cutie mark was on her cheek and her element of harmony was on the front of the chest. Her hair was long with a braid that looked like a tail and still has her pony ears. Her skin was light orange.

"Kindness"

Fluttershy fully a human, she had a lime green sleeveless shirt similar to Korra's with white outline. Darker green arm warmers, an armband with pink and green lines, a white cape around her waist with butterfly prints, light pink pants and lime green boots with pinke outline at the top and ankles. Her cutie mark was on her cheek, her hair is longer to look like a tail, her element on the chest of her shirt, her ears and wings, light yellow skin.

"Laughter"

Pinkie Pie fully human, a pink shirt similar design to Korra's with white outlines on the sleeves and collar, a purple cape around the waist with a side yellow bow and balloons on the side of the cape and a light pink outline. Blue pants with purple boots, the top has two pink bows and hearts on the sides, blue straps around the ankles. Blue arm warmers and a purple arm band with yellow hearts. Her cutie was was on her cheek, element on chest, hair longer and had her ears. Skin light pink.

"Generosity"

Rarity turns human, her horn and ears remain, white skin, hair grows longer and has a diamond hair clip. Her shirt if cyan blue with light blue outlines, similar to Korra's design, she has a dark blue corset around the waist and two diamonds on the side, a flowing cyan cape around the lower waist with diamond prints, light purple pants with white boots with diamond on the front. Purple arm warmers and an arm band with light blue/dark blue/cyan diamond patterns. Her element was on her chest.

"Loyalty"

Rainbow Dash turns human, ears and wings remain and has light blue skin, cutie mark on cheek and element on chest. Hair longer. A sleeveless rainbow shirt with a navy blue sleeveless vest with high collar, purple arm warmers, rainbow colored arm ban, pink/red cape around the waist with her cutie mark emblem, black pants and red boots with yellow lightning bolts on the side.

"Magic"

Twilight Sparkle turns into a human, her ears, horn and wings remain, light purple skin. The top of her shirt is a smilier design to Korra's shirt, purple with white outlines, a corset around the waist eight a single pink stripe and purple ruffles at the bottoms with a white bow and star patterns. She had dark blue/purple pants and light purple boots with pink straps around the angles and top and a single purple star on the front of both. Her hair is longer, has purple arm warmers and arm band with patterns identical to Korra's but are light purple. Her element is also on her chest and her cutie mark on her cheek.

All six of the Antro ponies, released an energy from their elements which surround Korra who begins to transform as well.

She gained pony ears and hair extension tail. Her top changed into a blue halter top with white outline and the cyan heart gem is on her chest. Her midriff is exposed but covered by a transparent fabric, a white belt around her waist with a circular blue gem in the center, blue slim pants with her cutie mark embodied on the side and brown boots with white lining on the top with blue patterns. Around her waist came a long elegant purple cape with watertribe patters on the sides.

Once her outfit was complete, her forehead started to glow and a single dark blue eight inch star appears on her forehead which glowed bright. And from her back….and two beautiful feathered wings emerge! They were the same color as her skin but fade to blue at the tips. Korra stroked her final pose,

"Unity!"

The girls all had glowing white eyes.

Unalaq/Vaatu cried out, "NO!"

The Korra/Pony spirit spoke with Korra's voice, "Together, the Elements of Harmony posses a power beyond anything you can imagine. But it is a power you don't and will never have the ability to control."

UnaVaatu started to feel weak and screamed in anguish as the girls glowered brighter, he could feel the darkness draining from him.

"A spirt of darkness may be inside of you Unalaq, but you can not win with him, because you don't posses the most powerful magic of all…..

"The Magic of friendship."

Korra and the humanized ponies all held hands and formed a gigantic heart shape within their morphed spirit form.

"Here and in Equestria, it is the one magic that can truly unite us all."

"What is happening? No, no, this can not be!"

Korra/Pony spirits started waterbending water around UnaVaatu as he started to glow bright. He cried out one more time before disappearing forever in a blinding light.

Then they combined their elements and chanted as one:

"Equestria, do not fear. You're magic shall flow, far and near. Seven hearts, unite as one. The new Era has Begun!"

All seven girls came together holding hands, their eyes glowing, their Korra/Pony spirit form lifted up it's hands and shoot up into the sky a rainbow light which created an interdimentional portal high above!

From that portal, brightly rainbow colored northern light patterns came out as it began to spread all across the world.

In the spirit world, they see the two portals begin to glow with rainbow colors as lights spread all across the spirit world, making it brighter and more beautiful than before. The others watched in amazement. Mako, Bolin, Spike, Eska and Desna, started to glow as well as they see the dark spirits return to their original forms.

"I don't believe it" said Mako as he looked down at the glowing aura around his body.

"This is incredible." Spike said. Mako gasped, "Spike? I can hear you again!"

Then he sees Flash and Spike transforming, their bodies changing. Flash had become a human with pony ears and wings, his injured one was now healed. And Spike became a human boy with dragon like traits and green hair, he also still had his tail. Mako and Bolin now had Pony ears and so did Tenzin, Kya and Bumi, however Tenzin and Bumi also had pegasus wings on their backs. Eska and Desna also gained pony ears and wings while Eska had pony ears and her hair grew longer to resemble a tail

Mako and Bolin looked at each other in shock and shouted in union, "WOW! You have pony ears! What?!" they touched their ears and shouted again in union, "I have pony ears!"

"It's amazing" Kya said in aware as she marveled at the beauty of the rainbow lights.

"I…I have never seen anything so beautiful in my life" said Eska also in aware.

"Nor have I." said Desna as he placed his hand over his heart, "What is this strange sensation I am feeling? It feels warm and…pleasant"

"That's the magic of friendship." Mako said smiling, "Korra and the ponies are sharing the magic of Equestria with everyone. This is the beginning of a new era. The Time of Great Change"

Meanwhile, in Equestria, the colors started coming back, everything started to physically change and resample more like Korra's world and ponies everywhere started to glow. From the Canterlot castle, Discord and Celestia and Luna also started to glow.

Discord jumped with joy, "They did it!"

Celestia smiled proudly, "I knew they would"

All around the world, people were seeing these light as aura's began surround them, turning them into half-pony humans with ears and wings for some people. They all began to feel the magic and slowly they all felt an instant peace and happiness unlike anything they have ever felt before. President Raiko sees the lights as well and realized his new transformation.

"I…I don't believe it"

Lin was breathless by the beauty, "It's amazing"

Varrick, who is flying away to freedom, sees the lights and slowly started to get a strange new sensation. He now knew what he had do, "Zhu-Li. Change corse to the south pole" he said.

And for the very first time…Zhu-li actually smiled, "Of corse, sir"

The portal that lead to Equestria then moved and was placed in the area where Avatar Aang's statue once stood. It's transformed into a beautiful large crystal tree resembling the Tree of Harmony with the portal right above it.

Korra and the ponies inhaled deeply, "Go in peace." they say in union as they bowed. Raava floated around them, "Come, Harmonic Convergence is almost over. We must return to the tree of time."

Raava and Jinora land on Korra/Pony's hand and they disappeared in a blinding light. They returned to the spirit world, Korra/Pony opened her hands and Raava and Jinora floated out. Jinora floated down to her father, "I'll see you soon dad." she said before disappearing. Korra/Pony spirit form began to disappear into rainbow sparkles that were then absorbed into the girls' physical bodies. Korra and the ponies collapsed on the ground.

Back with Katara, Asami, Tonraq and Senna, they all began to glow as they gained pony ears and Asami also gained wings and longer hair that looked like a tail. Jinora finally woke up in her body, she had also gained pony ears and wings and hugged Katara.

"Gran Gran, I missed you"

"What about Korra and the others?" Asami asked.

Jinora smiled, "Don't worry, their alright. Korra and the ponies saved the world."

Tonrag and Senna hug happily. Their daughter did it. And they couldn't' be prouder of her.

In the spirit world Korra woke up and saw the ponies in their new human forms for the first time, "Girls?"

She took Twilight's hand who helped her up. Korra was still a bit stunned upon seeing such transformation, but then happily hugged them all. They then all turned to see Raava in front of them.

"Congratulations Korra. I knew you could do it" the spirit said proudly.

"Raava. It's over. Vaatu is gone. We can be together again". Korra said happily.

"Not exactly."

The avatar was confused by this, "What? But, but we won"

"True, but me and Vaatu's existence are no longer needed. We have been the very source of good and evil, but we have entered a new age and this new age no longer needs us to keep that balance. Light and Darkness shall always exist, one can not exist without the other, but we will simply no longer be their embodiments."

Korra was still a bit confused, as were the ponies. "But, what about me? What about the avatar? I'm I truly the last?"

"Yes. And no. You are the last of one Era but the first of a new. You girls have done the impossible, you saved two worlds by embracing the light within you and the love you have for the ones around you. You have proven that you do not need me to help you maintain peace. You are all very capable of doing that with the light within you're own hearts. And Korra….you have finally proven that you are ready."

"Ready? Ready for what?"

Raava began to rise up as she sings,

_It's time now for a new change to come. You've grown up and you'r new life has begun. To go where you will go. To see what you will see. To find what you will be for it's time for you…to fulfill you're destiny._

Raava flew upwards as Korra rode on her tail. She stretched out her hand and touched the beam connecting the two portals. It started to glow and the two portals dispersed as Harmonic Convergence came to an end. Korra was floating in the sky, the symbols of Raava embodied on her chest before they disappeared as one ray of light went to her forehead and her wings glowed. As her blue body glowed, the ponies' elements glowed as well and they watched Korra with proud smiles.

From Korra's body, speaks of Raava's light started to spread and flow all around, and even made their way through the portals. Korra heard Raava's voice…for the last time.

"Keep the light shinning bright so darkness will never win. Farewell, and thank you."

Korra was slowly lowered to the ground as she stopped glowing. She stood up as she opened her eyes, which were once again glowing white. The star shaped mark on her forehead also glowed and her two glowing wings emerged from her back.

Everybody gasped at the sight!

Korra's eyes stopped glowing as did her wings and forehead star. Korra then finally took a good look at her wings and also at the single blue/grey streak on her hair.

"Korra!"

The ponies all rushed towards her and embraced in a group hug. Rainbow praised Korra's new wings, "Awesome! Now our races will be ten times more challenging"

"I can't believe this. And I certainly can't believe you guys are now humans!" said Korra.

"Yep!" Pinkie Pie started naming the parts of her new body, "We have legs and arms, and fingers and knees and elbows and-"

Rarity quickly covered her mouth before she said the next thing, "Pinkie! Not while boys a present"

"Oops! Sorry"

"Twilight!"

The princess turned and saw human Flash running towards her.

"Flash!" she happily ran towards him and the two embraced in a loving hug. Mako ran over to Korra, hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I don't even know what to say. Except, You look cute in those ears"

Korra giggled and slightly tugged on his new pony ears, "Back at ya."

"You were all amazing" Tenzin said proudly.

"Well, duh! We were AWSOME!" Rainbow Dash lifted up her fist in victory while flapping her wing.

"And the way you all turned gigantic like that with the wings and stuff. WOW!" Bolin said in a loud voice, "I just wish Verrick had been here to film it! It would have been the greatest mover ever! After, the Nuktuk chronicles of corse"

"Wait, what about Equestria?" Kya asked.

"Equestria is going to be fine." Twilight said with a smile, "The magic is back and now it's stronger than ever because it's now shared with this world."

"Now I understand." said Mako, "The only way to save the magic…was to share it."

Flash looked at him confused, "But I thought you guys needed to be near the portals in order to restore the magic."

"As it turns out, the aura of light from the prophesy was never referring to the portals after all…." Twilight explained.

"It was really referring to Raava's light." Korra finished, "But keeping both portals opened helped increase the power and saved Equestria…and our home."

"So everything's going to be okay?" Flash asked.

"I'd say their gonna be better than okay." said Applejack.

However, Korra didn't pay attention to him for she saw something behind them,

"Look"

They all turned around to see a man who looked beaten up, his hair was tangled and his cloths looked like they had been burned. It was Unalaq!

Mako, Bolin, Flash Sentry, Applejack and Rainbow Dash all snarled and began to walking towards him while pounding their fists together, ready to punch him. But they were stopped by Korra and Twilight. Korra walked over to her uncle who looked up at her.

"Korra? How? What happened to you?" He touched his ears and realized he now had pony ears too, "What?! What have you done to me?!"

"It's over uncle. Any power you had here or in the material world is gone for good."

Unalaq looked at everyone and their strange new transformations. He then snarled at Korra, "You-you ruined everything! You call yourself the avatar?! Look at you! You're nothing but a monster now!"

"The only monster around here, is you." said the avatar unfazed.

Unalaq attempted to run towards the portal but Twilight and Flash both landed in front of him wearing smug smiles and crossing their arms.

"And where do you think you're going, chump?" said Flash.

To everybody's surprise, Twilight then punched Unalaq in the jaw and he landed on the ground. Flash was impressed, "Wow!"

Unalaq got back up and attempted to waterbed…..but then realized he couldn't. He looked at his shaking hands, "No, my bending. What happened to my bending?!"

"HEYA!" Rarity jump kicked him towards Rainbow and Fluttershy who both carried him high up.

"Put me down!"

The two girls smirked at each other, "Okay" they both said before dropping him. The man screamed as he fell. He landed on the ground again with a loud thumb and Applejack used her lasso to tie him up, "YEHA! Get along little crazy baddy"

"Eska, Desna, help me!"

The twins looked at each other for a brief moment and then back at their father.

"Sorry father, but you do not deserve any help" said Desna.

Pinkie used a party hat to cover Unalaq's mouth and blowed streamers into his face, "Ha, ha!"

Spike blew a raspberry at the man's face, "Not so tough now are ya?"

"Keep him there for a moment." said Korra, "We've got something to finish."

Korra and the ponies all walked towards the portal with Tenzin beside them. The bunny spirit appeared and Bumi hugged him. "Bum-Jun, you're okay! I missed you little buddy"

"Aww, he missed you too" said Spike.

Korra, the ponies and Tenzin approached the portal, "Now that you are bonded with Raava once again-" Tenzin began, but Korra interrupts him, "Actually…I'm not."

Tenzin was surprised by this, "What?."

"Raava and Vaatu use to be the very embodiments of good and evil, the ones who kept that balance. But not anymore. They still exist, but they are no longer in the form of spirits. Vaatu's darkness is still out there. He will be in very lie, every anger and every betrayal. But Raava's light still exists too. When she fused with me again, her light spread far and wide and she was finally free. She will be found in every smile, every hug and every laugh. Her light will never go out...so as long as well all stand side by side as friends and work together to make all of our worlds a better place to live."

The ponies all smiled proudly at her as she said this. Rarity wiped away a single tear.

"So, Raava and Vaatu are now physically gone?" Tenzin asked.

Korra smiled in reassurance, "In the form of spirits, yes. But I have a feeling Raava's still around. Somewhere."

Just then, a small butterfly flies to her and landed on her finger. It's wings were white with blue patters and they gave out a **rainbow glow.** Korra winked as the butterfly happily flies away.

"But, what about your avatar spirit?" Tenzin asked.

"It's still here. You were right, Raava doesn't defy who I am. I don't need her to be my avatar spirit…I already found my own."

Korra clenched her fists and opened them….out emerged glowing white orbs and as Korra lifted up her hands they shoot out into the air and exploded into shimmering snow flakes.

Twilight happily gasped, "Magic! That's what was happening to you! I can't believe I never realized it sooner!"

Applejack tipped her hat, "Well I'll be. You had magic growing inside of you this whole time"

"Yeah. But the only way for it to stay permanently was for me to prove myself. I guess now I finally have."

Rarity came to a realization, "You're magic, combined with you're wings...that would make you a-"

"A human alicorn!" Twilight finished. Rainbow Dash gasped, "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!"

"I-I didn't even know that was possible." Tenzin said in aware.

Korra opened and clenched her fists as the glow diminished, "Yeah, and I have a pretty good feeling that these wings and these powers are here to stay for good."

"So if Raava is now free and you now have you're alicorn magic, does this also make you reconnected to you're past lives?"

Korra looked at him sadly, "No. I'm afraid that link is gone forever."

Rarity and Rainbow Dash hugged her arms and placed their heads on both her shoulders.

"I'm really sorry Korra" said Applejack.

"Me too" said Pinkie Pie.

But Korra's frown faded into a smile. It was a smile of both happiness and relief, "Actually…It's not so bad. All my life I have been brought up to live out this age old legacy. But I realized now that that isn't all that I am. I may still be the avatar, but none the less, I'm free to chose my own path."

Twilight hugged the avatar, "That's our girl"

"I am so proud of you." said Tenzin, "Why don't you close the portals? Then we can go home"

Korra and the ponies all reached their hands out to close the portals…but then they stopped as the portal shimmered with rainbow colors and their eyes all glowed with a **rainbow aura**.

"Maybe we shouldn't" said Rainbow Dash.

"What do you mean?" Tenzin asked.

"I use to think opening the portals was a mistake," Korra explained as she slowly moved her hand away from the portal, "but….what if Unalaq was right when he said the avatar shouldn't be a bridge between the two worlds?"

"Uh, could you not say it so loud, he might here you" said Fluttershy while pointing with her tub behind her where Unalaq was still tied up.

"What if Avatar Wan made a mistake when he closed the portals?" Korra asked as she clenched her fist, "What if humans and spirits weren't meant to live apart?"

As she says this, Twilight turned her head and sees Bumi playing with Bum-Jun and Korra and the others see this too. Korra turned to Tenzin, "What do you guys think I should do?" she asked.

"We think you should do what you think is right" Twilight said.

Tenzin agreed, "Yes. You should truest you're instincts. There is nothing else I can teach you. You are the avatar…whatever you're decision, I support you."

Twilight squeezed Korra's hand as the others rallied behind her nodding in reassurance. Korra smiled, "I think it's time for a change. If me and ponies can get along, who's' to say humans and spirits can't as well?"

"It won't be easy" said her mentor.

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't try."

The girls cheered as they hugged Korra, "We are so proud of you, Korra" said Applejack.

"We all are" said Spike as he ran up to Korra who welcomed him in a hug.

Flash approached her, "Way ta go, champ" he gives her his hand to shake but instead Korra surprised him with a warm hug. Flash hugged her back.

"Thank you Flash Sentry. For everything."

"You too"

Korra then started to sing happily.

"_I'm stepping out of my shell. Fells good just being myself. Not scared to show what's inside, I'll put it all on the line 'cause I got nothing to hide. Woah!_

_I'm finally me!_

Korra started to fly with her new wings, amazing everybody

"_Got everything I need, what you get is what you see. I-I-I'm finally me!"_

As she flies, Korra unleashed beautiful blue and white sparkles all around

_And I've never felt so free. There's no one else that I'm trying to be. _

_I'm finally me!_

She made sparkles swirl around the ponies and their outfits gained sparkles, Tenzin's cloths changed into a dashing Air nomad outfit

_Hey, hey, uh-huh_

_Hey, hey, uh-huh_

Mako and Bolin's cloth changed to more stylish versions of their street cloths.

_Hey, hey, yeah. I'm finally me_

_Hey, hey, uh-huh_

_Hey, hey, uh-huh_

_Hey, hey, yeah_

Even Eska and Desna loose their drape robes and gain two stylish water tribe clothing. The two twins actually smiled.

_I'm finally me_

She lowered down to her friends.

_I've got quirks, but they work. I've learned to love those things_

Fluttershy, "_You don't have to be anyone but you"_

Pinkie, "_So let me hear you say!"_

Korra and ponies, "_I'm finally ME!"_

Korra and the winged human-fied ponies fly all around.

_Got everything I need. What you get is what you see. _

_I-I-I'm finally me!_

From Korra's hands, sparkles landed on the ground and grass and beautiful flowers started to grow and the sky became clear and beautiful as day.

_And I've never felt so free._

Korra, "_There's no one else that I'm trying to be"_

_I'm finally me_

Everybody, "_Hey, hey, uh-huh. Hey, hey, uh-huh. Hey, hey, yeah"_

Korra, "_I'm finally me!"_

Korra, Rainbow, Twilight and Fluttershy land and the others hug them all

"Yeah. So, what are we gonna do with uncle crazy head over there?" Rainbow asked while pointing to Unalaq.

"Prison is too good for this guy" Mako said while crossing his arms.

"So is the Canterlot dungeon," said Flash, "or any dungeon for that matter"

Tenzin grinned as he stroked his beard, "I think I know the perfect place for him"

Next, we see Unalaq lost in a gigantic fog, "No, no! This can't be! I am Vaatu, I am the darkness! I will rule!"

From a safe distance, they all watched as Unalaq laughed insanely in the Fog of Lost Souls.

"Wow, that fog doesn't waste much time does it?" Bolin said.

Korra then walked over to her cousins with a look of sympathy and regret, "I still can't believe you guys agreed to this. But I just want you to know I'm sorry. I understand seeing you're father like this is hard but-"

"It seems cousin Korra is under the impression we are saddened by our father's demise" said Eska.

Korra arced an eyebrow, as did everybody else.

"But I will not miss him at all." Desna replied, "In the end he became a deplorable man."

"Agreed. But how will be explain this to mother?"

The others all jolted in shock, "HE'S MARRIED?!"

"Of corse" Eska replied calmly.

Spike crinkled his nose, "Yeach, that lady must have had very poor standards"

Bolin walked up to Eska, "So, I was thinking, I'm not really a fan of long distance relationship thing, so how about you move to Republic City with me?"

"I do not think that will be possible"

Bolin sighed sadly, "Okay…Desna can come too"

"I will not be joining you Bolin. Desna and I must return home."

"But you said-"

"Eternal darkness was upon us. I became caught up in the moment."

"Yeah…I guess I did too." Bolin replied sadly.

"But…you always hold a special place in the organ that pumps my blood."

"You mean you're heart?" Twilight corrected.

"Yes, that too."

Twilight looked at her weird, "Ooooookay"

Eska and Bolin smiled at each other, "I will remember you fondly. My turtle duck" said the young woman.

Pinkie Pie said, "Awwwww, you gotta admit that is pretty sweet."

Mako looked over at Korra and attempted to grab her hand, but to his surprise and disappointment, she moved it away. His cheeks turned red once he sees that Korra had placed her hand in his. He smiled at Korra who smiled back.

"Korra."

The avatar turned to her cousin, "Yes, Desna?"

"Um, we-we've wanted to say that. Well…"

Seeing her brother struggling, Eska continued, "We are…grateful to have you as a relative."

Korra blinked in surprise by this, "Really? Wow, that's…the very first nice thing you have ever said to me."

"We know we have not always been close but-" Eska then took Korra's hands and spoke with much kindness in her voice, "We hope we can become somewhat closer and break the barrier we have created over the years"

Desna nodded in agreement, "Yes. And we are sorry for being so cruel to you and you're friends before"

Korra smiled, "It's alright. And I would really like that very much"

For the first tim ever, Eska and Desna actually smiled as they welcomed their cousin into a warm hug. Pinkie Pie cried tears of joy, as did Fluttershy and Rarity and even Spike,

Pinkie passed by a box of tissues, "I love happy endings!"

"Can I have a tissue, please?" said Spike.

"Sure", she blows her nose into the tissue and hands it to a disgusted Spike, "I'll just use my sleeve."

"One other thing," said Eska as she reached for something in her pocket and pulled out a beaded bracelet with a stunning snowflake charm hanging from it, in the center appeared to be a snowflake pattern, "Father once gave this horrid gift for me on our birthday as a sigh of his love and devotion to us. Clearly he was lying. But when I say it is a sign of love between family…" to Korra's surprise, Eska placed the bracelet on her wrist, "I am telling the truth"

Korra smiled at the lovely gift, it was a sure sign that her two spoiled cousins have realized the true meaning of family,

"And well will make sure that the two tribes will never be at war again." Desna promised.

The three cousins embraced in a warm hug.

As Korra's new bracelet shimmered with **rainbow colors.**

**Thank you Atea1793 for inspiring this idea. The snowflake is in the same design as Elsa's from Frozen, because it is a beautiful design. You can also see my Korra/Avatar/Frozen crossover art on my deviantArt page. But don't think this will be the only "key" that Korra will need to fully open the chest in my next story *wink, wink*.**


	16. A New Princess

**A New Princess/The Era of Magic**

The next day, inside the Southern Watertribe palace, Jinora was reunited with the others.

"Jinora!"

"Korra! Twilight!"

They both welcomed the young airbender with a warm embrace.

"I'm so happy you're okay" said Twilight

Applejack ruffled Jinora's hair, "Good to have you back suguarcube"

"Good to be back, Applejack. And you-you're all humans now!"

Twilight stretched out her human arms, "I know, and you have wings"

"I know!" Jinora happily flapped her wings and did a few air flips in mid air before landing. Korra kneeled down to her level, "Thank you for helping us back there. We couldn't have done it without you."

"Wow, you girls look incredible! Especially you, Korra"

Korra's eyes widen when she sees Asami's wings and pony ears and hair-tail

"Asami?!"

Rainbow Dash flew to the heiress, "Hey, you got wings too? Awesome! Another flying buddy!" she said while happily hugging Asami.

Jinora marveled at Korra's wings, "Wow Korra. You look so beautiful."

"Yes, she does"

They all gasped when they see none other than Princess Celestia. She was now a human with pinkish-white skin, a long flowing dress with a sun belt and gold lace. Her hair was waving as it normally did and was in a low ponytail that looked like a tail from the front. Her horn was on her forehead and had her wings and her pony ears. Behind her was Princess Luna, with dark blue skin, her wavy night-sky-like hair and her wings, ears and horns were still there. She had a dress similar to her sister but dark blue with lunar symbols.

"Celestia! Luna!" Korra ran to hug the princesses, "You-you changed too?"

"Yes. Everyone and everypony both here and in Equestria has received this transformation, in order to symbolize what you all have achieve today. True Unity. The magic of our world needed to be shared with a world that really needed it in order for it to continue."

"The prophesy foretold by our father has finally been fulfilled." said Luna, "All thanks to you girls. You all have my eternal gratitude"

"It was our pleasure princess." Twilight said, "But we never would have been able to do it without Korra and the others."

"I never would have been able to do any of this without you guys." Korra replied.

Spike rolls his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah we're all supper close we know.", Korra hugs Spike and kisses his cheek, making him blush.

"While Equestria's positive magic is indeed powerful, there will always be others who refuse to accept it." Celestia explained, "There for there will always be evil, but because of that there will always be good. Korra will continue to maintain balance just as me Me and my sister will continue to rule and watch over Equestria, but you're world is partly our home now too just as much as Equestria is now yours. This time we will all work together as a union to achieve harmony in both our homes. You won't be doing you're job alone anymore Korra. It won't be easy though, are you all up for the task?"

They all looked at each other and smiled at the princesses, "We are" they all said. Bolin taped on Luna's shoulder somewhat shyly, "Um, quick question, you're majesties, are we going to look like this forever now?"

Luna chuckled, "No Bolin, this transformation is only temporary. Well, minus for Princess Korra"

Korra shook her head in disbelief, "Hu?!"

"You might lose the ears and tail though, but you're wings and magic are here to stay" Luna explained.

"Yeah, I kind of already knew that but, why did you call me…"Princess"?"

"Because you are one." Celestia said proudly, "Even without the wings you have always been a princess on the inside, and that's where it matters most. You have demonstrated to posses the charity, devotion, compassion, integrity, optimism, courage and leadership of a true princess. You've always had it inside of you."

Mako looked at the avatar in shock, "Korra?"

"A…princess?" Bolin added. He then began to feel woozy and passes out.

Korra was speechless, "Wow. This…this is incredible, but…I really don't deserve this."

"Don't be silly, of corse you do." Celestia said as Bolin regained consciousness, "You brought us all together." she said.

"Yeah, right after I caused a civil war that split everyone apart. I wasn't always so understanding all of the time to everyone. I tried to but I still let my anger, fear and own pitty insecurities get the better of me. How can I be made a princess after all the wrongs I have done before?"

"You're wrong"

They all saw Tenzin walk towards Korra, Kya and Bumi walked behind him, "I believe Celestia is right. You are every bit worthy to be a princess"

"But, I helped cause a war and I pushed you away"

"You didn't cause the war. In you're heart you wanted unity between the tribes, but Unalaq took advantage of you're good intentions. You shouldn't blame yourself. Even if you had found out, he would have found another way to get you to open the portals, you saw that when he threatened all of us. And also, believe it or not, you pushing me away was probably the best thing you could have done for me at that point"

Korra looked at him in confusion, "What?"

The airbender placed his hand over her shoulder, "In our time apart, I got the chance to reconcile with my brother and sister. And because of you, I was able to realize I never needed to be a reflection of my father. I just had to be me. Pushing me aside might have seemed a bit cruel on the one half, but on the other…it was one of the kindest things you could have done for me. I realized I often tried a bit to hard to keep you from making mistakes and in the process I made you feel like you were in a cage. You helped me realize that while a good friend is always there to give advice when needed, a better friend knows when to give one the space they need to grow and become a better person, putting the influence of their friendship to the test. A test I am proud to say we both passed."

Everybody smiled proudly at the avatar as she embraced her mentor in a warm hug.

"A true princess learns just as much from her subjects as she does from them" said Princess Luna.

"Despite the rocky start you managed to learn from you're mistakes and fight to the very end to correct them." said Celestia, "Learning to face you're own bad choices and taking responsibility for them is a very valuable lesson to learn."

"You are an inspiration to us all." Tenzin said as he backed away a few feet, "Princess Avatar Korra." and to Korra's surprise…he bowed. Followed by Kya and Bumi. All around her, everybody got down on one knee and bowed their heads...even Celestia and Luna. Korra couldn't believe it…she was now a princess…an alicorn princess!

"W-wait! Does that mean I have to move to Equestria?" she asked.

Celestia laughed, "No sweetie, you will still be needed here, this world still needs you. And so does ours."

Mako stood back up and looked at the princesses with regret, "Princess Celestia, Princess Luna. I have a confession to make."

"We're listening" Luna said firmly.

Mako hung his head in shame as he spoke, "Not to long ago, I tolled the president of the Republic about Korra's plan to send troops to the south. And in the process I not only lost my friends' trust…but I feared I had endangered Equestria as well by doing so. I didn't know about the great change or the negative impact Unalaq's plan could have had on it, but I shouldn't have done what I did. When I tried to fix it, I was still angry at myself and I was scared and in the process I started to push away the ones I cared about. I was so focus on one thing that I began to lose sight of something that mattered a bit more. And that something was what could have helped me with my own problems if I had realized it sooner."

He turned to look at Korra with guilt, "I'm really, really sorry."

Korra looked with him with kindness and understanding, "Mako, I understand why you did what you did. You were only doing you're job. And besides, you were right about Varrick, if you hadn't said anything, he would have used the opportunity to make matters worse. You were doing the right thing"

"Yeah, but I didn't even know what Varrick was really up to at that time. And besides, I should have talked to you before saying anything to the president. I foolishly assumed you were making another brash choice, but you were only trying to think about the well being of you're family and everybody else. I thought I was protecting you but I should have tried to see through you're point of view. I pushed you and everybody else away. I understand if you don't want me back Korra but…can we at least remain friends?"

Korra slightly lowers her gaze, "…No. We can't."

Mako looks hurt at her words. But is then taken by surprise when Korra kisses his cheek,

"Because I want us to be more than friends." Korra's words made Mako's heart go all aflutter with hope, "Despite everything that has happened. I never stopped loving you. I know we've been having troubles lately, but I realized now it was because we both had some real spiritual growth to do on our own."

"I never stopped loving you either." Mako said as he intertwined his fingers with hers, "You were the one who showed me what true friendship was all about and just how powerful an impact it can really have. You are the true magic in my life Korra, I guess for a moment I forgot it. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of corse I do." she then playfully punches him and speaks with a threatening voice, "But if you EVER break up with me again, I will break you!"

Mako chuckled, "I missed that attitude."

The teens embraced in a warm hug. The princesses smiled proudly and Celestia placed her hand on Mako's shoulder, "Mako, you have remarkable detective skills and you used them wisely, you're actions will be rewarded my boy"

The young man bows in respect, "Thank you, princess. But I think they already have"

Asami started to cry loudly and Spike rubed her shoulder, "Asami don't be sad, besides I thought you were over Mako"

"I am, these are tears of joy! And Korra, I want to apologies too."

Korra looked at her confused, "For what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"But I did. For the longest time I thought that future industries was all I had left. Every night I use to grieve over everything that I had lost. Even though my dad is slowly changing it's still hard with him being in jail. The point is, I was blind to see what I had gained. You guys are my family. And maybe I didn't accept you're friendship as fully as I should have Korra. I'm so sorry"

Asami hung her head but Korra smiled, "Asami, you don't have to apologize. To tell you the truth, I kind of kept my distance from you too but that was because I wasn't entirely sure if you wanted to have a real friendship with me. But I think it's high time we finally put the past behind us and start over." she takes Asami's hands, "Asami Sato. Will you accept my friendship? Completely this time?"

Asami smiled as she tried to fight back the tears, "Only if you'll accept mine"

Korra's started to tear up as well, "Deal"

The girls shared their very first hug as official friends. Mako smiled at his former girlfriend, who he now proudly considered one of his best friends, "And Asami, I know that somewhere out there is a guy who is perfect for you. And when you meet him, he will be the luckiest man on the planet"

Asami smiled graciously, "Thanks Mako. That really means a lot"

Twilight noticed something about Mako, "Wait, are you-crying?"

"What? No, of corse not" he wipes the tear from his eye, "It-it's liquid pride, totally different thing"

Asami laughs and so do the others. Bolin and Pinkie Pie both hugged the firebender.

"Wow, Korra. You're a princess now. A real princess!" Jinora said in amazement.

Rarity surprised Korra with a bear hug and screams happily, "AH! FINALLY!"

"Thanks. But you know Jinora….based on what Celestia just said, I think there is a princess in every girl." said Korra, "And they don't need a crown or the wings to prove it."

Jinora blinked in curiosity, "You mean, even I can be a princess?"

"No sweetie, I believe you already are one. You helped me and the ponies enter the spirit world and you brought Raava's light back to us."

"But in the end you were the one who released her light into the world" said Rainbow Dash. They all narrow their eyes at her, "I'm just saying"

Korra rolled her eyes. Then she used her new magic to create a beautiful flower decorated golden tiara and placed it on Jinora's head, "You may not need it, but you still deserve it. Thank you…Princess Jinora."

Jinora smiled and hugged Korra. Asami began to sing,

"_Every friendship is tested. You say you're sincere but it's all unclear now."_

Bolin, "_But with a word, everything changes."_

Mako, "_And just like that."_

Asami, Mako, Bolin, "_You and I are right back. Like a star in the daylight, or like a diamond at night. You're light will shine, when the time is right."_

Everybody/everypony together, "_A friend for life, that's what you are to me. A friend for life that's what you are to me."_

Twilight, "_That's what you are to me."_

Flash, "_That's what you are to me."_

Korra and Mako,_ "A friend for life, that's what you are to me, ooohh-wa-ooohh."_

Fluttershy and Pinkie, "_Like a star in the daylight."_

Asami and Rarity,_ "A friend for life, that's what you are to me."_

Rainbow, "_Like a diamond at night."_

Ponies, "_Ooohh-wa-ooohhh"_

Korra, "_That's what you are to me."_

They all gather around in a loving group hug. After everything they had been through…

Their friendships were now even stronger than ever.

In front of the South Pole's palace, Celestia spoke to the public as Luna stood proudly beside her. There were all humans with now pony traits and huma-fied ponies from Equestria. They all listened attentively to the princess as she spoke.

"I am sure many of you are wondering why you have all had this new transformation, I would like to say while it may be temporary, it's symbolism isn't. Avatar Korra and The Ponies had done what has never been done before. They have united two worlds that were destined to be brought together and started a new age, not one of darkness as Unalaq intended, but one of light and hope. Avatar Korra has demonstrated great courage, wisdom and kindness, all noble causalities that make her a wonderful avatar and, starting today, a wonderful princess. She will be an ambassador for both of our world and a member of Equestria's royal court. Ladies and gentlemen, fillies and gentelcolts, I present to you all, for the very first time…Princess Avatar Korra."

Korra walked out a bowed before the princess. Her cousins walked proudly beside her both holding two white lotus flowers as they sing in tune.

Eska and Desna,_ "The Princess Korra cometh, behold, behold"_

Twilight walked to her with Korra's headband, which was now fixed.

_"A princess here before us."_

Korra kneeled before Twilight.

_"Behold, behold, behold"_

Twilight placed the headband on her Korra's head. Once it's placed, it magically turns into a royal tiara with three crystal hearts in the center. She stood up and they both hugged.

_"Behold, behold The Princess Korra cometh."_

Korra stroked Twilight's cheek like she always did when she was in her pony form and the two wave to the cheering crowd.

_"Behold, behold, The Princess Avatar."_

_"The Princess Avatar is here."_

Twilight used her magic to make a stand with the microphone and gestures to Korra to speak.

"Thank you. It is with great honor and humility that I accept this crown. I am also happy to announce that the war of the water tribes is over. Unalaq has been defeated and the northern fleet is returning home. The water tribes will always be allies but the Southern tribe is now independent. And the southern council of elders has appointed my father, Tonraq, to be you're new chief."

They all cheer for Tonraq, their newest chief.

"Go Tonraq!" Rainbow Dash flew up a few feet and cheered in victory

"HORAY!", Pinkie Pie shoots confetti from her party cannon, startling everyone. Korra continued her speech,

"I have realized that even though we should learn from those who came before us, we must also forge our own path. So that is why I have decided to keep the portals open. Humans and spirits will now be able to cross over into each other's worlds. And now that Equestria is once again merged with our world, the same can be said about ponies and humans. I will longer be the bridge. Humans, spirits and ponies must learn to live together."

She looks at her friends, who smile proudly at her.

"Friendship truly is the most powerful magic of all no matter what world we live in. I sadly confess that for a brief moment in time, I had my doubts we would survive this whole ordeal. But my friends, who stayed with me through the thin and thick, reminded me just how much stronger we are when we stand together as one. They've taught me we all have a light inside of us. It's the light that makes us who we are and it grows stronger when we share it with the ones we love. We all may be different but, if we look a little deeper, we realize we're more alike than we thought.

My…_our_ mission will always be to use Raava's light and The Magic of Friendship to guide the world toward peace and balance. Things will never be the same again, but that's not really a bad thing, in fact I believe it's the best thing that could have ever happened to this or any other world. We are entering a new age. One of hope, magic and most importantly…friendship. Thank you everyone, and thank you every pony!"

Twilight then raised Korra's hand, "Three cheers for Avatar Korra! The Princess of Unity!"

The cheers grew even louder as Korra announced proudly, "And three more cheers for Twilight Sparkle! The Princess of Friendship!"

The alicorn was quite taken by the tittle, "You became a princess for a reason," Korra said, "If is wasn't for you, I never would have truly understood friendship the way you do. You're taught me well, and no doubt you will continue to do so for others all over Equestria. I believe that's the role you're destined to play"

"You're right", said Twilight, "And it's the role I choose to have. But I never would have realized that without you Korra. You taught me a lot too. And for that, I will always be grateful"

"What's the princess of Friendship…without her friends?" Korra said as the others all gathered together around the two new princesses. Korra felt so content she couldn't help but sing,

_For the first time in forever_

_There'll be magic, there'll be light_

_For the first time in forever _

_The future looks alright_

_Starting today now_

_We'll see things a different way_

_Cause for the first time in forever_

_Friendship is here to stay_

….

Korra was among the crowed receiving hugs and "thank you"s. One little girl walked up to her, it was the same girl who had previously called her "the worst avatar ever"

"Princess Korra?"

Korra kneeled down to the girl, "Hey"

"This is for you" she shyly gives Korra a rose. The now Princess Avatar graciously takes the gift.

"I'm so sorry for what I said to you before." said the little girl, "You're not the worst avatar ever, you're the greatest"

Korra smiled and hugged the little girl, "Thank you"

Then, through the large crowed, something was trying to make his way through, "Korra! Korra" Excuse me, pardon me, watch the tail there mam'"

Korra couldn't believe who it was, "Varrick? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in jail."

"I know, I know I'm probably not welcome here but I-what up with the wings?"

"She's a princess now" Mako replied.

"Really?"

They both nodded.

"Oh, well in that case" Varrick kneeled before Korra, his nose practically inches away from the ground,

"You're highness! I know I said it before but I am so, so, so sorry for the horrible things I have done!" he sat up to look at the new princess, "While I was flying to freedom I saw the Light! Literally, I saw the rainbow lights in the sky and after I got these ears thingies I had an epiphany; you were right, I don't want money or fame that stuff never truly made me happy! And I don't what to run away from my troubles, not anymore. I only wanted to come and tell you in person just how much I regret my actions, I really, really do. So go ahead, put me back in jail, or the dungeon or whatever you call it. Through me off a cliff if you must. I deserve it."

The others couldn't believe what they were seeing…Varrick was actually crying. Real tears. Korra could see he really was willing to change, "Okay, calm down Varrick. I can see perfectly clear that you mean every word. You really do have good inside of you. So, you will not be going back to prison."

"Really?"

"Really…."

Varrick sighed in relief. But Korra wasn't done yet, "Instead, from this day forward you will be completely cut off from all of your wealth, possessions or any business contacts you might still have and you will be sent to live in Ponyville, assisting my friend Applejack and her entire family at Sweet Apple Acres for the next three months! Where the only payment you will receive is the valuable lesson of helping others without thinking about your own personal benefits. Have I made myself clear?"

Varrick's eyes were wide, "Work at Sweet Apple Acres. In Ponyvile? For three months?!"

Applejack smiled smugly, "Yep. Helping pick apples, clean the barn and care for the farm animals. And we always wake up at the crack of dawn"

"Dawn! But I-" Varrick began to protest, until he sees Korra's serious look, "I mean, as you wish…princess." he bowed in respect. Bolin then pointed upwards to the sky, "Hey, look!"

They all witnessed a metalbender's air blimp and Lin lowered down with the president, they landed in front of Korra. Both Lin and the president had pony-like ears.

"President Raiko?"

"Before coming here, me and Luna visited Republic City and had a word with the president." said Celestia.

Raiko approached Korra, "Avatar."

"Actually, it's Princess Avatar now." Varrick said, "See the crown?", he points to her crown, "And the wings?" points to the wings.

"Oh. Well then"….Raiko bowed on his knees, catching Korra by surprise."

"I…I apologize. For the way I treated you before. I blamed you for the dangers when all you were trying to do was help you're family. I was trying to protect my city and people, I guess I forgot you were only trying to do the same. I should have at least tried to understand you better and work on a compromise rather than just siding with myself. And you were right that this war would affect everyone in more ways than one. We really are all connected. We…are all friends. The moment I saw those lights I realized the truth. I hope you accept my apology. Princess."

Korra looked at the president with kind eyes, "First of all, please get up, you don't have to kneel before me. And I do forgive you. I understand you were trying to protect you're city, but it's true, we are all connected and anything that happens in one part of the world can and will eventually affect somewhere else. You've seen that first hand when Unalaq attacked the city."

The president stood up and Korra placed her hand on his shoulder, "You really are a great president. And I'm sorry if I didn't react the right way before when I lashed out. I was scared and stressed and angry. Mostly at me."

Celestia approached the president, "Raiko, I understand why you made you're choice before, and you're right, you should have at the very least truly listened to Korra's suggestion before and tried to find a compromise in which you both agreed on. As a president, you should know when to put you're foot down, but at the same time, it's important to truly _listen_ to what others say and empathize with them if they need it. You are willing to change you're ways and perhaps we can help each other with that. Especially Korra."

"Harmonic Convergence may be over, but it has has caused a slight shift in the balance of our world." Korra explained, "But if we all work together, we can fix anything. Two worlds… one heart."

Raiko smiled at the new princess avatar, "I would be honored to learn more from all of you. In fact, to commemorate our new alliance, I recommend that the police force also joins forces with the royal court of Equestria." he turned to Celestia, "And, if you're highness would allow, you can transfer some of your royal guards to the police force and vice versa. If we are now going to be living side by side we should learn how to work together. Am I right?"

"I couldn't agree more." Celestia said happily, "It's a perfect first step. It would be an honor to work side by side with you Mister President."

"Please, call me Raiko."

Twilight and Korra linked arms and smiled happily, they then heared a familiar voice:

"Working with humans might be a bit challenging but, I'm up for it."

Team Avatar gasped once they see who had come with Lin and the president.

"Shinning Armor?!"

"Hey, It's been a while."

Twilight hugged her brother, who was now half human; he still had his horn and ears.

"What are you doing here?" she asked her brother.

"Hey, you just helped bring in a new era for humans and ponies, what did you expect?"

"And I'm here too."

Cadance was also a human with pony ears, her own and wings.

"Cadence!"

Twilight and Cadence sang their signature rhyme, "Sunshine, sunshine, ladies bug awake, clap you're hooves and do a little shake!"

Cadence bowed to Korra, "And it is an honor to see you again as well Korra. Or should I say, Princess Korra."

Korra bowed in return, "It's nice to see you too Cadence."

As Cadnace welcomed Korra as the newest princess, Lin walked over to Mako, "Hey, Mako."

Mako saluted her, "Chief."

"Look, I want to apologize for not believing you before."

"You don't have to. I understand."

"Still, I'm truly sorry."

"I appreciate it. Thank you."

Princess Luna and Shinning Armor both walked to them and stood near Lin, "Mako, about you're promotion. There has been a slight change." said the moon princess.

Mako was a bit frightened by this, "What? What do you mean, "Slight change"?"

Lin smiled as she explained, "Well, now that the police force will have an alliance with Equestria's royal guards, you're detective status comes with a…bonus" she winked, making Mako even more confused.

"You have proven to be a remarkable detective." said Shinning Armor, "You persisted in the face of doubt, followed your instincts and proved that you're theories were correct. But also learned that while a good man of the law must have a clear mind…he must also have an open heart to see what is really important. You realized you're friendships where what you needed to overcome you're obstacles and that is a very noble causality."

Mako smiled, Korra and the ponies squealed happily.

Luna continued, "Which is why, with Lin's approval, you may keep your new position as detective…however, you may also choose if you would also like to be official detective and confidant of the royal princesses of Equestria."

Mako eye's widen, "Hu…..?"

"You get to keep the job but you will also be helping them with this new era just as I will." Lin explained.

Mako blinked, "Hu….?"

Twilight grined as she slightly elbowed Korra's arm, "Guess this means you and Korra will be working a little closer together from now on."

Korra looked unsure about this. Lin waited for Mako's answer, "So, what do you say? Will you accept the position, or my old one?"

"Uh….uh….uh…"

"Wait!" Korra exclaimed.

Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped, "What?! No, no wait, say yes Mako, SAY YES!"

"SAY YES!" shouted Pinkie Pie.

"NO!" Korra said demandingly. She walked up to Mako and looked at him directly in the eye.

"Mako…I know that our relationship has been kind of rocky lately and one of the reasons was because we both believed our jobs were too incompatible."

"But this offer could put an end to that." Rainbow added.

"Exactly. Which is why, I can't let him take it."

"What-?"

"Hold on a second." Bolin took out a glass of water, takes a sip and then spits it out.

"At least not for me." Korra continued, "Mako, I know just how much this job means to you. I want you to choose your own path, even if it's not tied to mine. I won't feel right if I knew I influenced you're decisions. I don't want to stand in your way anymore."

The ponies all began to cry, even Bolin and Asami.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Rarity said between sobs.

Rainbow Dash was also crying, "I feel like I'm being punched in the gut!"

Pinkie Pie's eyes were practically a waterfall of tears, "WAH!"

Applejack placed her hand on Rarity's shoulder for comfort, "I know it hurts now but it'll pass."

But Rarity kept crying, "No it won't!"

"You're right, it won't!" Now Applejack was crying.

Mako looked at Korra with sad eyes, "I'm sorry Korra…"

Korra lowered her gaze, and her pony ears, as Mako turned to Lin and Shinning Armor, both waiting to hear his answer. But what happened next shocked everyone,

"I….would be honored!"

"WHAT?!" Korra's expression was baffled and slightly annoyed while the ponies' expressions were happy and content.

"YAY!" shouted Pinkie Pie.

Korra could not believe, after her heartfelt speech, Mako took the job, "Okay, did you completely ignore everything I just said?!"

Mako grabed Korra's arms, a content smile was on his face, "Korra, I want to take this job."

Korra blinked in surprise as Mako continued to explain, "You said that we all have light inside of us, the light that makes us who we are. You helped me find mine. I want to use my light to help this new world in any way I can while doing what I'm good at. And if it also means that we get to work a little closer together, well then that's just the icing on the cake."

Korra and Mako smiled at each other as he begins to sing.

"_For the first time in forever_

_I'm getting what I'm dreaming of_

_A chance to change my lonely world_

_A chance to have true love_

_I know things won't be easy_

_But I'm willing to make things right_

_Cause for the first time in forever"_

Korra, "_Yes, for the first time in forever."_

Korra and Mako, "_I now see the light."_

"I don't know what to say." Korra said happily.

"Are you okay with this?" to answer his question, Korra kissed him full on the lips, for which he graciously return. Once the kiss ended, Mako couldn't be happier, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Welcome to the team, my friend." said Shinning Armor. His horn began to glow and he used his magic to give Mako a new royal guard styled version of his police uniform. It looked identical to his old one in design, but was now light blue in color with gold trimming and while he had his police badge on the jacket, he also had a star with a horse shoe over it.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" The firebender saluted, "I won't let you down!"

"I know you won't…." said Lin. She could tell the young man was about to burst from happiness, "Okay, you can express you're happiness."

Without hesitation, Mako jumped happily, "This is the best day, EVER!"

Pinkie Pie surprised him with a hug, "Can this get any better?"

"Actually, it can." said Shinning Armor, "You see one of the guards we are transferring is my old pal…Flash Sentry."

Mako and Flash smiled happily at this news.

"He will be you're new rookie and partner." Lin explained, "If that's okay with you?"

"I would be more than happy to show Flash Sentry the ropes." Mako said happily. Shinning Armor smiled, "That's good to hear, but remember it's not enough for him to learn from you…you could learn a thing or two from him as well."

Mako nodded and turned to Flash, "Well, looks like we're going to be partners."

"Yeah. I promise I'll do my best." Flash said.

"I have no doubt. Oh, but you'll need this." Mako pulled from his pocket, the blue scarf he gave to Flash before. The pegasus couldn't believe it,

"You kept it?"

"Of course, what kind of a friend would I be if I didn't? We are still friends, right?"

"You saved my tail from a dark spirit…what do you think?"

Mako placed the scarf around Flash's neck and the two shared a brotherly hug.

"Thank you for everything." said Mako.

"Back at ya."

Korra and Twilight tearfully watched with smiles.

"Those are our boys." Twilight said proudly.

"Do we know how to pick em or what?" said Korra.

Twilight and Flash embraced in a warm and loving hug. They looked deep into each others eyes…and kissed for the first time in their human forms.

Rarity faned herself with her hand, "Oh my, Twilight!"

Spike gave her a thumbs up, "That's our girl."

Mako pulled Flash while Shinning Armor pulled Twilight apart at the same time, forcing the two to end their kiss,

"Okay, that's long enough!" said the two older brothers while Twilight glared at them annoyed.

Discord, now in a humanoid form, came and gave Mako a boogie, "Congratulations kid! On the job and getting your girl back."

"Discord?"

"Yep. Like the new look?"

"So you really did help Mako before?" said Applejack, "Or was that just a load of hog tiled fowey?"

Discord felt slightly offended, "What? You don't think I am capable of genuine kindness every now and again?"

Fluttershy stood in front of the girls, "Oh, come on girls. I know Discord can be a bit difficult sometimes."

"And even annoying." Mako added.

"But he does have a heart." Fluttershy added with a kind smile.

Discord's eyes began to water, "Not gonna cry. Not gonna…CRY!

And he cried while Fluttershy hugged him, "Oh, there there."

Everybody simply laughed. Mako and Korra hugged as they looked deep into each-other's eyes.

"I'll always love you Korra." said Mako.

"And I'll always love you."

They kissed once again, only this kiss meant a whole new start on their relationship. Bolin and Asami watched while crying tears of joy.

"And I'll always love both of you!" Bolin said as he joined in the hug

"Me too" said Asami as she also joined in

"Don't forget about us" said Spike. They all surround the couple in a gigantic group hug.

Korra smiled at the Mane Six, "I couldn't have done any of this without you. Thank you."

"Actually, we should be thanking you." said Twilight.

"Why?"

"You say we helped you uncover a lot about yourself…but at the same time you helped us uncover a lot about ourselves."

"Yeah, you made our lives like 100% cooler than they've ever been. And that's saying something." Rainbow said.

"Well, I might have made you're lives a little more exiting…" Korra said, "but you defiantly made mine brighter."

Twilight took Korra's hands, "Best friends-"

"-Forever!"

The seven Elements of Harmony embraced in the warmest of group hugs. They knew they didn't need Raava or any mythical prophesy for their friendship to be magical…all they needed was love.

"Hey, you know what this calls for?" said Pinkie Pie

"A party!" everybody answered her question at the same time.

"Yeah! How did you know?"

Korra shrugged her shoulders, "Just a hunch."

The entire water tribe, ponies and spirits all gathered around as they played drums, guitars and any kind of instrument. Korra came out and started to sing.

Korra, "_Oh, yeah. Hey, hey we may seem different, as night and day, but me and my friends see things a different way. Just look a little deeper and you will see, you know I'm just like you and you're just like me, yeah!"_

Team Avatar and the Ponies all dance together to the beat.

Korra, Ponies, Mako, Bolin and Asami,_ "Hey, hey, everybody, we're here to shout. That the magic of friendship is what it's all about. Yeah we thought we were different as the night is from the day. But the time has come for us to see another way"_

Team Avatar and Ponies, "_So get up, sing it loud, and if you're gonna come around. When we work together we bring magic to our worlds. So get up, sing it loud, we're standing side by side. Finding the Magic of Friendship deep inside. Spread you're love around" _

Asami, "_Oh, yeah"_

Pinkie Pie dances with a happy Esak and Desna.

Pinkie Pie, "_Hey, hey shout out loud. We're sending a message to the crowd." _

Rarity. "_Two different worlds unite as one." _

Rainbow Dash, "_Our story's only just begun."_

Mako, "_Generous,_ _Honesty"_

Bolin, "_Laughter,_ _Kindness, Loyalty" _

Asami, "_This journey helped us each to see."_

Rainbow, "_All that we can be!"_

Together, "_So get up, sing it loud, if you're gonna come around. Cause when we work together we bring magic to our worlds. So get up, sing it loud, we're standing side by side, finding the magic of friendship deep inside. Spread you're love all around." _

Korra, "_I'm gonna be myself, no matter what I do. And if we're different yeah I want you to be true to you."_

Twilight,_ "Because when you're friends you put your differences aside." _

Korra and Twilight, "_We stuck together and we ended the great divide!"_

Korra, Twilight, Mako and Flash, _Jump up, make a sound, stomp you're hooves, turn around. Start now, make a change, gonna come around. Jump up, make a sound. YEAH. Stomp you're hooves, turn around. This is our time to shine, spread you're love around. _

All ponies and humans dance together, Discord danced with Fluttershy, Luna and Celestia, Pinkie Pie danced with a humanoid version of Cheese Sandwich, Applejack danced with her brother and sister, Rarity danced with Varrick and Spike, Bumi and Kya danced with Jinora and the other bunny spirits. Korra and Mako dance together while Twilight danced with Flash and Shinning Armor danced with Cadence.

_Jump up, make a sound. Stomp you're hooves, turn around. Start now, make a change, gonna come around. Jump up, make a sound, stomp you're hooves, and turn around. This is our time to shine, spread you're love around. _

_Jump up, make a sound. Stomp you're hooves turn around. Start now make a change, gonna come around._

_Jump up, make a sound (make a sound!) stomp you're hooves turn around (yeah!) _

_This is our time to shine, spread you're love around! (Spread you're love around)_

Mako, Bolin, Spike and Flash all break dance as the music continued. Mako then begins to rap sing;

Mako, "_Twilight Sparkle's a princess who shines. Fluttershy, so sweet and kind. Applejack, has a country flair. Rarity knows just what to wear. Everyone wants Rainbow Dash on their side. No one's more fun than Pinkie Pie."_

Korra starts singing in harmony,

Korra,_ "Generous, Honesty, Laughter, Kindness, Loyalty."_

Flash, Korra, Mako, "_Free to be who we will be."_

Twilight, "_Living life in Harmony!"_

Korra and ponies,_ "Get up, sing it loud, if you're gonna come around."_

_When we work together we bring magic to our world, so get up make a sound, stomp you're hooves turn around, this is our time to shine (time to shine) spread you're love around._

_Jump up make a sound, stomp you're hooves turn around, start now make a change gonna come around._

_Jump up, get down, and make a change now come on. Jump up, get down, make a change now come on._

_Jump up make a sound, stomp you're hooves turn around. This is our time to shine. Spread you're love around_

Korra and Twilight both spot the **white and blue butterfly** and follow it up to the sky. Both princesses fly up and five each other, as blue and purple sparkles come out from their hands.

_"YEAH!"_

The end….

Somewhere, deep in the Everfree forest, a mysterious blue mist starts to form. Two glowing eyes appear on it and a sinister laugh is heard.

_"Muahahahahahahahahaha!"_

Or is it…?

**Just to clarify, that evil laugh was NOT Vaatu! **

**Anyway, it looks like a whole new beginning for Korra and the Ponies, and the adventure is not over quite yet. Check out the trailer for the next story.**


	17. Trailer for The Nightmare's Return

Trumpets play

"Her royal highness, Princess Avatar Korra"

Mako, "You look incredible"

**A new Era**

Korra, "You really think I can do this?"

Twilight, "I do"

**New feelings**

Asami, "WOW!"

Bolin, "You okay?"

Asami, "Yeah, I-I-I'm fine, you're fine, wait what?"

Mako, "This is you're chance to tell her how you feel"

Korra, "Go for it"

*sinister laugh*

Flash Sentry, "What's going on?"

"Hahahahahahahaha!"

**An old foe**

Luna, "It can't be"

**Returns**

"AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Twilight, "Korra!"

Korra, Twilight!"

**To save a friend **

Rainbow, "We've to get pass all of those shadows"

Korra, "Those aren't shadows….that's Asami!"

**A sacrifice must be made**

Korra, "I have to fight Asami"

**Or it's everlasting darkness**

Flash, "Let her go!"

**Forever**

Lin, "Everybody, run!"

Bolin, "Asami!"

Korra, "I don't know what to do"

"There can only be one princess in this new era! And that princess…will…be…ME!"

Mako, "KORRA!"

Korra, "AHHHHHHHH!"

**The Little Pony Legend: The NightMare's Return**

Bolin, "We can't let the world plunge into eternal darkness AGAIN!"

*SLAP*

Fluttershy, "Pull yourself together, man!"

Rainbow, "Didn't see that coming"

**Coming Soon**

**Manny are probably wondering if this story will continue in book 3 of Korra once it starts to air. Well, I'm not quite sure, my original plan was to end the story around book 2 and after this spin off-story. I'll just have to wait and see if I like book 3 and if I FEEL it will go good with a follow up story for The Little Pony Legend.**

**When it comes to creativity, I go with my instincts. But for now, this story will end after this one.**

**Check out the trailer on YouTube. Go to my profile to find the link. Oh, and I plan on opening my very first deviantart account so you guys can see drawings from the story. I'll let you know when I do, cheek out my profile page to find out when I do.**

**I personally want to thank my readers for reading my story and I so hope you enjoyed it. I worked really hard on merging the two shows as one and I also worked very hard on the positive messages. And so sue me if I wanted book two to have a much happier ending. I think Makorra in this story turned out pretty good and I did the best I could so it wouldn't seem so forced. **

**Thank you so much for your reviews and I hope to hear from you again soon.**

**God Bless *kiss, kiss***


End file.
